


The Decisions We Make

by Louwesy



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Jake Griffin, Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha raven reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Beta Luna, Clexuna children, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, G!P, Jake Griffin Lives, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Abby Griffin, Omega Clarke Griffin, Omega Lieta, Omega Verse, Protective Lexa (The 100), Romance, Triad - Freeform, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, protective Luna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 135,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwesy/pseuds/Louwesy
Summary: While on a school field trip with her father and her live in sister Raven the section that they are in breaks off from the Ark. This is a story that follows a young Clarke on her voyages on the ground. It will also follow Jake and how he tries to make peace with the grounders and prove the skai people can pull their weight on the ground.Lexa/Clarke/Luna smut in chapter 21 in case anyone wants to read just that skip ahead.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa/Luna, Clarke Griffin/Luna, Jake Griffin/Original Character(s), Lexa/Luna (The 100)
Comments: 444
Kudos: 756





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have wanted to write a triad piece for awhile. I also wanted to write a piece where Clarke fell to the ground earlier. Since she is still a child Lexa and Luna are just going to be cute kids showing their affection. Jake Griffin will get the relationship spotlight for the beginning. So for the time being things will be pretty tame. If there are any scenes you want to see written in such as cute moments between the 3 of them as children let me know. I am always open to suggestions. 
> 
> Little bit of background for this ABO fic...
> 
> -At 16 people present  
> -Beta's cannot procreate but can mate with an Alpha or an Omega. Their bodies will adjust to either their mates heat and or rut to help them out.  
> -On both the ground and the Ark it is illegal to sleep with someone who hasn't presented  
> -Heats/Ruts only happen once a year  
> -If you spend multiple heats/ruts with someone they sync up even if you don't mate with them.  
> -When you find your true mate and share a heat/ rut together you will forever be in sync even if you don't mate

Chapter 1

Clarke was only 7 when a section of the ark fell to the ground. Her class had been visiting an older section of the ark that used to have some sort of purpose. She just no longer remembered. All she knew was that one minute she was holding her dad's hand listening to her teacher talk, and the next she was waking up in a strange place. 

She had not been the only one to survive the drop, the moans and screams of her classmates and their parents had woken her up. Once her vision came into focus she saw strange people she had never seen before. They were helping pull her people out of the wreckage of the Ark. Clarke knew she had to help. She had seen her mother help patch up wounds before and she wanted to be a doctor just like her. 

“Clarke,” she heard her name being called and turned her head in the direction of that familiar voice.

“Daddy,” she cried back, happy to see her father alive. 

Clarke ran to him and saw him holding onto an older girl she recognized. Raven. Raven was only 13 but was well on her way to becoming the youngest mechanic in the history of the Ark. She was always over at their house for dinner asking her father a million questions. After dinner they would usually build things with old world building toys her dad always traded for. 

She was only 7 and already knew her dad traded a lot of his rations for things for Raven and her. She was as much of a sister as Clarke was going to get up on the Ark. Raven even snuck her colored pencils from some of her classes. She didn’t mind the time her dad spent with her because it meant she could spend more time with her mom. She wanted to heal and help people just like her mother when she grew up.

Now more than ever she needed to use what little training she had to help people. When her father put Raven down, she took off her shirt without a care and put pressure on the leg wound she had sustained in the drop. “Clarke I have to go back in. You keep applying pressure to Raven’s wound. I already made a tourniquet,” her father said before quickly running back inside.

The ground was cold. Much colder than the Ark and her body started to shiver without the extra layer but all she could really focus on was putting as much pressure on Raven’s leg as she could. Clarke knew she wasn’t very strong but she didn’t need to be. She just had to keep her hands in the right place. She couldn’t lose Raven, she had just lost her mom. She wondered what her mother would do. She knew she would think the worst. Whenever she asked her mother why they couldn’t just go live on the ground she would tell her that the earth just wasn’t survivable yet.

Here she was though. On the ground with people screaming all around her. Parents trying to help children. Children crying out for their parents. She was one of the lucky ones whose parents volunteered to chaperone. Raven of course came with them, stating that she could learn something on the trip, and would rather hang out with them than stay at home. Raven’s mother was a drunk, and even though the Griffin quarters had become her quarters over the years- she just didn’t like to be alone. Too many bad memories, she would say.

On occasion she would look up to see her father come out with more kids, or another parent running back into the now burning ship. The strange people seemed to be floating around the wounded and soon Clarke was joined by a large burly man. He had a huge beard and face tattoos, he spoke in a language that she didn’t understand.

“I… I don’t know what you’re saying,” Clarke said.

“My name is Nyko. I am a healer from TonDC. I need to look at your friend's leg. It is hurt sha?” he said. 

“Sha? Yes?” Clarke asked, trying to figure out the language.

“Yes. Her name is Raven. Please help her,” Clarke said, lip trembling. She was scared not only for her friend but of this strange man that she had never met before. 

“Sha. I will. What is your name, little one,” he asked when Clarke removed her hands so that Nyko could look at the wound. 

“Clarke.”

“ai laik Nyko.”

Clarke heard his words and it took her a while to realize what he said and then she understood him. “I like Clarke,” she said with confidence. 

“Close Clarke, soon you will be able to speak the language of my people. This wound is deep. You did well putting pressure on it. Who taught you that?” Nyko asked.

“My mother is a doctor.”

“A fisa. Fisa means healer,” Nyko explained to her as he yelled at someone she couldn’t see. She was too focused on watching him clean out her wound. Soon they were joined by a red head a few years older than her holding a glowing knife.

“What are you doing with that?” Clarke asked, scared for Raven’s life.

“I have to burn the wound in order to heal her. Her leg is broken and it needs to be bound. Burning it is the best option right now Clarke. I have other people who need my help. Luna. Hold her down and then go get me 2 splints and a wrap while I apply salve.”

“I’ll help hold her down,” Clarke said confidently.

“Okay Clarke, but you hold down her shoulders. If she wakes I need you to stick this in her mouth. It will also help her to see a familiar face,” Nyko instructed and Clarke took the stick from his hand.

The girl Nyko called Luna squatted over Raven pinning her down and Nyko pressed the blade to her wound. The smell of burning flesh alone wanted to make Clarke gag. Raven's scream jolted her and she watched as Luna and Nyko struggled to hold her down and she quickly shoved the stick in Raven’s mouth. “It’s going to be okay Raven. They are just helping you. This is going to be the worst of it. I promise. You’re safe. I’m right here,” Clarke tried to calm Raven down and only stopped when she finally passed out from the pain. 

“Luna. On your way to grab something to brace the leg, get the young one a new shirt,” Nyko commanded.

Clarke watched as Nyko rubbed a cream into Raven's leg. He talked to her as he worked. The first one was to fight off infection. The second was to help reduce inflammation, and help soothe the burn. When Luna returned she put on the shirt that the other girl brought her, without even noticing how the young red head stared at her body. She didn’t think they were different then. But in a few years she would notice how scarred her grounder friends were compared to herself. 

Clarke knew that her father wouldn’t leave her people because they needed her but neither would she. Nyko said that Raven would make a full recovery but wouldn’t have use of her leg for a while and she trusted him. There must have been something in his big blue eyes but for not knowing him she trusted the man. So she trusted the people that he brought Raven to to watch her. 

Instead of sticking by Raven’s side she did what she knew the rest of her family would do- help. She found Nyko again after saying goodbye to Raven and trailed after him. She helped to calm her classmates and their parents. She introduced Nyko so they wouldn’t be as scared and so she had something to do.

She followed Nyko around from patient to patient until warriors came and called him away. She looked around for her dad and didn’t see him anywhere so she followed after the healer and men with swords. She followed them right into a large tent, with what her father would call a map. She didn’t know how to read it or who these other people were but they spoke fast and in the language Nyko first spoke to her.

“Nyko… who is this…. young one,” a woman who looked a few years older than Raven asked.

“My name is Clarke. Clarke Griffin,” she answered confidently.

“And what is it you are doing on my lands, Clarke Griffin?” another woman came forth carrying a dagger which she pointed straight at her. 

“If you scare the girl she will tell us nothing. Can’t you see she is just a child. Trikru.... Stick them with your sword first, ask questions later,” another man said and Clarke could tell his tone was laced with annoyance. 

“Clarke. Clarke,” she could hear her father yelling from somewhere outside. 

“Daddy,” she cried, suddenly not feeling quite as safe with Nyko and his people as she once thought.

“Clarke,” she could hear her father struggling.

“Daddy,” she cried once more, struggling as arms wrapped around her that she didn’t know. 

“Let him pass,” the first woman said again impatiently.

“Clarke,” her dad said, finally being able to see her.

“Daddy,” she cried into him as he hugged her. She breathed his familiar scent but as much as it was comforting, it was revolting. When she pulled back she noticed how his shirt was stained with blood. “You’re bleeding. You have to let Nyko fix you. He is a doctor,” Clarke said with a firm nod.

“It’s nothing baby, go find Raven and I will speak to you after,” her father said firmly, not taking his eyes off of everyone else in the room. 

“But I don’t know how to find Raven,” Clarke complained, not wanting to leave her dad again. Also she wasn’t lying. She was in a bit of a daze following Nyko around and didn’t know where anything was.

“I shall take you,” the young red head said, stepping out from behind the man who stopped the woman with the knife. 

“T-thank you,” Clarke said, stuttering and still scared.

“Lexa you go as well,” the scary woman instructed.

“But nomon I want to stay with Heda. If I am to be the next Heda, I must learn from Heda. These people are invaders in our land,” a young brunette said with dazzling green eyes.

“If you are to be the next Heda you will be wise to follow the sky girl and find out all she knows,” the woman with the dagger growled.

The young girl looked at the woman a few years older than Raven who was obviously the Heda. The woman looked as impassive as ever before saying “Bants osir,” and the girl named Lexa followed her and Luna out of the tent looking like a kicked dog.

Clarke was shaking in the cold. It had gone from day to night in the blink of an eye. Something she wasn't quite used to. “Here,” Luna said, taking off her cloak and wrapping it around her before she could protest.

“Thank you,” Clarke said. She wrapped herself up in it, and felt warmer already. It was basked in Luna’s scent and she calmed down a little feeling safe with someone her age whom she just met. Luna was kind to her and smiled sweetly at her, whereas Lexa she could feel didn’t want to be around them. “You were helping Nyko, are you an apprentice? Raven is my father's apprentice.” Clarke asked, trying to break the silence.

“Apprentice?” Luna said, struggling to pronounce the word.

“Yes, like someone you learn from. Like they do a job you want to do when you're older.”

“No. I am a nightblood. I am training to be Heda. Nyko is my uncle and I stay with him in TonDC while I train,” Luna explained.

“Nightblood?” Clarke asked.

“People like Lexa and I. We are different. Raised from birth to be leaders to our people. Eventually one of us will be Heda and rule over all of the people.”

“All the people?” Clarke asked. “How many of you are there?”

“I think the more important question is Clarke,” the brunette clicked the k in a way no one else ever had. “How many of you are there?” she asked just as menacing as her mother.

Clarke decided it was best to answer honestly when Luna squeezed her hand. “A thousand of us. But not that many fell. I don’t know what happened but that was only part of my home. Part of the Ark.” Clarke answered truthfully.

“Fell? From where? You are just mountain men trying to infiltrate us. You dress like that. Even speak like them. You do not speak the language of the clans,” Lexa spoke once more.

“Mountain men?” Clarke said, confused. “We fell from space? Our people have lived up there since the bombs went off.”

“Since Primefiya,” Luna gasped.

“Prime….?”

“The fire that burned the world to the ground. Only we remain,” Lexa answered.

“Your friend is in here,” Luna spoke again and held up a tent flap for Clarke.

Clarke entered and she could smell death clinging in the air. There were over 10 of her people there that were being treated. Some children and some adults, and she could see Raven among them and she rushed over. Raven was on a cot covered in furs. Her leg still braced and wrapped the way she helped Nyko with it earlier. As she sat beside her older sister her stomach started to grumble.

“Are you hungry skaigada? I can go get you some food, and maybe some for your?” Luna asked, pointing to Raven. 

“Sister. Raven may not share my blood but she takes care of me. Food would be great. Thank you Luna.”

“You’re very welcome skaigada.” Luna nodded before exiting the tent in search of food. 

Clarke took Ravens hand in her own and gave it a squeeze. “Skaigada. Wonder what that means,” Clarke mused out loud.

“It means sky girl. You fell from the sky so you say. So Luna calls you Skaigada,” a voice spoke from behind her, scaring her. She had completely forgotten about the brunette in the room with them. She was holding a stone to her dagger and glared at her as she rubbed the stone across the blade.

As she looked more closely around the room she could see that the people that were helping hers were heavily armed. She looked at Lexa and noticed even she carried a sword and dagger. Suddenly reality started to sink in. She was too busy helping Nyko to notice before but her people were surrounded by those who could easily kill them. They had no chance if they wanted to wipe them out and even Lexa scared her. 

Clarke’s fight or flight went off and she ran. She didn’t know how to fight or how to defend herself if these people were to suddenly turn on them. Once she was out of the tent she tried to figure out where the tent was where she last saw her dad but she was still disoriented. This place was nothing like the Ark. She didn’t recognize anything as she ran, she didn’t stop running though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake meets with the commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake's point of view. The next Chapter will be from Luna and Lexa's perspective.

Chapter 2

Jake was exhausted by the time he pulled the last body from the ship. Well what was left of that part of it. Really there was nothing of use left in it. It was a former manufacturing section of the Ark. It drained too many resources and was closed down years ago. They always made a point to show it to the children though and explain the reason it was closed down. It was necessary to teach them. To show them that sometimes sacrifices needed to be made so that the Ark could survive. That they could survive. 

Now that he knew that the ground was survivable he wasn’t so sure it was necessary. His people could have been building better housing facilities. Better machines, and spare parts. There was so much that they could have improved upon, but now there was no point. Some of the machines might be salvageable, but that was not the point. The point was that the earth was survivable. Every little thing they did, law they changed, lives that were lost weren’t necessary.

Out of all the people and children he landed with he was the highest ranking and he threw himself back into that burning ship. It was what any good leader would do. Risk their lives for their people. When he finally stopped, Clarke was not where he had left her with Raven. He didn’t know the people around him well, but they had been helping. They had been aiding him in helping get his people out of the wreckage. Even the dead.

“Clarke, Clarke,” he called out. It was starting to get dark out and he was starting to worry. 

“Daddy,” he heard Clarke call in the distance. He ran to where he thought he heard her voice and called out again.

“Clarke,” he yelled again searching frantically until he saw a tent with two guards in front of it. When he tried to get in they sprung into action and held him back.

“Daddy,” he heard Clarke call again and he struggled even more. Eventually someone said something and he was let in and reunited with his daughter. It didn’t pass him by that she was wearing a different shirt than before. Abby had to work early so he was in charge of getting Clarke dressed that morning. He still embraced her and looked her over until he was sure that she was okay.

After that he looked around the room at all the faces that were staring at him. Warriors with their faces painted and swords and daggers strapped to their bodies. Once Clarke was calmed down enough he knew that it was time to talk to the adults in the room. With her being taken to Raven by 2 girls around her age Jake felt more at ease. These people had children of their own and would most likely relate to his people. Being as awkward as ever he rubbed his hands together, “so where do I start?” he asked with a soft chuckle. 

“How about you start at the beginning,” a girl who couldn’t be much older than Raven said. It didn’t slip past him how all the adults in the room seemed to refer to her, and how the little girl didn’t seem to want to leave because of this girl they called Heda.

“I’m just going to ask this and I mean no offence because I am a stranger to your customs.... But how old are you?” Jake asked the one they called Heda.

“I have seen almost 16 winters,” the girl in the warpaint replied.

“And you are the leader here?”

“I rule over all the lands of the tribes, until my time has come and another Heda is called to rule.”

“Interesting, and how are your leaders chosen?”

“In a conclave where we battle to the death. Only the last victor standing with our blood will rule. How are your leaders chosen?” She asked with a cocked brow.

The way she spoke she sounded way older than she looked. There was something about her that made her seem older. Maybe it was the war paint, or in the way she carried herself. It was clear to him that she was not to be messed with in any way. Even though their ways seemed harsh in choosing a leader he still didn’t completely understand. If given time though he would, he would learn as much about these people as he possibly could. 

If his people were to survive it was clear they would need to adapt to their ways. If they didn’t they would not survive. A lot of his people wouldn’t have survived without the help that these people had provided. What cost though was it to them. What did these people want in return for their kindness? Nothing was ever given out freely on the Ark, and he didn’t think the ground had changed so much that nothing was going to be requested of him in the future. 

“Our leaders are chosen by a vote of the people. We have one chancellor that governs over the Ark and is advised by a council of key members aboard our crew. They are also voted in. This system was set into place about a year after the bombings when different space stations decided to come together in hopes to save the human race.”

“You mean there are more of you in metal boxes in the sky that will crash down on my lands,” the leader now looked furious.

“There are more of us. They won’t be sending anyone down though. We believed the earth to be uninhabitable for another hundred years. We have no way of contacting them to let them know that we survived and they have no way of finding out if we are alive. In all honesty that section of the Ark should have burned up in the atmosphere. We all should be dead. It is a miracle we survived, and me and my people are indebted to you for coming to our aid,” Jake said as honestly as possible. It was better to be over appreciative and owe someone then unappreciative and have a knife in your back. 

“You really did come from the sky?” a man over in the corner asked.

Jake didn’t realize he had been staring at the young Heda until she broke eye contact to glare at the man. He looked over at him and realized that it was one of the parents of the girls that took Clarke to Raven. He was on Omega who looked to be heading into his 40s. “We did, and I am terribly sorry for crashing on your lands and the destruction that it caused,” he said looking at every person in the room to convey how serious he was.

“There are stories of old about those living in the sky. It is even said that the first commander came from the sky and was the one to give us our sacred blood. Now that you are here, what is your goal?”

“To live. I always dreamed of coming to the ground. I just knew that it would never happen in my lifetime. I never thought I would be here. I want to learn everything possible. The language you speak, how to hunt, how you build homes, how people are healed. Everyone that crashed down with me was on a school trip. We mainly landed with a group of about 40 kids and 10 parents like myself.”

“Would some of your mates not feel your death and begin to wonder if you are alive? Would they then not come down to reunite with them and their children?” The fierce looking woman asked who’s daughter didn’t want to leave this meeting.

“My people don’t take mates. In order to survive harsh rules were set in place when the Ark was joined. It is a drain in resources to cure one with mate sickness. People would get floated for stealing resources, or not contributing, for having more than one child. Even for mating. If a pair decided to mate instead of marry they would float them both so they wouldn’t feel the pain of losing the other.”

“You never took a mate?” The Heda questioned and Jake noticed how everyone around them looked confused.

“No… I did marry though because of my daughter Clarke. It was frowned upon to have a child outside of marriage and either of us could have been floated. Abby, my wife and I were best friends growing up and when she went into heat I helped her. We were both young and dumb but we made the right decision for our daughter. Clarke means everything to me and I don’t know where I would be in life without her.”

“Your wife was a healer sha? I think Clarke called her a doctor,” a man with a big beard and blue eyes asked.

“Yes. Top of her class. I’m an engineer, and Raven, the girl Clarke went to see, is my apprentice.”

“I shall take Clarke on as my second if Heda allows. I am Nyko and your daughter was assisting me earlier. It appears she is interested in helping others.”

“That’s Clarke. I assume you must have been the one to help Raven. Thank you Nyko. She is like a daughter to me.”

“I thought you said your people are only allowed one child,” the Heda spoke again with a stern glare. “Are you lying to us? Jake Griffin,” she said, pulling out her knife once more and pointing it at him.

Jake held his hands up trying to look non threatening. “Raven’s mother was a drunk. I never met her father but he must have been floated a long time ago. I met Raven when I went to speak to her class about 7 years ago, when I first started working in the engineering department. My first assignment was to talk to her class about how the Ark worked. I am sure you know how easy it is for kids to get bored. Not Raven though. She had so many questions that I stayed well after class was through to answer them. When I realized what time it was I went to drop Raven off at home and found her mother passed out on the couch. Raven said goodnight to me like it was a normal occurrence but I couldn’t leave her like that. There was no way her mother would wake to make her dinner or make sure she did her homework. I asked if she wanted to have dinner with my wife and Clarke and she looked up at me with the most hopeful eyes. Ever since that day I have been looking out for her. She was born to parents who didn’t deserve her, and Abby and I saw the potential in her. She was the smartest in her year and got accepted into the engineering apprenticeship program 2 years early. I have taken care of her for just as long as I have taken care of Clarke. So they are both my daughters. I haven’t lied to you, and I don’t intend to. I am not a stupid man. I know my life and the lives of all my people are all in your hands. All I ask is that you give us a chance. If you don’t want to give the adults a chance please spare the children as they deserve this chance to live on the ground.”

“We will spare you Jake Griffin, but it will be at a cost. There is a small village in between the Lake people,” the Heda said gesturing to the Omega man, “and the tree people,” she said pointing her dagger at the menacing Alpha from earlier. He thinks she called her Anya. She still had no idea who the rest of these people were aside from Nyko. “It is in need of workers to help finish gathering the harvest. Your people will assist them. You will stay there and learn our ways, your people will learn our culture and our ways. Indra hails from that village and she will take you. Nyko if you wish to take on Clarke as your second you will be going there as well,” the Heda said, fixing Nyko with a stern look.

“She shows more promise than those from other villages. She also may know of things that we do not,” Nyko said with a firm nod. “I will travel with you, and teach your daughter how to become a healer,” Nyko said to him.

“You wish to give up your position in Polis for a skaigirl,” the woman named Anya scoffed.

“I wish to give up my position in order to gain more knowledge and teach a worthy student. I will also be closer to my brother Doren,” he said gesturing to the Omega male.

“Polis will be sad to lose your skilled hands Nyko, but the choice remains yours,” Heda said.

“Thank you Heda. With your permission I wish to check on my patients,” Nyko said to her.

“You may take your leave. Everyone but Jake. Indra have your people organized throughout the skai people and ready to travel by morning.”

“Yes Heda,” everyone said before bowing and taking their leave.

“Thank you Heda,” Jake said after everyone filed out of the room. “What was it you wished to speak to me about that you didn’t want anyone else to hear.”

“Lieta. My name is Lieta. When we are alone you may use it.”

“Lieta,” Jake said nodding his head.

“You intrigue me Jake. How old are you?”

“24.”

“Hmmm. Still in your prime. I wish to know more about your people and their customs. What skills the rest of the adults have, and how they can be of help to me in the coming months.”

“I’ll tell you anything you want to know,” Jake said smiling at her now that she didn’t look so menacing. The girl actually looked her age and he was less intimidated. She must have dropped her facade now that it was only them left in the room. Both of them smiled at each other before Lieta gestured to him to take a seat. He was about to sit down when someone else bursted into the tent.

“Heda,” the woman named Indra said upon catching her breath. All the while Jake watched as the young girl before him transformed into a fierce woman.

“What Indra,” her tone laced with annoyance at being interrupted.

“The one named Clarke is missing. It appears Luna and Lexa are missing as well. One sky person reported that Lexa frightened the young girl, and then Lexa chased after her. The woman said Luna was getting Clarke something to eat, we can only assume she went after the skaigada as well,” Indra reported before tucking her hands behind her back.

“Clarke is missing,” Jake said, his eyes going wide. He had no idea where to even begin looking. He just ran out of the tent and straight into Anya. 

“You,” she growled. “If you didn’t land here my daughter wouldn’t be missing,” she growled and moved to swing at him pumping out dominant pheromones. 

“My daughter wouldn’t have ran off if yours didn’t scare her,” Jake said sidestepping her punch and blasting his scent. He knew he was a strong Alpha but it was illegal to blast your scent on the Ark and he had to spend years learning how to control his Alpha ever since presenting. Before Anya could stab at him with her dagger it fell out of her hands, and she fell to her knees baring her neck. 

“ENOUGH,” a voice roared and Jake felt himself wavering. Everyone around them was on their knees. His legs were shaking and when he turned around and saw who it was he dropped to his knees in front of her and bared his neck in submission. “Fighting will not bring your children back. Lexa knows these woods, and both her and Luna are skilled with a sword for their age. We will find them. Anya you will suffer 20 lashes from my hand for your behaviour towards the leader of the skai people. 

“I’ll take her lashes Heda,” Jake spoke up quickly without really thinking. He knew of the old punishment but he didn’t want this to end negatively towards his people. Anya was just acting as most parents would. She was scared and wanted to place blame on anyone else, and she was an Alpha on top of that. He knew from experience how hard his Alpha was to control and keep underwraps. 

“Once an offer has been made in someone’s place it cannot be taken back. Do you take back your words Jake Griffin. It is alright to do so. You were not aware of this custom, but it will be your only chance,” Lieta said.

“I will take Anya’s lashes Heda,” Jake said, lifting his head to look at her once more. He could swear her eyes softened before firming up once more.

“Very well. Once the children have been found your punishment will begin. Anya organize your search parties, I will lead one with my guard. We need healers here but make sure all parties have someone with healing experience with them just in case,” Lieta spoke with even more authority than she did in the tent.

“I wish to go look for my daughter Heda,” Jake said standing up. He had never heard of anyone with such power. Especially one who hasn’t presented. Maybe that was what she meant about the next commander being chosen. Some kind of power that they hold gets passed down.

“You will stay here. Your other daughter should wake up to a familiar face by her side. I suggest you also explain to your people what you volunteered yourself for so they don’t riot. I also encourage you to tell them about where you will be headed and what is expected of them,” Lieta spoke to him before turning and heading back into her tent. 

She left no room for him to question her, and for someone so young it seemed like she was right. She understood the world, its people and their workings. If he didn’t explain his punishment and why he volunteered for it, it would anger the remaining adults. They couldn’t afford for anyone to make any stupid decisions. Well after his stupid one of volunteering to take anothers punishment. His people needed to see that he was doing this for them, and that the grounders would help them out even if their ways were harsh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all staying safe out there :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Luna go after Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mixed POV of Luna and Lexa.

Chapter 3

“Tell me again why we must follow a tiny pauna laying rampage through the woods?” Luna asked.

“Shof op Luna. I already told you. She is weak and got scared of me sharpening my blade,” Lexa growled out defending herself.

“Ugh Trikru branwada. She is scared. She was most likely in shock when she was helping out Nyko and was coming out of it since she stopped. You of course scared her off with that tone, you didn’t need to be sharpening a knife to make her run off,” Luna growled right back.

“Shock. Is that some term your crazy voodoo healers use,” Lexa bit back insulting Luna as they continued to sprint through the woods following a trail of broken branches.

“At least we know how to heal people. All your healers are good for is wrapping bodies. Which is exactly what we are going to find because of your stupid self,” Luna grumbled before squaring off in front of Lexa. This wouldn’t be the first time she had beat a lesson into the headstrong brunette. Lexa was always pushing moral boundaries and paid little respect to the dead. Their people were very different, but bonded together to face a common enemy in Ice Nation. 

“Our healers serve Heda,” Lexa said back confidently placing her hands behind her back like Heda.

“Yes, after we train them. You really are branwada. Heda’s spirit will never choose one as stupid as you,” Luna said placing her hands like Lexa in a mimicking posture.

It didn’t take long for Lexa to pull out her sword and Luna did the same. When Lexa swung out Luna blocked, and continued to block again and again. Lexa just caused a young girl to run off because of her stupidity. Someone Luna had grown to admire in a short few hours just from watching. If Lexa’s stupidity killed Clarke, she would take joy in ending her life in the conclave. Now it was about teaching her a lesson.

Lexa was lashing out and Luna loved to taunt her and knew it was only a matter of time before Lexa made a mistake. She look hit after hit, she even allowed herself to get kicked a few times. Eventually Lexa left herself wide open and Luna knocked her sword from her hand and kicked her to the ground. She stood on the brunette’s chest and pointed her sword at her with the tip touching Lexa’s neck. 

“Do you yield?” Luna asked.

“I yield,” Lexa growled out. She had clearly not been expected to be bested. It had been a few seasons since they had last fought but Luna knew how to use Lexa’s emotions against her. Everything about Lexa, every little thing she did was because she wanted to be Heda. Luna knew that, and she knew she believed in flamekeeper Artis’s lessons. 

Something Luna greatly disagreed with. Love isn't a weakness. It was a strength. Love was something that Luna craved for herself. She knew when she was older she would take a mate if her life would allow. She wanted to be bonded to someone. To love so fiercely that you would be able to feel it in every fibre of your being. “Good. Now we must think like Clarke. She is new to the ground and scared. She doesn’t know the woods. Where would she go?”

“She would need shelter,” Lexa said.

“Sha. She would,” Luna said, stepping forward to continue to follow the trail of broken blades of grass, small footprints, and broken branches.

“AAAAHHHHH” they both heard someone scream from up ahead and scrambled to get to Clarke. They both knew that it was her, it had to be. Everyone else knew not to wander the woods at night. 

Luna could hear growling upon approaching near where she heard the scream and she drew her sword once more. She trusted that Lexa would do the same and when she saw the wolves surrounding Clarke she let out her warrior cry and took out the nearest one by stabbing her sword through its neck.

Lexa was covering her back and together they pushed through the circle of woods to find Clarke standing on a rock swatting at the beasts with a long stick. “Here,” Lexa said pulling the dagger from her hip and handing it to Clarke. “It will do more damage than the log,” Lexa said and nodded to Clarke when the girl took the knife, and then proceeded to fling the piece of wood at the wolves.

“Keep her between us,” Luna called out before diving her blade through another mutated wolf. Some were bigger than others and her people told stories about some still being alive since the first bombs. That was why some were so much bigger than others. “I see only 6 left,” Luna said, swinging at a beasts head who went for her feet. “Make that 5.”

“4,” Lexa called out as she struck the neck of a beast who went after Clarke.

When Luna’s eyes met Clarke’s for a brief moment she could tell that she was frightened. “It will be okay skaigada. We will get you back to Raven and your nontu. Lexa and I are the best in our class, as much as we disagree with each other you are safe with us,” Luna said gently reaching out to hold her free hand with hers. She knew that it would hinder her movement but having Clarke feel safe was more important than her own safety. 

“3,” Clarke said with a shaking voice. “Umm Lexa do you have any more of those knives?” Clarke asked unsteadily and for some reason Lexa’s chest swelled with pride. Clarke had just taken out a beast, and of course she had more daggers. Maybe none as nice as the one she first gave Clarke but she quickly removed one from her boot and handed it to Clarke.

“Only 2 more left and then we can get the skaigada back to safety,” Luna called out after bringing down the 3rd. It was then she noticed the larger beast lock eyes with Clarke. It was like it knew who the weakest target was. Luna followed it with her sword and sang praises to all the gods she knew of when Lexa shouted out that they just had one more.

When Lexa noticed how large the last beast was she went to stand beside Luna to block the beast who clearly had its eye on Clarke. When the beast lunged they both swung at it. Both of them missed their marks but the wolf struck before they could defend. Lexa moved forward ready to save Luna and Clarke. She knew it was her fault they were all in this situation in the first place. If the beast was to hurt anyone she would let it get to her before them.

Luna watched in horror as Lexa moved in front of her and the wolf grabbed onto her leg before she could react. Both Clarke and her scrambled to grab ahold of Lexa and pull her back on the rock. As they both grabbed ahold of one of her hands the beast struck again ripping into Lexa’s leg once more. “Leave me. Save Clarke,” Lexa cried out.

“No. I’m not leaving you,” Clarke said. Before Luna could stop her Clarke jumped off the rock and plunged the blade into the wolf's back. Clarke hung on and was then thrown off its back and into a tree.

“Clarke,” Luna cried out when the blonde didn’t move to get up. Lexa was on the ground clutching at her leg and all Luna saw was red. She thought that Lexa was going to die and the wolf had just killed Clarke. She had to avenge her friends. Luna jumped off the rock and ran right in front of Clarke. The wolf bared his teeth and pounced on her as she moved her sword into position. 

“Luna,” Lexa cried out. The beast wasn’t moving and she couldn’t see her classmate or Clarke. Lexa pushed herself up as best as she could and limped over to where the wolf heaved out his last breath. She saw Clarke unconscious against the tree and worked on pulling the wolf off of her friend. Luna must have killed it but it didn’t mean that she didn’t die whilst doing so. 

Luna could hear Lexa call out for her but she couldn’t move. She was pinned down and was having a hard time breathing with the weight of the wolf pinning her down. She did it. She had killed the biggest wolf. If she survived this she would be sure to rub it in Lexa’s face. That is after she checked on Clarke to make sure that she was still alive. The blow to her head was hard, but she knew that Clarke was strong.

Lexa knew that she needed more help. Her body was already compromised and getting weaker by the minute. She needed help. She limped over to Clarke and shook her shoulder calling out her name. “Clarke, Clarke,” Lexa cried, desperate to try to save her friend. Her leg was burning from just moving the few feet from where Luna was trapped to Clarke. She was crying at this point feeling utterly helpless. This was all her fault. Luna was right… and now Luna might be dead.

“Ughh,” she heard Clarke grunt.

“Clarke. Clarke. Thank gaia your alive. Quickly we need to help Luna. She is trapped under the pastoka.” Lexa said hauling Clarke to her feet. “I know you're dizzy but I need your help. Please Clarke,” Lexa begged. 

“Where?” Clarke asked her and Lexa helped her get to where Luna was. “You're hurt,” Clarke said looking quickly at her leg.

“Help Luna now. You can look at my leg after,” Lexa said before grabbing one of its legs and tugging. “Come on Clarke,” Lexa said, pulling with all her might.

With the help of Clarke she could feel the beast start to move. Slowly but surely they tugged the wolf off of the red head. Luna’s sword had pierced straight into its heart and was bent at the hilt. “I got the biggest one,” Luna coughed out before fainting.

“Of course. Of course she would say that. Why did I even bother trying to save your life,” Lexa cursed in Trig.

“Lexa… are they all dead?” Clarke asked her.

“Sha Clarke. We must go though. There are other dangers in these woods.”

“Like what?” 

“Pauna.”

“What’s a pauna?” Clarke asked her.

“You don’t want to know Clarke. No one has ever defeated one. You can’t wander off here. It’s not safe. I am sorry for scaring you Clarke, I really am,” Lexa said, looking at the blonde who had blood splattered all over her face.

“It’s okay. Can we just forget about it and be friends now?”

“Sha Clarke. We can be friends.” 

“Good. Now friends let other friends help. Let me look at your leg,” Clarke said ripping off a piece of her pants to help stop the bleeding because the material of her new shirt was too tough to rip. 

Lexa watched as Clarke ripped a piece of her pants off to help her. How Clarke gently touched her leg and rolled up her pants to look at the damage. “Ahh,” Lexa said as Clarke moved her pant leg up past her wounds. 

“Nyko would burn this. Can you start a fire? I don’t know how to yet,” Clarke said sadly.

“I’ll show you skaigada,” Luna called out weakly.

“Good, because Lexa shouldn’t walk on her leg,” Clarke said, tying off the piece of her pants to help stop the bleeding. Lexa’s blood wasn’t normal though. It was black and that was something she would have to ask Nyko about later.

Luna helped Clarke pick out sticks in the area as well as some pieces of tried out bark and brush which would help to start the fire. She then proceeded to show Clarke the rocks that they used to start the fire. Then told her she had to blow on it gently once a spark caught. Luna watched on as Clarke struggled to start the fire but was determined to do so. “Perfect Skaigada,” Luna praised when Clarke got the fire going.

Once the fire was hot enough Luna put her longest dagger into it and watched it as it started to glow red. Once it was ready she pulled it out and was about to press it to Lexa’s leg when Clarke stopped her. “I should do it. She was trying to save me. You both were. You are also stronger and she needs someone to hold her down,” Clarke said.

With everyone in position including the stick now in her mouth Lexa was sweating. Sure she had been hurt before but never did she have such long rips on her body. Clarke was wise to burn them. Perhaps the Skaigada would prove to be useful to their people after all. “Arghh,” she screamed while biting down on the stick. She could feel her skin sizzle underneath the hot blade and Clarke and Luna muttering words of encouragement.

“There all done,” Clarke said proudly, handing Luna back her blade. “Back on the Ark my mom used to kiss my wounds and it would make me feel better. I don’t think I want to kiss your leg. It looks like it hurts,” Clarke said before leaning in and kissing Lexa’s cheek. “Thank you for saving me. Both of you,” Clarke said moving over to kiss Luna on the cheek as well. 

“If you are done thanking my noviciates I think it is time we get you back to camp,” Heda called out, scaring all 3 of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next 2 chapters will be from Clarke's POV. This story is going to be a long ride.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute moments ahead, and some story telling.

Chapter 4

When they finally get back to camp the Heda helped her down from her horse. She enjoyed the ride and didn’t mind answering the questions she asked about the Ark, and also all the questions about her father. Who frankly she found a little boring compared to her mother. Sure he could fix anything motorized, and didn’t need a calculator to solve problems in life like she did. But her father didn’t save lives like her mother. 

“Thank you Heda,” Clarke said when she placed her back on the ground.

“You are welcome Clarke. I believe your father to be in the healing tent, would you like me to take you?” 

“Sha, mochof,” Clarke said, taking the hand that Heda offered her. She briefly wondered how someone so menacing could be so nice. 

“Clarke,” her dad said as soon as she entered the tent. He then came running to her. He inspected her from head to toe even after she insisted that she was alright. Then she gave him a big hug and looked over to Raven who was smiling happily at them.

“Raven. I was so worried,” Clarke said coming up beside her friend and giving her a hug.

“Not as worried as we were princess,” Raven said using her old nickname.

“Wait, you're a princess?” Luna asked eyes wide in amazement.

“It’s just a nickname we gave her when she was little. She would always play make believe and she would be a princess and her friend Wells would be the prince,” her father said, explaining this to Luna and Lexa who were now stationed on beds near Raven.

“Is this boy here?” Lexa growled out.

“Sorry ai prisa. Please ignore Lexa… She tends to get possessive about things she… likes.” Luna said quickly.

“No,” Clarke said, starting to cry. 

“Shhh… It’s alright Clarke. Wells is safe up on the Ark, you know Jaha took him to see your mom in the sick bay,” Jake explained to his daughter.

“Is Wells to be your mate? Is that why you cry so?” Luna asked.

“No… he was just my friend. We don’t take mates up on the Ark,” Clarke said.

“Good,” Lexa huffed under her breath.

Clarke looked between the two of them rather confused. Raven seemed to be looking at her dad with a silly smirk like they were in on some joke. She just had no idea what was going on and was thankful for Nyko to break the silence. “Did you burn these wounds Clarke?”

“Sha, Nyko,” Clarke said, using as much of the grounder language as possible. If she was to live down here she wanted to speak their language.

“It will be Seda, or Fos from now on Clarke. I asked Heda to travel with you and teach you our ways of healing,” Nyko explained to her as he started to inspect Luna’s ribs.

“I think a few might be broken,” Clarke said. Following up with, “seda.”

“I think you are right young one. You will make a great fisa. Here rub this into Lexa’s leg,” Nyko said, taking a jar of familiar ointment out and handing it to her.

Clarke took the lid off of the ointment and she looked at Lexa before putting it on. Once the brunette nodded she went ahead and applied it on her wounds like she had seen Nyko do earlier. “You have very light hands Clarke. You will make a great healer,” Lexa said to her as she continued to rub it on her wounds

“Wow a compliment and you didn’t growl,” Clarke said rolling her eyes.

“She doesn’t give those out often ai prisa,” Luna smiled at her as Nyko continued to wrap her ribs.

“Ai prisa… What does that mean?” Clarke asked.

“Princess,” Luna said.

“Actually Clarke ai prisa means my princess. Thank you ai prisa for fixing my leg. Can you do what your nomon does to your wounds again?” Lexa asked giving Clarke a huge smile.

Did she just hear that right? Both Luna and Lexa were calling her their princess. Grounders were confusing and she was certainly no princess. Sure she grew up pretty privileged on the Ark but so did a lot of kids. And just because she played make believe with Wells and he played her prince it didn’t make her a princess. It also didn’t make Wells her intended mate like the two girls seemed to think.

She shook her head before kissing Lexa on the cheek. She should have known Luna would speak up next. “Me to ai prisa?” Luna asked and jutted out her bottom lip. So Clarke just rolled her eyes and kissed Luna on the cheek as well. “Thanks. Now I feel all better. You are no longer needed Nyko,” Luna said smiling happily.

“To think one day one of you might be Heda….” Nyko said, rolling his eyes before leaving to talk to her father.

“Heda told me to get you to drink this Jake,” Nyko said, holding out a vial in his hand.

“What is it?” Clarke heard her dad ask.

“Drink. It will help with the pain. Heda cannot go easy on you,” Nyko explained to Jake.

Clarke watched her dad gulp down the blue vial but wondered how he got hurt. Surely if he was injured in their landing he would have told someone sooner right. “Daddy are you hurt?” Clarke asked.

“No sweetheart. I need you to stay here though and look after our people and our new friends. Daddy just needs to go speak to Heda right now,” her father said to her before kissing her on the cheek and giving her a big hug. Something didn’t feel right about all of this. Why was her dad taking medicine if he wasn’t hurt. On the Ark medicine was so rationed that it was rarely given out even when someone needed stitches. 

Clarke made her way back to Raven who looked super groggy. Raven opened up the furs to her cot for Clarke to lay in and Clarke snuggled into her older sister. “What’s going on Ray?” Clarke asked as she started to cry. “All of the adults aren’t here and dad had to take medicine. Did he get hurt?”

“Shhh. It’s alright Clarke. Everything is going to be fine. Some Alpha went crazy and attacked your dad, and now he has to talk to Heda about it,” Raven explained, pulling her further into her side. When Raven started to purr a bit it calmed her down but it still didn’t make this awful feeling in her chest go away. Something was going on around here and she couldn’t put her finger on it.

“That Alpha was just concerned about her daughter. If Clarke of the skai people didn’t run off my daughter wouldn’t be sitting in this bed right now. Look at you. Perfectly fine, while those in line to become Heda future rulers over this land both lay in bed,” Anya growled at the girl.

All of a sudden Clarke was flung from the bed and Raven was standing over her facing down this older Alpha growling at her. “If your daughter didn’t scare my sister she wouldn’t have ran off. Did no one teach you manners on the ground. This is all your fault and now my dad is paying the price because you couldn’t control your inner Alpha. You are an adult and an Alpha. Act like one,” Raven growled out.

Clarke watched in horror as Raven was lifted off of the bed she had previously been on. Her good leg kicking out in vain. “Tell me what to do one more time and I will end your fight,” Anya growled out. By now all the adults and children alike had been woken up from their slumber. 

“Nomon. Stop,” Clarke heard Lexa plead.

“Anya,” a man from earlier came storming in carrying Luna in his arms. “Put the child down now Anya. From what I heard she is right. Go to the pits and take your anger out there. They are just youngon. They just lost their home. Their families.” Anya had yet to put Raven down but her snarling had started to subside while Ravens only grew louder. “Let her go now,” the man said having dropped Luna off on her bed and now had a dagger pressed against Anya's back.

“You are weak Doren. We should end them now. They are all weak and will be no benefit to us.”

“No benefit to us. That girl's father is tied to a post right now taking your punishment. That man has made more strides toward peace in a few hours than you as the leader of Trikru have made in years. I know Lexa is all you have left, but you will leave her an orphan at this rate,” the Omega man growled at her. 

Once Anya had stormed out of the room the man went over to her and started to pump out calming pheromones. “Ai laik Doren kom Podakru. Nontu of Luna kom Podakru,” the man said.

“You are Luna’s dad? Is that what you said? Should I call you Mr. Podakru?” Clarke asked.

The man let out a big belly laugh before speaking once more. “Doren is fine Clarke. You were very brave today. I heard you even took out a wolf in the woods.”

“Just one. Luna and Lexa killed the rest. They saved me. I would have died if they didn’t come after me,” Clarke said, starting to cry once more.

“Don’t cry little one. They are warriors. That is what they do. That is what they are destined to do as future Heda’s. Now why don’t you go and sit back down with your sister, and I will tell you a story. Does that sound good?” Doren asked her.

“Sha,” Clarke said, wiping away her tears.

“Nontu, can Lexa and I sit with Clarke and Raven and listen to the story?” Luna asked.

“If they allow it I will move the beds closer together,” Doren said looking at the girls.

“What do you think Raven?" Clarke asked her sister. 

“As long as that scary bitch doesn’t come back in here and try to hurt anyone I'm cool with it,” Raven said, pulling her into her arms once more. “You need to try to sleep Clarke, it's really late.”

“Okay then,” Clarke said to Doren.

The big man moved around the room pushing Luna and Lexa’s makeshift cots closer to Ravens. Since everyone else was up at that point a few of Clarke’s classmates came over as well. Soon there was a mass of children sitting on one side of the room and adults on the other waiting for the large man to tell them all a story. Clarke looked around at all of her friends who were tired and weak but still eager to hear a story about the ground.

“Heda is what we call our commander. Heda rules over all the lands and helps to keep the people in line. She helps to try and bring peace to our clans. The first commander is one we call Becca Primeheda. It is said she fell from the sky and gave the gift of the blood to our people. From the moment she landed on the ground she aided those in need. She was the greatest fisa our people had ever seen. She saved them from their trapped bunkers and liberated them, making it possible for them to survive on the ground after the bombs. Even though she saved many lives she also took lives as well. Some people started to call her Wanheda. Which means commander of death, the ability to give life, and also to take it. She was hunted down through the lands but her loyal people kept her safe. Those loyal to her became guards and also helped to create the language we use today. It is called trigedasleng. What I am speaking now, what you speak is called Gonaslang. Only our warriors and elders know this language.”

“Why did Becca create another language?” Clarke asked.

“You see when the bombs fell many people and their children became disformed. This language she created was to make it easier to communicate with those who had different facial deformities which stopped them from being able to speak Gonaslang easily. After years of leading her people out of the shadows and creating the city of Polis, Becca found herself with not one, but two mates. A Beta named Aaron who aided her in the healing of our people, and an Alpha named Orok who led her armies against those who opposed them. Aaron also became the first keeper of the flame and his disciples became known as the order of the flame.”

“Sounds like a cult,” Raven said.

Doren chuckled at Raven’s comment. “There might be some truth to that. Anyways eventually Becca became pregnant and her mates were by her side helping her deliver her babies. You see Becca went into labour during a great war. Someone thought that she possessed this great power to kill and to also breathe life. People warred against her trying to take her power. What is now known as Ice Nation was the worst. Their appointed king took advantage of her in her weakened state. Her mates died to keep her safe and her pups escaped with the woman who helped deliver them. The flame of Heda was passed on to the dark king through force, and it rejected him killing him instantly. The order of the flame put it in him knowing that it would kill him. You see the king had red blood, and those with red blood cannot carry the flame. Everyone separated into different clans across the land after that. With no one to rule them and help them thrive they suffered and started to war against one another.”

“No offence Doren but this isn’t really a bedtime story,” Clarke stated.

“To us it is legend, and legends are stories. It will serve you all well to listen and maybe you will understand our people a little better. Now where was I. Oh yes. Becca’s children grew to be great leaders. 3 pups in one litter. Nearly unheard of. Becca was to this day the only commander to have children that lived to see their first year. Others were cut down in the same way she was. Our people believe love to be a weakness. That weakness causes you to fail in your duty. To choose family over your people. Eventually when her children were old enough they approached the order of the flame. None of them could decide who would take the flame. They all believed that they were the best choice to lead their people. Others came forth with the blood and challenged this right and that was how the conclave to choose the next Heda came to be. That was how our people learned that the knowledge from each commander is then passed on through the flame.”

“So the flame is an actual object. Not a spirit?” Raven asked.

“That is only knowledge that the flamekepa has. Throughout the years the clans started to grow, and people fought to become Heda. Assassins were sent to kill their families and them, wars were fought and lost. Many people died. Heda Lieta is the first Omega commander we have had since Becca. She wishes to unite all of our people and I share her vision. I am one of those who believe that love is our greatest strength. We must hold onto it in times of need. It will keep our path straight and we will have people to lean on when times are rough. My clan is allied with Trikru, and both of us under the order of the commander are to help you grow and learn our ways. We will teach you to hunt, to fish, ride horses, how to be warriors, healers, and trackers. We are all we have left in this world and I think to truly live in peace we must work together and learn from one another. I look forward to meeting with you all again,” Doren said to the sleeping children.

“I don’t want them to die,” Clarke said sadly looking over to her sleeping friends.

“Do not worry little one. Heda Lieta is working hard on changing that law. She wants to abolish the conclave and hold a tournament that will help choose the next commander. She believes life holds meaning, and I think you believe the same. Our people have foretold another perfect triad of Heda’s that will bring peace to the land and defeat all their enemies. Keep that faith Clarke, but know there are still others out there who disagree. Get some sleep now,” Doren said once more before blasting his calming scent through the entire tent, putting her straight to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments, kudos, and bookmarks. I hope this helps you pass the time as you stay socially distanced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post last night I wasn't feeling well.

Chapter 5 

“Daddy,” Clarke called out, waking from a nightmare. She dreamt that the Ark fell to the ground, but when she took in her surroundings she realized that it was in fact a reality. Raven woke up and held her tight, telling her that she was alright. She didn’t feel alright though. Something felt off. It felt wrong. 

“Shhh Clarke I’m right here,” her dad said, pushing himself up from his cot but not before Clarke caught sight of his back.

“What happened?” Clarke asked, starting to cry. 

“Sometimes we must do things. Hard things in order to protect the people we love most. I chose to take another's punishment from Heda in order to keep peace between the people from the ground and our people. In the next few months we must work our hardest to prove our worth to them. To prove we can be of use, and then we will be welcomed into their society. Do you understand Clarke?” Jake asked.

“No. We floated people or locked them away if they were paid. We didn’t hurt them,” Clarke said sadly, still inspecting her father's wounds.

“Okay I am going to try to explain this as best as possible, but I need you to stay focused and listen to what I have to say. Please don’t interrupt me until I am finished. Okay Clarke?” Jake asked.

“Okay daddy,” Clarke said, wiping the tears away from her eyes and looking into her father's eyes.

“I promise this will make sense when you become a parent, and after you present. Sometimes our wolves are hard to control, especially in situations that cause you to panic. Clarke when you ran away last night you scared me. I was more scared then, then I was crashing to the ground. Luna and Lexa’s parents were just as worried. Lexa’s mother blamed me essentially and attacked me. I stood my ground and made her submit. But she was just as scared as I was. She acted out of fear, Clarke. Sometimes as parents we act rashly and don’t think about the consequences. Heda was going to punish Anya for attacking me, but the way I see it I already made her submit and embarrassed her in front of her clansman in doing so. I took her punishment not only because I understood her actions, but because I needed to prove that our people were just as strong as them. That we were willing to learn and accept their ways. By accepting her punishment I showed their people that we were worthy of living here on the ground with them. That we are understanding of their ways.”

“I don’t like it. I don’t like how mean they are. I’m so sorry daddy,” Clarke started to cry again.

“Oh sweetheart,” her dad said, weakly wrapping an arm around her. “I don’t blame you, no one blames you, okay? It was a simple misunderstanding. Heda knows that and so does Nyko. Doren was more worried for you than his daughter, and Anya now understands that our people are not as weak as she thinks. Everything will work out alright. You will see. In a few months from now, these wounds will be nothing but scars and a distant memory. Now why don’t you go and hang out with your new friends for a bit while I rest up before we move our people out.”

“Okay daddy,” Clarke said, making her way over to Luna and Lexa.

“Ai prisa. Good morning,” Luna greeted her.

“Good morning. How are you feeling?” Clarke asked.

“Like a giant wolf crushed me and almost ended my fight,” Luna said before ending with a dramatic cough. 

Clarke just shook her head at her and then she saw Nyko come into the tent. “Heya seda,” Clarke said.

“Monin Clarke, are you ready to go to your new home today?” Nyko asked her.

“Yes. I would like you to take me to your Heda first though,” Clarke said with her head held high.

“I think Heda is pretty busy Clarke,” Nyko said.

“It is important,” Clarke said looking him firmly in the eye.

“You are a stubborn one aren’t you. I will bring you to Heda just this once. After which you must obey me, and follow all of my commands Clarke,” Nyko said, fixing her with a stern look. When Clarke nodded he held open the tent flap and led her out of the tent. 

There were a lot of grounders out this morning. There were more horses than she noticed last night, and a few wagons being loaded up as well. She recognized some people from the Ark around a fire pit having breakfast with people from the ground. She would have to get breakfast after for her dad and Raven. Maybe even Lexa and Luna if someone hasn’t brought them food already. 

“Heda, Skaigada Clarke requests an audience,” one of Heda’s guards called from outside the door after Nyko told them that she wanted to see Heda.

“Let her pass,” Clarke heard the familiar voice from the night before.Clarke marched in more determined than ever. The Heda was sitting at a table moving pieces around a giant map. “You wanted to see me,” Heda said impassively and the way Heda just continued to move pieces around without even looking at her hurt. No she demanded her attention, she was mad at her. 

“Doren said you help people. That you want peace. Why do you hurt them then. You hurt my dad and he didn’t do anything wrong. He shouldn’t have been punished,” Clarke said, starting to cry.

“I do help people Clarke, but there are laws. Laws set in place from before I became Heda. If I change all the laws I want to right away the people will revolt. Change is slow. It takes time. If I do everything right now I would be killed and then your new friends would be forced to kill each other.”

“I don’t want that,” Clarke said standing with her hands at her sides looking dejected.

“I know you don’t. Look every commander that the flame gets passed to has to make hard decisions. Yesterday was one for me. I didn’t want to hurt your father Clarke but he stepped in to take another's punishment. He did it in public and once something like that has been announced it cannot be taken back. Your father did the honourable thing and took his punishment for the betterment of your people.”

“He did, but you could have stopped it. You are Heda,” Clarke screamed at her.

“If I had stopped it the people would call for my head,” Lieta said, turning on Clarke seething with rage. The audacity of Clarke was causing a riff in the commander's emotions, but she had to rule with her head and not her heart. What Clarke didn’t know was that Lieta would have gladly taken her father's punishment and each crack of the wipe broke apart a piece of her. “The next time you come and speak to me in such a tone my warriors will call for your blood. Sometimes on the ground we have to make hard decisions Clarke. Sometimes we have to stay quiet when we want to scream in order to survive. I suggest you remember this lesson the next time your temper gets the best of you,” the commander said turning her back on Clarke.

She took that as her dismissal and stormed out of there and followed Nyko back to the tent with her father and sister. “Clarke you have to try this shit,” Raven said, holding up a bowl of something greyish brown.

“What is it?”

“It is simply a grain we sweeten with honey and add berries to. It was the easiest for our people to make to accommodate such numbers,” Nyko explained.

“This is better than anything the Ark has ever fed us,” Raven said, scraping her utensil along the bottom of the bowl.

Raven was right the food was delicious. Nyko brought her a bowl and she ate it quickly before asking where she could get some for her father. Nyko helped her get some for him and Clarke insisted on feeding her dad because he shouldn’t be lifting his arms because it would open his wound. Once everyone was up and fed the people on the Ark started to get on the move with the aid of some Trikru.

People like her father and Raven who couldn’t move very well were put on wagons while adults who could walk would, and children either rode in the wagons or on horseback. Clarke was one of the lucky few who would get to ride on a horse. She was super excited when she found out, but was sad she couldn’t experience it with her father and Raven who would be together in a wagon. At least they would have each other. She would be riding with Nyko.

Clarke glared at the commander when she shook her father's hand. She couldn’t quite understand why they seemed to smile back at each other as they left. She hated what the commander did to her father. She hated that he decided to take Lexa’s mother's place because she ran away. It was her fault her father couldn’t ride on a horse with her and she had to ride with Nyko. She supposed it could be worse. She could have been stuck with Anya who was accompanying them to the village to make sure they got there safely.

Luna came up to her with her father to say goodbye and she was sad that her new friend wasn’t going to be joining them. She was happy that Lexa was there, but that also meant that Lexa’s mother would be with them as well. “It was a pleasure to meet you Clarke kom skaikru,” Luna said, bowing down and taking her hand to press a kiss to the back of it. “I look forward to the day my eyes meet yours again,” Luna said looking up after the kiss holding her eyes.

“I look forward to that day as well Luna,” Clarke said, pulling her into a hug.

“Enough little ones. Clarke and her people need to leave,” Doren said ushering his child away. “I look forward to seeing how much you learn in our time apart,” Doren said nodding his head to her before standing back with the rest of the people sending them off.

“Come on ai prisa,” Nyko said with a wink before hoisting her up on top of a large horse.

“You know I’m not a princess right,” Clarke said, turning around to face him.

“I was making a joke. I know you are not a real princess, but that doesn’t mean my niece won't still call you that or treat you like one,” Nyko said, giving her a toothy grin. 

The horse’s started to move and Nyko was quick to steady her with an arm as she got used to the rocking motion. “Wait you said nieces? As in Luna and Lexa?” Clarke asked.

“My mate was Anya’s sister, and my brother is Doren. Doren just happened to be trading with Anya when your ship crashed and he came to lend aid.”

Clarke’s mind kept going to Lieta’s words and how if there was a conclave then Luna and Luxa could both die. She didn’t know why she asked this next question but maybe it was because she felt drawn to the both of them. “Does it hurt to lose a mate?” Clarke asked.

“Very much so. She died well. Protecting our people and her niece who she was named after. My wolf felt like it couldn’t go on. There is a tea our people consume when one loses a mate. It is a common occurance on the ground. Wars are waged. Lives are lost. Life is short and we must do what makes us happy. I mated young and I loved with all my heart, now I work to save my people and help those go through what I went through. Why do you ask skaigada? Plan on taking a mate so soon. Or maybe two,” Nyko said wiggling his eyebrows.

Clarke went beat red and spent the next 30 minutes looking at her surroundings. They had just passed the crash site 10 minutes ago and Clarke swore she heard something. “Nyko can we stop?” Clarke asked, speaking for the first time since she experienced one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. She wasn’t ready for mating, but she was curious about it. No one on the Ark talked about the subject. It was taboo.

“What’s wrong?” Nyko asked.

“I think I hear something,” Okay skaigada we can let the other horses pass and see what we can hear,” Nyko said pulling back on the reigns of the horse. 

Clarke continued to scan the area. Birds were flying overhead singing their songs, she could hear other animals scatter about the forest flood. “What seems to be the hold up,” Anya said, pulling up beside them with Lexa who was seated on her own horse.

“Clarke heard something and wanted to stop,” Nyko shrugged.

“There,” Clarke said pointing in the woods a little behind where they were riding to and over to their right.

“Where?” Nyko asked again, turning the horse.

“Nyko let me down. It sounds like someone is crying,” Clarke said.

Nyko helped to lower her off of the horse and then tied the reins to a tree and Lexa and Anya followed suit. Clarke trained her ears and ran towards the sound of the cry when she heard it again. She must have ran for 10 minutes straight before the cries grew louder, and then Anya, Nyko, and Lexa were both looking around with her.

“It could be a trap,” Anya said, pulling out her sword and Lexa did the same.

“I highly doubt this is a trap Anya. This is close to where they landed,” Nyko said looking around.

“There,” Clarke said pointing up in a tree. A little girl who barely looked old enough to stand was caught in the branches of a tree. Anya was up and scaling the tree within seconds of Clarke pointing out the little girl. One thing Clarke wasn’t expecting was for the warrior to change her typical menacing voice to a motherly one. Calming the girl and scooping her up into her arms before safely scaling back down the tree. 

“She doesn’t wear our clothes. Clarke, do you know her?” Nyko asked.

“No. I haven’t seen her before. She is too young to have been in my class. What’s your name?” Clarke tried asking. “My name is Clarke,” she said pointing to herself.

The young girl seemed to be studying everyone around her. Then she spoke, “want bell, want bell.”

“Clarke, do you know a bell?” Nyko asked checking over the child that Anya handed him.

“There is a Bellamy in my class. He is a couple years older than me. He was one of the boys you saved,” Clarke said.

“Bell me, bell me,” the child said excitedly.

“Well I guess she is coming with us,” Anya said trudging back to where they left their horses.

“Clarke you can ride with me,” Lexa said, taking her hand as she guided her back to her horse. She was still limping but determined, and no one seemed to stop her so she didn't. 

“You just have to swing your leg over its back. Here I will help you,” Lexa said bending down and cupping her hands together. “Put your left foot in my hands, use my shoulders for balance, and then swing your right leg over the horse,” Lexa instructed. Clarke could tell that Lexa was in pain but her face never betrayed her on the walk. Only when she aided her in getting on the horse, which she insisted upon doing. 

It took a few times for Clarke to balance herself but when she finally did it she was super proud of herself. When Lexa climbed on and sat behind her she felt comfortable in the saddle with her. Just as safe as she had felt with Nyko earlier. “You just saved her life Clarke, you did a great thing ai prisa.”

“We saved a life Lexa, and hopefully we save many more,” Clarke said looking over at the young girl who was resting with Nyko in the saddle. Hopefully with Nyko’s help she would become a great healer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We fast forward a little bit to see how Jake and his people are helping out their new village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake's pov
> 
> sorry for not editing this chapter I have somethings going on. I still hope you enjoy it though.

Chapter 6

When they first arrived in this little town near the coast Jake didn’t know what to think of it. Since Nyko was travelling with him and was under strict orders from his Heda he couldn’t explore like he wanted to. Clarke was around him 24/7 helping out with himself, Raven, Bellamy, and Octavia.

After Clarke found Octavia on the trek to Axeford a young boy came forward and confessed to having a sibling. A young Bellamy Blake begged for him to be punished and for them not to kill his sister. It took himself a few minutes to calm him down. After which he promised the young Blake his sister wouldn’t be punished, and that they could stay with Clarke, Raven, and himself and that he promised he would take care of them both.

Bellamy confessed to having helped hide Octavia with the help of his mother in, the floor of their quarters on the Ark. Octavia was just 16 months and learning to talk. Bellamy had told her of his field trip the night before they fell and Octavia had been excited. His mother had already left for her janitorial duty when he had to leave for school and he thought he had locked her in. He presumed Octavia snuck out and followed him.

Jake had 4 children under 13 in his care, he worked harder than he ever had in his life, and he learned more in months than he had in years. Once his back was fully healed he helped out in the fields with the harvest. They then helped prepare and store the food for the winter. Whenever he would go out hunting with the other adults Bellamy would beg to join him. The 9 year old seemed just as eager to learn as he was.

Raven on the other hand couldn’t walk the way she used to and Jake could feel her start to get restless just helping out sorting food, and she was a disaster at learning how to make clothing out of pelts. That was how he found himself asking Indra if there were any books around. He knew that Raven loved to read and maybe with an outlet to let her creative mind flow and learn she would become happier.

Indra informed him that in Polis there were books but that was where all books were sent. Jake asked what he would have to do to get one and Indra explained only Heda and the order of the flame had access to the books. Only they could decipher the sacred texts. He pleaded and begged her for a piece of paper or anything that he could write a note to Heda with, and 2 days later she brought him one.

Jake wrote to Lieta about how much he appreciated the ground. How much he had learned and what a gift him and his people had been given. He wrote about how much Clarke was learning with Nyko. How Bellamy was becoming an avid hunter and training with other young sekens in the village. He then wrote about his main reason for writing her this letter. For Raven. He asked if there were any books about mechanics or engineering in the library. Stating that his daughter wasn’t coping well especially on her bad leg. He told her that he would do anything to make his children happy and he would be ever in her debt if she could get some books for his daughter and other children of the Ark as they knew how to read as well.

A rider going to Polis with the grain stores they gathered delivered his letter to Heda and he was shocked to find one in return. Heda had found some books for Raven and for other adults and children alike and had sent them along with the cart. Her request was simple. That the people of the Ark teach the people of the village how to read and write. She would provide the supplies and asked that they take in anyone from any village who wanted to learn.

He was blown away by her kindness and that night he had seen Raven smile for the first time since landing on the ground. The next day he gathered the people from the Ark and the people from the village and explained what Heda’s letter said and the men who went to Polis helped unload supplies from their Heda. He proposed a joint venture in which the children of the village would pair off with a child from the Ark and they would learn from each other. That the teachers on the Ark and some parents would help them learn.

After a month of all the children and adults learning from one another and finding a place in the new society Jake was asked to join the council meetings by Indra. She was impressed by how much the skai children knew at such a young age, and how much the children of her village were learning. She had a daughter named Gaia who was the same age as Raven, who was her skaikru buddy. 

Soon Jake found himself with a new hunting buddy. His daughter Raven with a new friend, who was happy to read just as much as she was. A son who wanted to learn to be a fighter and protect those he loved. A daughter who wanted to help everyone and everything that she came across, and a third daughter who followed everyone around and started speaking a mix of both languages.

Jake found himself going from grounder hunter and gatherer, to mechanical engineer once more when on a hunting trip his party located an old logging factory. They didn’t come home with anything that day, but he went and convened with the town council that night. He explained how it would help them with building the new homes for the skaikru come spring. It would also give them a resource to trade with other towns and clans.

With their permission he took Raven and a few strong men and started to get the logging mill up and running. It took him about a month to get the saw started. Then it took them a week to fit the old blade that the blacksmith helped to clean and refine before they made the first cut. It was a glorious day to be on the ground and when he got home he started to design homes. He took old world measurements he remembered and consulted Indra on what they used to insulate their homes before he came up with a working design.

“Okay everyone just a little bit higher,” Jake called out to the people down below who were operating a pulley system that he and Raven built. They of course had help from the locals to help set it into place but it has helped build up this tiny village and give his people proper homes. They were no longer living in huts made up of crude materials. They were now living in true log homes. 

As the beam came up him and his team of men and women helped hold it into place as the other teams started to nail it to its support beams. He had made a lot of progress in this village. Ever since Raven and him had discovered an old lumber mill a few miles from their town they worked for months to get the saws operational.

To say the grounders were stunned was an understatement. They thought him and Raven to be witches when they got the machine started and got other members of skaikru to start helping them cut the beams. The hardest part was cleaning out the engines and oiling them back up. The yard had enough gas to most likely help build enough homes for all the grounders. Soon houses were being made for his people and grounders all around were marvelling at the structures.

His small little farming town traded their grains and produce for parchment and things that were useful to each family. They always made sure that the town had all the supplies that they needed. Jake was getting a little ahead of himself with this new building. He planned on adding a second story. This was to be his home. One he shared with Clarke, Raven, and the Blakes. Other children of the skaikru already had homes and had been placed with families who had the space.

With the hot sun beating down he took off his shirt and threw it off to the side as he started to hammer in nails. He looked over to his right and saw Bellamy do the same as he hammered in a sheet of wood for the deck. Clarke and Nyko were on standby for any issues that arise. The ladders him and Raven built were not like the metal ones on the Ark and they already had a few falls and close calls. 

The next building that would be going up would be the school and that was scheduled to start in 3 days time. With most members of the village lending aid the homes were coming up in a matter of days. His 2 story home was a test of his skills, and something his clan could show off to others. To show what skaikru could contribute to their neighbors and that people could learn from them as well. 

As the sun started to set him and a few men were nailing in the last boards for the roof 3 horn blasts were issued. He had completely forgotten that the commander was going to come check on their progress on her land. He had been so busy learning as much as possible, and working even harder. Even after the kids went to bed he cleaned machine parts, and drew new designs to help his people. Such as the pulley system he designed with the help of the backsmith and rope maker. 

“Jake Kom Skaikru,” a man's voice boomed. 

“Daddy Luna’s here,” Clarke screamed up at him.

When he looked down sure enough Luna was there with his daughter and Doren was there looking up at him. “Jake this is incredible,” Doren said walking around the structure.

“I’ll be down in a second,” he called out before striking one last nail into the piece of wood. There he had finished it. He had finished his home. The one he had been working on for the past week. It was a lot larger than the single family homes that most families shared. Clarke and Raven had their own room, and Bellamy and Octavia shared one. He also had a family room where he set up a wooden chess board he made, and where he stored all the books Lieta sent. 

When he climbed down he greeted the man after wiping all the sweat that was dripping off of him first. “Good to see you again,” Jake said, sticking out his hand.

“Here daddy,” Clarke said, handing him a cup full of water from the well. It wasn’t long after that Bellamy came to join them wiping the sweat off with his shirt just like he had seen him do. Clarke handed Octavia a glass of water and she toddled over and gave it to him. He beamed at all of his children, because that was who they were to him. Even though only Clarke shared his blood, all 5 of them shared a home and always helped each other out. 

“What brings you here?” Jake asked.

“I was in Polis trading salted fish with Heda when I heard news of a man building a two story home. The people said he held magic in his hands and the beams magically appeared and put themselves together. I thought that that was a magic trick worth seeing, and accompanied Heda Lieta to see your progress,” Doren explained.

“Well no magic here. Many hands make light work, and this town is full of wonderful people,” Jake said.

“Speaking of wonderful people, Anya will be joining us in a day's time. She wishes to check on your progress as well. I think you actually might give her a heart attack. This is amazing,” Doren said eyes full of wonder taking everything in. “You must give us a tour,” he said, putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

“I’ll show you the house tonight, and how about first thing in the morning I will show you where we cut all the wood,” Jake said.

“Sounds wonderful, let’s grab a seat around the fire,” Doren said.

Jake rounded up his ever growing brood of children as well and Indra and Gaia before heading off to join Doren for dinner. He didn’t have to round up Clarke at all who was so wrapped up in being around her friend again that she hadn’t left her side. It didn’t slip his mind that his little girl had a crush and he wondered how everything was going to work out when Lexa came. Or even after they all present. That could be a nightmare.

It turned out the grounder way of courting starts at 14 and ends after an Omega and or Alpha has chosen a mate. Like up on the Ark they must wait until the age of 16 before engaging with anyone. On the Ark it was heavily enforced and they were so pumped up on suppressants that no one really experienced any sexual desire until they went into a heat or rut.

On the ground things were different. They didn’t have suppressants being pushed through a ventilation system to keep people in check. Their wolves were free to do as they please, and he only found himself getting stronger over the past few months. He had grown more muscle mass and had developed abs something that would never have been achievable with the Arks strict diet. 

If one completely submitted to their wolf and their urges on the ground before one was of age, they would be wiped in the street and branded a rapist so all clans would know. The family of the one underage got to wield the whip. It was a harsh punishment, but he understood why it was put into place. They had rituals which needed to be respected, a courtship period that must be entered and witnessed by those in the community.

Then after the last one to present at 16 would be able to decide if they wanted to spend their heat or rut with their suitor, or choose someone else. It was all very old fashioned and very old world. He found out that in some of the clans alliances would be formed through the mating of the sons and daughters of leaders. Something he found horribly barbaric but he was told that many accept based on duty, and to save the lives of their people.

The ground was certainly different from space and for all intents and purposes, he much preferred the ground. Sure he missed Abby but they were more like best friends. On the Ark it wasn’t like they had many options for people around their age, and instead of settling down with someone they didn’t want to be with they chose each other. 

Their friendship was certainly one to push them into being together in the first place. Especially after Thelonious Jaha nearly raped Abby after she just presented. That was when his best friend begged him to help her out. He had grown up with Jaha and he was relentless in his pursuit of Abby and he worried for her backup on the Ark. Jaha had only started to rise to power. His Alpha was hungry for it, and Jake hoped that Abby relied on their other friends such as Marcus Kane, and Callie Cartwig in his absence.

His rut was coming up and he already made plans with Indra to watch the children. It seemed the grounders had bunkers they would go to during a heat and or rut. Some had survived the old world and were the few remaining places to completely block out scents. If one was in use it would be marked as such and Omegas typically had a family member to stand guard outside of their bunkers just in case. 

It was a good system he had to admit, and he had already started to pack a bag full of things to bring with him. He knew most of the time he wouldn’t be quite lucid, but he wanted to get some work done. He would also bring the rut suppressant Nyko had made for him, and mark the tree’s as Indra had shown him to keep others away. It would be an interesting experience that was for sure considering his rut synced up with Abby’s heat years ago and he hadn’t spent a rut alone since he first presented.

“That house is a thing of beauty,” Doren said before taking a spoonful of soup. “You know what else is beautiful? My home, you kids want to go on a boat ride tomorrow?” Doren asked the children.

“Yes.” Bellamy said instantly

“Can we dad?” Clarke asked sweetly, batting her lashes. If he had to bet Clarke would be an Omega and in a few years from now he would have to keep a load of suitors at bay. Especially Luna and Lexa, who always seemed to hover around Clarke.

“Boat, boat,” Octavia said happily, clapping her hands. 

“Can I drive?” Raven asked.

“Sure. You can all help sail. I will teach you all how to navigate, and you can all have a turn at the helm. Nyko will come with us, he is already brewing some tea in case any of you start to feel sick on your first voyage,” Doren explained.

Raven got into a huge conversation with Doren about the boat and its design. How it survived, and how he and his people maintained it. Bellamy was helping to feed his sister, and Clarke was sitting beside Luna. Perhaps a little to close for his liking and he was about to say something when he was interrupted.

“Jake kom skaikru,” a voice said that he hadn’t heard in awhile. He looked up to see Lieta and her guards coming this way. “Did Doren tell you of the adventure he is taking the children of the village on in the morning,” she asked.

“Yes, and I am very excited to go,” Jake said happily. Lieta had grown in the past few months. Her body had filled out more, she had gotten taller and looked more fierce than ever. She was truly turning into a beautiful woman, and he quickly averted his gaze before he got caught staring. Something he didn’t realize was that the whole village was practically out and had witnessed their staredown.

“About that. You are the leader to your people and there is something I wish to speak to you about tomorrow so you will not be going on their voyage,” Lieta said, coming to stand before him.

“Oh. Well… Yes of course. Sorry I didn’t know you wished to speak with me. I thought you just came here to check on the progress my people have made with yours.” Once Lieta was close enough he could see that she was carrying something and her scent had changed. It was somehow sweeter and calling to him in a way he had never felt before. “You… You presented.”

“I did, and I am here to speak to you, among other things. Here a gift,” She said, handing him a bundle wrapped in cloth.

“Thank you. I’m sorry but I didn’t get you anything. I don’t really have much to give. If you want I can build you a home?” Jake said to her sincerely. He truly hoped that she accepted his offer. His Alpha wanted to prove his worth to an Omega. Especially the Omega that held the fate of his people in her hands. 

A collective gasp was heard all around the fire and he looked around to see the shocked expressions of the grounders. His people looked around rather confused, and soon he felt the presence of 2 men standing behind him. “Jake, I think it is best that you talk to Heda in private,” Doren said trying to gather up his children with the help of Indra. More people were leaving the area and he felt the guard at his back prod him to follow the commander who had turned and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Lieta's POV.
> 
> Then Clarke's...
> 
> Then Abby's
> 
> Then another bit of a time jump as I lay out the rest of the story. Going forward there will be more chapters focused on Clarke/Luna/Lexa. For now they are just cute kids getting to know one another.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieta has a talk with Jake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear up somethings Raven is way older than Clarke, and Octavia is way younger than her. Lexa and Luna are both a year older than Clarke but that hasn't been mentioned yet.

Chapter 7

Lieta had come into power at a young age. She was from the shallow valley clan and had been promised to the prince of Azgeda at birth if she presented as an Omega. That all changed when they found out she had the blood. Azgeda was warring at their door and her father had sent her away to Polis for her own safety so that the Queen didn’t capture her and try to taint her view of society.

She trained hard and grew to be a reputable warrior. She was quiet and she was deadly. She learned the ways of healing, and poison and how it could be useful to extract information. Her fos was a former assassin and was very hard on her. Much harder than Anya was with Lexa and even more fierce. An Alpha who was threatened and revered among the clans. Only she knew his secret though.

Lieta had been helping him since she was 12. No one suspected an innocent looking little girl poisoning water supplies. She travelled with him throughout the northern reaches of the clans that breached Azgeda. She learned of spies within the walls of the capital. She learned of the failings of the order of the Flame and previous commanders who were so bloodthirsty that they didn’t see their people suffering. 

She loved Aden and respected him. She didn’t understand him at first and why he was doing what he was doing but then it all made sense. He was slowing down wars. Poisoning armies approaching the weak and defenceless to further their borders. He was protecting their people, doing something the current Heda refused to do. Working in the shadows as a ghost people started to fear. 

When she was called to her conclave she used the one thing he had instilled in her since day one. Patience. She hid and waited. Only striking from the shadows and moving when no one was around. She slowly let her classmates murder and weaken one another while she bided her time. No one expected the 14 year old girl to win, to take down a large Alpha nightblood in single combat.

Lieta had proved her skills to her people and when she woke up from her ascension she was one with the flame. She could hear the voices in her head praising her brilliance during the fight. Once she had dismissed the new flamekeeper Titus she went to go find her fos. Once she opened the door to his room in the tower she found his body lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. An Azgeda blade placed in his own hand to make it look like a suicide.

All the commanders in her head were talking to her helping her assess the room. She called to her guards as she looked around the room. Then she found a cup and raised it to her nose. Poison. Aden had most likely died before his throat was slit and it was staged as a suicide. It was something left completely for her. It was a message from Azgeda telling her that she wasn’t untouchable.

Over the years she had been careful with her council. Testing out new alliances between clans. Setting up an alliance between Doren of Podakru and Anya of Trikru had been easy. They were both large clans and could help each other out via trade. They would also have the second largest army. Something she only discussed with the two of them in private not wanting any news getting back to Azgeda that she was slowly trying to get clans to form together to stop them.

They were a cruel and ruthless clan who’s ways dated further back than the bombs themselves. It seems that all the most despicable Alpha’s joined. One’s full of bloodlust that wanted to conquer and take by force. Who didn’t want to work for their next meal. One’s who just wanted to take from the weak, and ones who treated Omega’s as possessions and not equal members of society. 

She didn’t know who to trust other than her brothers and Anya and Dorren. All of them she knew to have the same goals for their people. All of them the commanders were telling her to trust. To put her faith in. There was only one more person that she trusted more than anyone else. Aden’s fos who was now too old to be the warrior she once was. Quinn had been a healer and was Aden’s mother.

Quinn had no doubt in her mind that the Ice nation had been behind her son's death. She knew the risks that he took. They were the same ones that she took when she was his age, and now the one’s Lieta would have to make. She quickly appointed the woman to be her personal healer upon delivering the news of her son's untimely death. With her at her side she always had someone she could turn to that she trusted.

Someone who helped her hideout her first heat, and who guarded her bunker with her older brothers. Whom she sent for once she had become Heda. There was no one she could trust in Polis other than her family, and after her first heat her flamekeeper told her that people were whispering of her weaknesses. Another ploy to play with her mind the commanders told her, and they were right.

She wasn’t weak. She was anything but. She was determined to be the best commander that the clans had ever seen and working in the shadows was part of that goal. Now skaikru was part of her plan to help join more clans together. If they could blend in and help out a town like Axeford grow more in a matter of months than they had in years she would need their help in the years to come. 

Everything was long term to her. Planning things out months in advance, thinking steps ahead of her enemies and dispatching small armies to help win squirmishes. Something she didn’t take into account was Jake Griffin. His first letter she could feel the emotion, and she was instantly compelled to help him. She went to the library straight away and looked for books she thought Raven would like at his suggestion. She even put in some for the other children of the village and wrote back about a joint venture she would like to see between their people.

His scent was all over the letter and it made her head spin whenever she would lift it up to smell it. When she consulted Quinn about it, it was not an answer she was hoping for. She knew that Jake was a strong Alpha. She had seen it. He was the only one who wasn’t completely affected by her dominating pheromones which were enhanced by the flame. She watched how he just held eye contact with her and dropped to his knees and bared his neck. His expression blank, while all of the adult warriors around her were struggling and whining, he remained strong.

Her Omega had found an Alpha worthy of spending her next heat with her. Over the course of the next few months she received more updates about Axeford and how the village was growing. Of the strides the people were making and how Jake was now on the village council. The man had surely lived up to his promise of proving his worth. 

Without even realizing it she started to court him. Something that Doren and Quinn were quick to bring to her attention after she kept sending books and learning supplies to Axeford. She battled with herself for a week before she realized her Omega truly wanted that Alpha. It wasn’t only that he was one of the strongest Alpha’s that she had ever seen. It was his heart.

When she first arrived at the crash site she witnessed his care in helping Raven, and then how he was with Clarke. Then she watched him as he continued to go back into the wreckage pulling out more and more of his people. How he held back tears when he put the dead off to one side, how he whispered comforting words to wounded children. Then she spoke to him and he spoke with such passion, such hope for the future. He was an Alpha who truly cared about his people, about his family.

She wasn’t jealous about him having a child with another. She was well aware of the age difference between them. How it wasn’t seen as an issue between her people. What the issue would be is that he is an outsider, and his views and ideals matched up with hers. Ones’ she kept to herself because they were viewed as weak. Jake Griffin would be her weakness in life and she didn’t fully acknowledge before Doren and Quinn brought it to her attention. 

Since Indra was good friends with Jake she tended to speak of him, and how flustered he was around her clans unmated Omega’s. How they would offer him dinner, and clothing. How they would fetch water for him while he built homes. She gripped her chair so hard that she dug splinters out from under her fingernails for weeks. Go to him, her Omega was begging. 

That was when she devised a plan to talk to him with the help of Doren and Anya. Quinn had already told her to follow her heart, and that she deserved happiness and a space to be herself. Even if it was only for a week out of every year. She had already talked to Indra on one of her visits and asked if the skaikru were aware of their courting rituals on the ground, and asked if any of her people had started to court those from the skai. 

Doren would take the children of the clan out on his boat with their parents for the day so there would be few people around. She would then approach the Alpha and broach the subject about spending her next heat with her. Lieta just hoped that the Alpha understood the intent behind all the books that she continued to send. How she sent some on architecture when she found out about him building homes. She was courting him in the most subtle of ways but she hoped that he understood. 

It was clear that he didn’t understand at all when he announced that he would build her a home when they were sitting around the fire. Her plan of subtlety had gone out the window and now everyone in Axeford would know how Jake Griffin intended to court the commander. Building a home for an Omega was the ultimate sign of intent among their people. She knew he just meant it in kindness but it had completely thrown her off guard.

As she stormed back into her tent that had been erected upon her arrival her mind started to race. She had no doubt she wanted the Alpha. Especially seeing him without a shirt on building one of the nicest homes she had ever seen. Then the way he was around his children, even his adopted son idolized him. It made her Omega crave the Alpha even more knowing how great of a sire he was.

If the news of this got back to the Queen of Azgeda they would be destined for war. Roan kom Azgeda had been her intended since she was born. Even with him being a beta and completely impotent she was still expected to hold up her father's clans original deal. The Queen only left their clan alone because of it and she grew even more hostile after she presented. 

Gifts arrived in Polis by the cartload in order to show a proper courting. Love was weakness though was what was preached but Titus almost seemed to push for her to mate with the Prince. Stating that it would give them the largest army and that she would have more control over her people. She didn’t want to control her people, and especially not by force. 

She had met Roan on many occasions and the prince was a nice man, but she was not attracted to him. Lieta had spoken to him often enough to know that he found the arranged marriage that was set for them to be barbaric. She was a man she could respect, just one she didn’t know if she could trust. His mother was one of the fiercest warriors, and would be out for her blood once she knew she courted another.

Her father's clan would surely suffer the most and she would have to send warriors there as soon as she could. She would have to send Doren, and Anya as well and forge an alliance between the 3 of them. Together they would be able to hold off the Ice Nation and maybe through the joining of a third clan more would be willing to join. Maybe what she was working towards would fall into place for her.

Lieta wasn’t so naive to think that that would happen though. She needed to be prepared for retaliation on all fronts. She couldn’t trust anyone in Polis, which meant she needed to come up with a better way to protect herself. She also needed to protect her Alpha as well as the Queen would go after him and his family.

She had just finished swallowing down a glass of wine when Jake was escorted into her tent. “Heda. We will guard the tent. Indra is dealing with the people going door to door. Doren is watching the children,” her brother Rex told her.

“Thank you Rex. Get a messenger to father right away. I will speak to Anya and Doren and we will leave the day after tomorrow to form an alliance between the 3 clans. Have word sent for Tomen and Dax. They will guard Jake’s home until we are certain of Azgeda’s next moves,” she said, dismissing her brother and announcing to Jake not one but two of her weaknesses. Her family was a secret she guarded most. Her brothers were long thought lost among the clans, but her father sent them to train in Polis to look after her and they trained as guards.

“I ummm… What just happened?” Jake asked her.

She tried to keep her voice under control. Not to lose her composure. It was hard when she was trapped alone with him in her tent. She had to breath through her mouth and she started to regret drinking that whole glass of wine because her head was starting to spin. “Indra told you of how our people show our intent. How we court one another,” she asked the man.

“Yes, she did. She said you bring them things. Such as gifts and items you are attached to, or made specifically for them. Also how it is done in front of witnesses so people know of your intent.”

“Jake you just announced you would build me a house in front of all of Axeford. I am an Omega and to build an Omega a home is the ultimate show of an intent to court with the hopes of mating. Something like this isn’t taken lightly. One of the reason why I came here was to court you myself after hearing of other Omegas in the clan showing an interest in you.”

“I thought they were just being nice. The books. The supplies. You were courting me?” Jake asked.

“At first I was merely trying to aid you and help you find a place in our clans. Then after I continued to send you books and school supplies I realized my intent. I felt compelled to help you, my Omega was screaming at me to please you. So I continued to send the items in hope that you understood the meaning behind them. I even asked Indra if you were aware of our traditions and she said yes.”

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Jake said running his hand through his hair which made him look even more attractive.

“I planned on doing it tomorrow when most of the townsfolk would be out with Doren on his boat. I am Heda Jake and years ago I was promised to another. One who I do not want. I am afraid that your little announcement might make its way to Azgeda and the Ice Queen is not a forgiving woman. Now I have to break word to my father who has been pushing me towards this since birth. Who made the deal to save his people when we were nearly all wiped out. I also have to come up with a way to protect myself in Polis as the Queen will be after my head. Do you know of Azgeda Jake? They are the worst of the people on the ground. They rape their Omega’s and kill for sport. They bring villages to the ground just to gain more land. The Queen’s own son was my intended, and luckily he is about as interested in me as I am in him. Which is why I didn’t mate him during my heat. The Queen has been hungry for power and the only reason no assasination attempt on my life has been made is because of this arranged marriage. As soon as she finds out my intent to mate another she will not hesitate to take my head and yours in the process.” 

“Just because I offered to build you a house? I offered to build everyone in the village a home.”

“Jake, everyone in this village has been given more gifts from Heda than any other village. Most of which were given explicitly to you,” She said shakily pouring herself another glass of wine. “I need a drink. Can I pour you one?” Lieta asked.

“What are we having?” Jake asked, taking a seat at her table.

She went over to the corner and grabbed another mug and a new skin of wine for them to share. “It is a wine made in the broadleaf region. This has already been tested for me by my brothers and is safe to consume. I… I am sorry for all of this Jake.”

“I really don’t think you have anything to be sorry for. You are a very beautiful woman and any Alpha would be happy to have you. You don’t need to mate that man if you don’t want to. You are young and shouldn’t have to pick a mate right away.”

“What if I have though,” Lieta said looking up at him. “My wolf has never felt a pull towards someone like it has with you. I was jealous when I heard of the other women courting you and practically ran here to let you know my intent like a fool,” she said looking away embarrassed.

“Well it is an honor to be courted by the almighty Heda, but Lieta you barely know me. I don’t know you at all really. I admire you and all the hard work you do in order to keep your people alive. I appreciate all the help you have lended my people in order to fit in. I just. I’m still getting settled here.”

“Are you rejecting me Jake kom Skaikru,” Lieta said sadly. 

“I…. I’m still trying to wrap my head around this. Sorry I just. Fuck… What have I done. I’m such an idiot. Did I just sign me and my family's death certificate?” he asked her. 

“An old world reference I presume. I get the meaning of it. Unless this village is completely loyal to me there is no way of knowing for sure. Eventually news of this will get out. Things like this word travels fast. But yes both of our lives are now at risk as well as those who will protect us. My father's clan will most likely be obliterated if he doesn’t form an alliance with Anya and Doren. I will do everything in my power to protect you and your family,” she said, placing her hand on his.

When she looked into his blue eyes she felt the shift in the air. How his scent changed from worried to protective. How his posture changed, and he put his hand on top of hers and gave it a squeeze. She could get lost looking into those eyes. “Just to be clear, I would be a fool to not notice how beautiful you are. How strong and caring you are. How you are trying to change the world and make it better. I ummm. I’m meant to go into rut soon, but I don’t think I will be ready to give myself over to you. I want to. I really do. My Alpha would love nothing more than to rut into you for its duration… But… I want to get to know you. I don’t want this to be something you regret. You are young and beautiful and I am an older man with 4 kids.”

“Jake you are hardly an old man. You are the most eligible Alpha in your village who is unmated and are only 8 years my senior. That is not uncommon in the clans for a partner to be older than the other. Which is why we court to show our intent so when one presents they can accept or decline one's courtship. The fact that you have children does not sway me. If anything seeing how much you care about them has drawn me to you more.”

“So you what is it you want from me?” Jake asked.

That was a good question. She wanted to settle down here and get to know him better. Help him with his pups. Have him help her through her heat. Build her that home he promised. She couldn’t indulge in those fantasies she was Heda of the coalition. All she wanted was peace and to live out her life getting to know this Alpha. “I wish to get to know you more. Then when I go into heat you will spend it with me if you accept. I don’t need you to build me a home, I just want you to spend time with me. My Omega is drawn towards you, and being in your presence has only made that more clear to me,” she said honestly. 

“I wish to get to know you as well. I cannot deny that you are very enticing to my Alpha. As I embarrassingly told you how I would like to rut into you. I’m sorry about that by the way. I think it is a lot closer than I anticipated. Since getting here our people have been getting used to life without suppressants and we are becoming more intune to our wolves. Mine happens to enjoy yours. You said you were going to announce your intent tomorrow, maybe you can come over and I can show you my home. If you want I can show you the sawmill and how we create the beams and materials for the homes.”

“That would be nice Jake kom skaikru. I look forward to seeing how you build such homes, maybe if the gods allow one day you might get a chance to build me one,” she flirted.

“Griffins tend to keep their word. I will build you a home Lieta, even if you want to share it with another Alpha,” Jake said.

“Would you like me to live in a home you built with another Alpha,” Lieta asked him, playing on his designation. Jake showed some interest in her and most Alpha’s get jealous and possessive over Omega’s. It was just a roundabout way of her asking if he was interested in her. She hid her smirk in the cup of her drink. 

“No,” Jake growled out gripping the table. 

“You have got stronger, haven’t you Alpha,” she asked, looking him up and down. “You are a smart man Jake. You obviously seem to want to get to know me before spending a heat with me, which is admirable. Tell me. How do I survive long enough to see that happen when the Ice Queen is going to be after my head.”

“You want to protect Omega’s right? You want to keep your people from being oppressed by a tyrant?”

“Yes Jake. I want to protect my people from her, and protect you and your family from her.”

“Look from what I can tell the people in the village are loyal to you. Most of them will be gone tomorrow and we will get a chance to know one another. I can show you what skaikru can offer those who join your alliance. Better homes, that are properly insulated from the elements that will help keep you people safe and warm. As for your protection… Have you ever heard of Star Wars?”

“Star Wars?” Lieta asked him, very confused.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s an old world movie series that we used to watch back on the Ark. One of the characters Padme was a senator. Her life was always in danger and she fought hard and was very vocal in advocating for her people's lives. She had handmaidens that were all similar to her in size and shape, who had the same hair color and eyes. She would sometimes dress as them in order to go out and see the way the world worked. Or see how other officials treated her. But ultimately it was for her safety. The handmaidens would often act as decoys and give up their lives to protect her because they knew she held their people's best interest at heart. I think you should find other Omega’s and do the same. You can all swap rooms and tents everynight to keep people confused. It will also help to muddle all your scents together.”

“That… That could work,” Lieta said, her eyes growing wide. She would just have to find Omega’s who wanted the clans to join. Who believed that all clans were better working together. She would also have to train them. They would all have to be in sync. To the outside world they must be indiscernible. Only those who got close to them would be able to tell the subtle differences in their scent. Especially if they change beds and share the same furs. It would give her the ability to sneak away and see Jake, or continue Aden’s work in the shadows to keep the Ice nation at bay. It was genius. 

Lieta surged out of her chair and pressed her lips to Jake’s. It was only a chaste kiss she didn’t want to push her luck with the Alpha because he was still considering her courtship. She didn’t want to jeopardize her chances with him. Especially now that he had suggested something that could help keep her alive for years if she was able to pull it off.

When she pulled away she noticed that his eyes were still closed and his mouth formed a little o. “Goodnight Jake. Thank you for your advice and I look forward to spending time getting to know you tomorrow,” she said dismissing him before she could embarrass herself further. 

“It’s a date,” Jake said, getting up and bowing to her before leaving her tent.

She had done what she came here to do, and Jake had seemed to meet her halfway. She understood why he was hesitant. Their ways were new to him, and he also had his children to think about. There was also the fact that he was married as he called it, but he assured her that his wife would not be coming down to the ground. She trusted Jake, her Omega wanted him as its Alpha. She would wait until he was ready to be with her, she could wait. She had spent a heat alone. Besides she was the commander and commanders were supposed to be strong and not show weakness. She wanted to be weak though. She wanted to be oh so very weak with Jake Griffin and she would wait as long as possible in order for that dream to become a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Raven helps put some things in perspective for Clarke. 
> 
> No smut yet. You're going to have to wait a few more chapters :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Luna show their affection to an oblivious Clarke and Raven tries to put things into perspective for Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so since there will not be smut for awhile stay tuned for another smut piece from me.

Chapter 8 

Clarke was giddy with excitement when she woke up the next morning. The previous evening when Doren took them home he told them he had a special trip planned in the morning. That he was going to take them all out on one of his boats. She had never been on a boat before and when she asked Luna what it was like she said it was one of the best feelings in the world. She wanted to experience that. She wanted to experience everything in this new world. The food was already 10 times better than the Ark. The ground was amazing so far.

When she got out of bed she quickly ran into Raven’s room and woke the girl up before doing the same with Bellamy and Octavia. “Daddy we get to go on a boat today,” she said excitedly. Her father sat in the kitchen cutting up fresh fruit for them to eat in the morning. He wasn’t a good cook and they usually ate with those from the village around the fire, but her dad always tried.

“It should be a very fun time for all you kids,” he said, placing a bowl of fruit in front of her and mushy oatmeal which Indra taught him how to make. Indra’s was much better but her father was trying. His cooking had steadily improved over time.

“Wait, you're not going with us?” Clarke asked.

“No. I have to stay and talk to the commander.”

“I don’t like her,” Clarke said bluntly, remembering the state of her father's back. She remembered that it was Heda who did that to her father, and it was Anya who was supposed to be punished. She was so mad when Nyko told her that and it took her a few hours to calm down.

“You don’t have to like her,” her father said sighing. 

It looked like her father didn’t sleep at all. So she went into her pack that Nyko had got for her and found some herbs that would help keep him awake. Clarke started to mix them together and soon they were all ground up and she slipped them into a little pouch and tied it in a knot. “Here you go daddy. You just need to put it in hot water,” Clarke said handing him the small bundle of herbs.

“What is it?”

“Tea. Nyko taught me how to make it. It helps you stay awake. I can also mix you one to help you sleep if you want. It doesn’t look like you slept,” Clarke said. 

“I might take you up on that. Do you have enough supplies in there or should you stop by and visit Nyko and get more for your trip?” her father asked her.

It was something to think about. Luna told her that some people get sick on boats. Maybe it was best to go visit Nyko and get something in case her or her family started to feel sick. “Good idea. Will you come say goodbye to us?” Clarke asked.

“You bet. I will gather up Bellamy, and Octavia, then drag Raven out of bed,” her father said letting out a small laugh.

“See you soon. Bye Daddy, thanks for breakfast,” Clarke said swallowing down the rest of her oatmeal before gathering her stuff and heading out the door. 

Nyko’s new healing building was only a couple homes away from hers. Her father didn’t want her to have to travel far and get lost. He loved her and Raven so much and she knew that everything he did was in order to help them. Now it was them and the Blake’s. She didn’t mind Bellamy and Octavia and she understood why her dad took them in after explaining to her that they would most likely be separated.

So now not only did she have to share the only parent she had left with Raven, but also Bellamy and Octavia. Clarke didn’t mind though. Bellamy was nice and always helped her carry her things around. He also would gather herbs for her when he went hunting with the locals. Soon they fell into a routine. One where Bellamy and Raven would go with her father on most days, and where Octavia would play with the other children of the village, while she helped out Nyko.

The man was very kind to her and always made sure that Clarke had everything she needed. Nyko couldn’t read, but he could tell her all the healing properties of every plant and living thing. She was amazed that blood sucking worms called leeches could help to heal someone. The man had even found her a book to take notes in. She would draw pictures of various plants he showed her, and would write down what they helped with.

She was 8 now and she was a seken to a great healer. If she was to become just as great of a healer as Nyko she needed to take notes. She had a great memory and could read proficiently, but drawing was her passion. Near the back of the book she had drawn different things that she had seen. One thing she tried to draw all the time was her mother. She worried that she would forget what she looked like over time. Would her drawings even be accurate though.

Clarke found Nyko in the new building organizing herbs in the back that were set to dry. “Heya Nyko,” Clarke said.

“Clarke. I didn’t expect to see you today,” Nyko said.

“My dad reminded me that maybe I should restock before going on the boat. Luna said that sometimes the sea makes people sick,” Clarke explained her reason for being there.

She watched the giant of a man move about the wooden building her dad had helped to make. He grabbed various things and headed into the back where a fire was built to help them with various things. Clarke followed him and watched as he put ginger root in the pot to boil. He also handed her some dry pieces that she put right away in her pack. “If you or your friends feel sick they should chew it. It will help. This drink will also help,” Nyko said, taking the boiled water and pouring it into various sized glass jars. 

Clarke wrapped up the jars with the yellow liquid before putting them in her pack. “Mochof Nyko,” Clarke said before departing.

The boat was supposed to be somewhere near the water so she started to head in that direction. On the path ahead she was surprised to see Lexa leaning against a tree. “Ai prisa,” Lexa said jumping off the tree and strutting towards her.

“Lexa,” Clarke said smiling happily as she wrapped her arms around the brunette. She hadn’t seen her since Anya and the rest of the party escorting them had left. 

“Here. I have something for you,” Lexa said reaching into her own pack. It wasn’t long before Lexa pulled out a large furry coat. “From the wolf you slayed. I asked Nomon to get you a coat made. It’s a trikru tradition to keep a trophy of your first kill. It will also keep you warm this winter,” Lexa said to her.

Clarke’s mind was blown. She had never forgotten her first night on the ground, and she doubted she would for the rest of her life. The coat was pretty big and she supposed that was so she could grow into it. A lot of the grounder children wore clothing too big for them, or slightly too small. It wasn’t like the Ark where they would just bring those clothes to the recycling depot. They usually got passed on to younger siblings or other family members. 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you Lexa. I should probably leave this at home, I don’t want anything to happen to it,” Clarke explained. She held on tightly to the coat with one arm, while her medicine bag was hanging over her opposite shoulder. 

“Here let me,” Lexa said, taking the bag from her shoulder and putting it on her own. 

“Thanks,” Clarke said as she led Lexa back to her house from the path to the docks. 

Once she was in sight of her house she noticed that Luna was sitting on the porch. “Ai prisa,” Luna said before bowing to her. “I was hoping to have the honor of bringing you to the ship. I see someone else has beat me to it.”

“Oh I just ran into Lexa on the path. Look she gave me a coat,” Clarke said holding up the coat for Luna to see. With the coat held up to show its full beauty to her friend she missed the smug look that Lexa fixed Luna with. She also missed the way the redhead glared at the brunette. 

“I brought you something as well Clarke. Nyko said you like to draw. I had these made for you,” Luna said, holding out an ornate wooden box for Clarke to take. “I also wanted you to have this. It’s my favourite dagger. I had some adjustments made though. Now in the hilt is the tooth from the wolf you killed. You can use both ends if you had to,” Luna told her, pulling out the knife and handing it over to her. “It’s customary to keep something from your first kill. I am sure Lexa informed you of that. At least you can not outgrow the dagger,” Luna said handing her the blade hilt first.

The white fang from the wolf she killed looked just as sharp as the blade. Instead of reaching out and touching it like she wanted to, she opted for the box. Curious as to its contents. When she opened it up she was shocked to see little colourful sticks inside. “What are these things?” Clarke asked, holding up a pink stick and inspecting it.

“It is called chalk. It can be made with many things but only few know how to make it. Since paper is saved for learning and the commander I thought you might like these. I wanted to give them to you here because if they get wet they are ruined. You can draw on anything now. The walls in your room, you can mark trees in the forest. Rocks are a common thing for my people to use those on. We have a festival in the summer and people come and use those to paint giant scenes of battles, past commanders, and flowers. It is very beautiful, I would love for you to come see it.”

“That sounds amazing. I will have to ask my dad, but I am sure he would love to take us all there. I really want to learn how to make these things,” Clarke said holding up a blue stick next before putting it away. “We better get going though. Can you two help me bring all these gifts to my room?” Clarked asked them. Luna took the box back from her, but she put the dagger in her bag where she had seen Nyko put his.

Her father wasn’t in the house. It was empty and she could only assume she just missed him when she was in Nyko’s healing quarters. With the help of Luna and Lexa she put her new things away. She couldn’t wait to test out the chalk as Luna called it. She knew the perfect place only a 30 minute walk away with a large cave. That way her drawings wouldn’t be ruined, and she could come back and see them.

With both Luna and Lexa at her side she made her way down to the water. She was amazed to see such a large ship out in the distance. People were being loaded into smaller boats that carried them out to the bigger one, where they would be dropped off and then the boat would come back in and gather more people. It seemed like such slow work but she was just amazed at the large ship floating out on the water.

“Do you live on that?” Clarke asked Luna.

“No. We just use it to carry many people for trade meetings. Goods that we trade with other towns. We also use it to go out and fish. Which we will be doing today,” Luna explained to her.

She was standing near the shore with Luna and Lexa when she heard her name being called. Her father was standing with Doren, Anya, and Lieta, while Indra held Octavia and Bellamy stood off to the side with Raven and Gaia. “Daddy,” she said happily running forward to tell him about all of her presents.

“Well you will have to show me them when you get home. Doren says to expect you back by in a few days.”

“A few days. Why in a few days? I thought we were just going on the boat for a little while, and that we would be back tonight.”

“Something has come up child. You and your friends will be going on a sailing trip, and I am afraid I need your father's help with something,” the young Heda said stepping forward and answering in place of her father. She didn’t like it. It was something her mother would do.

“I didn’t ask you. I asked my dad,” Clarke said, staring her down.

“Look Clarke. The commander needs my help. I need to travel with her to her home village and with a few people from ours and show them how we build our homes. I have to go Clarke, no one else knows how to read my blueprints. You, Raven, Bellamy, and Octavia will be safe with Doren and I will be back before you are. You won’t even know I’m gone. You will be so busy having fun.”

Clarke didn’t say another word to her father and glared at the commander as she made her way into the shallow water where people were being loaded into the boat. “Ai Prisa, let us help you,” Luna said coming up behind her with Lexa.

Both of them didn’t bother speaking. Luna just climbed into the boat and Lexa helped to boost her up, while Luna pulled her in. “Woah,” she said, trying to find her balance. 

“It is better if you sit, ai prisa,” Lexa said, helping to guide her to sit beside Luna. 

Clarke sat in between the two of them as they helped to row the small boat they were on to the larger one out on the water. She stared back at the shore with tears in her eyes. She hated that woman for beating her dad, and now she was taking him away. He couldn’t come with them because she needed his help. If he didn’t come back she would kill Heda, she would have to get Luna and Lexa to show her how though. Nyko taught her a little about how to defend herself, but he mainly focused on healing. 

She was still in a terrible mood hours after her group of people had been loaded on board. The ship was massive and she was excited to spend time with her friends. It would just be the first time she didn’t have a parent with her, and she didn’t like it at all. Luna and Lexa didn’t leave her side though. They stood with her on the deck as she looked out onto the horizon not saying a word. 

“Clarke. Can I talk to you for a sec?” Raven said, coming up behind her.

“Sure,” Clarke said, not moving from her spot.

“Alone,” Raven said, and Clarke sighed, not wanting to leave the comforting arms of her two friends. 

“It’s alright Clarke, we will go get you some lunch and wait over there,” Luna said pointing to a couple barrels a few feet away.

Once they were gone Clarke felt Raven come up beside her. “He’s going to be okay you know. He is stronger than anyone I have ever met, be it on the Ark or on the ground Jake is the strongest and smartest man I know. He wouldn’t leave you if he didn’t think he would come back.”

“Then why is he going? Why isn’t he here with us,” Clarke said, starting to cry.

“Look, I am just going to tell you how it is kid. Alphas and Omegas are just drawn to one another. Alphas tend to always take care of the people that they love and are very protective. Really an Omega could tell an Alpha who was interested in her to jump off a cliff and he would probably do it just to impress her. On the ground though things are different. When you like someone you bring them gifts to show them that you are interested in them. If you don’t like them, then you reject the gift and give it back. Heda has been sending your father gifts for the past few months.”

“You mean she wants to be with my dad? But he is married,” Clarke said rather confusedly.

“Look Clarke the Ark had been suppressing our scents for years, dulling them out, to keep us all in line. Your father and mother love each other, but did you ever wonder why they slept in separate rooms. Yes your father is married to your mother, but on the Ark you had to get married to have a child. You were born 7 months after your parents were married. I did the math like 20 times and you were way too fat to have been born within 7 months of them getting married. They did it to save you, and themselves. Your parents are just friends Clarke.”

“Of course they are friends Raven, they are married. That’s what couples do,” Clarke said starting to get frustrated not knowing where this was going. 

“Okay. You know how sometimes we play cards and there is always a trump card that beats the other card?” Raven asked her.

“Yes. I don’t see what playing cards has to do with why my dad isn’t here with us.”

“Mating Clarke. Mating someone trumps marriage and your father announced in front of the whole village that he would build her a house for all the gifts she kept giving him. The commander Clarke,” Raven stressed.

“He just said that to be nice. You know he would build a house for anyone.”

“You know that. I know that. So do all the people who fell down with us. To the people of the ground your father announced his intent to mate the commander. So now the commander is going to try to run damage control because she is intended to mate another.”

“Well if she is supposed to mate another why doesn’t she just do that,” Clarke said frustrated that the commander clearly had her father under some kind of spell. He was married to her mother, of course he wouldn’t mate with the commander. She just didn’t understand why Heda was so interested in him, especially finding out she is supposed to mate another person. Something that if you did would get you killed on the Ark.

“Look you clearly aren’t getting this. Hmmm… How do I explain this to you,” Raven said looking around which made Clarke even more confused. Was Raven trying to explain things with dolls like her mother would. “It’s like this okay. When someone likes someone they don’t think. Simple as that. Here I’ll show you,” Raven said before pushing her over the railing of the ship.

The water was cold and she fought her hardest to get back to the surface. She had no idea how to swim and just kicked and pulled and struggled to get back to the surface. Just when she thought the water would swallow her whole she saw the faces of Luna and Lexa swimming over to her. They grabbed her and tugged her up to the surface and continued to hold her up as she gasped for air. 

Clarke didn’t know if it was something she liked or not. Would her dad do the same thing for Lieta if she was thrown overboard. She would have to make sure he learned how to swim if he was going to do something so stupid. She would also kill Raven for throwing her in when she didn’t know how to swim well yet. Luna and Lexa were in the water with her though. They had saved her, and helped to get her back on the ship.

Indra had stormed up right away pulling her into a big hug before grabbing her and bringing her down below deck with Octavia. She had not been below deck yet, and there were a lot of pieces of fur tied to different sections of the boat. Some had people sleeping in them, and others were empty. Indra dragged her into a corner and helped her change out of her wet clothes and into some dry ones her father must have packed.

“Is Raven right. Is my dad going to mate the commander?” Clarke asked through her tears.

“No child. They are going to go to the commander's village to form an alliance between her home clan, and Luna and Lexa’s clans. The commander then plans on going to Polis to announce the courtship between her and Roan kom Azgeda which was set up after her birth,” Indra explained to her.

“So she isn’t going to be my new mom,” Clarke asked.

“No. Now why don’t you watch Octavia while I talk to Raven,” Indra said sternly leaving no room to question her words. 

Clarke just sat down with Octavia, and looked in the bag Indra left for them. Inside were some blocks that her dad built for Octavia and she pulled them out and helped her stack them. Eventually Lexa and Luna found her and started to build with her as well. “Why did you jump in after me?” Clarke asked them both, needing to know the answer.

“You are our princess Clarke. In stories the princess is always saved by her prince. I wished to save my princess Clarke,” Luna explained.

“I didn’t save you from 6 wolves so you could die in the ocean. I will cut off your sisters hand for pushing you,” Lexa growled out.

“I think having to talk to Indra is punishment enough,” Clarke chuckled. “Stop with the scary growling Lexa,” Clarke said and instantly Lexa stopped. She liked both Luna and Lexa but she didn’t want to mate either of them. Besides, how could she choose. They were both nice to her in different ways. So instead of asking them about the gifts and their need to save her she kept quiet. Maybe if she didn’t talk to them about it, or ask anymore questions she wouldn’t think about mating them, and what they would or wouldn’t do for her. She wouldn’t be like Lieta though, she wouldn’t use them, and she would just have to stop accepting gifts from them, or at least have something to offer them in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Abby will be going through somethings on the ark. After that I need to tie in some chapters to the middle so I might not post for a week or two. Well until I have a few more chapters that I can post more consistently.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really need you to read the notes for this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some notes of rape/non con. If you want to skip I will put a chapter summary at the bottom. 
> 
> Jaha is a creepy man and has been stalking Abby for years. So you might get triggered by some pedophile Jaha/ Rapist Jaha/ Just creepy weird af Jaha.
> 
> Please skip if you don't think you can handle reading it. I promise to leave a good summary.

Chapter 9

Abby woke up from her dream clutching at her chest. It was the same nightmare every night. The Manu-Sec falling down to earth taking Clarke and Jake with it, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She raced through the walls of the Ark every night in her dreams trying to reach them in time to warn them. It was always too late, and she always woke up when she watched it hit the atmosphere. That was all the last of the video feeds showed before it was out of range as the camera’s on the Manu-Sec started to burn up. 

“Another nightmare,” Thelonius asked when he knocked gently on her door. She didn’t know how he knew, but he always seemed to be there after everyone she had. He had even taken to staying in her living quarters with Wells in order to help her out, as he called it. Quite frankly she was sick of it, but she knew she had to put up with this charade. It had already been 3 months since Manu-Sec fell, but she was determined to find out why.

Which was why she put up with Jaha and his creepiness. He was chancellor on the Ark, and he would know exactly why that section of the Ark broke off. ‘Weak supports Abby,’ ‘Tragic accident Abby,’ ‘Could have happened at any time Abby.’ She grew tired of his excuses early on and just decided to play along. It was better that way if she just played her part flying under the radar, as Marcus called it.

Marcus and Callie were there when Jaha delivered the news to the council before deciding on how to formally break the news to the people. She wasn’t the only one who sat on the council that lost someone. The Jordan’s had lost their son as well. The Jordan’s also voiced their displeasure with Jaha and stated numerous times it was a cover up. They even held rallies in the mess hall, until Jaha locked them up before floating them. 

Together they spent time trying to figure out what had really happened. They just weren’t going to make the same mistake as the Jordan’s. They couldn’t vocalize how they really felt, and what they thought. What they could do was use the people sympathetic to the Jordans plea’s to see what the engineers found out. Something Jaha kept only to himself. So far they had Jacapo Sinclair on their side, but sadly he wasn’t the head engineer who went out to check the damage. Jaha had done that himself.

It sickened her the way he used his control and dominance over people. If Jake hadn’t found her when she went into heat, he would have been all over her. Jake had to block him from the door to her family's quarters as he waited for officers. Since he technically didn’t do anything they couldn’t lock him up and float him. Jaha apologized after to her, but she still found him super creepy. He would always stare at her longingly, and try to spend time with her alone. She hated that her parents were even friends with the guy. By the time she had married Jake when she found out about Clarke, Jaha married Wells' mother.

There was something off about the man. She had known it for years and now other people were starting to see it as well. Of course Jake never trusted him and was always there for her, Marcus, and Callie as well. Slowly things were starting to add up. Things that she should have noticed sooner, but despised being anywhere near the man. Now she had to in order to find out what really happened to her family.

Jaha’s wife's sudden death. Her superior stated that ‘it appears she died in her sleep. Most likely a heart attack. No need to do an autopsy, and waste resources having to clean instruments.’ Didn’t seem right. Especially for someone who was running for chancellor. Instead of dropping out and mourning the person he was married to, he continued to campaign for votes. 

His son’s absence from the school trip due to illness, but no record in medical of him visiting on that day. The fact that he was the one who went out to run the inspection of the Ark himself. The way he always seemed to know when she was alone, and now whenever she had a nightmare he would be right at her door. Jaha has been watching her, probably for years now. There was a camera somewhere in her room. Which also meant he knew that her and Jake didn’t sleep together. Hell they only ever shared a bed when one of them was having a bad day. 

Jaha knew. He knew everything, and now she needed to know what he did. “Yes. I’m so sorry for waking you. What is that like the 3rd time this week?” Abby asked him.

“Fourth. But who's counting. You need time to get over the loss then we can move forward,” he said sweetly, and Abby sure as fuck didn’t miss the way he said we instead of you. Marcus was right when he said it was a full blown obsession and she was best to continue being a submissive Omega around him. 

“Fourth one. Oh my. You and Wells should really just move back into your own quarters. I feel bad keeping you up at night,” Abby said playing her part, but also hoping he would just fucking leave her the hell alone. 

“It’s no problem at all Abby. Besides I promised your parents I would take care of you,” Jaha stated matter of factly. 2 more deaths she would need to look into now that she didn’t trust him. She wondered if her parents knew something about him and he had them killed. Her mind started to race and she knew she wouldn’t fall back asleep anytime soon. She was a 23 year old surgeon who lost her best friend and her daughter. They were the only family she had left, and she just knew he planned it this way.

“Well it can’t be good for Wells staying here compared to his own room. I am sure he misses the space in the chancellors quarters. Don’t you?” Abby asked him.

“He likes what I tell him to like Abby, like any child should. I just miss seeing you smile,” he said like it was the saddest thing for him to see her so upset. Ugh why did men have to say creepy things like you should smile more. Hell he was the reason she wasn’t smiling anymore. He was the reason Jake, Clarke, and Raven were all dead.

“I’m working on it. Wells should really be back in his own environment though. I can sleep over there if you want to continue to check up on me. You have barely left my side since the accident,” she said faking interest in him. God she hated his man, an accident was what it was labelled.

“You would do that for me. For Wells and I,” Jaha quickly corrected.

Fuck… “Of course. You haven’t left my side and I am sure you have a ton of work to do. Besides I have grown used to your presence,” she lied putting her hand on top of his. God she wanted to gag when he leaned in to kiss her. She just turned her head to the side in time to dodge it. “Not yet,” she said smiling sweetly at him.

“Sorry. Of course. Take all the time you need,” he said before backing away.

“I think I’m just going to head into work early today,” she said before pushing herself up out of bed. God she wasn’t used to sleeping in clothes, but ever since she suspected he had a camera in her room she decided to wear them. She probably should have done it years ago. Lord knows how many times Raven walked in on her naked. Jaha had of course seen her naked. The only question was how long had he been watching her. 

“I’ll have your things moved to my quarters. We have an extra room you can use until you are… Ready….” he said, dragging out his words like he was thinking too hard and not quite sure what to say.

“Thank you for being so understanding,” Abby said, kissing his cheek before closing the door to get dressed. Once she was ready for work in her scrubs she made her way into her living quarters. Jaha was there with a cup of coffee in his hand just waiting for her. “Thanks. I’ll see you later tonight,” she said grabbing the cup and heading out the door.

Once she was in her office she finally felt like she could breathe again. She wondered if there was a hidden camera somewhere in there. She never took chances though and always met Marcus and Callie in their quarters. They had married not long after her and Jake when Callie went into heat. Both Omega’s had each other and just like Jake they were just friends who helped each other out and married each other so they wouldn’t be stuck with anyone they hated.

Both of them had been relentlessly pursued by the Alpha’s on the Ark. Just like she was, and is being again. She had to do this though, she had to find out what happened to her little girl. She knew that the earth wasn’t survivable scientifically speaking. There was always room for questions though. Like why an escape pod was launched from section 13 right before joining the Ark. A note had been slipped under her office door not long after the accident. All it read was Escape Pod. Section 13. It was enough to peak her curiosity and she looked into it with the help of Marcus and Callie. 

A pod that was heading towards earth, and a research station that redacted half of their files before joining the Ark. She had tried to look through them before to gain a better understanding of what they were researching. Only the chancellor had access to the files, which was why she needed to get close to Jaha. Someone from that ship thought that they were better off on earth. None other than the person who funded the research. Abby didn’t beleive Becca to be stupid enough to head down to earth if she didn’t think she could survive.

She needed to have full access to those files. To her research. She would put off Jaha for as long as she could but she needed answers. She needed to make him believe that she wanted to be with him. Blind him by his Alpha’s primal instinct to mate. Then she could drug him, and find out the codes. That was the plan at least. To get him to let his guard down and start to trust her. Then Callie and Marcus would be there to help her find the information she was looking for.

With Callies hacking skills even she couldn’t get into the super secure folders that were part of station 13. Only the Chancellor had clearance and when a new Chancellor was elected they would pass down the codes for the other to change. It wasn’t without its faults though. If a Chancellor got sick they needed to hold a vote. When Diana Sydney suddenly got ill they held an immediate election, but luckily they were able to save her, but not before Jaha won the election. It was already decided that it would be too much of a risk to put Diana back on the council or have her elected again.

Abby started to type her parents names into the system and came up with their death reports. Something she had read over a million times, during her training to become a doctor. One patient…. That was all it took. One patient, given a diagnosis he didn’t want to hear, goes crazy and stabs her mother. Then her father when he came into the exam room to check on her.

She had only been an apprentice at the time and was studying for her exams in the library with Clarke when Jaha came in. At 17 she had a month old baby and had just been told her parents had been killed. She only had access to the medical reports but the man who signed off on the death certificates was the same one to sign off on Jaha’s wife's death. Dr. Stein was also floated shortly after that for stealing medicine if she remembered correctly.

It seemed like Jaha was good at tying up loose ends. Her parents death wasn’t an accident and she would have to get Marcus to look into it on his end, or get Callie to hack into the main server. She needed to find out who it was who killed her parents, although she knew the orchestrator. It was dangerous getting this close to him, but as long as she was compliant she knew he wouldn’t hurt her. He wanted her alive.

\-----5 months later-----

Abby had snuck out of bed in the middle of the night, she could smell his rut coming and she knew what this meant. It was time for her to enact her plan with the help of Marcus and Callie. She just needed to stay away from him for as long as possible. Wells was still at home and she wouldn’t put it past him to rape her if it pleased him during his rut. She didn’t want his son to see that. Wells was innocent and a sweet little boy, who was unfortunate enough to be born to that man.

“Hey Abby, you have a visitor,” Jackson, her apprentice, said sticking his head in her office door. 

“Thank you Eric. I will be right out to see him,” she said knowing exactly who it was.

Sure enough Jaha was there and sweating up a storm. “Abby. It’s time,” he gritted out.

“I’ll be right there. I just have some work to finish up,” she lied knowing full well she just needed to get morphine to knock him out. She had slowly been taking some out of jars for months now so no one noticed a full vial go missing. 

“Now. You will come with me now,” he hissed out grabbing her arm. Fuck it hurt but she wouldn’t show him that.

“Look I will be there right away, I just have to close up a report, and I will go and swing by Wells' classroom and make sure he knows to go to Vera’s after class. Unless you did that already,” she said with a raised brow.

“Thank you Abby. I look forward to seeing you in our quarters,” he said before exiting the room.

God this was going to suck. She went back into her office and grabbed all the supplies she needed. She then went to talk to Wells about going to Vera’s after class. He took it surprisingly well that he would be having a sleepover with the Arks oldest member. At 70 she was aging well but as soon as any health concern came up she would be floated, and Abby knew that. Marcus’s grandmother accepted her fate long ago just like everyone else on the Ark. 

Abby took a mild sedative before leaving her office and it was just kicking in now. Which meant she would most likely be knotted still while it wore off and she came to enough to drug him. She had been dreading this moment. She knew she had to go through with it though and so did Marcus and Callie. She spent many nights crying about it locked away in Clarke’s old room. She was lucky enough that Thelonious respected her wishes to wait until one of them cycled. 

When she came to, her body was sore and aching all over. It was nothing like the times her and Jake had been together. Jaha had been rough from the start. He didn’t prepare her body enough and didn’t wait for her heat to kick in. He practically took her as soon as she walked through the door. She had never been so glad to have drugged herself in order to endure it. 

Abby slowly extracted herself from his body, and found her lab coat where she left the morphine. She didn’t know if he had any cameras in the room so she tried to hide the needle as best she could while making her way back into bed. Jaha stirred and opened his eyes as she climbed back into bed and she quickly stuffed the needle under her pillow and acted like she was stretching out.

She then slowly climbed on top of him. At least she would be in control this way. Abby rolled her hips a few times and let out a long moan. “That’s it Abby. Ride Daddy’s cock,” Jaha stated firmly, grabbing her hips. God he was disgusting. She could feel him getting worked up and soon he began to close his eyes in pleasure and that was when she seized the moment. She continued to grind her hips as her hands made contact with the needle. He only opened his eyes once she plunged its contents into his neck.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Abby cursed, as Jaha started to convulse.

A knock on the door didn’t stop her from trying to get his heart to start beating. “Come in,” Abby called trying to keep her voice neutral. She knew that it had to be Callie and Marcus, she had com’d them after grabbing the needle telling them to show up in 30 minutes.

“Well this is a surprise,” someone said walking into the room.

Abby looked up from her compression to see the face of a person she least expected. “What are you doing here?” She asked.

“I’ve been watching you for awhile now Abby. I knew you would try to go after answers, and find out why that pod was launched.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Abby said continuing compressions. 

“Let him die, he deserves it for everything he did. I may not be as skilled as your friend is at hacking into the Arks data system, but I did manage to find a few things while I was Chancellor. Let him die, the bruises on your body and the pictures I have are more than enough to charge him with stalking, and rape. You killed him in self defence. Trust me when I say he deserves to die more than anyone,” Diana Sydney said.

“Oh god Abby what happened,” Marcus asked coming into the room, followed by Callie. 

“We don’t have much time in here. I suggest you get the files that you need,” Diana said.

“What the hell is she doing here Abby?” Callie asked.

“Listen here. I was the one who slid the note under your door. I put you on to the trail of research vessel 13, and the escape pod. I looked into the files when I was Chancellor and they were well above my knowledge. All of us who got appointed had to keep that information safe from the general public or it would cause hysteria. The ground is survivable, why else would a pod launch, why the research had to stay hidden. It is survivable and I believe the key to surviving on the ground is somewhere in the research,” Diana stressed.

“How can we trust you?” Callie asked.

Abby watched as Diana pulled down her shirt and stood with her back facing them. There on her back was a mating mark. Something completely illegal to possess on the Ark. How they didn’t figure it out years ago was beyond her. “My mate was one of the teachers who were on Manu-Sec that day when it launched. Charles is alive. Otherwise I would have known. We have been trapped up there for years. I don’t know if the radiation will kill him and one day I will feel his death. Or if the earth truly is survivable. Either way we need to find a safe way to get our people down there and those documents that Jaha has are the key.”

“He’s dead,” Marcus called out.

“He deserved a much more painful death,” Callie sneered.

“Yes he did,” Diana said.

“How did you know we would be here? That we would try to get the files?” Marcus asked.

“I’ve been watching Jaha for years. I knew there was something off about him way before I got sick. Then all of a sudden Dr. Stein comes up with a miracle cure. I just had to wait and then Manu-Sec happened, and you started to snoop around. I figured it was only a matter of time before you acted and when I was told he started to go into rut. I just waited. Jaha may have his own cameras set up all around the Ark, but I have mine.”

“Say we trust you? How do we go about this?” Abby asked.

“You have been studying medical journals and archives since you first started your apprenticeship. You are the youngest surgeon the Ark has ever had and it wasn’t just because I pulled some strings to get you there. You are smart Abby. If anyone can figure out what Becca was working on before she launched herself to the ground it's you. The ground is the goal. Marcus you will run for chancellor and you will win. The guards trust you. Abby you need to play the part of abused Omega for a while so people don’t question how someone your size killed a man. Callie you need to help Marcus win the election, even if you have to hack into the system and change the votes. We need someone as Chancellor who the people can trust. Who is part of our agenda.”

“Our?” Callie asked.

“Sinclair has been working on the exodus ship since the accident, trying to prepare it for a drop. He is only one man, and it's a large ship. Hopefully it will be done by the time Abby figures out how Becca combated the radiation. From there we will send down a team and find the survivors. Then we will contact the Ark to let them know it worked.”

“Done. I need to get to Clarke if she is alive.” Abby said.

“Marcus help me drag his body. We need his hand to get access to the files and his passcode. Then you and Callie need to leave right away. Callie will leak the files from this drive,” Diana said handing Callie a flash drive. “I’m sorry Abby but you really do need to play the part of injured Omega and lay low in the med bay for a few days. You won’t want to be watching when Callie leaks the files,” Diana said sadly.

“Okay, were in,” Abby said after placing Jaha’s hand on the scanner. “Callie work your magic,” she said.

“Shit the files are password protected,” Callie exclaimed. “4 digit numeric code.”

“Try Wells' birthday.” Abby said.

“Not it,” Callie said.

“Try Abby’s,” Diana said.

“We’re in. Transferring files to your personnel tablet Abby,” Callie said.

“Good now you guys get out of here and I will help Abby cover this up,” Diana said.

It had been a week since Jaha’s death and Abby claimed the position of self defence. After Callie leaked years of videos of her. Ones from her room even when she was a child, some of Jaha paying off people, raping others in the skybox. The man was sick and no one questioned that Abby did what she had to to protect herself.

With all of her free time she poured over Becca’s research. The woman was a genius and Abby learned so much from her. Becca was working on an AI that would help one control their inner selves. A chip that would download memories and save them to be passed down to the next person, and have them learn from past mistakes. Really it was pure genius. Passing down information from one person to the next as a way to learn how to improve the world. 

“What were they working on Abby?” Marcus asked, when she met up with him, Callie, Diana, and Sinclair.

“A way to battle radiation poisoning. She created an ai that would be able to bond with your brain. The only problem was it emitted such high levels of radiation that it wouldn’t stay connected to the host for more than 30 hours without killing them.” Abby explained.

“Can you recreate what she made?” Callie asked.

“I think so. I’m not sure how long it will take me though. It seems like a part of her notes are missing, and I will have to fill in the gaps.” Abby said.

“It takes as long as it takes. Now we all have our roles to play in the coming years. Marcus you need to lead our people and give them hope for a better way of living. Callie you need to hack into satellites and see if you can find anyone or anything alive on the ground. Sinclair and I will continue to work on the drop ship. We know the earth is survivable. We just don’t know if our people have an expiration date. Abby if you need anything come to me. I will make it happen,” Diana said to everyone in the room.

Abby didn’t mind that someone else was leading the show. Diana had been a great leader on the Ark up until she got sick. She was also the only person with a connection to someone on the ground. Marcus would be a great chancellor for the people, and if anyone could find their people on the ground it would be Callie. She was going to the ground and she would dedicate all of her spare minutes to this research. It was the only thing that made her feel close to Clarke. Close to finding her daughter again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Abby did what she had to do. She had to cozy up to Jaha and lul him into a false sense of security in order to find out what really happened to her child and her husband in the Manu-Sec accident. She came up with a plan with the help of Callie and Marcus(Married Omega friends. Just friends) and she puts up with Jaha's rut until she could knock him out. It ended up killing him. Marcus and Callie meet up with her to hack into the secure files only the Chancellor could access. Diana Sidney becomes an unlikely ally and reveals she has a mate on the ground and didn't feel him die so she knew he was alive. She helped set Abby into motion and helped her find out her parents were murdered by Jaha. Jaha murdered his wife. Jaha also was responsible for the Manu-Sec accident. Which she thought killed her daughter and husband. Together they look at the redacted files from station 13 and come up with a plan for the future of the Ark. Callie leaked Jaha's stalking videos of Abby going all the way back to her being a child when he was friends with her parents. They did this so Abby didn't get arrested for murder, and Marcus is voted in Chancellor. 
> 
> Also just posted that piece of smut I was talking about. So I hope you all like that. Happy Easter weekend :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven presents and has a chat with Jake who explains somethings.

Chapter 10

Raven had finally got used to life on the ground. Without the help of Jake pulling her out of her depression she didn’t think she would make it. The man had always looked out for her and protected her. His genius was something she was catching up on though. Together they continued to keep the machines of the sawmill running, and built homes for their ever growing community and its occupants. 

She felt a little lonely these past few months without Gaia, who had been called to the order of the flame. She had no idea why her friend believed in that load of crap but she didn’t judge her. Gaia was one of her few friends on the ground and the person she could tell anything to. From her greatest fears to future projects she wanted to work on. She confided in her friend about everything and Gaia did the same.

Adjusting without her around was hard and of course Jake would notice that. After he came back from his week away for his rut cycle he suggested a trip to Polis so that she could visit Gaia. It would also be a way for him to see Lieta. She wasn’t stupid and was well aware that Jake’s cycle changed after they came back from their trip on Doren’s boat that week. Especially when he didn’t come back right away.

Clarke was livid and was about to storm after her father. It took everyone in the village to keep that girl from going to find her father. Even Lexa and Luna had a hard time keeping her under control while they waited for their parents to return. Dorens mate had gone with them for the peace talks and when Jake returned it was with Anya, and Luna’s sire Aram. Clarke had given her dad a large hug before slapping him hard across the face and yelling at him for breaking his promise.

She had a hard time containing her laughter when Clarke insisted that he learn how to swim that summer. Her poor younger sister had taken her lesson to heart and Jake being the completely wiped Alpha that he was just did as she commanded. Octavia thoroughly enjoyed the water, and well her and Gaia enjoyed their many pranks.

Whenever Lexa and Luna would visit they would plot until chaos would ensue. Clarke was their kryptonite and those 2 nightbloods were jealous over everyone or thing that got close to her. Poor Bellamy typically to the brunt of their mischievous games. Clarke was ever the oblivious one to her pranks. Her favourite time was when she suggested a chicken fight and had Bellamy and Clarke be on the same team. 

Of course Luna and Lexa bickered so much that they didn’t need to fight them in order to beat them. They fought over who would sit on the others shoulders. Then they got blinded by jealousy when Clarke was up on Bellamys shoulders to the point where whoever was on the bottom tried to lunge at him, toppling the person on top. Jake and Indra would scold her for it, but Anya would just pass her her flask of grounder alcohol.

She wondered what kind of tricks they could play on Clarke and her lust filled suitors in Polis. She wondered if Gaia would be up for pinning one against the other again. The last time they did that Lexa got caught in their trap and blamed Luna. They fought until Doren and Aram had to pull them apart. Even with Nyko and Clarke cleaning out their cuts they still tried to attack one another until Clarke stepped in. 

“Ready to go kiddo?” Jake asked.

“So ready. Think Lieta would let me look at the library?” Raven asked.

“You will have to ask her,” Jake said with a low rumble to his voice.

“Still aren’t talking to her? Even after she continues to send you gifts?” Raven asked, putting her pack on the horse she was taking. 

“We have nothing to say to each other. She used me to get an alliance between her father, Anya, and Doren. Then used our traditions to bond herself to that Azgedan,” Jake growled out.

“Yes and she also helped you out with your rut, when it came didn’t she? She also married that man to keep you safe. To honor an agreement her parents made. She also hasn’t mated him. Gaia told me. She did what was best for her people.”

“How did you figure that out?” Jake asked.

“Simple math. It’s not hard to keep track of the days without a calendar. You went into a rut 2 weeks before your normal time on the Ark.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you are too smart for your own good?” Jake asked her.

“Just you. Everyday. Come on. Let’s get this show on the road,” Raven called out to her family. Octavia was riding with Bellamy and Clarke was riding with her, while Jake took his own horse. The one that the commander so kindly gifted him after their trip to her home clan. Indra would be joining them to see her daughter as she helped to train a very unruly 4 year old. Octavia was a handful and it literally took all of them to keep her out of trouble. 

Raven started to feel itchy and irritated every time that Clarke moved in the seat behind her. By the time they had made it to TonDC to rest for the night she was starting to sweat. “Ugh Raven you are so gross and sweaty,” Clarke exclaimed.

“Shut up Clarke,” Raven growled out.

“Hey almighty calendar. When was your birthday?” Jake asked her, throwing in a teasing jab from their conversation earlier. 

“When you were gone,” Raven gritten out. Her whole body hurt. It ached with a pain she had never felt before. “What’s happening to me,” she asked the man she looked up to.

“I think you are presenting. Clarke get Anya. We need to get Raven to a bunker and fast,” Jake said checking her over. 

Anya had taken her to a bunker deep in the woods and left her with the bottles of suppressants that Clarke had made up for her with the help of Nyko. The bunker looked very old and in between masturbating furiously to the thought of a beautiful woman up on the Ark, she poked around. She must have made it through most of her rations within the first 3 days because she was starving by the time she snapped back to reality.

She was weak and exhausted. Her body was aching from the new appendage that had grown rapidly overnight. She was very thankful that Anya left her with a gel. She wasn’t sure if she needed to apply it after she tugged herself raw or during. Either way she didn’t care and just used it to help herself get off and massage the knot that didn’t seem to go away, no matter how much she got off. 

Jake was there when she emerged from the bunker. Waiting for her with some food and water which she happily swallowed down. “So welcome to the world of being an Alpha,” Jake said, breaking the silence.

“Fuck it hurt so much. Thanks for the water and food. I must have eaten everything Anya left in there in the first few days.”

“Seriously Raven why couldn’t you just have not presented. I was banking on you being a Beta. Now I owe Abby a foot rub. I pray that she never comes down and lives a long and happy life up there. The woman had the smelliest feet,” Jake laughed.

Abby… The most beautiful woman she has ever seen. Sure the women on the ground weren’t bad to look at and didn’t care about nudity so she had seen many bodies. But Abby’s… Hers was perfect, and Jake just insulted it. She barely stopped the growl from escaping her throat.

“Ha I knew it,” Jake said smiling proudly.

“Knew what?” Raven asked feigning innocence. 

“That you're in love with Abby. That your wolf calls out to her,” Jake explained plainly. 

“I’m not. No. I don’t know what you're talking about.”

“No point in lying to be kiddo. These bunkers may be scent proof but they aren’t sound proof. You called out to her.”

“I did?” Raven asked not really remembering much of what happened. She did think of Abby though. Everytime she massaged her knot she wished that she was down there with her helping her through it. She didn’t think she was shouting out her name though. 

“You thought you must have been crazy right. You're not. Our wolves know. It was how Abby and I always knew we would be friends. There wasn’t that pull, that draw, the never ending longing in your chest, your wolf crying out for someone who answered its call or has yet to do so. God kiddo… Can I still call you that?”

“Only if I can start calling you old man. How Jake. How do you know all of this?”

“You know a lot of people do nothing in their spare time on the Ark. They watch movies or drink. It is a really depressing atmosphere and really who could blame a lot of them. I read, and so did Abby. We actually had our first conversation in the library. We must have been about 5 and we were both going after the same book. As you know there weren’t many children's books, but there was a book on evolutionary theory which had a lot of photos in it. I told her she could read it first but she had to give it to me after she finished it. She told me that it was a deal but only if she could read whatever I chose after. We became best friends after that, and we both continued to read. After I presented and had trouble controlling my Alpha Abby was determined to help me. So we both read medical studies from the old world. It was perfect as Abby had access to the medical files, and pre bomb era tests and studies done on Alphas and Omegas.”

“So like you're not mad?” Raven asked him, kicking at a stick that was on the ground. 

“No. I’m not mad. If I’m being honest it makes sense. You just went through a rut when Abby should have gone through her heat. She never wanted you to call her mom, she was very firm on that. Also you had this weird sixth sense and walked in on Abby naked more times than I can count. Also you just defended her smelly ass feet. Feet which you happily used to rub whenever Abby complained they were sore. God I should have caught on earlier,” Jake said laughing to himself. 

“So I’m not crazy? I feel like I am missing a part of myself now. I feel so incomplete Jake,” Raven said starting to cry.

“You met your mate. The one you are supposed to be with, the one your wolf finds compatible. Sometimes we have more than one mate. Triads aren’t uncommon, especially on the ground.”

“Do you think she feels the same?” Raven asked sadly.

“I think Abby is a smart woman. She knows she has a mate out there somewhere. It was something we talked about for years. You weren’t old enough to present on the Ark so sadly I think her wolf isn’t calling out to yours. At least not right now. If she ever makes it to the ground and you two meet I think you will find she might feel the same way. Don’t lose hope Raven, there is still so much time that you have left on this earth. You might find someone else,” Jake said.

“There is no one else,” Raven said sadly.

“Well then. Take some advice from an old man. It doesn’t get any easier. You will get super depressed after each and every rut because you weren’t with the one you loved. You need to be around family, around people who make you happy. Raven you also have to face the reality that Abby might not come down to the ground. There is no shame in finding someone to help you out during that time.”

“Lieta?” Raven asked.

“Heda,” Jake said sadly and Raven could now see how sad Jake actually was. How he pulled himself together everyday for her, Clarke, Octavia, and Bellamy.

“Then let’s go back home. We don’t have to go to Polis. I can see Gaia when she comes to visit or something,” Raven said. 

“Gaia won’t be able to visit us. She is part of the order of the flame and is devoted to Heda. Which means she only goes where she is ordered to. I also need to do this. It’s going to hurt like a bitch to be so close to her without being able to see her, but I need to accept the fact that she chose someone else,” Jake said, starting to tear up.

“I can blow him up if you want? I know some basic chemistry and I think we have all the materials I need.”

“I think the last thing we need on this trip is to blow shit up. Clarke, Luna and Lexa will most likely cause enough explosions with you and Gaia continuing with your pranks. Oh and there is Octavia. I think we need to put that kid on a leash. I know we shouldn’t joke about this but damn how she never left her room before we fell was a miracle on its own. Also Bellamy thinks he is god's gift to women so one of us will have to watch to make sure he doesn’t get himself killed by trying to court the wrong girl.”

“So we’re doing this?” she asked getting up from against the tree she was leaning on.

“We’re doing this, but after you have a bath. You smell worse than Abby’s feet right now,” Jake said before running away from her.

Raven wanted to run after him and punch him in the face for that comment but she knew he was right. She also felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. Jake knew about her not so little crush on his wife now. He also helped her to not feel crazy. God she hated to think about what her life would have been like if she never met that man. 

Jake had been her rock for years. Now heading into Polis just so she could see her friend. He was the best friend and mentor she could ever wish for. He wasn’t jealous about her feelings for Abby. He validated them. Now he was going to the biggest grounder city for her, even though the Commander was there. It was now her turn to help be his strength. His rock. To help him make it through. Maybe this year's pranks with Gaia should be focused on a new target. Lieta was going to have a hard time practicing self control if she had her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all stayed safe this Easter weekend :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and co in Polis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love all the comments you guys leave even if I don't get back to you. My anxiety has been running ramped lately. So many big life decisions to be made in the next few weeks. On a more positive note I just have a few more chapters to write to tie this in with the next 10 chapters I wrote. I think I might break it up into 2 parts....

Chapter 11

Clarke was more than happy to spend time in TonDC while Raven went through her rut. She got to spend time with Lexa who showed her around the growing town. Her father and some of his men had been helping build the village up. New homes, and a brand new wall surrounding it to help keep out unwanted guests. Something that the village had been battling a lot of as of late.

Apparently Ice Nation kept going into their borders and her mother had caught multiple scouting parties. Lexa told her that all the Queen wanted was power, and she didn’t care how she obtained it. The people of TonDC had long held back her forces though, and now with her father's help they would continue to do so. Clarke was amazed by how much Lexa’s home had grown over the years. 

After her father got back from that village with the woman she hated most in this world she spent more time away from him. Eventually they talked through their issues and her father promised her that he would not be seeing the commander again. He did say that he would have to follow her orders still, but that they wouldn’t be seeing her again. She was happy with his answer, and even more pleased knowing that she wouldn’t have to see the commander.

Now she was forced to though. All thanks to Raven whining about missing Gaia. She wondered if her sister had a crush on the young Omega. They wrote to each other but they never sent any gifts to one another that she was aware of. When Raven returned after her father did all of them saddled up and made their way to Polis. She happily gave up her spot on the back of Ravens horse to sit in front of Lexa on hers. 

When they got to Polis she was blown away by the size of the city. She had never been before and Lexa promised her to take her to the market. Lexa had described all the shops to them as they made their way into the city. Even her father and Raven grew excited at the possibility of finding more old world tech that Lexa said people salvage and trade because it looks cool. Not that they actually know its use. 

“Oh my god Lexa. Look,” Clarke said pointing at the tower.

“It’s the tower Clarke. It is where Luna and I train with other nightbloods a few times a year. Heda lives on the top floor. That is where I am going to live one day,” Lexa stated matter of factly.

“Can we not talk about you becoming Heda. I hate thinking about the conclave. It's barbaric.”

“Barbaric?” Lexa asked.

“Uncivilized.”

“Uncivilized?” Lexa asked.

“You know what. Nevermind. You are just banned from talking about the conclave, fighting, being a nightblood, and Heda in my presence.”

“But ai prisa I love fighting,” Lexa said.

“And I love not thinking about my friends getting hurt,” Clarke countered.

“Fine, but just so you know I am unhappy.”

“Good now you know how I feel everytime you mention becoming Heda or fighting off clans.”

“Do you want to see the Market now Clarke?” Lexa asked after she helped her down from her horse.

“Clarke,” she heard her name being called before a mess of red hair was in her face.

“Luna,” she said hugging her friend back. She started to giggle when she was lifted off the ground and twirled around.

“I’m so happy to see you Clarke. My father is even going to talk to yours about coming over for a sleepover. He is going to ask your nomon as well Lexa but we know Anya will be pleased to be rid of you,” Luna said, pulling back from her embrace.

“Sounds fun. Now that you are both here do you want to show me the market?” Clarke asked, looking between the two of them.

“Sha,” they both said in unison.

“I don’t think so pups. We have things to put away first,” her father said coming over and breaking up their reunion. 

“But dad.”

“No buts Clarke. If you want to sleep over at Luna’s or Lexa’s or you want them to sleepover where we are staying we need to unpack,” her father said.

“I would be glad to help you unpack Jake,” Luna chimed in making Clarke smile. 

“Me as well,” Lexa said.

“Lexa you have your own shit to unpack. I’m not doing it for you and my swords won’t sharpen themselves,” Anya said. 

“Yes nomon,” Lexa said sadly.

“Come find us after,” Clarke said to Lexa before she went with Luna to help unload the horses.

Her father had worked hard on making a model home out of small pieces of wood. The commander had sent him a letter asking him to present something to the clans and this was his idea. He promised that Octavia could have it after he was done with it and that he would build her a doll for her doll house. Clarke had to stifle her laughter because as much as Octavia was interested in what he built it was most certainly not going to become a doll house. It was more likely to be turned into a weapon or tossed into the fire.

Clarke loved her dad but hated that he did everything the commander asked him to. Even when they were getting set up in the rooms in the tower he was called away with Indra to speak to her. Which left her with Raven, Bellamy, Octavia and Luna. They weren’t allowed to leave the tower unless Indra, Anya, Himself, or Doren, came to get them. So they were stuck up in their room looking out at the people going by from the balcony.

She never thought she had a fear of heights until she looked down. She felt a little unsteady in the lift even when Indra assured her that it was safe. She slowly backed away from the balcony and felt Luna come up behind her. “It’s okay. I won’t let you fall. The railing is perfectly safe. Here I’ll show you,” Luna said.

Before Clarke could stop her Luna was up on the balcony walking around. “Luna get down from there,” Clarke shouted at her. Her eyes were wide in horror and she didn’t want to think of finding her body on the ground. To her horror Luna didn’t listen to her and Octavia started to clap and giggle when Luna started to jump and then do a cartwheel. She felt like she was going to throw up so she stormed back into the room.

The thought of losing Luna had her so sad. When the red head came into the room to check on her she wiped away her tears before she unleashed all of her feelings. “Don’t you dare do that again,” Clarke said, beating at her chest with her fists. 

“Shhh… I’m okay. I was just trying to show you that it was safe. That nothing would happen to you,” Luna said, pulling her into her chest.

She let the tears fall as she clung to her. “But what if something happened to you?” Clarke said looking into her ocean blue eyes.

“It wouldn’t. I promise. It was a dumb idea. I am sorry I caused you to worry ai prisa.”

Oh she was mad. She was fuming but she slowly started to calm down. She sat on the bed holding Luna’s hand asking her what had happened since she had seen her last. Eventually the rest of her siblings came in and joined them and they spent the rest of the evening chatting. That night Lexa slept over with Luna and they cuddled up in bed and were joined by Octavia who insisted on sleeping with her favourite warriors. 

The next day Luna and Lexa brought her around the market and traded things to get her some ark supplies that they insisted on carrying. They then took her out to their favourite market stalls and ate lunch together before they brought all her new things to her room. They then met up with Raven and her father who were watching Bellamy and Octavia kick a ball around with other kids.

“Cool soccer!” Clarke exclaimed. “I love soccer.”

“No, it’s kickball,” Lexa said.

“Actually Lexa, this sport has been played for hundreds of years. It was called football in England, and in America where we are now it was called soccer. I suppose now its just called kickball,” her father chuckled, explaining the origins of the game.

“Football. I like that better,” Luna said.

“Clarke, do you want to play football?” Lexa asked

“Can my dad and Raven play as well?” Clarke asked.

“Sure anyone can play,” Luna said, taking them over to where the other children and some parents were playing. 

They were soon divided into different teams. She got to play with Lexa and Luna was on the same team as her dad. Raven had decided to sit this game out as she called it. Clarke found herself to not be very good at the sport but Lexa always passed her the ball. Luna and her dad even let her get by them. Bellamy defended the net like he was born for it. Diving this way and that.

Eventually her father took his shirt off because of the heat and she rolled her eyes when Bellamy did the same. “Hey Clarke,” Raven said, calling her over.

“What Raven. Can’t you see I’m busy?” Clarke asked.

“Look Clarke there is something I need to talk to you about,” Raven said. 

“Fine,” Clarke said, giving up and marching over to her older sister.

“Look I didn’t want to tell you this because I have been sworn to secrecy alright. But I feel like you have a right to know. So I am just going to go right ahead and say it. Lieta is going to mate your dad. I know you don’t want that, and well she isn’t really giving him much of a choice. I don’t want that. You don’t want that. Look I have been talking to some of these Omega’s here and well they seem pretty interested. So maybe if one of them takes an interest in your dad he will refuse Heda and won’t mate her. Because if he mates her we will have to live with her. Then prince Roan will go back to his mother and she will kill your dad.”

“Oh no. I don’t want that. What do we do.”

“I already did the hard work and got them watching him. All you have to do is show them what a great dad he is. I think you should fall and hurt yourself. Your dad will come to you right away and help you. Once he does I am sure some of the other single parents will come help. You just tell your dad your fine after you stop the water works. You just simply suggest he can hang out with the adults while you go back to play.”

“You think that will work? I mean I don’t want him to mate anyone but I suppose that no one could be worse than Lieta.”

“Exactly. Now go out there. Trip and fall. Start the water works until enough parents are around you. Then simply say you feel better, say he is the best dad. Things like that. Then convince him to hang out with people his own age.”

“Got it,” Clarke said before running back into the game.

Tripping was easy for her, considering she had been tripping over the ball since she first started to play. Like Raven told her she started to cry and clutched at her skinned knee. Soon enough her father was at her side asking it if she was alright. When other parents started to approach her Raven gave her a thumbs up. Good she thought. Hopefully one of these people takes and interest in her dad and she won’t be stuck living with Heda. 

“Thanks daddy you're the best,” Clarke said wrapping her arms around him giving him a big hug. “Can I go back and play now?” She asked innocently.

“Sure Clarke. Let’s go back and play.”

“Dad it’s mainly just the kids playing. Why don’t you hang out with some of the other parents. You can tell them all about living in the sky, and how kickball used to be called soccer and football. You can tell them all about other old world sports as well. Oh and the homes you build. They are great. I bet a lot of them would love to check out that model you built,” Clarke suggested.

“That’s a great idea Clarke. I’ll just be right over there,” he said pointing somewhere near Raven who was talking to a bunch of adults.

Clarke smiled at Raven and gave her a thumbs up in return when her father went over to talk to the group of parents that were hanging around Raven. Good she thought. Now hopefully her dad would stay away from Lieta. She was nothing but problems. Besides, she was already married. Wasn’t one man enough for her. 

After the game she went to spend the night with Luna and Lexa and stayed with them at Dorens place. She really didn’t want to be around Anya. She scared the crap out of her. That night she slept snuggled up between the sheets with her 2 best friends. Doren had told them a much nicer story this time to go to bed, and she dreamt happy thoughts of a future in which her friends wouldn’t have to kill each other, and her dad wouldn’t be mating Lieta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is from Lieta's POV


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lieta's POV

Chapter 12 

Up on her balcony she watched her city below. Her people were growing here and more and more merchants came to trade goods. The crime rates had dropped since she became Heda and upheld laws and made new ones. Her marriage to Roan was a sham but it at least kept his mother from attacking her home clan and Jake. Jake who she saw last night and who her heart ached for every heat.

It was a lot to have him and his family present in Polis, and not be able to see him the way she wanted to. She knew that his daughter hated her, and she longed to make that right. Clarke was an important person in Jake’s life and she wanted to build a relationship with her. She worried though that she had already fucked up. It was wrong of her to sleep with Jake during his rut. She took advantage of him because she wanted him. She used his weakened state and used him as much as she let him use her.

The week they shared was beyond words and one of the best of her life. The sad part was that it would never be able to happen again. She used his people's way of bonding to uphold the agreement her father made with Nia. She did it so Azgeda wouldn’t attack the sweet strong man she had grown to love and his family. She didn’t want anything bad to happen to Jake so she had to put her wants and needs to the side.

Eventually she moved down to the market and noticed the kids playing in the street. She saw Jake with his kids and it melted her heart to see him pass the ball around with them. She watched as he helped Octavia learn how to kick the ball. How he let Clarke get by him, and how Bellamy wanted to be just like him. Her heart started to race as she saw him take off his shirt. It seemed that all the home building and work he was doing made his body more muscular and defined.

She had to try and hold herself back when Clarke fell down and scraped her knee. She wanted to be there helping Clarke with Jake. She wanted a life with that man, she dreamed of it every night, and woke up every morning feeling empty and lost. It appeared that she wasn’t the only one watching the man. Soon other parents were crowding Jake and Clarke and helping them out.

Lieta was happy when Clarke got back up seeing that she was okay and ready to play with all the other children again. When Jake didn’t get back into the game he watched as he went with the other parents. She started to find herself in a jealous rage when she saw men and women subtly touching him. No… Jake was hers her Omega screamed. She was about to step forward and cut off the hands of everyone who touched him when Grunt grabbed her and shook his head.

Her brothers had been her rock through this hard time. Especially Tomen who was the most understanding as he longed for her husband. Lieta understood that becoming commander her life would never be her own. But now… Now she wanted to take the flame out of her head and live for her. Instead she went to her room and cried herself to sleep. Her wolf howled out for the man who stole her heart as soon as she laid eyes on him. Even though Jake was older to her she had never been so drawn to someone. No one she has ever met cared so much for everyone the way she did. Jake shared a passion for people and those that he loved. That night she dreamt of him as always. This time in a home that he built surrounded by their families and more children on the way.

The next morning Lieta was in her room getting ready for the day when Roan came into her room. It wasn’t exactly like he had to announce himself considering they were supposed to share quarters. “What do you want, Roan? I have a busy day ahead of me,” she sighed.

“Just to talk. I saw you yesterday, watching him.”

“It is not a crime to look at him.”

“It’s not. It’s the way you look at him that scares me. We both have a part to play.”

“Then I suggest you play yours and stop telling me how to play mine. Jake is my past and I made a mistake spending his rut with him. I married you right after so your mother wouldn’t call for his head.”

“Does he know Lieta?” Roan asked her.

“Know what Roan?”

“Of all your secrets?” Roan said with a raised brow.

“No and it will stay that way. If you tell him I will kill you myself consequences be damned,” she said pushing the blade to his throat.

The biggest secret she had ever kept lay in hiding in a place she thought that no one knew of. She would have to move him now. “You’re thinking too much.”

“You wouldn’t know what it feels like. What it is like to constantly try to protect the ones you love when your heart breaks every second you are away from them,” she said starting to cry.

“I know what it feels like to love. I had a lover once. Someone I foolishly claimed as mine thinking I could protect him from everyone. My mother found out and had him killed just to hurt me. Just to establish her control over me. I was happy to agree to this marriage in order to get away from her. In truth you saved me from a very dark place that I was entering. We were honest with each other that night when we married, and I will be honest with you now. I am in love with your brother, and have been for some time. The only reason I know of your secret was because I followed him. I thought he was cheating on me….” Roan said looking away sadly. “I was embarrassed when I saw the truth with my own eyes. You hid it well, but you must not return to that place. It isn’t safe for either of you. You put everything you have worked towards in jeopardy.”

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Lieta said thinking about different ways she could get rid of Roan without breaking the truce she had with his mother, or hurting her brother.

“Trust is hard. I understand why you wouldn’t trust me, but I will protect your secret with my life,” Roan said before dragging his dagger across the palm of his hand, and holding it out to her. She took it and dragged it across her own spilling the precious blood before joining their hands together. “Once again I promise to protect you with my life. I promise to keep all your secrets and work with you on taking down my mother and joining the clans. I will act in any capacity you want.”

“Fine. I expect you in my bed tonight. Send Tomen my apologies but with Jake here we can’t take any chances,” she said firmly. She hated taking him away from her brother but she needed Nia’s spys to think she was only friends with the older Alpha. 

“You know you shouldn’t deny your wolf like you do. Why not get one of your handmaidens to take the day's meetings. I can get Tomen to bring Jake to his room and you can spend time with him there. You need to allow yourself to love and not just from afar. That man loves you. I can practically hear his wolf cry out to you. He refuses to talk to you unless it affects his village, he is hurting. Yet he is here to please his child. Do you not think him capable of loving another?” Roan asked her.

That was exactly what she feared. If Jake knew he would hate her. It wasn’t like she was expecting it to happen. She was touring the clans and luckily hid herself amongst her handmaidens before ‘Heda’ excused her of her duty until the child was born. Four and a half months she carried his child until it was born. Quinn had been shocked to say the least, but was happy with the name she gave him.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes just like his father and sister. People he would never know for his own safety. A part of her didn’t want to tell Jake out of fear. Fear he would ignore her for the rest of her life. It was hard enough giving up their child and having him at a distance. If he rejected her completely she didn’t think she could move on and her people needed her. She had just proposed her idea for a new conclave to the order of the flame. 

Jake sadly had to be pushed to the side and she spent her heats trapped in a bunker alone crying out for him. Roan had a point though, she couldn’t deny herself for much longer. Especially seeing all the women and men throwing themselves at him today. Seeing him with his children playing near the market was a heart wrenching experience and she almost regretted her decision of keeping it from him. 

“It is because of the way he loves so completely that he does not know. Aden must be kept a secret Roan and you just swore a blood oath to do just that.”

“Then you must not tell him, but you do not have to deny yourself any longer. You can trust me Lieta. I love you like a sister. I want your brother to be my mate but we both know that that can not happen. We are both cursed by obligations to our people. I agree with your vision, and I will forever be grateful for you for getting me out from my mother's grasp.”

“Promise me something Roan,” she said tearfully. “If anything happens to me you must protect him with your life. He has the blood but I don’t want him to become commander. I don’t want any of my novitiates to have to kill one another. I just proposed a change to the conclave to the keepers of the flame which I am sure your mother now knows about and if anything happens to me I want to know Aden will be protected.”

“I will protect him with my life. I swear to you Heda. Trust goes both ways and I know how hard that is for you. I have been keeping this secret for awhile. We both have been testing each other since this marriage and I think it is time we learn to rely on each other or else we will get eaten alive. My mother is training a nightblood. She isn’t ready yet but she will be in a few years. I tell you this so you have time to prepare. She is going to come after you, and I can only hold her back for so long before she catches on that I am not on her side. I already have to report to that bald headed penis.”

“Hmmm. Well then we have a few years to try to join the clans together against her. Titus lost his hair thanks to me. I never liked him, even before you told me he was working with your mother.”

“I’m going to go spread some rumours and tell Tomen to get Jake into his room, while you get one of the maidens to take your place,” Roan said, smiling at her.

“How did you know I would agree?” Lieta asked, smiling back at him.

“I married the smartest women in the entire world, but she is rather stupid when it comes to matters of the heart. A push was all you needed,” Roan laughed before running out of their room.

She stood out on the balcony looking over her city. Polis was hers to protect. It was a place she loved and a place where her people felt safe. It was a work in progress sure but the people truly made it. The way they worked together helping one another out, and their peaceful demeanor. Artis and his disciples were just amongst the rotten people she needed to rid the earth of. The Queen was another and she would get her in time. 

Roan was still a loose canon. She only trusted him as far as she could throw him but she did find him amusing. He was brutally honest and he did care about his people. Well all people, she once watched him take a childs lashes for stealing food. The poor child was skin and bones and Roan took him back into the tower after he took his punishment and made sure he was fed. Since then he has actively been working with the homeless people in Polis, helping them find work in the tower, and making sure they were fed.

He truly seemed to care. Maybe the man wanted children of his own but knew he could never have any being born a Beta. He truly did seem to love Tomen, and her brother was clearly taken with him. Roan swore an oath in blood and he knows his life is forfeit either way. He tells his mother and she would kill him. He doesn’t tell her and she finds out Nia kills him. He was practically a walking corpse. A puppet on many strings that were intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... next chapter has some Jake/ Lieta smut because I can't write Lexa/Luna/Clarke just yet. Hope you liked this chapter and will enjoy the next one :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake/ Lieta smut

Chapter 13

Jake was amazed with the architecture in Polis. There was no way he would be able to recreate anything like it but it was a beauty to behold. The fact that some old world buildings survived was a miracle and the tower in itself must have been extremely reinforced. It seemed like Polis must have been one of these zones that weren’t completely affected by the bombs. Possibly one of the few places that fell through the cracks, when the fire covered the earth. 

He was surprised when he was woken up by Tomen and Anya at his door. “You are needed Jake. Anya will watch the children,” Tomen announced.

Jake's eyes grew wide when Tomen said that Anya would be watching the kids. Before he could ask any questions Anya raised her hand. “Indra will be coming shortly and Doren will bring the kids here. We will take them to the beach or wherever they want to go.”

“Ummm sure. I’ll be right back kids,” Jake said before leaving to follow Tomen.

He walked through the halls of Polis and up the stairs of the tower instead of taking the elevator. The blonde haired man walked him into a room and then opened up a secret entrance and he was in another room. “Wait here,” Tomen said before closing the bookshelf leaving him in the room. It smelt like the large Omega man, and there were subtle hints of Beta underneath. He wasn’t quite sure why he was called here so he decided to take a seat by the window and take in the room. 

When the door opened his senses were assaulted by the smell of his Omega. “Lieta,” he said, rising quickly. 

“Jake,” she said, rushing over to him and soon Jake was wrapped up in her arms. It took everything in him to push her away. She belonged to another and he needed to accept that. 

“Please Jake. I need you. I love you and my heart aches whenever you're not here. Every heat I spend alone is more painful than the last. It even aligned with your rut. Please if you feel the same way don’t deny yourself. We can figure this out, we can be together in whatever capacity. I just can’t live without you anymore. It hurts Jake. It hurts so much,” Lieta said, starting to cry. 

“You think i'm not hurt? You think it was easy to hear about you marrying that man,” Jake growled. He was enraged and hurt that his Omega chose someone else. 

“I did that to keep you and your family safe. It was the only choice I had.”

“Only choice. You could have chosen me. You could have stayed with me.” 

“And what someone else becomes commander and decides to hunt us down for me choosing to decline the flame. For choosing love and family above everyone else. Jake I owe it to my people. I made a promise to them when I became Heda to keep them safe. I intend to keep working in Polis and throughout the clans. I want to stop Azgeda from pillaging villages and taking our people and forcing them to fight. I want to have everyone live in a free world without fear.”

“That sounds great and I am sure that you will achieve that,” Jake said smiling fondly at her before giving her shoulder a squeeze.

“Can’t you see that it is you that I want at my side?” Lieta asked. “That it is you I want to share my small victories with.”

“I…. I don’t know how to do that. You are married to Roan, and I have my children to think about. I am already having to go back and forth between villages to build homes. They don’t deserve me being away from home any longer. I want to spend as much time with them as possible. They are all so smart. Clarke is determined and stubborn. Raven wants to figure out a way to blow up all of Azgeda, Bellamy wants to build homes for everyone and their families, and Octavia is a fighter. She follows Indra around town with her wooden sword and won’t leave the women alone.”

“They are all very amazing and it is because you are their role model.”

“I can’t leave them. I want to spend all my time with them, I hate leaving them to travel. I just can’t add more trips to the ones I already go one. I barely feel like I spend time at home anymore. The longer I spend away from home the longer Clarke ignores me for. After I came back and they were already home from their trip with Doren she ignored me for months. For months my only daughter ignored me because I had to go with you.”

“You didn’t have to come with.”

“Really? Because it seems like I was ordered to go,” Jake yelled back.

“I’m sorry. It was selfish of me. I wanted you there to show your worth to my family. It was wrong of me to want to show you off in a way that wouldn’t put any pressure on me. You went into rut early and well. I couldn’t pass up that opportunity. I couldn’t live life without knowing what it felt like to be yours. If only for a moment. Now I have been living everyday thinking about that week. Wishing that it could last forever because you are who my wolf cries out to.”

“I don’t know what to say. My wolf cries out to you. I miss being around you and I can’t because it hurts too much. It hurts because I know you have a duty to your people and you are keeping me away for my own safety and that of my children. I just wish things could be different.”

“Can we not deny ourselves today then? All I am asking is a few hours with you. I don’t care what we do. I just want to spend time with you. I was…. Jealous of all the attention you were getting yesterday. I’d like to know that I am the only one who gets to be alone with you?”

“And am I the only one that gets to be alone with you?” Jake asked. He swallowed hard, not sure that he wanted to know the answer.

“Only you. It has only ever been you. Roan stays in my room to keep up appearances but most of the time I am in another room thanks to my maidens. I only want you Jake. I don’t want any other Alpha. I just want you and only you for the rest of my life. My wolf decided that years ago and my heart has ached in longing ever since.”

“I… Ugh… I don’t know what to say.”

“Tell me you don’t want me and I will leave. You will never have to see me again and you can go on about your life.”

“I can’t do that,” Jake said firmly. If there was one thing in his life that he was absolutely certain of it was that he belonged to the commander. “I want to be with you as well, and we will figure things out. We might not be able to see each other all the time but I say we enjoy the moments when we can have them,” Jake said, before pulling her body flush to his.

He could feel Lieta’s breathing pick up as her chest was flush to his. He missed her all those years and when he touched his lips to hers he poured all the love he had harboured with him. She responded in kind and he had never felt this rush of happiness in his entire life. How one minute he was feeling down in the dumps. Then the next he felt like he could fly off of the top of the tower.

His clothing was soon being discarded and he reached and dropped the cloak that she wore disguising her identity. The kisses were passionate and rushed as they worked at removing one anothers clothing. Lieta had grown even more beautiful which was something he thought to be impossible. Although the more time he spent with her the deeper he fell. “Get on the bed,” Jake growled, pushing her back.

Lieta smiled at him before pushing herself back against the headboard and opening up her legs to him. She was soaked and he was thirsty. He licked through her folds as her hand tried to guide him up to her clit. He ignored it and licked all around her wetness avoiding where she needed him. He let his hands wander and massage her thighs working towards her center as his tongue made it to its target.

“Jok. Jake,” Lieta screamed, grabbing his head and gripping tightly to his blonde locks.

He sucked on the bundle of nerves and lapped at the wetness that pooled out of her. It wasn’t long before Lieta was using his face for her pleasure. He growled playfully before holding her hips down and sucking on her clit again. “More. I need more,” she begged.

Using one arm to hold her bucking hips was hard but her managed and slipped 2 fingers inside of her hot sex. When she started to moan out and push against his arm that was restraining her he picked up his pace. He lashed at her clit with his tongue flicking it back and forth, as he pumped his fingers in faster rubbing the spot against her front wall. “Please…. Jake. Please…” Lieta begged.

“Cum for me Omega. Cum in my mouth,” Jake urged her.

“Yes, yes yes,” Lieta screamed out hips bucking out of control as her orgasms washed through her. Her juices pooled on Jake’s tongue and he relished the taste.

“You taste so good,” Jake said trailing kisses on her body letting her come down from the peak he had brought her to.

“Inside. Please fuck me. Please prove to me why my Omega only wants you,” Lieta said grabbing him by the back of the head.

Jake grabbed his throbbing cock and eased into her. He looked her in the eyes as he pushed forward and she pushed against him. Soon their bodies worked slowly against one another as they sucked marks onto one another. It wasn’t a mating bite but he still felt proud that she would be covered in his little marks. That whenever she would get changed for the next week she would know where his mouth had been. 

“You feel so good,” Lieta said before sucking his earlobe into her mouth.

“God so do you. So tight. So perfect,” Jake said trying to hold back the orgasm that was threatening to burst from him.

“Oh god. I want it. Please Jake. Knot me. I want to be tied to you once more,” Lieta breathed heavily.

Jake started to pick up the pace holding her hips down as she tried to meet his thrusts. He stuttered when her nails dragged down his back as his knot started to press into her. “Oh god. Fuck you take me so well,” Jake said when he finally was able to enter her. His knot was sealed by her tight pussy keeping them together as he flooded her inside with his seed. 

“So what do we do now?” Jake asked, rubbing his hands along her back after flipping them over.

“Now I need to take a rest. It’s been years and my body has never ached this good,” Lieta said tucking her head into his chest.

“Miss me much,” Jake teased.

“Everyday,” Lieta said with tears in her eyes. It was at that moment that Jake knew that they both felt the same. That his feelings that he had been denying himself for years were returned.

“We will figure it out. I promise,” Jake said, kissing her forehead.

“I love you Jake.”

“Ai hod yu in Lieta,” Jake said back in her native tongue.

Just like every great moment in one's life it had to end. Lieta had to pull herself from his body eventually and they had to get back to their duties. The few hours they got to spend together had brought a new energy to his life. He was hopeful that they would see each other again and after the time they spent together he was confident that Lieta was his. The Omega had said as much and he believed every word she said. He was hopelessly in love with the woman running what was left of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that ties everyone over for a few more chapters until after the war :) Lexa is going to present soon. So we will have one from her point of view and then from Luna's. I just have to move around some chapters etc. So it could be awhile before I update again. But hopefully it will be sometime next week. I have a lot to do right now so sadly writing hasn't been one of the things I have time for :(
> 
> Anyways. I hope you liked it :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and family are called to Polis during a time of war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Moved just a few provinces over during the middle of all this... Jazz... packing, unpacking, moving a bunch of furniture. I also happen to be accident prone and got another concussion during the move. Fml... anyways so this is the only work where I had some chapters written already.

Chapter 14 

Clarke was barely 13 years old when she found Nyko packing up the healing hut they had been using for years. “What’s going on Nyko?” She asked.

“Many things Clarke. The clans are fighting amongst one another and I am needed on the battlefield. I am afraid I have taught you all that I know. It is time for you to go to Polis. The healers there will teach you more, and they have books in the tower on old world procedures I am sure you could read. You will be the smartest healer in all the clans with the aid of Polis teachers,” Nyko said.

“But I don’t want to go to Polis. I like it here,” Clarke said.

She had grown accustomed to her life here. She made friends and she had a family here. She didn’t want to go to Polis. Being in Polis meant being near Lieta and she sure as hell didn’t want to be close to her. It’s not like she would see more of Luna or Lexa either as they trained in their own clans and only in Polis a few times a year. She would now have to move her entire life, and she knew that she had no choice in the matter.

“You are leaving at first light. Pack your things. Your father and siblings should be packing by now as well. All warriors are coming with us. Lieta needs every possible warrior and healer in her campaign.”

“Fine,” Clarke said, grabbing at things in the room to pack in her healers bag.

It must have been after 5 minutes of slamming things around that Nyko came and put a hand on her shoulder. “We will meet again ai seken. Just because you know everything that I do, doesn’t mean you can’t learn from others. Clarke this is a great opportunity.”

“I’ll miss you,” Clarke said, wrapping her arms around the large man.

She had learned so much from Nyko over the past few years. Most likely just as much as he had learned from her. She had even helped him learn how to read and write in english. The little village had nearly doubled in size since her people arrived and she wondered if she would ever see it again. If she would finish her training and the wars would end and that she could go anywhere she wanted.

Clarke had always wanted to explore the clans and more than just Trikru and her visits with the Lake people. She wanted to travel everywhere. To draw anything that captured her eye and learn about all the different plant life that grew in different clans. She wanted to learn everything about the ground and right now wars were keeping her from doing so. It was too dangerous to travel between the clans without a large party. 

Which is how she found her party growing in numbers after every village that they passed on the way to Polis. Clarke found herself searching for Lexa when they stopped in TonDc. She looked for the brunette until Indra came to grab her and put her back on her horse. Lexa was apparently training in Polis with Luna so she would meet them both there. At least they were both safe she thought to herself.

The trip itself could have been a lot worse. Warriors were chanting and drumming, keeping everyone entertained. She even played eye spy for a bit with Octavia who was on top of Indra’s horse. The only reason why she started playing in the first place was because Indra’s poor horse was getting hit by Octavia’s feet which were trying to move to the beat. No one could keep up with her. Hell it took all of her siblings, her father, and Indra to even try to keep her under control.

Octavia trained day and night with other kids her age and older. She was already better than Clarke with a sword, and most weapons. She just wished her younger sibling didn’t need constant supervision. She would have to spend most of her free time in Polis when she wasn’t training with Octavia. Her father, Raven, and Bellamy would all be training and her father would act as an advisor to Heda during this time.

She hated that the most. Lieta was always stealing her father away and this war was no different. War…. People killing each other. Hasn’t the world seen enough death she wondered. First the great world wars, then the war to end all wars. Living in a box in the sky only to be plunged into certain death to survive, and live on an earth where the people still fought one another.

Clarke would much rather live in her art than try to fit in with the clans. She loved healing people and helping them out but war she did not agree with. She wanted no part in it, and now she had to go live in Polis with Lieta because of it. Because commander Lieta needed her teacher, and her father. She wasn’t naive to the fact that if Lieta wasn’t in command it would be different. It would be different but there would still be war. God she was tired of blood, and the endless who gets along with who, and who is marrying whom to create a treaty with what village.

Once they arrived in Polis it seemed like a completely different city from what she remembered. There were way more people in the streets and warriors guarded the walls dutifully. More traders were in the market, and she couldn’t wait to check out the stalls. “Clarke. Where are you?” her father called out.

“Here dad,” she called back, grabbing the things she put up in her saddlebags. 

“Stay close. Indra already lost Octavia,” her father said before placing a hand on her shoulder. 

Great now she would have to run around and find Octavia and then she was sure to be on sibling duty while Raven, Bellamy and Indra met with the other warriors. Even though her father and Raven were not warriors by the ground's standards they still fought with the army. Bellamy was being groomed by Indra to be the general of their small village ever since Gaia decided to follow the order of the flame. 

Just as predicted she was left in her room. Well her and Octavia’s room for the duration of her stay in Polis to learn as a healer. She was told that she would have to take Octavia to the training pits every morning before she went to learn, and pick her up every evening on her way home. She had no desire to share a room with anyone considering she never had to in her entire life. She liked her own space and hated when Octavia would get ahold of her sketchbooks and ruin her drawings. 

A knock on her door broke her out of her train of thought and sent Octavia’s tower tumbling to the ground. “Ai prisa,” she heard Luna call from outside her room.

She scrambled to get up and pull the door open. She was excited to see her friend and was shocked to find Lexa there with her. Her friends pulled her into a big hug and she finally felt like she could relax. “I missed you both so much,” Clarke said.

“We missed you as well,” Lexa responded. 

“Do you have any new pictures to show us?” Luna asked.

“So many that I already filled both of the books you guys got me the last time we talked.”

“Come let us take you to the market and we can get you new ones,” Lexa said, taking her hand trying to pull her out the door with them.

“I can’t. I am on Octavia duty for the foreseeable future,” Clarke said exasperated.

“Where is the little warrior?” Luna asked, sticking her head into the room.

“Hiyaa,” Octavia screamed and pressed her wooden sword into Luna’s leg.

“I think that answers your question,” Lexa giggled. 

“Good sneak attack,” Luna said, rubbing her head affectionately. 

Clarke loved how great her friends were with Octavia. To them it never seemed like the young girl was a burden to have around. Much like she thought most of the time, especially when the young girl would get into her things. She watched Lexa and Luna dance around Octavia who laughed and chased them around their room with her sword. The 7 year old was having the time of her life with Lexa and Luna chasing her around and Clarke went to grab her new sketchbook and started drawing the scene. 

After they were all done playing it seemed like the logical solution was for them all to collapse on her. Clarke grunted and adjusted her position but she allowed it. She continued to finish up her sketch of the 3 of them running around the room with swords. She had Lexa on the chair raising her sword like she was rallying an army, Luna was in a defensive stance against Octavia who was swinging down her sword.

“You are very talented ai prisa,” Luna said. 

“Thanks. Do you guys want to play a game? My parents and I played it sometimes with our friends,” Clarke asked.

“How do you play?” Lexa asked.

“Well one person draws something and the others have to guess what they are drawing. I’ll go first and I will try to make it easy, while you 3 have to guess what I am drawing,” Clarke said, flipping her book open to a blank page.

She had to resist the urge to laugh when Lexa just called out different weapons and Octavia joined her. Between the two of them she thinks they thought she was depicting some sort of battle. When in reality she was just drawing Luna’s father's boat on the water, but she kept working on different parts instead of just one to keep them guessing. 

“Can I keep it?” Luna asked when it was finished and Octavia had happily guessed it right. She knew that Luna and Lexa let her answer. They were cute with the way they were leading the young girl into figuring out the answer. 

“Sure,” Clarke said, ripping out the piece of paper from her book after signing it with her initials like all the great artists of the past did. 

They continued on like that for the rest of the night. Octavia was more of an artist than Lexa and it had them all laughing when they couldn’t guess what she had drawn. Which was apparently the bloodied sword of some past commander after a great battle. Which led Lexa into recounting the tale for Octavia and the girl falling asleep halfway through the story. Lexa was so into her account that she didn’t notice she lost half of her audience. 

Luna who had already heard the story a thousand times before was helping get Octavia under the covers while Clarke went about cleaning the room. Lexa finally grumbled about how important past battles were for future ones as she started to help clean up the room as well. She had a fun time with her friends and for the remaining hours of the night she forgot that everyone she loved was going to war.

Lexa and Luna took up their usual sleeping positions. Each of them cuddling into her arms and throwing a leg over her body. She left trapped but at the same time she felt protected. “Do you want children Clarke?” Lexa asked before they started to drift off to sleep.

“Eventually. Maybe when there are no more wars to be fought and if I find a suitable mate,” Clarke said.

“I’d be honored to be your mate ai prisa,” Luna said.

“There will always be wars to be fought,” Lexa grumbled.

“Then how about when one of you becomes Heda you stop all the wars so I don’t have to lose anymore of the people I love. I don’t know what I would do if I lost more of my family,” Clarke said sadly.

“Your nomon is with you Clarke, and maybe one day you will be reunited with her once more,” Luna said.

“Sha and Lieta is trying to make peace with all the clans. Maybe there will be no conclave,” Lexa said. 

“There will always be a conclave, all your people care about is war. Your slogan is literally blood must have blood. The cycle will never end.”

“Maybe you will be the one to end it Clarke,” Luna said positively.

“I promise if I become Heda I will end the bloodshed Clarke, and that blood must not always have blood,” Lexa vowed.

“I just want to go to enjoy life and travel throughout the clans,” Clarke said.

“Then we will dream of that, until one day we can make your dreams come true ai Prisa,” Luna said snuggling into her kissing her on the cheek. “Sweet dreams.”

“I would wage war on all the clans just so there might be peace and you can travel safely throughout them,” Lexa said. 

Clarke tried not to laugh. Luna and Lexa were total opposites. Luna always thought with her head, while Lexa tended to swing her sword and think of the consequences afterwards. Herself on the other hand. She much preferred to rule her decisions with her heart. Maybe together they could end all the wars between clans and villages. Maybe together they could all rule in peace. She tried not to dream about it often because the reality of the matter is one would die, while the other survived. She preferred to not think about it as it broke her heart at just the thought of losing one of them. Or the worst option of all. Losing both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all staying safe out there<3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roan overhears something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a chapter from Roans POV and some new information is revealed. Enjoy :)

Chapter 15

Roan had just spent an amazing evening with Tomen in his chambers. The man had set up dinner for the both of them and they played dice and drank well into the morning. He loved his mate and he enjoyed seeing that romantic side of him. It wasn’t easy being mated to someone and having to play the role of another.

Of course he loved Lieta and she loved him. That was the entire reason why they got along as well as they did. When Jake and her had mated during their last cycle, he was quick to mate Tomen. It was something that they had always talked about. They just never thought that they would make it to that point in their lives. It was still a great risk but they had got away with it for months.

Lieta’s scent already started to mix with Jake’s years ago. His scent blended with Tomens as well and they tried to scent mark Lieta’s body doubles with all of their scents. The rooms changed most nights as well as the people. He had even the sad misfortune of stumbling in drunk to the room he was to be staying in only to wake up beside Jake. He surely could appreciate a fine cut man, but he was scared shitless. 

Jake had got a good laugh out of it as well as Tomen and Lieta, but he was still shocked. Jake was a very large man. Probably the size of Grunt and Dax both of whom were not small men. After that night he had stopped drinking for a while and made sure he knew whose bed he would be wandering into the night before. Lieta’s bodyguards were small in stature and all of them knew their duty. 

“You must get a message to the Queen.”

“What is the message Titus,” he hears an unknown man ask.

“I want reassurances. I want to be made flamekeeper. If she does that I will tell her the commander's new weakness.”

“You know how she operates. If she finds the information worth her while she will grant you your wish.”

“I fucking know how it works. Heda has a lover. Both Roan and Lieta are mated to others. If she wishes to know who and wants help exploiting it, I wish to be made flamekeeper,” Titus said to the stranger.

Shit. Both him and Lieta hadn’t been as careful as he thought. Artis was a prick and he could care less if he lived or died. Now his mate's life was in danger once more. He had to get back to his room and leave a note for Lieta and Tomen. He needed to try to stop this messenger before he reached his mother. 

Roan went to the room and wrote his hasty goodbye letters before signing them and sealing them with his personal seal. He grabbed his sword and a few daggers before sneaking out of the tower and to the stables. Whoever was sending the message would have to ride hard and fast. His mother was anything but patient when it came to news of the commander. 

The trail wasn’t too hard to find once he made it to the Ice Nation's borders. The snowy path was easy to follow and he could see his target up ahead. He pushed his horse harder, and cursed himself for not bringing a bow. He had no choice but to try and hit either him or the animal with his dagger, and he hated killing animals if he didn’t have to. He pulled his hand back and was about to release when an arrow hit his horse and knocked him off.

Before he could even get up he was surrounded by his mother's warriors and his horse had scampered off. He dropped all of his weapons to the ground before raising his hood. “I have news for the Queen,” he lied. He knew they would take him to his mother anyway. Their rough handling didn’t go unnoticed, he hadn’t fed her any credible intel in months and now this.

When he arrived at the palace he was dragged in front of his mother who sat proudly on her throne with a wicked grin. “Roan, I just received some exciting news,” his mother said rubbing her hands together. Ontari stood behind her mother and sure enough she was no longer the scrawny little girl. She was going to present in a few years and really come into her strength and that was when his mother would strike.

“And I come with news as well,” Roan said.

“Whatever news you brought is of no importance to me. Guards lock him up, and beat him within an inch of his life until he tells you something useful. Have fun with him Ontari, but don’t mark up his face. I have something special planned,” his mother smiled wickedly.

Roan took his beatings and torture. It was nothing he hadn’t been through before. His mother lived on punishing others. Making him punish his friends, and those he cared about. Her cruelest punishment was making him watch as his mate slowly died from the poison she administered.

He was shackled and bound and broke both his wrists trying to get out. Blood slicked the floor and made it impossible to stand. Eventually he had no other choice but to sit down and watch the poison run his course. He watched his shackled lover for days before his life was taken. Then he felt his wolf howl out at the loss of its mate. He felt the pain in his neck for weeks as his mark started to fade. 

That was the worst torture of his life. His mother and her thugs could have their way with him and he wouldn’t give them anything. For months he sat bound, bruised, and beaten in a small cell. The only kind of comfort he received was from a young girl who’s family his mother held hostage. Whenever she would bring him food she didn’t drop it in the puddle of water, or leave the waterskin outside the metal cage so he would practically have to dislocate his shoulder to get it. 

Echo kom Azgeda had been a blessing, but he warned her that no one else could see her kindness. He grew fond of her and wanted her to survive. Especially knowing that her family was most likely killed or fighting in a war they didn’t want a part of in order to see her again. He told her she had to be strong and put up a good front if she planned to survive. Eventually she started to call him names and taunt him if other guards came down and noticed her there. 

He lost track of the days, of all the bones that had broken and healed. He thought of Tomen and hoped that both him and Lieta were safe. The commander had become his best friend and confidant. He even enjoyed spending time with Jake and hoped that his mother didn’t go after his family. They were kind people who didn’t deserve his mother's cruelness. If only he was a stronger man then he would have killed her years ago. 

Roan had been planning to do it for months after his mate’s death, and then news of his mating to the commander spread like wildfire. He had no choice but to leave behind his plans. It was a blessing in disguise though. Lieta didn’t want him. He wouldn’t have to perform a mate's duties. She blew his mind though when she proposed the old world tradition of marriage, to help integrate the people who fell from the sky’s beliefs. 

That day was one of the happiest of his life. He had been freed from under the foot of his mother, and he had met his future mate. Tomen was a man anyone could fall in love with. When he wasn’t taking his role as a guard seriously he was cracking jokes and playing games with his family. It was a slow romance to say the least. 

There were always subtle glances and nods. Until eventually the Omega pinned him down in a sparring match and he had to fight his desire to take him. When he went into heat he was there, he didn’t claim him or try to take advantage of him. He sat on the other side of a door in a bunker talking to him and listening to him please himself. He was happy when Lieta asked him to be his guard for his heat.

He later found out that Tomen had everything to do with said request. It was rough listening to him and not help him out. In between his lucid moments they would talk about different things. Their views on the world and politics. Roan found out the only reason why he became a guard was to protect his sister and stay near his brothers. Otherwise he would have loved to live on a farm and have a family.

Something that sadly he would never be able to give the man. Something they cried about through many of his heats begging to be bred. Tomen was great with children and he would have loved to give him as many as possible. He even wanted kids himself, but they knew the risks. Their love had to be kept a secret if anyone had a chance of defeating his mother and her armies. 

“Up you get Prince,” a guard sneered.

“I think I would rather sit,” Roan said in a mocking tone making no move to get up.

The guard entered his room and dragged him out with the help of Echo. With her there he just went along with it. He didn’t want to cause any trouble for her by starting a fight. He was glad though that she subtly supported his weight as he could barely walk. When they arrived in the throne room Echo played her part well pushing him forward. “Bow before your Queen, you disloyal piece of skum,” she said before kicking him in the back of his knees forcing him down.

“Mother. What a pleasant surprise,” Roan said, smiling at her.

“Months and you have given us nothing. Do you have no loyalty to your clan Roan?”

“I am loyal to my mate, and my own beliefs,” he stated proudly. 

“I should have killed you when you presented. You have brought me nothing but shame.”

“So kill me then.”

“No Roan… Death would be too good for you. Guards hold him down,” Nia said and suddenly Echo was holding him as well as 3 other men. They had brought him down to the ground and he started to struggle not quite knowing what was going to happen next but he knew he wouldn’t like it. 

“Whatever you plan on doing, get it over with,” Roan shouted.

“Very well. Ontari,” his mother called out.

Soon his mother stood over him with a wicked smile on her face. In her hand she held the mark of the banished. Something only clan leaders and Heda’s were allowed to use. Something that had to be done in public with an audience. He supposed that his mother thought that the 30 guards in the room was enough of one.

“Roan kom Azgeda. You have been removed from your title as Prince. Once the mark has been placed you are hereby banished from these lands and all lands. Go ahead Ontari,” his mother smiled wickedly as the hot iron was pressed into his skull.

“Your heart is weak and it will get you killed. Your lover will feel your pain if you try to go to him. No one will help you. You are clanless and alone, which is a punishment worse than death for someone who loves as deeply as you. May you live a long life,” his mother said before leaving him.

Nia was right. This was a fate worse than death. He could never return to Polis or he would be killed and Tomen would feel it and go through one of the worst pains of his life. Then his mother would also know who his lover is if she hadn’t figured it out already. No this was a thoroughly thought out punishment, meant to hurt him emotionally because his mother now knew he could withstand any physical pain she threw at him. 

All the guards had gotten off of him with the exception of one. “There is a bag in the far stall of the stable. Good luck my prince,” Echo said before dragging her knife down his arm. “You deserved another mark you piece of shit.”

With that he fled. He found the pack in the stable like Echo had said and stole a horse. Once he had ridden for over a day and was sure no one was following him he finally stopped. In the bag Echo had put a healing balm, some water, and a few dehydrated pieces of meat. He hoped that the girl lived long enough to be free of his mother. She had truly been his saving grace, and he had to admit she played her role well. With any luck they might meet again. 

Roan knew he had to stay hidden and that his mother would eventually make a move and try to kill Lieta. He knew she wouldn’t stop until she had succeeded. Lieta knew this as they had talked about it many times. Upon her death he was to go and take care of her son. He felt that since they both knew it was inevitable and he was now banished it was the perfect time to watch him from afar.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so someone pointed out that Clarke should have been able to tell her father mated Lieta, so I will have to go back and fix that soon. I just have been limiting my screen time, so hopefully I can get to it in a few days. I am going to try to update a few of my other stories with what I have written for them so far to try to provide some entertainment in these trying times.
> 
> I hope you are all staying safe.

Chapter 16 

She had been training with Lexa all day, and all day she had been blocking hard hits and dealing with a frustrated Lexa who wouldn’t stop growling. She didn’t want to land a hit if she didn’t have to. She had been avoiding injuring her classmates for years, but especially Lexa. Her wolf started to call out to her just like it cried out for Clarke. It took her awhile to acknowledge that there was something there, but she avoided telling Lexa because she wasn’t sure if those feelings were returned. 

They were never one to give gifts to each other. They only ever gave them to Clarke, and Luna wouldn’t be hurt if just one of them rejected her. If both of them did that was another matter. She loved to love and given the option she would love and take care of the two of them for the rest of her life. There was just one problem with that. Clarke had yet to present and if her nose was right Lexa was about to go into rut. 

A part of her was jealous that she was a Beta. Another part of her just knew that this was who she was meant to be. That this was the body she was given and it wouldn’t change. She would just adapt to whatever partner she chose to have. Which may be perfect considering Lexa was clearly an Alpha, and she had been guessing that Clarke would be an Omega for years. They just had to wait another few months to find out. 

Eventually Luna grew tired of blocking and dancing around Lexa’s strikes. She sidestepped and started her own attack and eventually she locked her sword with Lexa and they both used their scent to try to overpower one another. Luna was struggling with her breathing, the scent of Lexa on the brink of control was starting to get to her. “You’re about to fully present. You need to get to a bunker,” Luna huffed.

“I want Clarke,” Lexa panted and licked her lips. Then suddenly it was like she caught a whiff of Clarke and she was off. Luna was left to chase after her friend and hopefully intercept her before she got to Clarke.

“Lexa stop,” Luna growled, finally catching up to Lexa and tackling her to the ground.

It was probably a mistake to chase after Lexa but she didn’t want Clarke to get hurt. Her body wasn't ready, and Lexa would hate herself if she did anything during a rut craze. Eventually Lexa overpowered her and sunk her body down on top of her. She could feel the Alpha’s bulge, straining against the pants she was wearing. When she sensed her opening to flip their positions she didn’t take it. Instead she rolled her hips and felt pressure on her clit. She couldn’t help the filthy moan that came out of her mouth.

“Jok,” Lexa cursed and for a minute Luna could see forest green again. 

“It’s okay,” she said exposing her neck as her fingers dug into Lexa’s hips, rolling hers once more trying again to feel that sweet friction. 

Luna felt it when Lexa let go of her. When the Alpha quickly rose to her feet and searched their surroundings. “My room is close.”

“It will have to do.”

“I’m… I’m sorry Luna.”

“For what?” Luna asked her as she followed her quick pace down the hall.

“That you had to stop me. That I couldn’t control myself. That you are offering yourself up to me so I don’t hurt our friend. I’m sorry that you are choosing to help me out with this and do not want me as you want Clarke.”

“Get inside,” Luna growls and when the door is open she shoves the Alpha down on the bed in the corner of the small room. She was quick to lock eyes with the Alpha as she slowly took off her armour until she was just left in her bindings. “I want to give myself to you. I… I care for you Lexa. Just as I care for Clarke. It has just been harder for me to show it. We both knew about our respective crushes on Clarke and we never talked about it. When I started to develop feelings for you… I didn’t tell you out of fear of being rejected. Fear that you would reject me, and then Clarke would as well. I…. I’m scared, but you are my best friend Lexa, and I want to help you through this. I want you.”

“You’re so beautiful. Probably the most easy going person I met, and you easily share your feelings with everyone. How could I be so blind as to not notice how you felt. I care for you Luna, and I would love to continue this, and after we can--”

“Shut up before I change my mind,” Luna said before crushing her lips against Lexa’s.

She kissed her hard and broke the kiss when she bit Lexa’s bottom lip. The Alpha beneath her moaned and bucked her hips and Luna found herself becoming more aroused. She could smell that Lexa was slowly losing herself to her rut and she started to rip off her armour and hastily threw it away from the bed. Every piece she threw off crashed loudly against the floor, but it was not fast enough for Lexa.

The Alpha was quick to change their positions ripping off her own clothes in the process. Gone was Lexa, and in her place was a lust filled Alpha about to enter their first rut. Luna knew that an Alpha’s first rut could be dangerous. They tended to lose control and hurt their bed partners if they took one. She wasn’t scared though, and her body was becoming ready for the Alpha to mount her. She barely registered the creak of the door, but when she heard it she quickly flipped their positions so she was on top.

“Oh my god,” Clarke said, dropping whatever was in her hand.

Luna didn’t want to face her. This wasn’t exactly something she was going to keep from Clarke, but this wasn’t the time to talk about it. She could feel Lexa bucking up against her moaning Clarke’s name, and trying to throw her off to get to the younger girl. Lexa was desperately trying to get to Clarke who stepped further into the room. 

“Clarke, you can’t be here,” Luna said trying to hold back a half naked Lexa. There was no way that Clarke didn’t know what they were doing. 

“I can help,” Clarke pleaded with her.

No… She couldn’t. She wouldn’t let her, and she would not let Lexa get to her either. They all knew the laws. How come she had to be the strong one. With tears streaming down her face she raised her voice and yelled at Clarke to get out. She had never once yelled at the girl before and she could see her crumble. Now she just had to ride this out with Lexa and see if Clarke would let her pick up the pieces. 

5 days she spent with the Alpha until her rut subsided. 5 days of acting like everything was fine until Lexa regained her senses and could think clearly. At night she would remember things from her past. Moments that happened long ago, when she finally started to recognize her feelings for the brunette. 

“I don’t like having to patch Lexa up after her nomon is finished training with her,” Luna remembered saying sadly to her father.

“We never like seeing the ones we love injured my child,” Doren said, coming over to give her a hug.

It took her a long time to figure out she liked Lexa as more than a friend. She just prayed it didn’t take that long for Clarke to forgive her. As much as Luna wanted to stay and have a conversation with Lexa, fixing things with Clarke was her top priority. So she grabbed all of her clothing from the room and left. She walked through the tower until she got to her room and dressed hastily. She needed to get down to the baths and clean herself up before talking to Clarke.

Once she was out of the bath and dressed she ran all the way up to Clarke’s room in the tower. She took a deep breath before knocking. She had thought about what she was going to say for 5 days, but she worried that it wouldn’t be enough. That after baring her soul to the blonde she would still reject her. 

“I should cut you down where you stand for hurting that girl,” Indra growled out when she opened the door and saw that she was standing in front of her. “But…” she said, her tone starting to soften. “I understand why you did what you did. We all make sacrifices in life Luna, and it is clear you love the sky girl. I suggest you talk about your feelings before it is too late. Octavia,” Indra called out to the younger girl. “It is time to go to the pits,” Indra said, and Octavia ran past her, and soon Indra was running after the girl shouting curses in Trigedasleng. 

“Clarke,” Luna called out, taking a tentative step into the room.

“GO AWAY!!” Clarke shouted at her.

“I will, but only after you hear what I have to say,” Luna said, venturing further into the room until she saw Clarke.

The blonde had clearly been crying, and it looked like she hadn’t had anything to eat in days. “Ai Prisa… I’m sorry. I am so sorry for hurting you. I promise you can send me away, and banish me from your presence, but only after I say everything I need to say.”

“Fine but make it quick. I have things to do,” Clarke snapped back.

Luna held her tongue hoping that one of the things that Clarke had to do was take a bath, because she smelled worse than a Pauna. “Ai Prisa you have always been special to me. Ever since the moment I met you, I knew you were the one that was going to hold my heart. Little did I know then that it was only going to be a piece of it. It was no secret that Lexa loved you as well. That we both longed to show our worth to you in hopes you would choose us as your mate. Over the years my love for you increased tenfold, but so did my love for Lexa. I started to care for her in the same way as I did with you. It was just harder for me to talk about. We are both warriors and for the longest time you were the only thing we talked about. When I didn’t present I knew it was a sign from the gods. I never intended to sleep with Lexa. I was hoping that we would wait until you presented and then you could decide who you wanted. If you wanted us both or just one of us. I knew there was a chance I would be rejected. I am just a Beta, and even though you haven’t come of age, I know you are an Omega. I didn’t talk to you or Lexa about my feelings because I was scared. Scared that not only you would reject me, but that Lexa would as well. I love you Clarke. I love you so much. When Lexa went into rut while we were training I knew I had a choice to make. Lexa was determined to find you, letting her rut completely control her thoughts. If I didn’t find a way to subdue her, I knew I could very well lose one of the women that I love. I made a choice, and I don’t regret it. Even though Lexa is a nightblood it doesn’t mean she is above the laws of our people. You haven’t presented and because of that she could have killed you. I did what I had to, to save both of your lives. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you how I felt about you Clarke. I am sorry I hurt you ai Prisa,” Luna said hanging her head and waiting for her punishment. 

“I don’t know how many more times I am going to have to tell you both this, but I refuse to choose between the two of you. Not because I don’t want either of you, but because I love you both and don’t want to have to pick between you two. Now come cuddle me, and promise me you will talk to me about how you are feeling.”

Luna cautiously took a few steps forward wondering if the blonde was going to play some kind of trick on her. When she opened up her arms, Luna cuddled up into her side. “Ai Prisa.”

“What Luna,” Clarke grumbled.

“You made me promise to tell you how I was feeling. I feel as though you should take a bath.”

“Ugghh fine,” Clarke said dragging herself from the bed. “But only if you tell me how it was.”

“It?”

“Sex,” Clarke said in a hushed tone.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes because I need to know what to expect if I am going to be with the two of you. Well if that's what you both want. I think we should ask Lexa her opinion.”

“I think she is already convinced,” they heard a voice say. Both her and Clarke snapped their head towards the door. “I am sorry I didn’t understand until now. I hadn’t really thought much about my feelings towards you before Luna. I also didn’t know how to go about saying anything to you. I can tell you that when you take your shirt off it makes it impossible for me to pay attention, so maybe leave it on the next time we are training. Or just take all your clothes off.”

Clarke’s very unsubtle growl made both her and Lexa laugh. “Only kidding ai Prisa. Well partially. I promise that we won’t do anything together until you present. Then we can all be together.”

“Good to know I can be distracting. Both of you need a bath so let’s hurry this along. I don’t think I can spend another minute smelling the two of you. It’s gross. I at least had the decency to shower before I went to apologize to Clarke,” Luna said glaring at Lexa who smelled like their coupling. 

“Okay, but Lexa you have to bathe separately. I don’t think I can deal with your combined scent and hear about you doing the nasty without jumping either of you.”

“No need to tempt us more, ai Prisa,” Luna said, scooping Clarke up into her arms and carrying her out of the room.

They sat in the bathing chambers and talked as they scrubbed each other clean. Little did they know it would be one of the last times they were all able to spend time together. The next month they started their campaign with the other clans against Azgeda. Clarke would be sent along with the healers, while they trained with Titus who was just appointed flamekeeper after the untimely death of the last flamekeeper. It didn’t take much convincing from Lexa to sneak along with the supply wagons, so they could be with Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments, kudos, and support. Just a few more chapters and then Clarke will be involved ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's POV
> 
> Action ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lexa will kill some people... So will Luna.. War is brewing and the next few chapters are not so fluffy.
> 
> If you find it hard to read stop and read the bottom notes

Chapter 17

Lexa threw her spear into an incoming Azgeda, as Luna guarded her back. They were late. Very late, and it seemed like they needed to fight through a hoard of Azgeda soldiers in order to warn Heda about their position. Both her and Luna were allowed to attend the war meetings Lieta had with the other clan chiefs. From the reports the commander received they were going to launch an attack on a stronghold where the Queen was held up. In order to weaken their enemy Lieta had proposed a month long barricade to force the enemy to eat up their food stores, and give the people time to overthrow their ruler like Sangedakru did before joining the coalition. There were no reports of Azgeda this far into coalition lands. How could her people possibly miss hundreds of soldiers. 

“We need to get out of here,” Lexa said. She was starting to regret their plan of following Clarke. 

“No shit. It wasn’t my idea to fight our way through their blockade,” Luna growled at her.

“Well it wasn’t my fault we slept in,” Lexa growled.

“No that would be Clarke’s,” Luna chuckled.

“I knew she lied about where she found that ale. Where do you think she actually got it from?” Lexa asked, slashing her sword across a man's chest.

“No clue. It is better not to ask her questions we don’t want to know the answer to.”

“Are you sure she is going to be an Omega? Because right now she is just a massive pain in the ass,” Lexa said, blocking a sword from hitting Luna, as the Beta dispatched the man she was fighting.

As soon as they were taken out Lexa spotted an opening and ran knowing that Luna would follow. It was the only way they would make it out of the woods alive. There was no way the two of them could kill that many soldiers. They needed to run and warn Lieta that their attack was a trap. Right now they should have been with her, and learning how to prepare for battle. Not actually fighting in a battle. Well technically they were supposed to be with Titus but that was just a minor detail. 

Arrows flew past their heads and hit trees that they were running past. Their horses already sacrificed their lives when they came across the Azgeda warriors. They had killed many men, but the onslaught of arrows they protected them from was too much. Luna and her had both shared a remorseful look before giving them a quick death. They had been under fire and they could hear the shouts of warriors calling for backup, as they started their assault. Luckily no arrows were fired upon them, and when they started to fight the warriors didn’t want to risk hitting one of their own. 

“To the trees,” Lexa said, getting behind a large one to help boost Luna up.

“I never thought my time playing with you as a child would finally pay off,” Luna chuckled as she lowered her hand to help hoist her up.

“A much more useful skill to have than sailing,” Lexa jested as they started to make their way through the trees.

As much as they would prefer to take out the warriors searching below them they had to move. They had to warn the commander that she was headed into a trap. She swung from branch to branch and ran across others as Luna followed behind her. The warriors that were chasing them had given up when they lost their trail, but they still couldn’t slow their pace.

Lexa hid in the tree line well above the clearing trying to get her bearings. They could be shot down by arrows if there were azgeda scouts in the trees. Her people were in the distance setting up their camp and she didn’t want to risk their lives trying to get them a message. They needed to be careful. Nia wanted the element of surprise, so she had no doubt her scouts would kill 2 stragglers if they were in the trees. 

“What’s the hold up Alpha? You had no problem diving head first into battle, so why are you stopping now,” Luna whispered.

“If they planned this trap they probably have scouts watching nearby. If we run we will get shot down and we won’t be able to save Clarke.”

“Yes because it’s never just about all of our people,” Luna replied with an eye roll. 

Lexa and Luna sat on their perch scanning the area looking for Azgeda scouts. Sure enough they were spaced out every 50 feet or so. Lexa quickly looked around and found the one closest to them. “You dispatch that one, and I will get the one over there,” Lexa said pointing in the other direction. 

They were both off after nodding to one another and deciding to meet back in the tree they used to spot them. Lexa decided on a stealthy approach and she was quick to plunge her knife into the neck of the warrior. She wasn’t quick enough to catch him before he fell to the ground though and alerted another scout. One that she didn’t see when approaching. An arrow was soon lodged in the tree above where her head had just been as she fell to the ground. She grabbed the dead Azgeda man's bow and sent an arrow into the neck of the scout she had alerted to her presence.

Swinging herself up onto the branch of the tree she had just jumped down she took a minute to catch her breath before heading back to Luna. This wasn’t even a real battle and so far they had killed more people than she ever thought she would. Taking a life wasn’t something she enjoyed doing, but she would do what she must to keep the people she loved safe. 

“All good?” Luna asked her once she made it back.

“I took out 2.”

“Only 2. Well I guess we better stay closer to my side considering I took out 3.”

“The plan was to only take out 1.”

“Plans change,” Luna said, shrugging her shoulders.

Lexa didn’t have a comeback. Hell she didn’t want to let Luna know that she failed to take out one scout properly so she had to quickly kill another. She already felt like a failure for not being with the war party already. She would have to have a talk with Clarke about where she got the ale from. She knew she could handle a lot more than what she drank and still be able to wake up on time. Clarke must have slipped something in their cups when they weren’t looking. 

“Ready?” Lexa asked once they had climbed down from the tree.

“Yes almighty Alpha… Zig zag pattern spaced out 10 seconds. I’ll go first,” Luna said before sprinting off.

She started counting in her head and she moved down a ways so they both didn’t come out from the same path. Once she got to ten she was off and hot on Luna’s heels. Both of them sprinting all out as a few arrows tried to knock them down before they got further into the clearing. Once she was sure that they were out of range she tried to surpass Luna only to have the Beta slap her on the ass as she took off to the camp in the distance.

The scouts guarding the perimeter were the first people that she saw and they already had Luna in their custody pinning her to the ground. She didn’t like the way they were handling her, and she saw red. She knocked out the guard that stood up once he noticed her approaching. Luna was only a few minutes ahead of her and from the looks of it had already put up a fight. Lexa was quick to press her blade into the man's neck. 

“I had that under control,” Luna said brushing off the dust from her clothes. 

“Take us to Heda Lieta if you want to live,” Lexa growled and pressed her blade into the warriors throat until he nodded and started to lead them over.

They made it a good 50 yards until soldiers started to follow them. She could feel the arrows pointing at her as she marched through the encampment with Luna covering her back. It took another few minutes until the commander's tent was in sight. The noise of all the warriors that had started to gather had already drawn out those that were inside. Soon she was face to face with the commander.

“What is this natblida?” Lieta asked her.

“Azgeda marches through Trikru. It is our belief that while you prepare your blockade on the stronghold that Nia plans to attack you from behind. Luna and I barely made it past all the warriors headed this way. We have about 2 hours before we are trapped between 2 armies. They also have scouts in the woods about 50 feet apart. Luna and I had to dispatch a few before making a run for it. This man and his partner had her pinned to the ground by the time I caught up to her,” Lexa growled and right now she was angry at Luna for running off.

“Where is the other warrior?” Her mother asked.

“Lexa knocked him out. I am sorry that I let down my defences Heda. I expected news of an attack on us would have been welcomed,” Luna said lifting her head up.

“Who’s men are these?” Heda Lieta asked.

“Mine,” said the Sangeda Kru general. 

Faster than anyone she had ever seen before Lieta had the general on his knees with a knife to his throat. “Now tell me Lexa which section of camp you entered from and where you broke through the trees,” Lieta asked of her. 

“Just straight behind us. Exited the woods from that direction as well,” Lexa had caught on where Lieta was taking this. Sangedakru had been the last clan to join the alliance of clans. The villagers had to rebel against their ruler in order to win the vote. They should have killed him, but much like Azgeda they had a monarchy, and kept their fool of a king.

“Now tell me why my novitiates just pointed to the area your men were set to guard.” Lieta asked and the general remained silent. “Speak if you value your life guard,” Lieta spoke to the man she still held in her custody. She pressed her blade against his neck until blood started to slowly drip from the small incision that was made. 

“He told us to watch that side. That when the rest of your army slept they would let the Azgeda warriors sneak into camp and light a signal fire to let the rest of the Azgeda army know they could send in their cavalry.,” the man cried and pleaded for his life.

Lexa slit his throat before Lieta could issue a command, they were traitors who followed blindly and if she didn’t catch up to Luna she was sure that her friend would be dead. “All members of Sangedakru will either give themselves up willingly to be locked away, or will meet the end of my blade,” Lieta shouted, cutting off the head of the general. Lieta pumped out her scent and even though she was an Omega she was powerful. She had the spirit of the commander and that was its own kind of special power, one people willingly submitted to.

Those that hadn’t submitted to her rule willingly were soon cut down by members of the other clans. Those that remained kneeling were gathered in front of the commander. “You entered this alliance last. I know it was not through fault of your own. A lot of you stood up to your ruler because you trusted me. Thank you for kneeling and trusting me now. Because of your last minute alliance before the campaign I kept your general in the dark about our actual plan. I ask all of you to trust me now and follow your generals into battle, and we will see Nia submit to this alliance. We will see a joining of the clans after this war. After this it is my hope that we can all live in peace and follow the laws that all clan leaders agree upon in the upcoming meeting in Polis. Generals to the war tent, to regroup, and if anyone else had a message for me let them fucking pass and my guards can asses the severity of the issue. Sharpen your blades and prepare for war, by nightfall they will be soaked with the blood of our enemies.”

Lexa followed her Heda and generals into the war tent with Luna and together they listened to a new strategy. Not only did Lieta keep both her and Luna in the dark it seemed that the only generals who knew about the attack were her mother, Luna’s sire, and the Louwada Kliron Krus war chief. 

They were all essentially trapped between two armies, there was no changing that or getting around it. They would have to make a stand and blood would have to be drawn. She would now have to thank Clarke for drugging both her and Luna instead of scolding her. For without her doing so they wouldn’t have known about the incoming attack. They all might have been slaughtered. 

Once they were all dismissed Jake came over to talk to her and Luna and told them that they should get checked out for injuries before doing anything else. Apparently it was skaikru custom to educate young warriors on what to do. Lexa just did as she was told because she respected Jake as Clarke’s father. She also wanted Luna to get checked out to make sure that she was okay.

In the healing tent Luna went to go talk to a healer she knew, and left her to wait awkwardly for her return. It took Lexa a few minutes to finally relax and she started to feel a little tired from all the adrenaline pumping through her system. She started to stretch and that was when she felt a strain in her pants. She put her hands on her crotch and leaned her head back and tried to think of anything but the issue at hand. 

When someone touched her shoulder she was about to kill them. That was when she saw Nyko towering over her. “You stink. You shouldn’t be here,” Nyko said, setting a cupboard down he had unloaded from a wagon. Tents were always set up first to get set up, and then they would be sorted and filled. 

“Why is my body doing this to me Nyko? It hurts so much,” Lexa complained.

“It happens after war sometimes. After an Alpha kills another Alpha, or sometimes just killing in general. It is called bloodlust. It acts like a mini rut until the ummm. Problem is taken care of,” Nyko said.

“Why won’t it just go away I have better control over myself than this,” Lexa growled.   
“Because you need someone to help you through it. Alphas go through mini ruts and Omegas go through mini heats. Just find yourself an Omega or Beta who is willing to help you out,” Nyko said shaking his head at her. 

Lexa jumped up from her chair and moved her one hand down to her crotch to try to hide her erection as she chased after Nyko begging for a tonic or anything that would help. She didn’t want to ask Luna for help. She felt guilty enough using her throughout her first rut when she offered. Luna was her best friend but they both loved Clarke and wanted to be with her and didn’t want to do anything with each other again. Clarke would present before her next rut anyway and she could care less what she presented as. She wanted Clarke like she wanted Luna. It didn’t matter her designation. 

As much as she didn’t care what Clarke presented as she couldn’t help but imagine a desperate Clarke in heat begging for her knot. Oh god that thought just made it worse and she grimaced in pain. Just as she pulled the tent flap aside to chase after Nyko and demand a remedy she ran right into the person she didn’t want to see. 

“Lexa,” Clarke said questioningly. Lexa watched how blue eyes scanned her over looking for injury and she just stood there looking at the sky. Then she started to think about how blue the sky was and now it reminded her of Clarke’s eyes. Luna’s were a much darker shade of blue, almost a green, just like the sea.

“Clarke,” Lexa swallowed and tried to move past her. 

“Lexa if you are injured I demand to know. I am almost a fully trained healer now and whatever injury you have you don’t need to be embarrassed about,” Clarke said. 

“Oh she might be embarrassed about it, Skaigada,” Nyko chuckled before going back into the building.

“Okay now I have to know,” Clarke said, turning her around to face her.

Lexa just let her body go with the movements. Clarke was touching her body and it felt amazing. She couldn’t have her though. She couldn’t ask her to help her with her problem because she had yet to present. It was tempting to just crash her lips into Clarke’s and take her back to her tent and claim her because life was short. She could die in the next battle or Lieta could fall and she could die in the conclave. 

“Oh. Oh my god. Ummm. I… Well…. Go back to your tent and I will try to find someone to help you,” Clarke said.

“I don’t want anyone else Clarke. I just want you,” Lexa confessed and tears started to pour down her cheeks.

“You don’t just want me, I’ll send someone to help you, and continue to send someone to help you until a time where I can be the one to help you through such things,” Clarke said.

“Promise?” Lexa asked.

“Promise,” Clarke said before pressing a kiss to her cheek and swatting her on her ass, sending her away. 

Lexa stared at the roof of her tent as she laid down on the furs, and started to play with her erection. She was so busy pumping her shaft she didn’t hear or smell the person who entered. “You owe me after this Lexa,” Luna said, tying the flaps to Lexa’s tent before stripping out of her clothes. “When Clarke goes into heat, you best believe you will be returning the favour.”

“I was wondering when you would get here,” Lexa said, trying to hold herself on the furs, and not rush up to touch the beautiful natblida in front of her. Luna got on her knees and started to use her mouth, and she was about to cum before the Beta stopped.

“I won’t continue until you tell me that you will please me as well.”

“Don’t stop. I’ll do anything you ask Luna.”

“Remember that when Clarke goes into heat. You already promised me I could go first,” Luna winked before her mouth was once again on her.

Her cum shot from her shaft into Luna’s mouth but so much spilled out and down onto the dirt. It was hard not to think about rutting into Clarke, while Luna took her pleasure from her. It was the least she could do considering how helpful Luna has been. She came many times that night and all the times she thought about Luna in Clarke in many different positions drawing pleasure from each other and pleasing her in return. She couldn’t wait until Clarke presented. They would have to make sure to make the night memorable for her. Maybe it was best that they had each other to figure things out, so that they knew what they were doing. She would have to thank Clarke later for this as well, as she completely forgot to thank her for drugging them earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this brought me to page 111 out of the 200 that I have wrote so far. I haven't been able to write anything new lately, but... There is a lot to this story, and it will be a long ride. 
> 
> So Lexa and Luna made it past the blockade and warned the commander that she has been betrayed. Next Chapter will be set during the siege, and the chapter after will have some fluffy moments :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kom War!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fight scenes ahead.

Chapter 18

Jake didn’t like seeing Lexa be a ruthless warrior, but he understood now that life on the ground was hard. People only valued strength, and right now his mate was showing her weakness. She was telling all of her people that she valued all of their lives. It was the right thing to do. It was what they both believed in, but it was one of the things that other leaders took advantage of. It was something that he was scared of because she already had a target on her back. 

“The stronghold is built out of wood right?” Raven asked.

“Yes Raven. Nearly impenetrable, which is why we thought it best to attack under darkness. Have a small team sneak in, and open the gate. We were never going to be able to launch an attack without someone opening the door. It would take us too long to break down,” Jake replied.

“Do you remember how far away that lumber yard was?” Raven asked.

“Few hours by horse.”

“So you know those catapults I built. What if we add an accelerant and light the bitch up.” Raven explained rubbing her hands together looking like an old cartoon evil genius. “Fire some burning shit against that fucker and weaken it. Then we can add the boulders after it is weakened and it should fall down within a few hours.”

“Aram take a team of 10, and go with Raven. Return as soon as you can. We are depending on you,” his mate spoke and Aram immediately followed her orders. The rest of the room started to speak loudly amongst themselves and the commander quieted them once more. “We need to make it seem like we don’t know about the attack from the rear. We need to sacrifice some of our warriors in order to save the many. Those that stay will have to wear the colors of Sangeda Kru and let Azgeda through. I expect they will realize it is a trap when they don’t see the general, but it will already be too late. Those that stay will light a pyre when the warriors realize they walked into a trap of their own. That fire will signal those of us on the front line to launch Raven’s catapults and we will set fire to the wall and burn it down. Raven has proven herself many times over with her ideas for this coalition. I trust that her plan will not fail, and while the wall burns half of the warriors will go back and assist those back at camp and we will win this war. You are all dismissed. Go ready your warriors and I will ask for volunteers to stay behind.”

When everyone crowded out of the room Jake was just left with his mate. “Who do you think betrayed us?” He asked. It wasn’t just Sangeda Kru, not everyone knew of all the details to the attack. They had been very careful about leaking different details to each and every clan to find out who deceived them. 

“I like that you refer to the betrayal as ours and not just mine, although the weight of this is not yours to bear. I am commander,” Lieta said to him before snaking her hands around him and putting her head on his chest. She had grown so much since he first met her, but one thing that never changed was her wisdom. She was one of the smartest people Jake had ever met, and he continued to fall more and more in love with her.

He pumped out his scent trying to calm her down. She knew her mind must be racing with different possibilities. He knew how much the weight of being commander took a toll on her. How the voices of the past commanders always fought against the world she was trying to create. “It might not matter soon. If we win this then we might not have to fight another war,” he said optimistically.

The bloodshed was starting to get to him. He hadn’t really fought much before this past year. Bandits had occasionally come to their village or attacked on the road and he had to fight then. Seeing a few bodies scattered around was different then seeing a field of red. Warriors with limbs missing gasping for their last breath, or for mercy was something he would never forget. It was something he wished that Clarke never had to see.

“There will always be wars Jake. I am a symbol to my people, but also a target. I can never give you the life you want to live,” Lieta said, pulling back so he could see the tears falling down her face. “I will always have to fight. I cannot sit back in the tower and pray that people will not come after those that I love. I have to fight for those that I love, so they may live a better life. When my fight ends only then will I be free.”

“Stop talking about your death. I won’t let it happen,” Jake growled.

“If I am to die, can you not give me one more hour of pleasure,” Lieta said biting her lip.

Jake was soon pulled on top of his mate, and she showed him how alive they both were. How in sync their bodies had become over the years as they shared quick moments of passion in empty rooms or tents. He didn’t have to fight so hard to hide his scent now. Most of those in Polis and the clans knew he was the commander's lover, the Queen had made sure that everyone knew her weakness.

How she found out though was still a mystery. Azgeda had spies all over the clans, but they screened all the people that were hired to work in the tower, and most hires were internal. It was much like the Ark where people were born into certain positions that their parents or other family held. He didn’t believe it to be right, but he did understand the loyalty behind it. Sooner or later the spy would slip up and they would catch whoever it was. He knew that Lieta would make them pay with their lives for threatening the safety of her family, and the families of all the clans under her alliance. 

Once they both fixed their clothes they headed out into the sea of tents. Darkness was falling over the camp now, and Raven still wasn’t back. He had faith though that she would make it through and be the hero of this war. He walked with his mate as she checked with each of the remaining generals of the status of their warriors. All responses were generally the same. Her warriors were ready to go to war and die for her.

The catapults were all loaded up behind horses and would stop with a group of warriors outside of the walls firing range. Raven and him had been training a group of warriors who helped them build them on how to use one. They had 10 in total after working on them for months and they were finally ready to be used. He was excited to see them in action, but he knew he couldn’t be there to help fire them. There was somewhere else more important for him to be doing. 

“My people,” Lieta called out to the crowd of warriors once the sun had nearly set along the horizon. “Today we fight for our families. So that in the future they can all live together in a peaceful world where everyone is treated equally. We fight for a cause greater than us, and that is why we will free Azgeda from their archaic views. We will no longer have to fear them after today. We must win, and we will do it together. In order to do that I have to ask some of you to stay. Sangeda kru betrayed us, selling out some of our plans to Azgeda because they do not believe we should all be treated as equals. Those that stay will have to dress like SanKru and let Azgeda enter into this camp. Once they are here, a pyre of your building must be lit in order to tell us of their arrival and we will set fire to the walls Queen Nia hides behind. While you stop the rear attack by holding off their warriors we will take down their defences. Azgeda will be ours by morning, now who will stay and fight?” Lieta asked.

Many warriors stepped forward and slapped a hand over their chest before bowing before his mate. Others chanted and cheered, bashing their weapons against their shields. This was his moment, but before he could speak up someone shouted, “WAIT.”

Lieta jumped off the platform that was made for her and marched towards the voice. Her warriors spread out and made way for her to get through. It was one of the prisoners that called for her to stop, and Jake watched on as Lieta held out her knife. She made no move to injure the man or the rest of the people he was chained to. “Speak, and choose your words carefully,” Lieta said, twirling the knife.

“I wish to stay and fight. Some of us didn’t know about this plot against you and would like to redeem our honor. Please let me fight and die for you, and maybe it will make up for my blindness,” the Beta man said.

“Ahh Prince Myka. Tell me why I should let you do that when your father was the one who ordered these men to betray me. Why should I trust you?”

“Because I was the one who helped the people storm the castle. I only asked that they spare my father's life. I can see now that that was a mistake. I will gladly sacrifice my life if it will help ensure that those who don’t believe in equal rights die today. I either die today fighting for what I believe in, or at the hands of my father when news of my deceit reaches his ear. Let me have a warrior's death,” the man cried. He was pleading and by the sounds of it he spoke the truth. He could detect nothing in his scent that made him believe the man was lying.

“Let us fight Heda.”

“I will gladly give my life to protect my family.”

“I will stay and sacrifice myself even if I have to fight in chains.”

Warriors who were seated in chains and wished to fight all stood up and begged their Heda. He knew that Lieta wouldn’t deny them. It was clear which ones were fooled, and which warriors knew about their clan's plan to side with Azgeda. Those that knew remained on their knees. They were well aware of the slaughter that was to come. Which was why he had to let his mate know he made a decision. 

“Then you will have a warrior's death Prince Myka… But if you survive you will be replacing your father as king and he will be put on the pole to die by a thousand cuts,” Lieta said.

“That death is still too kind for a man like him,” Myka spat on the ground.

Some men in chains tried to attack the man who betrayed his own father, but those that were guarding the turncoats killed them before they got to him. “I will fight with those of Sangeda Kru who wish to redeem themselves” Jake spoke once the crowd was under control. 

“It would be an honor to stay and fight with them as well Heda,” Dax said, stepping up.

Jake knew that the man was supposed to protect his sister, but he also knew love. He knew his sister would feel better with someone to look out for him. He could protect himself. If all else failed he would make them submit and kill them all. Warriors started to pack their things and he held the reins to his mate’s horse. Clarke would now be riding his horse, and would be safe with the rest of the healers. No one killed another armies healer. That was one thing all clans respected at least. 

Lieta let out a soft distressed whine and Jake just wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. “You can’t ask them to die for you, if you aren’t willing to sacrifice something yourself.”

Jake watched as the woman he loved mounted her horse, and he waved goodbye with the rest of the warriors that were staying. He shared a nod with Tomen, and he knew that he was doing the right thing for their people. He also had some tricks up his sleeve that he didn’t want to tell his mate about. Lieta would kill him if he survived this, and he knew that dying would be a better fate than facing her wrath. 

“You aren’t just something. You are everything,” Lieta said before turning her horse around. “Kom War,” his mate screamed and Jake could tell she was trying to fight the tears that he was holding back himself. 

Jake made his way through the line of warriors until he got to the back of the crowd. Clarke was there on his horse beside Nyko, and she glared at him. Her face was almost as sour as the time he told her that him and Lieta had mated. He hated doing things like this to her, but his world was so much bigger than her now, and he needed to make it a better place for everyone to live in. If he didn’t stay and fight the clans might have challenged the choices that Lieta made in this war. She was fighting for Omega rights as an Omega and it was a hard battle. The clans would think her weak for not sacrificing herself to the fight. This was what he had to do in order to keep the people he loved alive.

“So you heard,” Jake said. 

“You better not die,” Clarke cried.

“And leave you and Lieta alone in that tower together. Polis would be brought to ashes within a week if I wasn’t there to stop you two,” Jake joked.

“She isn’t family,” Clarke growled.

“She has more of a right to our family than you want to believe or even know. I am staying for you Clarke. I’ll see you by supper time tomorrow night. Save me some stew,” he smiled before slapping his horse forcing it along. The longer he stayed and argued with Clarke the more his heart broke. He wished that he could tell her everything he knows, but it wasn’t safe. Not yet. 

Jake gathered up his weapons. He preferred to fight with dual hatchets and no shields. His ability to blast his scent was enough to make an enemy stutter, and in a moment of hesitation he could kill them. It has worked for him in all of his other battles, and it would work for him now. The torches that remained around the perimeter of the encampment left a soft glow. Dax met him outside of the commander's tent and together they made it to the centre of the camp.

“Thank you for those who stayed, this is a cause I would gladly die for which is why I am here with you. Together we can stop the rear attack, we just have to let them get close enough. We need to fight as a team if we want to have a chance of survival. Sentries need to be stationed where Azgeda can see them and recognize the Sangedakru clan symbol. Once they enter into the encampment we need to signal the rest of our army. I don’t want us to just light a pyre. I want us to trap them in here with us. The tents are only a few feet apart. If we fill them with wood and soak logs in oil and set them in between the tents we will create a ring of fire. If we can make a shield wall and stay near the centre of the ring we can force their hand. They either burn, or meet the end of our blades,” Jake said. 

No one said anything and for a minute he thought he might be slaughtered by the remaining men. Instead Myka started to rip apart the stage while still in chains and the rest of his warriors started to help tear down the stage as well. Soon enough they had a perimeter made in the inside of the camp. Two of Myka’s trusted friends volunteered their lives by bringing the army inside the camp. Four more volunteered to light the fire, and the remainder of men started to assess the shields that were left.

They only got to practice a few more formations before they could hear the pounding of hooves. “What the fuck is going on here,” he heard Raven ask.

“Get to Lieta. You better be fast Raven because you are incharge there now.” Jake called and watched as Raven and some of Arams men rode past them and to the front line.

“You are a brave man Jake,” Aram said, sticking out his arm for him to shake.

“Look after Clarke for me.”

“I promise to protect her. It wouldn’t be good to let the future mother of our grandchildren die before she has them.”

“That it wouldn’t,” Jake laughed, watching the other Alpha ride off to meet the rest of his warriors. He said a prayer for Clarke and hoped that his plan worked, and that Lexa and Luna would keep her safe. 

They heard the Azgeda warriors approach from the cover of the tent all of his men hid under. It wasn’t much of a tent considering the centre pole was made up of Dax and other warriors. The sides were held up by 4 more of his warriors. The lines that were securing the tent would easily be ripped from the ground. Once part of the army had past them he shouted “Now.”

The tarp was thrown off of them and they had their shield wall up within seconds. The fire had just started to burn, and in the distance he saw more fires. Their plan had worked out so far, and the Azgeda warriors who planned to attack the rear of Heda’s army just realized they walked into a trap. He could hear the men who lit the fire fight as they tried to bring honor back to their clan with the two warriors who bravely led the Azgeda through the encampment.

Jake heard someone trip behind him and turned to peer behind the shields of his warriors. Most of the Azgeda army was ahead of them and just starting to spread out their ranks around them. When he spotted the culprits he was pissed. They reeked, and a part of him growled out because he thought they would be out there protecting his daughter. Now he had to save their asses or Clarke would be pissed.

“Where the fuck have you two been,” Jake growled when a half naked Lexa and Luna appeared. “Doesn’t matter. The Azgeda army is here and we have to make sure they don’t make it past our ranks,” Jake shouted. The shield wall broke for a brief minute to let them in. It was too late for them to put on their armour, or grab weapons. 

The look of sheer horror on their faces when they saw the army was enough of an indicator of how this fight would go. He was quick to get out of his shoulder guards. He handed one to Lexa, and he handed his shirt to Luna and gave her the other one. Dax gave Lexa his short sword, and Myka handed Luna a spear. The prisoners who were once in chains were now about to earn their freedom.

His shield wall was soon charged upon and they were being pressed together by the sheer number of Azgeda surrounding them. By his guess from what he saw there had to be over 200 of them. Lexa and Luna must have just caught the tail end of the army when they broke past the blockade. Once he was sure that they were surrounded he blasted his scent knocking some of those holding spears down, but taking town 10 feet of Azgeda warriors that were surrounding them.

“Spears,” he shouted.

Those that had fallen down had already got back up and the wall broke slightly for them to stab the army who was trying to kill them. They had practiced him blasting his scent only once before they hid back in their tent. Those that fell first were handed spears and the others made up the shield wall. 

Soldiers fell at their feet. Men and women with scared faces who tried to attack the wall fell. Whenever one of their own dropped Dax threw them over the wall and the dead soon started to act as a shield of their own. It was a slow process. He could tell that some of the warriors were tiring from holding up the wall for so long. He was starting to tire from blasting his scent when too many warriors pressed against the wall.

“Break,” he called when their numbers were waning. They had all done well to lower the numbers that they would have to face, but if they didn’t break soon they wouldn’t have the energy to fight.

The shield wall broke off and Jake pushed out his most dominating pheromones and soon most of the men were on his knees including his own. He was standing though, and he threw his axes and pulled them out of bodies as they struggled against the need to submit to a powerful Alpha. He couldn’t hold it much longer and he broke back into the formation and the wall was up once more. 

Lexa and Luna were both covered in red blood along with Dax and Myka who was able to resist long enough to take a few Azgeda out. The wall was attacked once more, as he panted trying to catch his breath. “Spears,” Lexa shouted and blasted her own scent. This wasn’t like the times he was training with her, trying to get her in control of her Alpha. This was the most powerful blast he had ever tried to overcome. He even felt like he should submit, and he could see Dax crumbling.

“Break,” he shouted quickly when he realized the warriors trying to resist Lexa’s scent were starting to crumble. Luna seemed to be the only one who didn’t look like she just learned to walk other than Lexa. Luna used the butt of her spear to knock out the Azgeda warriors who were down. As much as he wanted them all dead he wasn’t going to say anything to her about it. Luna was an old soul who didn’t like fighting. He knew the only reason why she still trained and hadn’t fled was because of the love she had for his daughter and for Lexa. She reminded him a lot of himself and hoped that if there ever was a conclave that she would flee. 

“Jus drein, jus daun.” He shouted before turning to fight instead of going back into the wall. This was the last stand. No one had enough energy to hold up their shields for much longer. Lexa picked up one wounded man's sword and started to wield two swords instead of one. Most of their leftover force were now in 3 vs one scenarios, and they were fighting ferociously. 

He tried not to cry when he saw one of them fall or when he saw a pair of dead eyes staring back at him. All of them had known it was a suicide mission which is why Lieta had to turn away so many volunteers. No more lives needed to be shed, and hopefully by the time the embers of the fire burn out the walls would be breached and Nia would have surrendered. Even if they all died the amount of oil they poured on the tarps would keep the fires going long into morning trapping those inside. The only downside is that what was supposed to be enough to last a month during the siege would have been used up in a day. The Rockline clan would struggle for months to keep up with the demand if the war lasted any longer. 

Jake threw his axes and ran through the Azgeda warriors with Dax following along covering his rear. He didn’t expect him to be anywhere else, but he wished that he was watching the natblida’s. Jake knew that Lexa and Luna were Lieta’s favourite even if she didn’t say that outloud. It was clear to him in the way she was grooming them. Inviting them to war meetings and valuing their opinion. One of them would lead, but where would that leave Clarke. Hopefully after this war they could change the conclave. 

“Fuck,” Jake screamed when he took a spear to his shoulder. He ripped it out and tossed it to the ground running after the man who threw it at him and slicing down everyone who got in his way. Jake rammed his axe into the man's skill and had to kick the dead man off of his blade in order to block an attack from the side. 

Jake noticed Lexa and Luna surrounded by a group of Ice nation warriors and headed to them next. He doubted that Nia respected those with the blood of the commander, so he doubted her people would as well. They both looked exhausted and he was sure that they were. He forgot about bloodlust, and they already had to fight their way through an army to get to them. Lexa was blasting her scent as well which was also draining on a person. Frankly he was impressed that she was still standing and that Luna was fighting alongside of her. 

More soldiers were falling from their side, but just as many Azgeda warriors were falling down. Soon they were fighting on top of the dead, as Lexa, Luna, Dax, and Myka remained. Jake had just killed a warrior that was going for Myka after he just killed his friend. All he saw was Myka’s eyes go wide before he saw a spear come out of his mouth. Jake heard the rattle of his last breath as he choked on his blood, and he threw his axe at the attacker. 

He would get it later, but they had men to fight. “Together,” he shouted.

All of them tightened into a group and they turned slowly moving through the remaining men. Luna was blocking everything that came her way, and it pained him to say what he was thinking and what everyone else knew. “If you don’t kill them Luna they will kill us. Live for today to save lives tomorrow.”

“But.”

“No buts. You are worth more than the whole Azgeda army.”

“If you want to be the first to take Clarke you have to live or else she is all mine,” Lexa taunted.

Jake wanted to yell at the girl but him blasting his scent was enough and they used the momentary distraction to kill the guards surrounding them. Together with Dax and Lexa they blasted their scent and attacked those that remained. Some of the men tried to flee when they saw how few of their brothers were left. Their screams could wake the dead. 

When the last warrior was gone he made Dax go with Lexa as he took Luna with him through the crowd. Jake walked close to her and tried to comfort her with his scent as she plunged her spear into the hearts of the fallen. “So….”

“So I guess you heard what Lexa said.”

“I’d have to be deaf not to.”

“You're not mad?” 

“You and Lexa are both respectable. Lexa has gotten better over the years, thanks to both, you and Clarke she now uses her head instead of acting on instincts. Clarke has 2 people who love her very much. 2 people who I thought would be protecting her.”

“Lexa…”

“I know.” Jake said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You are loved, Luna. You balance out both of their craziness and reign them in. They make you happy, just as you make them happy. You three are meant to be together, and I am just happy that you have all finally figured it out.”

Jake walked back with Luna through the piles of bodies going over each and everyone making sure that they had truly had their last breath. Luna was trying to hold herself together and he thought it was best that she be around Lexa as soon as possible. The young Alpha wrapped her arms around Luna, before turning to look at him. 

“Jake your armour,” Lexa said, trying to unhook her shoulder guard.

“Keep it. Looks pretty badass on you,” he said clapping a hand on her back. “Also I don’t want to have to clean off the blood,” he teased before following Dax.

He never planned on making it out of this mess, so now that they were alive he didn’t want to spend more time around the rotting corpses than they had to. He found a pale that was thankfully full of water, he had little desire to piss his way out of this mess. With the help of his brother in law they soaked a sheet and Jake wrapped it around the four of them after they found the lowest point of their fire. 

Once they had burst through the other side he was happy to see the face of the woman holding a blade to his throat. “I could kill you.”

“You should. That was pretty reckless.”

“The Queen surrendered once her defences came down. She saw your ring of fire, and surrendered her clan to the will of the alliance. In a weeks time she plans to present herself in Polis with a group of 10 ambassadors. Half of the army is staying as a blockade that will be in place until her surrender.”

“Clarke?” he asked, trying to search her eyes to find the answer. 

“Is surrounded by 10 warriors who have training as healers. She is safe as promised.”

“You love her.”

“She hates me.”

“Give it time.”

“You said that years ago,” Lieta said to him before pulling him in for a kiss. Bloodlust did strange things to a person and he planned on making use of the commander's tent for the next few hours. He just survived almost certain death and his Alpha was raging to prove how alive it was. To show his mate that he was still here, and that he never wanted to leave her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff because a lot of things are about to change.

Chapter 19 

The war was over and the Queen was set to arrive tomorrow. She had just got back to the capitol yesterday and today was her first day off. Nyko said she had earned it, so she didn’t question him. She already knew what she wanted to do, and who she wanted to do it with. “Beach day,” she declared when Lexa and Luna had shown up with breakfast. 

It was something they had started to do, and she wasn’t about to complain because normally she forgot to eat breakfast and also it was another chance to spend some time with them before they went about their day. Titus had been an ass to them ever since they returned from the battle and she couldn’t understand what his deal was. Lieta didn’t seem to care, and she was the commander. 

“We can’t join,” Lexa said.

“We have lessons.” Luna explained.

“Ugh fine. I’ll just see if Raven and Bellamy want to go. Raven has this new friend she wants me to meet anyway.”

“Who,” Lexa growled.

She knew that Lexa was the jealous type. Luna on the other hand was easier to persuade with an enjoyable experience. “Some guy named Derreck. All I want to do is sketch by the water, I wonder if he will model for me. Raven and Bellamy can’t sit still for more than 3 minutes, and Octavia never sits. She only passes out, after running around all of Polis.”

“I know Derreck,” Luna said. “He was my first kiss,” Luna giggled.

“Really?” Clarke asked.

“Really, really Clarke. Too much tongue, and his beard was very prickly. Your skin is much softer,” Luna said before kissing her cheek and nibbling down her jaw. 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” Clarke snapped. She was so frustrated lately that she couldn’t even get herself off. Something she had only recently discovered she enjoyed upon Raven suggesting she needed to get laid. Fingering herself to the thought of her future mates was the best she could manage, but it wasn’t enough anymore. 

“Sorry ai prisa. Let me make it up to you?” Luna begged with her eyes.

“How?” Clarke asked, already knowing the answer.

“By letting me be your model. It is the least I can do. Besides I feel like getting a little wet today.”

“Now you are just being cruel,” Clarke cried.

“Hey I said I was coming.” Luna pouted.

“You won’t be coming if you keep this up. I want to be fucked so bad. I want to feel what you guys got to feel with each other. This isn’t fair.” Clarke whined. 

“I’ll join,” Lexa chimed in.

“Great,” Clarke said, clapping her hands together. She knew she would be able to convince them to come. She didn’t even have to resort to begging in order to convince them. 

The water felt nice on her aching body. The past few days she had been doing a lot more riding than she was used to. As she let her body dry off, Luna massaged her muscles as Lexa read to her. She loved that her future mates could read. Not a lot of grounders knew how to, and those that did, usually held positions of power within a clan. When Luna got to her upper thighs she smirked down on her and Clarke tried not to blush. Lexa had a death grip on the book she was supposed to be reading as she watched Luna’s hands traverse the plains of her body.

“You know I have another leg, if you want to help,” Clarke said.

Lexa was the jealous type. Even of Luna, although she knew that logically there was nothing to be jealous of. Clarke knew though that until they all mated Lexa would continue to feel this way. Her Alpha wasn’t one to easily accept words. She needed to see or feel something in order to believe it, and boy did she plan on showing the two of them how much they meant to her. In a few years from now maybe she would ask them for a few children, but she wanted to enjoy many more moments alone with them because she never knew when they would get taken away. 

“I’ll get your lower back while you sketch Luna. I would like a picture of the two of you. Can you do that sometime?” Lexa asked.

“I can do that right now,” Clarke said, pulling out her sketchbook. One of the many the two of them had got her over the years. It was full of portraits of the two of them, and her brother and sisters. She even had a few of Lieta and her father. Lieta had loved her drawings so much that she introduced her to her map maker in case she ever wanted to take up an apprenticeship with him. Working with a map maker was a rare opportunity her father had explained to her. It required precise skill, and the ability to read and write fluently.

Luna laid down by the water and Clarke had to remind herself that she was supposed to sketch a portrait for Lexa. Sure if she turned Luna into a mermaid she could start a new page and work on a new drawing but she wanted to finish this one. She finished sketching Luna after Lexa finished her lower back and she insisted that Lexa sit beside Luna so that she could draw her body using Lexa as her model. 

She tried not to laugh whenever the two of them would dramatically break a pose. After she had drawn herself in she drew Lexa on the other side of her. She wasn’t sure how the Alpha would feel about it, but she loved the way that it was coming together. Raven, Bellamy, Gaia, and Derreck had left long ago with a mixed group of people their age from Polis. It was nice to meet someone new, but it was even nicer to spend time with both Luna and Lexa. They rarely got to have moments like these anymore and she wished that they could go back to a time where they had no obligations. Sadly that just wasn’t the way the world worked. 

As the sun began to set she ripped the page out of the book and handed it to Lexa. She would have to draw another one for Luna from memory, or ask Lexa to borrow the sketch. “It’s beautiful. Thank you Clarke,” Lexa said pressing her lips to Clarke’s for the first time. 

It was short and sweet but it was perfect nonetheless. “Luna decided that I should get to kiss you first. You haven’t had a first kiss, and I haven’t kissed anyone else other than the two of you now. I don’t want to kiss anyone else. The two of you drive me crazy already. Thank you for the picture.”

“Well since you got to kiss me and Luna, it is only fair that Luna gets to kiss me as well.” Clarke said tapping her lips. Luna’s lips pressed against hers before she had a chance to close her eyes. It was perfect. The two of them holding her close was all she would ever need to survive in this world. 

“Perfect. Even better than in my dreams,” Luna smiled. 

“Well we better be getting back to Polis because I am about to fall asleep and hopefully in my dreams you both will be doing more than kissing.”

“I can carry you and Lexa can carry our stuff,” Luna suggested and Lexa happily helped to pack everything up without complaint. She was surprised the Alpha even kissed her, but they were in a very secluded area further down the beach from where most families took their children. It had been a perfect day and she wished that it would never end. But alas all good things come to an end. 

“Where have you two been,” Titus said to them as soon as they made it back to the tower.

“We were just staying hydrated. It was a very hot day was it not, flamekeeper?” Luna asked, sounding innocent and she had to stifle a laugh. 

“Lexa?” Titus said looking at the young Alpha.

“What she said,” Lexa replied. 

Oh god this was too good and Clarke was really trying to contain herself. The sunburn on Titus’s bald head was already comical enough. “To the stables. Both of you. For the next week you will be cleaning them out. See Horacio. He is already expecting you.” Titus said, staring them down.

“Good night ai prisa,” Luna said before kissing Clarke on the check.

“Sleep well Clarke,” Lexa said, keeping her hands tucked behind her back and giving her a curt nod. 

She hated that Lexa couldn’t just be herself around her. Luna was fun and carefree and she knew how to show love and affection. Lexa was… working on it. Well she had gotten better over the years, and after their first encounter she stopped growling at her. Well at least in a non playful way. Now she just sounded like a puppy, when she was acting playful and it was adorable. It just never happened unless they were all behind closed doors.

Instead of heading to her own room where she knew that Octavia would be with Indra she headed over to Raven’s room. It was near the war room and closer to Lieta’s personal chambers and Raven had done a lot of consulting with her father over the years. Clarke was just thankful that she didn’t have to sleep any closer to them. It was still something that she was learning to accept. It had taken her a few years of solid denial before she gave up being outright mean for mating her father. She knew she couldn’t stay made at Lieta because mating was something 2 people decided to do together. Well in her case 3. She couldn’t wait to be mated to Luna and Lexa. She knew that Lieta planned on changing the conclave and when that was settled there would be nothing holding her back from loving her mates. 

“Raven,” she called when she knocked on the door.

“Hey Clarke. You got in pretty late.” Raven said to her. 

“I was hoping that I could crash here with you. I’m pretty tired and I don’t want to listen to Octavia complain all night about how we didn’t take her with us.”

“I was just about to head out to grab some drinks with Gaia. Hopefully I’ll get lucky tonight and you will have the room to yourself.”

“Alpha’s” Clarke said, shaking her head, once Raven had shut her door behind her. Clarke snuggled into Ravens bed after she boxed herself into the wall with a mountain of pillows. She still wasn’t as warm as she would normally be if Luna and Lexa were with her so she covered herself up completely with the blanket. She didn’t know how long she was asleep for before a noise woke her up. 

A hand was soon over her mouth and holding her in a sleeping hold. She was soon passed out once more, and she only woke to the hushed whisper of voices outside of the room. 

“It is done,” she heard a familiar voice say from the outside of the door. 

“The commander is dead?” she heard the man who had most likely tied her up ask.

“Poisoned by my blade. Love is weakness, the commander should have followed the teachings and she wouldn’t be dead just like her lover,” the man who killed the former commander said. 

Clarke gasped in shock. Her father was dead, and so was the strong woman that she had started to look up to. 

“The next commander will be Ice nation. You must ensure that, just as we assured your new position. Ontari must become commander and the Ice Queen will rule over all the clans.”

“It will be done. Get the fire thrower to the Ice Nation. Our Queen wants her alive,” the man who brought news of her father's death spoke once more before Clarke heard his retreating footsteps. 

Raven… They were after Raven and only knew this was her room. Ugh from now on she was going to share a room with Octavia. No one wanted her alive because she would talk their ear off. If she made it to the ice nation Raven would be safe and the Queen wouldn’t have her weapons maker. Especially now that she knew of her plan for the remainder of those left on earth. Queen Nia was a conqueror and she would do everything in her power to stop her. 

Clarke didn’t even feel it when the man tossed her over his shoulder. Her body jostled and soon she was thrown onto the back of a horse like a bag of grain. She stayed quiet and she didn’t struggle. She knew that if she did he would make her life harder. This was her fate and she would count the days until she met the queen and avenge her father's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. Hopefully I can write the smut soon. That is really what I am struggling with right now. I don't know why. I just know it has thrown me for a loop for once. 
> 
> Hopefully you liked it. This story is a very long ride. With a lot of ups and downs, but things will slowly fall into place, and there will be a happy ending :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Luna go after Clarke

Chapter 20

“Lexa did you see that?” Luna asked her friend.

“See what Luna? I’m rather busy,” Lexa grumbled, never taking her eyes off her sword that she was sharpening. Horacio passed out hours ago and never told them they could leave so they stayed. It was better to follow Titus’s orders than be denied time with Clarke. If they didn’t listen to Titus he would complain to Lieta, and Lieta would send their future mate away for a while until they learned their lesson. 

“For someone so in love with someone they are totally not intune to their scent,” Luna said, cuffing Lexa on the back of her head.

“Oww. What the hell Luna.”

“Come on Alpha, our future damsel is clearly in distress,” Luna said, hauling Lexa up from where she was sitting against the stable.

They had been assigned stable duty for running out on nightblood training because Clarke wanted to go to the beach. The beach was well worth their time, anytime with Clarke was well spent Luna thought. She also knew Lexa felt the same. Ever since the younger Alpha went through her first rut she had been whining about Clarke. The trouble with Clarke though was that she never presented, and as much as Luna loved her she would never break clan law. Clarke would present eventually and then Lexa and her could properly court her in the public eye. 

Luna could pick out Clarke’s scent anywhere. She smelled of fresh flowers and honey to her and it was a scent she would never forget. Especially when she appeared to be carried over an ice nation man's shoulders seemingly unconscious. She would snap his neck for trying to kidnap her mate. No one would hurt Clarke, and any who did would meet the end of her blade as long as she still drew breath.

Lexa saw Clarke get thrown upon a horse and she knew that there was no time to saddle a horse so she climbed up the side of the stable and landed on Heda’s horse. She lowered her hand down for Luna to grab and helped to hoist her up once the door to the stall was open. They flew out the gates of Polis in hot pursuit of Clarke. The Queen was supposed to arrive tomorrow with her delegation. She either had someone already in place in the tower or she had someone help her smuggle her man inside. Or perhaps the Queen had both. She was known to have spies throughout all the clans. A lot of the older generation still believed that Omegas should have rights and were just breeding slaves meant to service Alphas. A lot of those Alphas would greet death at the end of her blade if anything happened to Clarke. 

The Azgeda man became aware of their presence and Luna was ready for him. The Beta flew off the back of the horse they were riding and tackled him to the ground. Lexa grabbed his reins and slowed the horse to a stop. “You’re safe. I have to go help Luna,” Lexa said blasting her scent so Clarke knew that she was there. 

Luna had taken to questioning the Azgeda Alpha by growling in his ear. “Who helped you,” she yelled.

He wouldn’t give up his accomplice, and she was glad that Luna knew he wasn’t working alone. The best they could do was pray that no one else was following them. They would have to go around Polis to try to avoid any unwanted attention. They couldn’t risk Clarke falling into the hands of Nia. 

“We have to kill him,” Lexa said.

“We should bring him back to Polis and let Lieta question him.”

“Lieta is dead. Just like all of those who oppose Queen Nia.” The man spat at them, but he had no idea where they were. 

Luna didn’t enjoy killing, but she knew that if they brought him with them that he would cause problems. She stuck her blade into his chest and Lexa came up behind her and held her as she cried. “She’s safe. Clarke is safe, and we did what we had to do. We couldn’t let him live,” Lexa said to her. The Alpha held her close and pumped out her scent trying to calm her down. This wasn’t like killing someone to save her own life. This was murder, and she didn’t like it. 

“Will one of you please untie me,” Clarke growled. 

Clarke must have been working her jaw for a while in order to get the bind loose and Luna regretted that she took so long standing in front of the man deciding his fate. All the lives that she had taken had only solidified her stance on not killing. Dead eyes haunted her dreams and the smell of the dead still clung to her nose. She never wanted to kill again, and yet she just killed a man because he threatened Clarke. 

Lexa rushed back to Clarke and untied her wrists and then her feet before pulling her off of the horse. When Clarke was standing Luna took off the gag which was now hanging loosely around Clarke’s neck. “Sorry ai Prisa,” Luna said, hanging her head. Clarke threw her arms around her and soon Lexa joined in on their hug. They all took comfort in the embrace knowing that all too soon they would have to discuss what just happened. 

Lexa was the first to break off the hug. “We need to go. If he had help they will soon follow,” she said, pulling herself together. She had to be strong for the two of them. Luna didn’t want to take another life after the slaughter, and she didn’t blame her. Clarke though needed comfort and Luna was easily better at that. She knew she should show her more affection but it was hard to get past her lessons. Her sire never showed affection to anyone after her mother died, and the commanders Lieta preached that love was weakness. 

At this moment she could see what they meant. She would do anything for Clarke and Luna. She would gladly give up her life for theirs, and kill anyone who harmed a hair on their heads. God how did Lieta hold in all of her emotions. So many people have tried to kill Jake because he was her mate. Now they were both dead. If either of them won the next conclave would Clarke then be cursed to share the same fate. 

She would be hunted down and killed just because she would be theirs. Just because she dare’s to love them and show that love freely. Clarke was the sweetest person in the entire coalition, and she would not condemn her to that fate. She had a duty though. A duty to the blood and to carry the flame if it chooses her. She was born to help lead her people. She could feel it in her bones, and she would have to do the right thing. She would also have to make sure that Clarke was safe. 

“Let’s loop around Polis and through TonDC. There is safety in numbers, and we don’t know who we can trust right now,” Luna said. Luna was the first to get on one of the horses and Lexa helped to boost Clarke up behind her. The blonde clutched onto Luna and she worked on pumping out her scent. She pressed forward knowing that Lexa would bring up the rear. 

After 30 minutes of riding she could feel the heat radiating off of Clarke’s body. She could sense how distraught her best friend was, but she could also smell her first heat was coming. This wasn’t the way she wanted to be with Clarke and Lexa for the first time. She already had all the supplies they needed packed away in her room in the tower. She was going to light candles, and she had hung up all of the photos Clarke had drawn for her and Lexa over the years. She wanted it to be about the 3 of them finally completing their bond that started years ago.

Now they were nowhere near a bunker, and they couldn’t go back to Polis in the state that they left it. They needed to hurry and try to get Clarke as close to TonDC as possible. Lexa would know where to find a bunker or some sore of shelter that they could hole up in. She sped up her horse and she could hear Lexa growl at her, as she tried to catch up. Lexa had always had a terrible nose, and it was no surprise her Alpha instincts came into play before she realized the cause of them.

“Luna what the hell are you doing. We need to stay close,” Lexa yelled at them. 

All Clarke could do was moan and shift behind her. She could tell that Clarke wasn’t fighting her instincts. They were the only thing keeping her from facing the reality of what had just happened in Polis. Lexa and her would have to leave Clarke as soon as the conclave was called, her father had been killed, she was kidnapped, and none of them knew who else had survived the attack.

She didn’t blame Clarke for hiding behind her Omega instincts to submit to a strong Alpha. She had submitted to the very same Alpha and knew just how pleasant that experience was. “Clarke is going into heat,” Luna explained.

Luna loved that moment a light bulb went off in Lexa’s head. She loved that old world expression that Jake explained to her. It was when realization washed over Lexa that she started to get felt up by Clarke. “You two promised to take care of me,” Clarke whined, running her hands along her torso and stopping to squeeze her breasts. She found it hard to stop herself from moaning. 

Clarke’s soft hands were the perfect contrasts to Lexa’s rough ones, and she was loving the way she was exploring her body. “We did. Now why don’t you sit in front of Lexa for a while while I ride ahead,” Luna suggested. She didn’t want to break the contact she had with Clarke, but she also needed to try and find them some shelter. She could already see Lexa’s arousal and hopefully the Alpha and Omega could keep riding as they slowly caressed each other as Clarke’s heat started to take over her body.

Lexa reached over and grabbed Clarke from behind Luna and positioned her in front of her. It was hard to do considering her smell was so intoxicating. She was hard and this was just the beginning. Clarke was starting to burn up and was gasping every time the horse moved just right beneath them. She was wincing though because it was pretty damn painful to ride a horse without a saddle with a hard on. 

“Alpha,” Clarke moaned.

Lexa pulled Clarke back and held her close to her chest pumping out her scent hoping that it would calm her down. Luna was riding up ahead to try and scout out a place for them to spend the rest of the evening. Her life was starting to unravel before her, and she clutched onto Clarke like she was her anchor. Her fate was yet unknown but Clarke was meant to live, and she would do everything she had to to protect her. 

She could hear Luna before she saw her, and she was happy to see the red head because the blonde ahead of her was testing all of her self control. “There is a cave up ahead,” Luna called out.

Good at least they would have shelter. Lexa moved the horse faster and tried to ignore Clarke’s moans when she was rubbed just the right way. This was torture for Clarke, but they needed to get her somewhere safe. If they stayed out in the open, they would be found, and Clarke might be taken from them permanently. Some Alpha’s still raped and mated an Omega during heat. It wasn’t punishable by death because it would be painful for the Omega, and they might not be able to survive. She wasn’t going to let that happen to Clarke. 

Luna helped Clarke off the horse and brought her into the cave where she set up the furs that were on her horse. The cave had a candle, and some dried herbs for medicine, as well as some older furs. She would have to take turns with Lexa going out to get food, and firewood. They wouldn’t need to start a fire tonight, but tomorrow they would have to hunt and prepare some meat in order to help Clarke through her heat. 

“Lexa go grab some Wood and scent the cave. I will prepare Clarke,” Luna said. 

The Alpha growled low and started to grumble but ultimately did as she was told. Luna was thankful for that. She didn’t want to have to beat some sense into her. They had both discussed that Luna would be with Clarke first, and help ease some of her pain. Then it would be Lexa’s turn. Luna didn’t want Clarke to have to be in as much pain as she was during her first time with Lexa. She wasn’t sure if the Alpha would be able to hold back enough not to hurt Clarke and give into her rut. 

When Lexa returned Luna had Clarke up on the furs. The blonde was naked and the red head was devouring her core. Clarke was moaning and clutching onto Luna but locked eyes with her as soon as she entered the cave. “Alpha,” Clarke moaned, sticking out her hand. 

“We wanted to wait for you to get back to go any further,” Luna explained. 

Lexa could see that the Beta was finally responding to their Omega in heat. Lexa came over and helped Luna out of her pants and wrapped a hand around her cock. It was smaller than her own, but hearing Luna gasp like that was the sexiest thing she had heard. Luna was going to be the first to touch Clarke, but she wanted to be the first to pleasure Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is the fun one ;)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

Chapter 21

Clarke could barely keep her head up in order to watch the show in front of her. Luna had already made her cum with her mouth 3 times, and she was begging for more. She knew that they had this planned though and had to go at their pace in order to not affect their fragility. They both loved each other, but since she was an Omega, Luna might feel insecure, and with Luna being a Beta, Lexa would try to dominate, and Luna never took well to that. 

All she wanted to do was get through her heat with the woman she loved and so far they were being very loving. Just not to her. Lexa was currently sucking Luna’s cock while fingering her and she was starting to feel left out. She reached for Lexa and undid her pants and pulled out her cock. “I need one of you to fuck me,” she said before licking a bead of precum off of Lexa’s shaft. 

“Jok,” Lexa said, holding onto her head lightly and stopping her ministrations on Luna. 

Her Beta took up position behind her as she started to go down on Lexa. She was more than ready to take Luna inside of her and couldn’t wait for her to make her cum this way. She was also sure that Luna couldn’t want to come this way as well. Luna was loving all the attention Lexa was giving her new cock, so she hoped her pussy would feel just as good. 

“So wet for us,” Luna said, rubbing her cock through her folds.

Luna pushed in and she grabbed onto Lexa’s thighs and arched her back. “Yes. Fuck. Don’t stop,” she begged. She could feel that coil build up in her and she went back to focusing on Lexa. She sucked her cock with vigor as Luna pounded into her tight hole stretching it in preparation for the knot she was going to receive. 

When Lexa started to rub her clit she lost all control and started to cry out in pleasure. She dropped the cock from her mouth and she felt Luna lose herself inside of her. “Gods, Clarke.” Luna continued to pump into her as she continued to come as Clarke continued to mild everything out of her. 

“Let me taste,” Lexa demanded as they both came down from their highs. Luna pulled out of her and Lexa suck off their combined juices until Luna couldn’t handle it anymore and pushed her off. 

Luna pulled Lexa in for a kiss before bending back down to kiss Clarke. “You felt so good Clarke. I’m pretty sensitive right now so maybe give me a minute. Why don’t I continue licking your clit while you take Lexa’s knot,” Luna suggested and Clarke’s eyes lusted over. 

That sounded so amazing her eyes lit up and Lexa started to kiss her back working her way lower. By the time Lexa reached her core Luna was there with her. They both licked and sucked at her folds and clit, and she came once more forcing more of her slick out and onto Luna’s face. For a minute she didn’t feel anyone on her and when she looked down she watched as Lexa and Luna kissed and cleaned up her mess. 

“Ready Clarke,” Lexa asked with her hand on her cock. 

She was so lost in the sight of them and her own fantasies she didn’t realize that the two of them were looking at her like their next meal. She was more than ready to be devoured and swayed her ass gently back and forth. “I need your knot Alpha,” Clarke said biting her lip. 

Luna’s body was directly beneath hers and she started to kiss around her thighs as the woman resumed flicking her clit with her tongue. She could feel Lexa line up behind her. The Alpha was bigger than Luna and her knot would soon grow and swell and she would be completely satisfied. Both of her lovers were focusing all their attention on her, and she came as soon as Lexa entered her. 

She screamed out and slammed herself back on Lexa’s cock. The Alpha was quick to grab onto her hips and guide her through, and Luna held onto her to keep her tongue glued to her pussy. She was on sensory overload panting and clutching onto Luna’s legs as she rode out her first orgasm on Lexa’s cock. 

Luna’s member was standing proud right in front of her and she didn’t care if Luna was too sensitive anymore. She was riding the best high of her life and she was going to bring her joy as well. She gripped her member with one hand and guided the new cock into her mouth. She moaned and sucked on the tip with vigor and she pumped her hand up and down her shaft. She was using her other arm to support herself as she left like she could pass out from pleasure at any moment. 

“Such a good Omega,” Lexa praised.

Clarke was too lost in pleasure to respond. She was sucking on Luna harder than the Beta was licking her. She didn’t even care that Luna was faltering in her pace, and that Lexa was picking up hers. “Jok you two are incredible,” Lexa grunted. 

“Oh god,” Luna said, pulling her face off of her clit. 

Clarke whined at the loss of contact, but still refused to let go of the cock that was filling her mouth with cum. She wanted to suck Luna dry. She enjoyed being the first to taste Luna so completely, and the thought of pleasing one of her future mate’s so much was enough to send her further into her pleasure. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Clarke chanted, rocking back into Lexa. The Alpha now was holding her head lightly, keeping her on Luna’s cock as she plowed into her, rocking her knot against her pussy. “Oh fuck,” Clarke screamed nearing her peak. The load that she was about to swallow spilled out of her mouth and onto Luna’s softening cock. 

“Jok. Clarke. Take my knot,” Lexa grunted. 

Luna’s tongue was now back on her clit and she was about to be pushed over. “Give it to me Alpha. Knot me. Fill my pussy and lock in all your cum. I want to hold both of your seeds in my womb,” Clarke cried out. She was begging them. Begging them to fuck her good, and make her theirs. There was nothing she wanted more in life than to be theirs. 

When she woke up it was light out. There were birds chirping outside and she could hear a fire crackling near the entrance of the cave. Both Luna and Lexa were nowhere in sight, and she needed them. She could feel the cramping starting low in her belly, and she decided to get up and investigate. 

She expected to wake up in a puddle but surprisingly she found herself clean. Even clean from all the grime from the night before. She smiled knowing how much Luna and Lexa loved her, and how well they took care of her. Clarke covered herself in the furs noticing that her clothes were nowhere to be found. 

Once she got to the mouth of the cave she saw a small fire a distance away. Luna was sitting in front of it, and she had all of their clothes hanging on the rocks to dry in the sun. “Busy morning?” Clarke asked. 

It broke Luna from her thoughts and she furrowed her brow wondering what it was she was thinking of. “Lexa is out hunting. I decided to stay close, clean clothes, and build a small fire. I was going to come check on you shortly. I just wanted you to rest,” Luna explained. 

“I think I need you to come check on me,” Clarke winked before dropping the furs and going back into the cave. 

When she got to the pile of furs and slowly laid down in it, and locked eyes with Luna as she opened her legs exposing her wet cunt. It was dripping. She could feel it run down between her cheeks and she wondered what it would be like if they both fucked her at the same time. “You drive me crazy Clarke,” Luna said before sinking down and placing her mouth upon her. 

Clarke started a slow grind against Luna’s tongue that brought her closer to the brink. It seemed that during heat she didn’t need much in order to get herself off. “Feels so good,” Clarke praised as she grabbed her head and held her in place as she rode her face to oblivion. “Yes. Fuck. Oh god,” Clarke screamed out and she was sure she scared away all the animals Lexa was hunting. 

“I think Lexa will be back any minute now,” Luna teased once Clarke removed her from her hold. 

“I want to try something,” Clarke said, feeling brave. 

“What is that?” Luna asked. 

“I want you to fuck my ass as Lexa fucks my pussy. I want to feel both of you, and I want to feel all of your cum in my holes,” Clarke spoke with no signs of embarrassment. This was what she wanted. She wanted to feel owned and used by her loves. Even if her inner wolf wasn’t influencing her desires she wanted to make love to them in every way possible. They both completed her and made her a better person, a stronger person. 

“Get on your knees and face away from me,” Luna instructed her. 

Clarke did exactly as she was told. She loved it when Luna took command. She didn’t do it very often, as Lexa was commanding enough for the two of them. But when Luna was like this she loved it. As Luna started to reposition herself and some of the furs against the wall to lean back on, she spread her cheeks and started to put on a show.

She started to feel the slick between her lips, and pushed her fingers inside and moaned. She started to curl them like Luna had done to her and she was building herself up fast. “Mmmm,” she moaned. 

“I could watch you for hours,” Luna said.

“I don’t want you to watch. I want you to participate,” Clarke said, finally looking behind her while biting her lip. It was something that she noticed both Luna and Lexa enjoyed. 

“Consider me an active participant then,” Luna said, pulling her back so she was now pressed against Luna’s front. 

She could feel Luna’s erection and she started to grind against it. Luna grabbed her one hand and brought it back to her pussy, and she started to play with herself. Luna was busy rubbing all the slick she was producing onto her cock, and slowly around her hole. It was teasing and it was not enough anymore. “Inside please,” Clarke begged. 

“I’ll go slow,” Luna promised.

“I know. I trust you,” Clarke said, turning slightly to share a kiss with her lover.

As Luna pressed slowly inside of her, she pressed her shoulders back into Luna’s chest. With One hand Luna held her hips to control the pace she sank down as she supported herself. With her other hand Luna started to play with her clit. She trapped it between two fingers and drew tight circles. 

“Fuck,” Clarke cried out as she was fully sheathed inside of her. 

“You are doing so well Clarke,” Luna said, kissing her back and neck. She pumped out her scent and it enveloped her, and all she could feel was love. Luna was doing exactly as she asked and was trying to make this perfect for her. 

A low growl erupted from the front of the cave but Luna held tightly onto her. The grip close to possessive, but she lowered her other hand to her centre and then used both hands to spread her legs. Luna was showing Lexa how wet and ready her centre was. How much she needed her Alpha to knot her and seed her once more. God it was so hot to be pulled apart and exposed. 

Lexa sprung forward and barely had a chance to pull down her pants. She was excited and her rut had synched and now Luna knew why Lexa got sent off to hunt while she stayed near. Lexa needed to blow off steam, or else their triad could easily crumble because even though Lexa was a strong Alpha. She was still learning how to control herself, and that was a risk for Luna, and especially to her. 

“Taste her,” Luna suggested.

Once Lexa’s tongue was running through her folds Luna finally started to thrust into her. It was shallow but it was enough, and soon she was soaring well above the clouds. She felt like she was outside of her own body and looking in on what was happening to her. “Yes. Right there,” Clarke said holding Lexa’s head in place. 

The Alpha growled lightly but Clarke held her firmly in place and she didn’t budge. Her orgasm was great, but something was still missing. She needed to be knotted. Her Omega brain wouldn’t be satisfied until she took Lexa’s knot. After that she would probably fall back asleep, and her future mates would take care of her once more. 

“Inside now,” Clarke said, pulling Lexa up by her hair. 

Her Alpha complied, and soon Alpha and Beta were moving inside of her. She was having a sensory overload as she felt them both enter her. She could feel the drag as they pulled out, and she was slick and trying to cling to them. “Such a good Omega,” Luna praised and kissed her neck.

“Oh fuck,” Clarke moaned when she started to slowly suck and nip at it. 

“Feels so good. So right,” Lexa said as she started to pump harder. 

Clarke could feel the knot that was forming at the base of her cock and it was driving her wild. She held Luna in place with her hand on her head and used her other hand to grab Lexa’s ass and urge her to move faster. “Yes. Fuck. Harder,” Clarke begged. 

They were both pounding into her. Luna barely having to move as the force of Lexa’s thrusts kept her well stimulated. When Lexa started to nip and suck at her other mark she was brought to the brink. She screamed and moaned and was lost in pleasure, she completely blacked out. When she came again she thought she was waking up from a dream, but it was just the sensation of coming again that woke her. Lexa was knotted inside of her continuously releasing her seed and Luna was the one on top of her now controlling her movements. 

“Oh fuck,” she heard Luna curse before she felt her ass fill with cum. It wasn’t a sensation she felt before, but it was one she could get used to. 

Clarke didn’t even have to lift a finger throughout her heat. Food was brought to her, and they would both clean her up after every round, and wash the furs as well. She was catered to in every way. Except one. They refused to claim her, and after her heat started to abate they explained why, and she understood. It would be too painful for the 3 of them. Especially with not knowing what the future had in store for them once they left their little safe haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a long ride. Lexa's POV and a conclave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot is going to be revealed in the next few chapters. I am just going to avoid answering comments for a bit so I don't spoil anything.

Chapter 22 

“TonDC is closest, Luna. We will have to drop her off there. You saw the smoke from the tower as we chased after her. Heda is dead, they would have called for a conclave and we have to be there. Hell they could have already started one while Clarke was in heat,” Lexa growled out.

“I agree. TonDC is the closest village where she can be protected. We must keep her safe. Someone was after Jake and Raven. Clarke could be next. When we arrive in Polis we need to get Raven somewhere safe. Somewhere she won’t be found. If Ice Nation is after the mantle of Heda they will do anything to get it. I think them trying to take Raven was a back up plan,” Luna stated.

“A back up plan? For what?”

“Ughhh stupid Alpha…”

“Hey… I’m not stupid,” Lexa growled.

“Sorry, no you're not,” Luna said affectionately, rubbing her face before leaning in for a kiss. “I think Azgeda wants to put their own commander into power. Why else would they kill the commander and go after the bomb maker. The Queen saw what Raven did to the walls of her strong hold. She wants to rule Lexa, and she is bloodthirsty. She would destroy the alliance that Lieta was working hard to build. You know how they treat their Omega’s, which is why we need to win the conclave. We can’t let anyone hurt her,” Luna said gesturing to the sleeping blonde.

“No. We cannot. She will be protected in TonDC, I will get nomon to watch her and keep her in her sights at all times. No one will get to our Omega,” Lexa said before leaning into Luna and kissing her once more before going to wake Clarke. 

It pained her so much not to bite Clarke during her heat. Her Alpha raged and she had to fight against it. It was one of the hardest things she had to do in her life and she knew that there were more hard times to come. They would have to fight in the conclave and she might lose Luna. No matter what though no one could know about Clarke. Luna was right about the Ice Queen, and Clarke would need to be protected no matter the cost. Even if it meant pushing her away.

“Wake up beautiful,” Lexa said, coming up to Clarke and kissing her bare shoulder where the furs had fallen down.

“Mmmm. Is it morning already?” Clarke asked her.

“Yes, and I caught breakfast. Luna is just finishing it up. It should be ready by the time we get you dressed.”

“What if I don’t want to get dressed just yet,” Clarke said biting her lip.

“I am sorry Clarke but your heat has ended and Luna and I have a duty to our people. We must leave, we are only an hours ride from TonDC, the horses have been fed and watered. We must go Clarke,” Lexa said grabbing the rest of the furs and pulling them off her body. Only for Clarke to spread her legs open showing her all the seed leaking from her, from them all making love the night before. She growled in frustration and just threw the blanket back at the Omega. “Get dressed Clarke and meet us by the fire for breakfast. We will be leaving right after.”

After they ate together in silence with Clarke in the middle Luna hoisted Clarke onto her horse. Lexa had to fight her jealousy knowing that it was only Luna, and that they had talked about loving Clarke together for many years. They had decided years ago to stop fighting over her and making her choose because Clarke told them she wouldn’t choose between the two of them. Everything was easier after that.

Now… Now it was much harder in more ways than one. If Clarke sat in front of her so she could protect her, Clarke would feel her arousal. Her heat faded early that morning, but she was still raging to be inside of her. To claim Clarke and Luna as hers. It was another thing Luna and her had decided. With them eventually having to fight in a conclave it was best not to exchange marks. If Clarke rode with her her abating heat might rise once more and she wasn’t sure if she could control herself.

“We are nearing TonDC, we should slow down,” Luna said. 

It had been a hard hour ride but the faster they got there the sooner Clarke would be kept safe and they could do their duty to their people. She needed to get to Polis and she would fight to keep Clarke safe. She would fight and then she would gladly give up her life to Luna. Luna was all the good left in people. Even though she was better at strategy, Luna had patience and always pushed for peace. Always looking for a non violent solution. 

“Lexa, Luna, Clarke,” Anya cried out from behind the walls built around TonDC that Clarke’s father helped to build. 

“Nomon,” Lexa said upon dismounting. Before she greeted her mother though she helped Clarke down off of her horse that she shared with Luna.

“Where the jok have you been?”

Before Lexa could respond to her mother Luna replied. “We saw Clarke being carried off by someone from Ice Nation when we were assigned stable duty. We grabbed a horse and went after them. As you can see we got Clarke back. Now we need to leave her here and get to Polis. The Azgeda were after Raven. Jake is dead and so is Heda.”

“Nomon, I need you to watch Clarke. Get her her own hut, and keep her there. The only exception is if her skills as a healer are needed. If someone went after Raven they might be coming after Clarke. There is no one I trust with her safety more than you.”

“I will keep her safe. Ai swega,” her mother said crossing her arm over her chest.

Lexa watched as Luna kissed Clarke goodbye before coming up to her as well. She pressed her lips to the softest ones she had ever felt in her life. “I can’t promise you anything right now and I wish I could. I might not even be able to after all is said and done. I wish you happiness though Clarke. No matter what happens I want you to be happy and do what makes you happy. Goodbye Clarke,” Lexa said sadly gently backing Clarke up into her mother's arms.

She couldn’t look back as they rode away and Luna reached out and held her hand once they were out of sight. She squeezed her hand back and they took comfort in each other knowing what was to come. They would have each other at the end of it all. They would fight to the death to keep each other alive until it was time. Death is not the end and she would see Luna and Clarke in the next life, and maybe then they could all be together. 

When they arrived at the gates of Polis they were recognized instantly and rushed into the tower. “Fleimkepa, what is the meaning of this,” Luna asked after they had been locked in a room.

“The rest of your class is dead. Killed in their sleep. Ontari Kom Azgeda is the only one left to fight. As tradition stands she can not ascend until a conclave has been concluded. Since there has been none she does not have the flame. It was voted by the order of the flame to wait until a conclave has been held in order to preserve the spirit of the commander, and ensure it has chosen its rightful host,” Titus whispered.

Luna hated the man, but she had grown to respect Titus, he had always taught her about the flame, and it's former host. Past commanders and their good deeds and lessons that could be learned from them. She soaked it up like a sponge, while Luna defied Titus and his teachings she made sure never to miss a lesson. “Let the conclave begin then, and once one of us wins banish Ice Nation from our walls,” Lexa growled out and Luna nodded in agreement.

Titus nodded and left the room once more. Lexa took a seat and decided to meditate like she saw Luna do earlier. It was only a matter of time before they heard a knock on the door. “Lexa? Luna? Are you in there?” the heard Raven ask through the door.

“Raven, you need to get out of Polis as soon as possible,” Lexa said.

“Not without Clarke,” Raven growled.

“Clarke is safe. She is with Anya. You need to get yourself to safety. Clarke said that someone in the tower is working with Azgeda. You need to find Finn and get him to take you to the floating island. He will know where that is. You must stay there Raven. The Ice Queen is after you, and she captured Clarke thinking it was you. You need to go into hiding,” Luna said coming up right beside the door.

“Find Finn, trust no one. Live on a floating island. Got it. You know this sounds crazy right?” Raven said.

“Do it Raven. It’s not safe here, not until we figure out who the spy is in the tower. Go now, before someone sees you.” Luna urged.

“Thank you both for being my friends. Stick it to that ice bitch,” Raven said before Lexa could hear her run off.

“I hope she makes it. Where is this floating island?” Lexa asked.

“Better you not know. It was a place Finn and I found when we were little. She will be safe there and no one will find her.”

“You’re right. We must beat Ontari though Luna. We have to work together to kill her and when the time comes you will kill me. You have a goal for peace, the clans need someone like you.”

“We will see when the time comes Lexa,” Luna said to her before going back to her meditation.

They were collected from the room and brought to their rooms in the tower respectively. Lexa found her room tossed but her armour still intact. She put it on piece by piece before putting her warpaint on. With that she was ready to face the traitor to the coalition that Lieta had been building. Ontari would die, she would make sure of it. The last piece she put on was the shoulder guard that Jake gave her during the last battle they were in. It served her well then, and she prayed Jake’s spirit would be with her. 

“This way natblida,” 2 guards said as she exited the room. 

Lexa followed them down into the streets of Polis and into a training section that had been set up for the conclave. In most of the conclaves that she heard about there was more space to hide and obstacles to climb or move around. This was an open concept and she could see Ontari training in another corner and scowled. Luna was over stretching on another side and she caught her eye and they both nodded to one another.

The Flamekepa’s voice echoed over the crowd, “blood demands blood to see who is worthy of carrying the commander's spirit. After the unanswered crime of the murder of the other novitiates only Ontari kom Azgeda, Lexa kom Trikru, and Luna kom Podakru stand. They will battle to the death and collect the totems of their fallen comrades. Only the last one standing can become Heda. Let the conclave commence on the 3rd sound of the horn,” Titus said nodding to the hornblower.

On the sound of the 3rd blow of the horn Lexa ran at Ontari. She knew that her people had everything to do with her fellow classmate's death. Azgeda was planning something but Ontari was only one head of a Hydra from the tales of old. Cut off her head and someone else would take her place, or 3 someones as the story was told. She would do it though, she would keep attacking Azgeda until those who killed her friends were all dead.

“Heyaaa,” Lexa said, swinging down as hard as she could at Ontari. The dark haired woman with the facial scars blocked the blow but she was pushed back and Luna jumped over her and lunged at Ontari. She moved forward to aid her friend who’s strike had just been blocked. Lexa could hear the shouts and cheers above her as they battled the Azgedan. Both Luna and her taking their turns swinging and trying to tire her out. Slowly cornering her against the back wall.

“You may kill me but I killed everyone else,” Ontari sneered as her body became littered with cuts.

“You killed them? All of them?” Lexa raged, swiping at Ontari furious that anyone could do such a thing. It was a crime to kill a nightblood. 

“Oh sweet little Lexa…. That blonde must have you so blinded by her pussy that you can’t see what's right in front of you.”

“What are you talking about,” Luna said, blocking a strike while Lexa circled around back.

“Tell me how could I possibly kill so many people alone? The Queen has many spies and many people loyal to her in the tower. Even after you kill me only one of you will survive, the other will be lucky if they live to their next birthday,” Ontari sneered.

Luna quickly knocked Ontari’s sword out of her hand, and Lexa was upon her dropping her sword at her side and using her fists. “Who else is working for the Ice Queen,” Lexa snarled, getting up in her face.

Ontari spat out blood onto her face. “Kill me because I will never tell. Love is weakness, and I can’t wait until someone gives that bitch of yours a proper fucking. You are weak Lexa.”

Lexa watched on as Luna drove her spear into Ontari’s heart. “No,” Lexa cried out and tried to stop the bleeding. “Tell me. Who else is working with the Queen,” Lexa said desperately.

“I’m sorry,” was all Lexa heard before she felt something hard knock into the back of her head.

When she woke up it was to hushed voices all around her. “Be still,” a voice whispered into her head. She tried to be as still as possible and trained her ears to listen to those in the room.

“She was supposed to take the flame Titus. Now I don’t know how much longer it will take until I can get my hands on another nightblood and train them,” a woman snarled out.

Titus. That’s who the traitor was in the tower. “Yes,” another voice whispered. “You must not let him know you know. You must let this play out and not let on that you know. If you even tell anyone their life could be in danger,” another said.

Clarke, she thought about sadly. “Must not know. You put her life at risk. Love is weakness, and Titus will try to exploit it like he did with the last commander. You must forget about Clarke in order to keep her safe,” a different voice said.

“I’m sorry my Queen. I only gave the nightbloods the drink. Ontari was the one who didn’t stick to the plan and decided to kill them all. I am just the flaimkepa. I do not control the order of the flame and a conclave needed to happen in order for there to be another commander,” Titus started to sputter out.

“Yes. My next nightblood will be more obedient. They need to be found and trained in Polis Titus. When you catch word of one close to my borders let one of my people know and I will train them.”

“Yes my Queen.”

“In the meantime try to keep this one from doing what the last one did. The clans must continue fighting. They must weaken their own forces. Then it will be easier for me to come in and take the throne once I have a nightblood in place,” the Queen said.

“Yes my Queen. You must leave before she wakes. She already commanded that Ice nation be removed from the city. You must flee before she awakes and calls for the blood of our people.”

“Keep her at bay and you keep your head Titus. If you don’t keep her reigned in, you will find yourself suffering the same fate as the last commander.”

“Yes my Queen. It will be done,” Lexa heard him say.

“You heard him Lexa kom Trikru. You know of his plans and now you know what you must do. You cannot kill him, you need him alive, you need the Queen to believe that he has you under control while you work to free the other clans. Join them together, a cause will arise and they will join under one banner,” another commander spoke and the others voiced their agreement. They were right. She needed to be 3 steps ahead if she was to fool Titus and the Queen, and join the clans together.

“How long have I been out,” Lexa asked after a few hours and the room had grown silent.

“A day Heda. There is much to do. Many people to greet, and your people must see you in the city. There will be a festival held in your name in a week's time,” Titus said.

“Very well. Then I must head to TonDC and say goodbye to my mother before doing my duty as commander. Love is weakness and she will be banned from Polis. As well as Luna kom Podakru. She will be banned from all clans though, and a kill order will be put on her head,” Lexa spoke confidently trying to portray the commander Titus wanted her to be.

“Very well Heda, and what of the skaigada?” Titus asked.

“She will be banned from Polis. Love is weakness and she will only hinder my judgement. I need to have a clear mind in order to rule. Just have someone ready for me to rut into when the time comes. Beta preferably. The commander cannot afford to have a child and our methods are not foolproof,” Lexa said flatly.

“You will be a great Heda Lexa kom Trikru,” Titus said.

“Leave me. I wish to meditate,” Lexa said, waving him away with her hand. 

Once he was gone she cried out. She hated what she just said but she had to say it in order to play her part. She knew that Luna knocked her out to escape so she wouldn’t have to kill her. She had the flame so she knew Luna had made it. If anyone could survive on her own it was Luna. She would have to face Clarke and give her back Luna’s totem which she found in her hand when she woke. Facing Clarke again knowing what she had to do and say would be the hardest thing she had to do in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love<3


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is in TonDC when the new Heda comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst

Chapter 23

It was 2 weeks later when the horns signalling the arrival of the commander sounded out in TonDC. She had been trapped in either their healing tent with Nyko, or her tent. Anya had been her escort around TonDC if she could even call her that. The older blonde just bitched about being a babysitter the entire time, and refused to tell Clarke any news from Polis. Anya would even glare at patients that were about to tell her what happened in the conclave.

Clarke wanted to go out and see if either of the women she loved was the new commander, but she felt like she couldn’t stomach it. Ever since they received the news of the conclave after arriving in TonDC her stomach was in knots. One would live while the other survived. Her love for them both never surpassed the other. Either way she knew she was going to get her heart broken no matter who she saw. 

If it was Lexa then she would be mourning Luna and the stability and support the Beta always offered. Luna was a constant comfort to her since arriving on the ground and the loss of her would be felt for years to come. If it was Luna at the gates she would be mourning Lexa, the Alpha that always protected her, that she had wrapped around her little finger since they met. 

If it was Ontari she feared her heart would shatter and break into a thousand pieces. She would do what she had to though. She would wait. Eventually she would be strong enough to take out Azgeda. She would avenge her father and her would be mates. She would kill Nia eventually and then Ontari. If she was lucky enough they would both be in the same place at the same time. 

“Is she in there?” she heard a familiar voice and her heart skipped a beat.

“Sha, Heda.” Anya replied.

“Leave us.”

“Sha, Heda,” Anya said once more and Clarke held her breath as she heard retreating footsteps.

“Lexa,” Clarke breathed out when the new commander came into view and she wrapped her up in a hug and started to cry.

“I’m sorry Clarke,” was all Lexa said for the longest time. That was until Clarke tried to kiss her. “I can’t Clarke,” Lexa said pushing the blonde away.

“What do you mean you can’t Lexa,” Clarke cried even more.

“Heda. I am Heda and you will address me as such,” Lexa growled out. 

“Lexa… I want to go with you back to Polis when you leave,” Clarke stated firmly ignoring Lexa telling her to call her by her station. She was Lexa to her. Not Heda and even though Lexa pushed her away after she tried to kiss her she still wanted to be near her. Near her Alpha. 

“No.”

“Why not,” Clarke was fuming at this point. Lexa just told her Luna was no longer and came to give her her totem from the conclave. It was a necklace with the fang from the giant wolf she killed when she first landed on the ground. Her eyes welled with tears when Lexa just handed it to her and walked away. It was like all emotion was stripped from her face. All the love that they shared together almost 2 weeks ago seemed to mean nothing to her. She meant nothing to her.

“I don’t need you there. You will stay here in TonDC.”

“What about Raven. Why does she get to stay in Polis? She is the only family I have left and you won’t even let me see her?” Clarke started to cry.

“Raven is gone. Even I don’t know where she is. So do not ask me again Clarke.”

“I need to see her Lex. I have no one to help me with this,” Clarke sobbed once more, putting her hands on her stomach and pleading for her Alpha to understand something she wasn’t ready to speak out loud. Even if they had both died she would still carry a piece of them with her. That would never change, and she wouldn’t want it to, she would figure something out. 

“I don’t see what you are so upset about. You could get her killed if you go to her. You are not safe in Polis either Clarke. If what you say is true and Ice Nation is after Raven they will try to get to her through you. You are safest here among my people.”

“You really don’t get it do you Alpha.”

“What is there to get Clarke. Love is weakness. You need to think with your head and not your heart when you lead. The last commander was killed by Ice Nation because they thought her weak for loving your father. Now they are both dead. Can’t you see that we can never be around one another?” Lexa huffed out clearly frustrated

“Right. Love is weakness. Got it commander. Thanks for the reminder,” Clarke screamed at her Alpha before leaving the tent. 

Lexa was her Alpha. There was no doubt in her mind that she was supposed to be with Lexa. No one else made her wolf dance. Her wolf didn’t call out to anyone else. Even before she presented her inner wolf was always happiest around Luna and Lexa. Luna was now dead and the only other person she wanted to help her through this was Lexa. Her Alpha didn’t want her though and that was enough to break her heart. To make her wolf depressed.

She stormed through the woods after stopping by her own tent and grabbing her stuff. There was no way in hell she was staying in TonDC. If Lexa didn’t want to be her Alpha she didn’t have to listen to her. She would make her way through the clans until she found a new place she could call home. Until her heart and wolf felt like they could start to mend.

Clarke already knew the basics of defending herself and she wasn’t worried. The sun was starting to set and she knew that she would need to make camp soon. She did a good job hiding her trail and she had been muting her scent remembering the lessons her dad had taught her. Walking through streams for miles at a time whenever possible. She was just below a huge mountain and started to climb it knowing that it was best to have the upper ground. Also that she might have better luck finding a cave or alcove.

Once she had located a decent alcove she started a fire with all the wood she had been gathering. It wasn’t much but it would keep her warm, and the light from the fire would be blocked out by the rocks from most angles. Clarke was just digging through her pack to pull out her sketchbook when she felt someone drop down beside her. She instinctively pulled out her dagger and found one pressed against her in return. 

“I wouldn’t do that Skaigada,” a familiar voice said.

“How long have you been following me for Anya?” Clarke asked, needing to know if there would be more people coming after her. 

“Since you left. I think Heda will be very displeased if I don’t return with you tomorrow.”

“Well Heda can go float herself,” Clarke said, turning her back on the woman to dig through her back until she found her sketchbook that Luna and Lexa gave her for her birthday last year.

It was nearly full of images of Lexa and Luna. Some with her in the picture with them, but mainly sketches of the two of them. Some of Raven, and her father. Also some of her mother and what she thought she might look like now. She found a picture of Lexa and ripped it out throwing it on the fire, crying as she did so.

“She doesn’t know does she?” Anya asked.

“Know what Anya,” Clarke asked playing dumb. It was better to try to deny everything. Love was a weakness. Lexa wouldn’t love her own child because she would view it as weakness. She fell right into the old teachings of the commander. Ones that Lieta devoted her life to try to change.

“That you carry the child of your joined union with Luna.”

“How do you..”

Anya raised up her hand and she knew it was a sign to stop talking and she rolled her eyes. “We all knew you would end up together. Your father, Doren, and I. Even Heda Lieta knew that you 3 would get together. Anyone with eyes could see it. And anyone who knows of this could turn against Lexa and use you and your pup against her. That is why you must return to TonDC with me.”

“I don’t have to do anything. I won’t go back there Anya. What kind of life would my child have? It wouldn’t have the love of another parent. Lexa would avoid us at all costs. My wolf already feels like it's dying Anya. She rejected me. She pushed me away, and now wants me to hide out there. What happens when she finds out about the pup huh? She is just going to leave it as well. I won’t lie to my pup Anya, and I won’t have it living in captivity. So if you want me to go back with you, you will be bringing my dead body back.”

“Lexa never had a good sense of smell. I thought maybe having the spirit of the commander would improve that... You think I want to be babysitting you for the rest of my life? You are still an insufferable little brat.”

“Improve? Improve… for fucks sakes you are the one who trained her to be commander. You are the one who trained her to leave me. Love isn’t weakness. It is strength. It will be by strength,” Clarke said rubbing her stomach.

Clarke looked up after silence realizing that Anya didn’t have a come back. Usually she never backed down from a fight. Anya laid knocked out beside her. Clarke tried to shake her awake but she was still passed out. That was when Clarke felt a pinch to the side of her neck. When she pulled her hand away from where she felt it she found it to be some sort of needle. Her vision started to blur until it went completely black.

\-------Back in TonDC------ 

“What do you mean she isn’t in her tent,” Lexa screamed at Indra who made her general.

“She isn’t in her tent and all of her belongings are gone. Anya is missing as well. I assume the skaigada ran off again and your mother went to find her. She will bring her back Heda. Remember that there are others who think love is strength, like the commander before you.”

“The commander before me got her lover and herself killed. Now Clarke doesn’t have a father, she can’t see Raven, and I told her she wasn’t allowed in Polis and would be staying here in TonDC for her safety for the foreseeable future.”

“Do you plan on sending a rider out everyday with clothes covered in your scent? Because that is the only way the girl will survive pregnancy without an Alpha to take care of her. You just broke her heart with the news of Luna, and rejected her wolf as a mate. Would you like me to go and find one of the warriors here without a mate and let the girl choose someone she doesn’t want, just so you can keep her safe? You are a fool Heda,” Indra said before storming out.

Clarke… Pregnant… She just kicked out someone her Alpha wanted to mate so desperately that she thought it was best to keep her at bay. Jok…. How could she be so stupid. Luna always said she had a terrible nose. Now was one of those times that she really wished she didn’t… Clarke was out there somewhere. Pregnant and alone. She did this. She caused this, all of it. 

“Love is weakness,” a voice whispered in her head. Lexa let a tear fall and let the commanders of the past tell them about how love had been their downfall, or how it clouded their judgement. How they faded away after a mate died. Which is now why the flamekeepers preached that love was weakness. She already understood it was a weakness, and she thought she would be able to get past it. Apparently her faith in the flame was being tested now, as was her devotion to all of her people. Not just one. Even if that one person has meant everything to her since she fell to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that this is a long ride? There is going to be a healthy amount of build up, new enemies, clan building, and alliances will be made.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's POV conclave, and some questions are answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying to push these rather depressing chapters out fast so I can get to the positive ones. I really love the world that is getting created here, and the development of the characters.

Chapter 24 

Luna rode with Lexa in silence. They both knew that neither one would live while the other survived. That just wasn’t their way. When she was younger she used to dream about becoming commander. Dream about having peace and the young nightbloods never having to kill their siblings or friends ever again. It was almost too much to handle on the way to Polis. All of her views had changed over the years.

Ever since Clarke landed on the ground and now into her arms she didn’t want to leave her. Ruling people was in her blood, it was what she was destined for, the flamekeepers told her. It didn’t feel like destiny. It felt like a death sentence. One that would leave Clarke all alone or have her hating either one of them. She started to feel sick when she saw the gates up ahead, thinking about Clarke and how she would handle whatever was to happen.

When they were trapped in the room it felt like torture to her listening to Lexa’s plans. She didn’t know the Alpha felt that way and she couldn’t let that happen. She knew what she needed to do. Clarke needed one of them. Their Omega would require an Alpha to completely satisfy them, Lexa was ruthless and would avenge the last commander and continue to build the coalition. It had to be her that survived and she would help her take out Ontari.

While she got her armour on she kept on thinking of a solution to the problem at hand. Did one have to live in order for the other to survive. She hated Titus’s teachings about the nightbloods and the conclave. The conclave was created by a crazed commander, and she knew that Heda Lieta worked hard on trying to change it. The council of the flame didn’t agree and that was mainly out of the fact that they thought that as an Omega she was being too soft. They didn’t see it as a necessary change.

She would have to be that change though. Only one was to survive a conclave, there would be 2 though in this one. She would make sure of that. She wouldn’t let Clarke think she was alone. She would somehow let her know that she was alive. She would follow after Finn and Raven and protect Raven and keep her safe from Azgeda. That was more important than being commander. Keeping Raven safe would help give Lexa time to rebuild the coalition and take out Azgeda. 

Lexa jumped into the fight right away and she had no other choice but to join her in order to keep them both alive. She struck after Lexa, trying to tire Ontari out until she could no longer swing a sword. When Ontari started to confess Lexa was close to losing control over her Alpha. She was growing tired of Ontari’s words. They were just told to rile Lexa up and her Alpha didn’t notice Ontari starting to draw the knife from her boot so she struck.

Once her spear pierced Ontari’s heart and Lexa tried to stop the bleeding desperate to know who else was working for the Queen Luna took her chance. She used the butt end of her spear and aimed it at the back of her Alpha’s head as she was trying to get information out of a dead woman. “I’m sorry,” Luna said before striking Lexa in the back of her head, knocking her out. 

As soon as she knocked Lexa out with the butt of her spear, she gave her a brief kiss and ran. If she hurried she would be able to catch up to Raven and Finn. She just needed to get out without hurting anyone if she could help it. She climbed the walls and quickly made her way through the crowd. She climbed up onto the top of houses and ran like she used to with Lexa when they wanted to escape training without being caught.

She had been seen though. She knew that for a fact. Everyone was watching the conclave and soon enough she took her chances sneaking into a home before grabbing a cloak and making her way back into the crowd. There she calmed her breathing and blended in making her way to the hidden exit on the western gate. Before exiting through the old sewage line she checked behind her to see if she was being watched and she found no one. 

Once travelling she stayed off the road and in the trees above in order to follow the road that led to a small village near the shore. There she would have to see if her old boat survived. She would need it in order to get to the floating island where she would meet Raven and protect the older Alpha with her life if she had to. It is what Clarke would want. She would want her sister to be safe.

Instead of stopping for the night like her feet demanded she continued to move. She needed to keep moving, people would be looking for her and the flamekeepers would be after her blood. She knew Lexa wouldn’t kill her. She knew Lexa too well. She would need to stay off clan lands as there would be a kill order on her head. Where she was going though she would be safe. Her and her brother once spent a week together on their island, and would have stayed longer if they didn’t have any obligations.

Night turned into day, and day turned into night until she came across another human being. More than one and she slowly crept up above them listening as they ate over the fire. From her count there were 6 of them. 4 horses and guards, 2 cloaked figures and a wagon. Nothing of importance to tell what clan they come from. No way to tell if they were friend or foe. Then she heard him.

“I don’t understand why she hasn’t woken up.”

“She will. The poison needs to run its course through her system,” a woman spoke.

“It has been a week and she hasn’t even moved.” the man started to cry.

Luna quickly dropped down from her position startling the guards, but she was quick to drop her sword and raise her hands. When the man who spoke earlier gasped she knew that she had his attention. “Mind if I join you?” Luna asked.

“Luna,” Jake cried out before pulling her into a hug. “You’re alive. Is Clarke alive? Raven?” Jake asked quickly.

“Clarke is in TonDC. Lexa and I rescued her. Azgeda planned to take Raven but Clarke was in her room instead. Raven spoke to us before the conclave and I told her to get Finn and meet us at the floating island. I’ve been trying to catch up to them but I think he took her by boat as soon as possible. The roads aren’t safe for her. For any of us really.”

“The conclave. What happened?” The older woman who was speaking to Jake earlier asked.

“Ontari kom Azgeda killed all novitiates in Polis before the conclave could be held. Azgeda tried to take the flame by force, but the order of the flame refused because there wasn’t a conclave. Lexa and I arrived after dropping Clarke off in TonDC with Anya. Who might I add is under strict orders not to let her out of her sight. Together we took down Ontari. Lexa was going to sacrifice herself,” Luna started crying at this point. 

“I… I couldn’t let her do that. I don’t want to be Heda. I haven’t wanted to for years. I knocked Lexa out and ran away as fast as I could. Clarke needs her more than she needs me,” Luna started to cry burying her face in her hands. “We thought you dead Jake. Both you and Heda. My priority was to keep Raven alive and out of the hands of Queen Nia. There is a spy in Polis working for her. Lexa is aware, but I must keep you both safe. You must not ever fall into her hands. The coalition Lieta was working towards would fall with you at her side.”

“Clarke needs you both. Not just Lexa. She doesn’t just need her Alpha Luna, she needs you as well. You are just as much a part of her as Lexa. I trust you Luna. So where is this floating island you spoke of?” Jake asked, putting his arm around her, and she noticed him wincing in doing so.

“You’re hurt,” Luna said, checking him for injuries.

“You trust her Jake?” the old woman asked.

“With my life. We will go with Luna to her safe house and from there we can work against Azgeda and towards putting together a coalition,” Jake nodded to her.

“Heda Lieta lives. Jake was able to administer the antidote to her in time. Both lost a lot of blood from their injuries. I don’t know how Jake made it to me with her in his arms but he did. We couldn’t move her until a few days ago and still it is slow moving. The men you see with us are loyal to Lieta and no others. I am her personal healer and saw her through all her pregnancies. In case you are wondering about the loyalty of her guard… They are her brothers,” the healer explained simply.

“Pups,” Luna’s mind started to swirl.

“4 of them,” Jake beamed at her. “You can’t believe how hard it was for me not to tell anyone. Excruciatingly so,” Jake said sadly. 

“Where are they now?” Luna asked.

“Safe,” One of the guards replied. “We left them with our mates. The people of our village are loyal to Lieta. We plan to retrieve them when we find somewhere safe where she wouldn’t be recognized.”

“You are all coming with me to the floating island. Jake I think you will like it. It is from the old world. No one knows of its location, the waters are quite dangerous if you don’t know how to navigate so it will keep people away. That is where I will take you, then we can send for your families and pups,” Luna stated firmly.

“Very well Luna, it is your path we now follow,” the old healer said. “I think it is well past time for introductions. I am Quinn kom podakru,” she stated.

“I am Rex,” the man who spoke earlier said.

“Tomen,” a large Omega guard said.

“Dax,” the largest of them said before pointing to the last brother. “We call him Grunt. He can’t talk anymore on account of the last Heda before Lieta cut out his tongue.”

“Brutus was as cruel as his name,” Luna nodded at him while she put her hand on his shoulder in understanding. “It is nice to camp with people I can trust and know. I… I never thought I would see anyone again. Even seeing Raven is an uncertainty,” she spoke sadly.

“You will see them again, young one. Time is a strange thing. Things can happen in just minutes, seconds even, and other things take years. We know who Nia’s pet is, but we cannot act now. We must wait. We have to be patient and things will fall into place,” Quinn said.

“Come here kiddo, I’ve been told I give pretty good hugs,” Jake said and Luna quickly fell into his arms. She didn’t know when sleep took her but she was woken up by Jake. “So…. where to?” Jake asked.

“Well assuming Lieta is in the cart and we need to keep pulling her we continue on this road. We will go left before the next village and head to the shore. From there we travel along the coast until I find my boat. We will have to make 2 trips. I will bring Jake, Lieta, Quinn, and Grunt on the first trip while Dax, Tommen, and Rex bring the horses to a nearby village to trade. If you can hunt and trade for pelts and cured meats that would be great. The village is an hour ride north, and the floating island will take 2 hours to get to by boat. Possibly 3 because it will only be Grunt and I rowing.”

“I may look old and frail but I can still row,” Quinn stated swatting Luna over the head.

“It’s a solid day's ride to get us an hour away from the boat. We need to leave now, then set up camp on the shore,” Luna said and they all got into positions. All brothers on the horses and her hiding in the back of the cart with Quinn, Jake, and a very pale Lieta.

The next morning they all split up after Lieta’s brothers helped to load her into her dory which was still where she left it all those years ago. She inspected the metal twice with Jakes help to ensure its integrity before pushing it slowly into the water with Grunt. Together they paddled straight out into the middle of nowhere while Lieta’s brothers went to go trade for what they needed. 

“Luna I trust you.. But we can’t see the shore anymore and I don’t even see anything in the distance,” Jake replied.

Luna looked at her old compass with the line marked in it to follow to the island from shore. They were on the right course and she handed it back to Jake to try to comfort his worry. “Look at this Jake. The needle must point to the line I carved out. It will lead us there from the point we exited the shore. We are almost halfway there,” she told them.

“I have much faith in you Luna,” Quinn said, continuing to paddle. 

After another hour the island came into sight so she passed Jake the spyglass that was hidden in the boat. “Look,” Luna said pointing behind her to a brown blob in the distance before facing away once more and paddling harder. “We are almost there Jake,” Luna said proudly. All the gods must have been with them on this trip. They didn’t run into anyone on the road, and the sea was as calm as she has ever seen it.

“An oil rig,” Jake said as soon as Luna tied them off.

“Oil rig…. Floating island… Does it really matter? No one knows of this place,” Luna said back to him.

After unloading Lieta, and Grunt carrying her up the stairs to the top Luna ran around to see if she could see Finn or Raven. She knew there was no boat but she hoped that maybe Finn just dropped her off. Once she got up to the main deck she saw them. Both of them had arrows pointing right at her heart.

“We thought you were coming alone,” Finn said.

“So did I. I ran into some friends on the road. Raven…. Jake’s alive. Wait how did you two get here? Where is the boat?” Luna asked.

“We kinda got a little distracted and hit a rock on the way here. I continued to paddle while Raven bailed us out. It was pretty much sunk by the time we made it to the ladder. It’s at the bottom of the ocean,” Finn told her.

“That’s fine. I need to paddle back to shore and pick up the rest of the party and provisions. You may leave us from there Finn, or you may choose to stay. If you stay though we can’t have any contact with anyone we used to know. We have lives here that need our protection,” Luna said.

“Then I will protect them with my life. Let’s get the rest of the party while Raven catches up with her dad,” Finn said, prepared for the long journey back to shore.

It was always easier riding with the waves than against them. Finn was an avid sailor just like her father was and with both of them knowing where they were going it was easy to get back to. When they arrived back at shore they heard some rumbling in the bushes then 2 bird calls. Luna answered back in the tone like she promised and Lieta’s brothers emerged carrying multiple packs of goods with them.

“I don’t think we will be able to take everything,” Luna said looking around at what they all brought.

“That is fine. Rex and I will go back and get our families,” Dax replied.

“How will I know you are back?” Luna asked.

“I will go with Dax,” Finn said firmly. “I will help them move their families, and I will try to get word to Clarke. I have a few favours to call in, and I think I can get us a bigger boat,” Finn said confidently. 

“Tomen?” Dax asked.

“Stay safe brother. It is better to transport them all at once than carry them all in on this tiny boat. If Luna trusts him, I trust him. Blood is thicker than water. Help him get a message to Clarke and bring our family to their new home safely,” Tomen said before giving Dax a long hug goodbye. 

“Tell her I love her Finn,” Luna said.

“I think she already knows,” Finn whispered into her ear before he took off with Rex and Dax into the woods. She prayed that the gods would be with them and that they would get everyone to the island safely. It was a large enough space. It could house hundreds if it needed to. Luna and Tomen pushed the boat full of supplies back into the water for their final trek. She had no idea when she would see her brother next but she hoped that he would bring Clarke with him. Hell even if Anya came with she would just be happy to see her Omega again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for worrying some of you about killing off some major characters!
> 
> Love to all, and stay safe. I will post another chapter tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I put you all on this rollercoaster. If you need to bill me for tissues I understand. I am also super happy that a lot of you like hearing about Lieta and Jakes relationship. I wanted to start off with theirs to bring light to what is to come with the triad. There will be more focus on Clarke/Luna as Lexa goes about being commander, and the two of them work on planning for the future. 
> 
> In case you are wondering what Jake might look like I took some inspiration from vikings. I thought Alexander Ludwigs character of Bjorn could be rather badass on the 100 so....

Chapter 25 

TW: Suicidal thoughts/ depression

Clarke woke up all alone in a white room. There was beeping to her side and she looked at her finger recognizing the little heart monitor from her time with her mother in the sky. Looking around there was nothing on the walls to give away where she was. She quickly scrambled out of her bed and made her way to the door. Which was locked. “Hey.. Hey..” Clarke said banging on the door. 

After a few moments someone came walking down the hall and Clarke quickly scrambled to try to find a weapon. Before she could find one the door opened by a white haired man and someone who must have been his son as they looked a lot alike. “Welcome to Mount Weather,” the old man said cheerfully.

“Who are you people?” Clarke asked scared for her life, and the life of her pup. 

“We are the ancestors of the last president of the United States and some of his higher up officials. When the bombs came our ancestors were part of the lucky ones who made it underground. My name is Dante Wallace. President Wallace if you are feeling more formal,” the man said sticking out his hand.

“Clarke Griffin,” she said skeptically. 

“See now I knew you weren’t one of them,” Dante said happily, clapping his hands together.

“Them?” Clarke asked.

“The savages,” the younger man said with a sneer on his face. “The uncivilized. You are safe here. Our camera’s caught sight of the both of you and we decided to intervene because it looked like it was getting heated between you and the savage,” he said stepping into the room after the older man.

“Her name is Anya. Where is she?” Clarke asked, suddenly concerned for the brave warrior.

“We were going to try to introduce her into civilized society, but she killed one of our guards. We let her out days ago for the safety of our own people,” Dante said.

“Days? How long have I been out? I have to go,” Clarke said.

“Go? No my dear you must stay. If not for yourself than for your pups. We have kept you in an induced coma to monitor your pups to make sure that nothing bad happened when we used our paralytic darts. We had no idea you were pregnant or we would not have used such measures,” Dante answered again.

“They are healthy,” Cage cut in. “You seem to be almost 2 months along. I noticed that you are an Omega and don’t have a mate. It will be very hard to endure the pregnancy without a mate. With your permission I would like to court you. If you are feeling well enough we could have dinner together in the mess hall in a few hours.”

“You are under no obligation to do that Clarke. I told Cage not to crowd you, but his Alpha seems to be drawn to your Omega,” Dante said shaking his head. “I’ll send someone by to bring you to your room. You can get dressed and join us in the mess hall if you wish. It will be one floor up from your room, and if you get lost just ask someone,” Dante smiled sweetly.

“Thanks,” Clarke said plastering on her best fake smile. Something was off about these people, but she didn’t know what just yet.

They closed the door when they left. Cage gave a super creepy smile and Dante gave her a slight nod before leaving. Once again the door was locked. They let Anya leave, but they want her to stay here for the safety of her children? No…. There was something else going on here. No one knew there were people in this mountain and there has to be a reason behind that.

When her door opened once more a girl about her age came in and greeted her. “Hi, my name is Maya,” she said.

“Clarke.”

“I’m to show you to your room, and help you get adjusted,” Maya said.

Clarke was about to reject the offer but she felt it would be best to ask Maya more about the mountain. Clarke took a whiff of her when she moved to help Clarke out of bed but she shook her off. Alpha.. She thought… but then she continued to sniff as Maya brought her through the halls and into her assigned room. “Stay will you?” Clarke asked sweetly, laying it on thick and pumping out a comforting scent.

“Sure. I can help you get dressed. Dante said you would be joining us in the mess hall for dinner,” Maya said smiling happily. 

“More like his son Cage will corner me as soon as I get there and monopolize my time. I doubt I will actually meet anyone besides you and the Wallaces today,” Clarke sighed sadly.

“No. You can’t have dinner with Cage. He beats Omega’s Clarke,” Maya said nervously biting her lip.

“What do you mean? What is this place Maya? How come they didn’t send me out with my friend. Why aren’t you living on the ground?” Clarke asked question after question.

“We would die. The savages have found a way to metabolize radiation. Your blood is why you weren’t placed with the others. It’s different from theirs. Like you weren’t born here,” Maya spoke in a soft whisper.

When someone knocked on her door Maya jumped and moved to the back of the room when she saw who was at the door. Cage Wallace…. Great, the man already gave her the creeps and now he was here in her room, and if she wasn’t mistaken Maya looked scared. Almost frightened.

“Ah Clarke,” Cage said as she opened the door. “I hope I am not interrupting.”

“Nope not at all,” Clarke lied, faking her smile.

“I was just coming by to see if I could escort you to dinner?”

“Oh… That’s alright Cage. I still have to get dressed and Maya was going to help me pick out some clothes and then show me where the dining hall is. I will see you in 30 minutes?” Clarke asked.

“I look forward to it my dear,” Cage said, taking her hand and kissing it. 

Clarke had to work hard on trying not to throw up on him. She was already feeling super nauseous ever since she woke up. Cage Wallace and his greased back hair was revolting. Luna and Lexa were much more attractive, and if she didn’t get out of here she would never see her true Alpha again, or her Beta who filled the cracks of her heart. Even though Cage was an Alpha, his scent didn’t call to her, and he wasn’t nearly as strong as Lexa. No one was.

“Maya did my friend truly leave?” Clarke asked.

“No…” Maya said, starting to sob.

“Can you take me to her?”

“I can’t. Or they might kill me. I can tell you how to get there. You will need my keycard to open doors though,” she said, handing it to her.

“I don’t know how to thank you,” Clarke said.

“Don’t. What my people do to the grounders is wrong. There are some of us who tried fighting against it but they just killed us. Now we just do what we must to survive as our doctors work to find a solution to help us withstand radiation. Leave here and turn left. Take the stairs down to level 7. You will need to find the food pantry and go in there and through the freezer until you get to the other side. Once you get through there you will find your friend, but Clarke if she isn’t there she is dead. You have to escape, you seem like a nice person and Cage will kill you once he is done breeding you,” Maya said sadly.

Clarke took the key card that Maya had laid out for her and followed her instructions. She couldn’t stop from throwing up once she entered the freezer. Some doors had pieces of meat with dates on them, and on hooks were some of her people. Lexa’s people. They were long dead but it soon became clear that these people were using hers as a food source.

She knew she didn’t have much time until Cage came looking for her and she had to make this quick. She ran through the back of the freezer and found Anya being hung upside down and drained of her blood. She quickly unhooked the needle and unbound her feet and wrists. “Clarke,” Anya replied slowly as she came to.

“Hey there. We need to move,” Clarke said seriously hearing the door to the freezer opening.

“We have to save them?” Anya said. Making Clarke look around at all the people in cages with hopeful eyes.

“We stay here, we die. The only way to save them is by getting out and telling Lexa what we saw here,” Clarke said tugging Anya along to the door to the right of the freezer. 

Clarke locked eyes with Cage who was the one to open the freezer door just as she closed the door she just opened. Within a second her and Anya were being dropped. When she finally landed she heard Anya scream out in pain. She quickly went to the older warrior and inspected her ankle which she was clutching.

“It doesn’t appear to be broken, you probably just sprained it,” Clarke said, tugging her to her feet. “We need to leave here Anya. The guy running this place is crazy. He drains people of their blood and then eats them. His son wants me as his mate, and has barely left me alone since they woke me up today.”

“I’ll kill him.”

“Get in line. We need to get out of here first though,” Clarke said, pulling Anya along.

Clarke could hear men coming in the distance. Their heavy footfalls echoing around the tunnel that they were in. They were gaining on them and Clarke decided to take the next turn and hopefully they would keep on going. When she took the turn she could hear running water, and she hoped that they were close to the exit.

“You are trapped Clarke. Just come back and I won’t punish you for being a disobedient Omega,” Cage sneered.

“Never,” Clarke said moving forward as Cage’s men started to shoot at them.

“Don’t shoot. I want her alive,” Cage yelled at his men.

They were at the very edge of a long drop Clarke noticed. She had no choice. She wasn’t going back, and she wasn’t about to have Anya be served to him as dinner. She pulled Anya with her and jumped from the cliff edge. Landing in the cold water was like a shock to her system. Her hand let go of Anya’s in the fall but now she was desperately searching for her. 

Once she had surfaced the water started to carry her away from the mountain, and that was when she noticed the dam above where they fell from. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Anya and fought hard against the current to get to her and get her above water. Once she had pulled Anya against her she checked for a pulse all the while keeping their heads above the water as they travelled further and further away from their prison.

It was faint but it was there and then she felt for breath and Anya was still alive. Clarke could just guess that she was weak from all the blood that the mountain men had drained. She needed to get Anya to shore or close to it. She wasn’t the strongest swimmer and she wouldn’t be able to keep the both of them up for long. She could feel Anya start to stir in her arms as she hoisted her onto a rock that was sticking out of the water that she just crashed into.

“Ahhh” She shouted out, pain radiated through her back. She let go of Anya once she felt that most of her was safely on the rock and the water wouldn’t pull her away like it was tugging at her. Wanting to pull her under if she was just to let go. She had to save Anya though Lexa would need her mother and someone she could trust with everything going on in Polis. She didn’t want her though, her Omega reminded her. Feeling the pain of rejection once more. 

When she felt herself slipping away and back into the water a hand grasped on to hers. “Don’t let go Clarke,” she heard Anya say though it was faint. 

Clarke knew that Anya didn’t have the strength to continue to hold onto her. The rock wasn’t big enough for the both of them, and Clarke made a choice in that moment. “Tell Lexa I forgive her for what happened to Luna, and that I loved her.” Clarke said before releasing her grip on Anya’s arm and falling back into the water. She was pulled under right away. Her body, tired and exhausted from fighting, as she tried to keep her and Anya alive. She could let go now, she thought of Luna and how she believed in past lives and prayed that when she woke she would be with her loves once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I don't plan on leaving you hanging for weeks. So next chapter will be up tomorrow. Keep in mind Clarke's emotions are everywhere at the moment. She is going through a lot of trauma. Like a lot. Losing her dad, mom, Luna, and Lexa pushing her away. I mean that would be a lot for anyone to handle, and I mean the 100 is all about surviving trauma and how the characters cope with it. But like I said before I want to push these chapters out as quick as possible to get them out of the way. I want to get back to a positive recovery asap.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya has to report back to Heda after escaping the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anya finally gets a chapter!

Chapter 26

When Anya awoke it was with a heavy heart. Clarke had sacrificed herself to save her because she believed she lost everyone she loved. That she lost everyone worth living for. She knew that feeling. It was one she felt when her mate died at the hands of Ice Nation. She had no idea that Lexa had been born and had been taken away to a different village.

Her wolf went through a bloodlust like no other. She tore through the enemy. Slicing left and right, blocking hits and stabbing openings in armour. Her warriors had almost been wiped out facing the 10:1 odds and she fought like she had nothing left to live for. She must have killed over 50 men when she heard the Ice Queen call for their retreat. 

She was wounded and could feel herself become dizzy. If it had not been for Nyko and his young and skilled hands she would have been dead. She wouldn’t have woken up to her own mother in the room holding a beautiful baby girl. When she was handed to her she knew who she was. She looked so much like her mother but there was a fierceness in her. Her heart filled with love once more.

Clarke would never get to have that feeling. She would never get to hold her first born and see the world through their eyes. To train them and teach them right from wrong. To form them into a productive member of society. To see them fall in love in time. Now she had to crush her only childs heart. 

As much as she knew why Lexa preached love was weakness to Clarke she felt for them both. Clarke for being rejected. She knew Omega’s didn’t handle rejection well, especially from someone who they thought was theirs. She knew Lexa pushed her away to save her life out of fear that it would end like Lieta’s and Jakes. She knew that Lexa would never be able to forgive herself for what happened to Clarke.

Even she couldn’t. If only she had been stronger, maybe if she dragged Clarke back to TonDC right away, maybe if she tried harder to escape. She played over everything in her mind and she wished she could have done things different. She put on a brave face before she entered the walls of TonDC with her hands raised. She had to be strong for her daughter, and she needed to tell them where her people had been disappearing to.

“Anya,” Indra greeted when she saw her. “What of the skaigada?” Indra asked.

“I think it best to speak of this privately. Is the commander still here?” Anya asked.

“Sha, she hasn’t left and has been organizing search parties,” Indra said.

“Call them back,” Anya said solemnly before following Indra into the commander's tent.

Anya hung her head knowing that she had failed in her duty to watch Clarke. She had failed her daughter and would accept any punishment that she saw fit to give. “What news do you bring me?” Lexa asked as stern as ever.

“News that is best spoken in private,” Anya said, gesturing to the guards and Indra who was still at her side.

“Leave us,” Lexa commanded, looking ever like the fierce war lord that she trained her to be.

Once everyone was out of the tent Anya worked hard on not breaking down. She struggled to stay on her feet as a tear fell from her face. “I followed Clarke after she left your tent. I told her we would camp where she had set one up for the night and return in the morning. I thought it safest, and I was wrong. When I woke up I was in a cage with more of our people. Some from other clans and some that I recognized. I didn’t see Clarke though. I didn’t see her for a whole week and in that week I watched as our people were drained of their life blood then cut up like we would cut an animal. Clarke…. She found me. It was my turn to be drained. I was weak and she helped me down and saved my life. We couldn’t save anyone else as someone already caught us. We had to run for it. We went through a door with no escape and fell down into a tunnel. I hurt my ankle in the fall. Clarke had to carry most of my weight and our captors were gaining on us. They shot at us with something Clarke called a gun, and we were led to the edge of a cliff with a large waterfall. This man came up and told them to stop shooting and I have never seen Clarke so mad in my entire life. She told him to go fuck himself and that she would rather die than be his mate. Then she jumped off the ledge pulling me along with her.”

“I don’t remember hitting the water,” Anya continued. “But I must have as Clarke was working hard to keep me above water fighting against the current. She managed to get me on a rock and I held onto her for as long as I could. She told me to tell you that she loves you, and forgives you for what happened with Luna. She thinks you killed her Lexa. She just let go and gave up. You pushed her away and she thought she lost both of the people that she loved, you didn’t explain to her why you said what you did. You never got the chance, and now you never will. You rejected her and I could feel her wolf wail out. She gave up because she thought everyone that she loved had died. I am so sorry, strikon. I made it to shore after I rested and searched for her for days before returning. Clarke is gone, and I am sorry that I could not return her body to you,” Anya said solemnly.

“You just let her go. You didn’t go after her,” Lexa growled out.

“Lexa she was gone in the blink of an eye. I didn’t see her surface. I watched, and then I looked for her as soon as I was strong enough.”

“Heda. I am Heda and you will address me as such.” Lexa snarled and bared her teeth. Pumping out so many pheromones that she was on her knees and her nose was bleeding.

“I am sorry Heda. I have failed you,” Anya said, hanging her head.

“I didn’t tell Clarke about Luna for their safety…. I trusted you with the thing that I loved most,” Lexa said, starting to cry.

“Clarke was not a thing. She was a person. One with feelings. Feelings that you crushed and made her want to give up on life. Give up on your pup you idiot. I lost her as well. I lost her and I lost my grandpup.”

“Do not speak to your Heda in such a way,” Lexa yelled at her.

“You were my pup before you were Heda. I thought I raised you better,” Anya snarled back at Lexa.

“You told me love was weakness.”

“It is. And instead of choosing to follow my instructions you fell in love despite it all. You fell in love and got the woman you loved pregnant and then told her she would be a prisoner in TonDC, just so you could protect her? That wasn’t protection Lexa. That was imprisonment and rejection. Love is weakness. Look at you now. Crying over a girl who you couldn’t even love properly. When you love and love someone completely it is your strength. Otherwise you make foolish decisions and love becomes your weakness. So yes love is weakness and all commanders tried to follow that. Do you think Lieta was the only commander with a mate?”

“Yes and it got her and Jake killed,” Lexa yelled at her.

“No… you need to look in the old texts. Your flamekeeper obviously hasn’t told you enough about the first commander. About those that followed her, and those that came after that. Love has been some commanders' weakness but it has also been their strength. You were a fool to throw such love away. I would give everything to be back with your nomon. When I thought I had lost you both I nearly went feral. I killed off so many Azgeda to a point where I passed out. When I woke up there you were. You were what kept me going. My love for you helped to heal me faster than any healers remedy ever could. You needed me, so I got better. My love for you was my greatest strength.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything,” Lexa snarled.

“I did. I told you I loved you many times and you told me love was weakness. You are stubborn. There is no changing your mind. You made your bed. Now you have to lay in it Heda,” Anya growled out.

Anya was shocked by what her pup did next. She did not expect to be brought before everyone in the town square, nor did she expect the mark of the banished. “Anya kom Trikru. You were instructed to guard Clarke kom skaikru with your life. I should take yours for failing me, but you also brought to me new information from a new enemy. From this day forth you are banished. No clan will aid you or they will face my sword. If I ever see you again I won’t hesitate to take your life. Grab your possessions and be gone. You have one candlemark to leave TonDC and if you are still here after that you will be going up on a tree,” Lexa yelled, throwing her onto the ground.

As she grabbed all of her weapons from her hut, she could hear Lexa’s wails. She knew the Alpha would be mourning the loss of its Omega. Her daughter had been changed and the loss of a mate would do that to a person. She used to not be such a hard ass, but when news of her mate's death reached her she changed. She changed and adapted and turned into someone who could protect their daughter. She just couldn’t protect her heart.

With all of her stuff packed she went to the stables and grabbed her horse. She had no idea where she would be going but may the spirits guide her. She needed them more than ever now. Just like Clarke she had lost the only person she ever truly loved. Her daughter was doing a fine job of pushing away everyone she cared for the most. First by banishing Luna, and letting the flamekeeper place a kill order on her head, then by pushing away Clarke. Now her.

Anya worried about who Lexa would have left. Who she would be able to turn to when times get hard. Indra would be one of those few people, but she would never be able to talk to Indra again. She would never be able to return home. Since becoming commander her daughter had completely changed, almost as if someone was whispering in her ear.

She would have to stay in the shadows. Most likely take on a new identity and get a tattoo that would cover up the scar but she would do so. She would do it to help protect Lexa. Azgeda were fierce and have always been after the throne of the commander. They wouldn’t stop now. They would go after Lexa, and she would help to take them down. To rid the world of their evil ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She will have another chapter, just because I like her and her character is developing. Hope you like it, and there will be another chapter up tomorrow.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke awakens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying the ride so far.

Chapter 27

Clarke remembered dreaming. She dreamt she was with Luna and Lexa once more at the lake near Polis. She was swimming with the two of them and then all of a sudden they disappeared. She dove under the water and could see the two of them sinking and reaching out to her. She kicked and reached back out trying to save them. She pushed on even as her lungs ached and begged for oxygen. 

Then she woke. Sputtering out water as she did, and she felt a firm hand on her back lightly patting it. It took her a minute to gain her bearings. She had no idea where she was or who had just saved her life, but she wasn’t so sure she wanted to be here anymore. Luna believed in spirits and signs so for her sake she would push on. She would find out the reason that she was saved. 

“I’m sorry I broke your ribs,” the man replied. 

“I--,” it hurt to talk. 

“It’s okay. My name is Lincoln,” he said to her with a smile. 

His eyes looked saddened as he stared at her, and she knew why. Her scent was getting stronger everyday since Lexa and Luna left her in TonDC. He could tell that she was with child, but now she wasn’t sure. She didn’t think it was possible for her to resurface but she did, and she only had a memory of leaving Anya behind. 

Lincoln worked on building a fire near the shore and he dragged a log close by for her to sit on and dry her clothes as he went to hunt. She couldn’t escape even if she tried. She was weak, and tired. Clarke battled to stay awake, and eventually put her dried clothes back on. It could have been minutes or hours but eventually Lincoln returned with 2 rabbits that he already skinned and put on spikes. 

“I wasn’t exactly planning on having company,” Lincoln replied as they ate together in silence listening to the crackling fire, and the slow moving water nearby. 

“What were you planning,” Clarke asked as her throat strained to make a sound. 

“Ahh. I was Sangedakru. A lot changed after the war against Ice Nation. I was a healer during the time but was forced to stay back and attend to the wounded that were injured during our civil war. It wasn’t right. I couldn’t stay anymore. I couldn’t continue to help out Alphas who thought they were better than everyone else. To me we are all just people trying to survive. Getting along, and living simply is my goal. I no longer wish to fight, and I no longer wish to heal those that want to kill others to convert them to their way of life.”

“I wanted to die,” Clarke admitted. 

“Why?” Lincoln asked, looking concerned. This big bulk of an Alpha was looking more like her stuffed teddy from the Ark than a typical grounder Alpha. A healer at that as well. 

“I lost everyone I ever loved, and then I was swept away by the current and I just let it take me.”

“You need a pack.”

“So do you.”

They stayed together for the next week walking slowly down the stream and then following a larger body of water. Lincoln trying to get away from his former clan, while she was just trying to push on from one day to the next. She could barely sleep a wink. She tossed and turned at night until the giant man would wrap his arm around her. He was like the big brother she always wanted. Bellamy was alright but he had his own issues that he refused to talk to anyone about. Lincoln seemed to know what to say and when to say it. 

That night when they were setting up their camp two men stumbled upon them. She was inside the tent organizing the furs as she could hear Lincoln talking. 

“What do you want?” She heard Lincoln ask. 

“Nothing. We are just trying to travel back to our home.”

“They’re no homes around here,” Lincoln said confidently.

“There are if you know where to look,” Another replied. The voices sounded familiar yet she couldn’t place them. 

“The Omega traveling with you is with, child. Why are you not in a village?” Another asked. 

“Who are you?” Lincoln asked, pulling out his sword.

“I am Rex, and he is Tomen,” Clarke could hear them tell Lincoln.

Fuck she knew those names. She needed to come out of hiding. When she emerged from the tent Lincoln took up a protective stance in front of Clarke. “It’s alright,” Clarke said, putting her hand on Lincoln's sword hand. 

“Well if it isn’t the sky princess,” Tomen teased.

“Clarke?” Rex asked in near disbelief. 

“What do you want? I’m not going back to TonDC.” Clarke said standing her ground. 

“No you need to come with us,” Rex said. 

Lincoln started to growl and stood in front of her once more. “Listen Alpha, those aren’t your pups,” Tomen said pointing his sword at Lincoln. 

“Yes they are,” Lincoln said confidently.

Clarke tried not to chuckle at her favourite teddy bear trying to defend her still. If only he knew who he was up against. “You are further along than you should be. You are carrying a Natblida. Possibly the next Heda. You need to come with us before you are discovered and dragged to Polis,” Rex replied. 

“Rex is right. We can’t let you go Clarke. I don’t want to have to kill your friend. He is more than welcome to join us and our new clan. Our leader is looking for strays. Nomads who don’t agree with clan politics who want to live in peace. There is safety in numbers,” Tomen said. 

“Who is your leader,” Lincoln asked. 

“L-” Tomen tried to say a name before Rex hit him in the stomach. 

“Don’t ruin the surprise,” Rex hissed. 

“Clarke?” Lincoln turned to look at her to see how she felt.

“If Lincoln doesn’t like this place is he free to leave?” Clarke asked.

“We administer a toxin and take newcomers there. It is safer that way for the people living there if only few know of its location. If your friend Lincoln wants to leave we will give him the toxin once more and return him to shore with his possessions and enough provisions for a week.” Tomen explained to them. 

“Let’s go then,” Lincoln said. “It takes a village to raise a pup. I promised the gods that if they helped me save you, I would stick with you Clarke. You're alive because they granted me the power to keep you here. When do we leave?” Lincoln asked, looking to Tomen.

When he did Rex struck him with a dart. “It kinda stings so it’s best not to know it's coming,” Rex said to her and shrugged. 

“What about me?” Clarke asked. 

“We would rather keep our heads,” Tomen said, shrugging.

That was all the answers she supposed she was going to get. She watched as the men dragged a boat into the water from the treeline. It was well hidden, and when she looked inside it had some basic provisions. She helped load Lincoln in before taking her place in the boat. She battled her anxieties as they paddled her out into the open water. It seemed like they finally knew how to make idle chit chat now that they weren’t guards and she wished that they would just shut up. She had no idea where they were taking her, or what would happen when she got there, but she was trusting them. She was trusting that the love her father had for their sister would in turn keep her safe. 

\-----------

\--Back Inside The Mountain--

Cage was raging. He was fuming about losing the one chance he would get to bring his people to the ground. His father had lost the stomach for what needed to be done years ago and he had stepped up. He had tried to breed the remaining Omegas that the mountain contained but they all couldn’t produce. Some of them didn’t know how to be a proper Omega so he had to take his time making them compliant. Some didn’t make it through the process, most didn’t. 

Clarke though. He had a feeling that she would have been different. Her blood was different from those uncivilized humans, and she was already carrying pups. He was sure that with her, he would have been able to bring his people out of hiding. She was beautiful and he had never seen anyone like her, which was why he left the safety of the bunker. 

When he smelt her it was intoxicating. He brought her inside himself and cleaned her off from outside contaminants. Then he noticed that her scent was different, it had traces of something he hadn’t smelt in years. She was pregnant, which meant she would be able to carry the next president. The kingdom was going to be his, and he would be damned if he didn’t make any progress. 

Clarke escaping put a wrench in his plans, but he wanted her back. No he needed her back. He wanted her desperately, and would not stop until she was beneath him bellowing his name. Her blood sample and clothes were all that he had left, and he had been working on a project that could be useful. 

“Ready sir?” Emerson asked him a week after Clarke escaped with a grounder. He wasn’t stupid. If they had survived there would be retribution.

“Release them,” Cage replied. 

He watched from the communication room as a couple of the grounders he had been working with were released. He had been putting them through some psychological torture with Dr. Tsing and now he wanted to test it out. Emerson let the grounders sniff Clarke’s blood sample, and he had been showing them images of her for the past few days. He was going to get her back, and then he would breed her until he had an heir, and then hopefully Tsing would figure out a way for them to metabolise radiation with the help of her blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments and kudos<3


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna gets notified that stray were picked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abby Chapter is up next.

Chapter 28 

Luna had no idea who to expect when Rex and Tomen returned with 2 new recruits for her clan. She was in charge here. Jake had made sure of that, and Lieta seconded that. Both exhausted from carrying the weight of leadership for years and wanted to be free of it to relax with their children. There was a group of them now, about 20 or so as Rex, Tomen, and Dax took turns heading to shore every now and then looking for new recruits.

There’s safety in numbers and in order to protect those in her care she needed those numbers. With the clans still at each other's throats and Azgeda going after Omega’s she figured it wouldn’t be long before she had the rig full of people. Her request was they had to give up their old life, and learn to live in peace with a new one. 

With her though they would be free. Free to relax and not have to watch their backs. She offered protection and security, all they had to do was leave everything behind. For some that was easy she figured. A lot of people didn’t like being at war and wanted a break from violence. This clan she was forming was going to be based on equality and mutual respect. She would keep everyone in line, and in return they would be essential personnel to keep the rig up and running. 

Jake and Raven had already gone crazy for the old world tech. There were plenty of rooms for the people who used to work there that could seal and lock from the inside. Making them perfect heat and rut chambers for when that time of year happened. Jake and Lieta would most likely be adding to their ever growing brood of children and eventually they would have to go around and pup proof the place.

In the meantime though there were no members of her new pack that she needed to worry about. Lieta’s brothers brought their partners with them, and their children as well. Soon the rig was full of life. Life she needed to protect at all costs. Jake was key in eventually destroying the Ice Queen and rebuilding their world. So was Raven. If anything ever happened to the two of them, the people of the coalition would be at even greater risk.

That was why no one would know of her clan's location. If they wanted to join they went with Lieta’s brothers right away with what they could carry. Eventually she would think of a better system. In the meantime they just drugged them before the trip. If they wanted to leave she would drug them and leave them as well. She wouldn’t let anyone but her inner circle know where they were located.

The two brothers had returned with 2 new recruits and she was called away from teaching the children how to make a fishing net. She didn’t know what to expect when she came down but it certainly wasn’t a familiar blonde face. Luna ran down to help the brothers carry her up. No one would touch Clarke if she could help it. Her heart soared at the sight of her alive and well. She thought that she was dead. They all greaved and cried for her, after Finn came back with news from TonDC.

“I got her,” she said, taking the blonde from Rex’s arms. She knew the older Alpha was mated and she shouldn’t worry but she knew her wolf wouldn’t be content unless she claimed Clarke and was claimed in return. “Put him in the box, and come to my room when he wakes. I need you to gather Jake and Raven and have them meet me in my quarters. Just them, and only them.”

Clarke was so light in her arms and she held her close to her chest as she carried her up the stairs. She wasn’t going to put her in the designated hanger meant to interrogate the new additions. No Clarke would be going straight to her room. Into her bed, where she would be safe and warm. She wouldn’t leave her side until she woke up, and even then she wouldn’t let her out of her sight easily. 

The seabreeze picked up and she caught a strange tint to the blonde’s scent. She knew her scent changed when she presented and it became even more alluring but this was different. She stuck her nose in her neck and when she pulled away she had tears in her eyes. She thought that her only family on board would be Finn. That she was destined to live a life alone and for her people.

Now she had at least one more person to protect, not to mention the pups that were in her belly. She should have made her drink the tea when they got back to TonDC. They were too distracted by what was to happen to them in Polis then they were of the consequences of sharing a heat with Clarke. She couldn’t blame Clarke for forgetting either knowing how upset she was that they had to part ways knowing it would most likely be for life.

Clarke was here though with her now. She was here in her arms and she was resting her on her bed. Luna pulled up a chair beside the blonde and brushed the hair out of her face. She didn’t want Clarke to wake up to her smothering her. Luna let her eyes rove over the blonde's body and took in all the cuts and wounds that appeared to be healing. Tomen and Rex didn’t use a dart on her, but it looked like her body was just exhausted and succumbing to injuries.

Whoever took care of her did a good job. Her future mate must have been through hell and back and she would do everything in her power to protect her, and to teach Clarke how to protect herself. Lexa and her should have forced her into training with them years ago. They should have known they would not always be around to protect her. She would train Clarke. She would build her up and give her new strength.

“You called for us,” Raven said, walking in without knocking. “Holy shit.” 

“Clarke,” Jake said, falling to his knees.

“Raven go get Quinn,” Luna said to the stunned latina. Suddenly she started to worry how the pups were after looking at her body. “Now Raven, get her now,” Luna strutted over to her growling before throwing the older Alpha out of the room.

“How… They told us she was dead, and Anya was banished. How did she make it,” Jake said, taking a seat beside his daughter. 

“She is strong, and she fights not only for herself,” Luna said, taking her hand and placing it over Clarke’s stomach that was sure to swell. She wondered if her pregnancy would be like Lietas. The nightblood Omega would give birth in half the time of regular red blooded Omegas. All of her children carried the blood as well. Could it be possible that Clarke could have their children in 4 months.

She really needed to get Raven on baby proofing everything. Everything needed to be safe for her children. She wouldn’t let anything happen to them. She knew that biologically she couldn’t reproduce, but she was there. She conceived them with Lexa and Clarke. They were just as much hers, as Lexa and Clarke were. She couldn’t wait, her heart was filled with joy at the sight of Clarke just being alive. Seeing her pregnant and with her children would almost complete her. The only person missing from the picture was Lexa. Someone who put a kill order on her head, but she understood the reasoning behind it. When she left Lexa she accepted that her heart would never see her again. She always held out hope that she would run into Clarke. It seemed the blonde ran straight into her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but I am trying to progress more. There will be a time jump soon :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby has a breakthrough on the Ark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there.

Chapter 29 

Back on the Ark Abby had cracked the code. She was already working on testing the radiation serum that Becca had created on station 13. The woman was a genius, counteracting the radioactive waves that an AI would put out while being held in someone's body. It was fascinating and as she researched over the years her prototypes were put into place. 

Some that weren’t perfected were still found to have healing properties when tested. Marcus’s mom Vera was the first trial run. She was long gone now, but the first trial killed off the cancer cells that were found. It worked much better than chemotherapy, but the once black blood went back to red after a year. Then the cancer came back and Vera chose to end her life instead of wasting more resources. 

That was hard on everyone on the Ark. She was a pivotal woman who wanted what was best for everyone. She followed all the laws, and gave her extra rations to a tree. Religions were long disbanded as cult worship years ago, but the keepers of the tree were considered religious to some. Vera was the head caretaker of the tree and her dying wish was for Marcus to continue to preserve it. 

The preservation of life was what the Ark was all about. It was something she was actively trying to research. She needed to figure out a way for all of them to arrive on the ground. She needed to see if her baby girl survived.

She was in her 30th trial when she finally succeeded and was given the green light to mass produce by Marcus Kane who was now chancellor. Diana Sydney helped him from the side lines, but she immersed herself in research. 

Diana and Callie constantly went over the maps of the old world and with the help of Jacapo Sinclair they nailed down the location of the crash site to a five mile radius. They also taught groups of adults how to defend themselves, and a refresher course on surviving life on the ground. 

Marcus had promised the people that they would eventually go back to the ground before the estimated time frame. That uplifted everyone's spirits and the production on the Ark boomed. They had groups of volunteers apply to sacrifice themselves as guinea pigs, crime rates dropped, and overall morale was up. Everyone was now working together to get back to the ground. To get out of the tin can that was keeping them alive and in orbit. 

“When can we start testing?” Kane asked her walking, into the council chambers. 

“I already started,” Abby said proudly. 

“We didn’t authorize that,” Diana spoke up, but not with malice. 

“I tested it on myself. Jackson put me in the radiation chamber earlier today.” Abby explained. 

“What of the results?” Callie asked. 

“With what Sinclair gathered on the approximate radiation levels we doubled it, and I survived. We stopped once it exceeded the projected expectations and left some room for error.”

“So we can mass produce?” Diana asked. 

“I have enough for 4 more doses. It is a slow process.” 

“How long will it take to dose everyone on the Ark?” Kane asked. 

“5 years.” Abby said and watched as everyone's faces dropped. They were all hoping for a miracle, but they knew this was a long shot. This was their last hope. “It is a slow process. It took me months to create this correct dose. Given time we can create more, and safely extract bone marrow and donate to others. Jackson and I projected 5 years time to have everyone dosed on the Ark.”

“Can we do it in half of that time?” Marcus pleaded with her. 

“It’s risky. I take it there is something you all haven’t shared with me, while I worked away on this project for the past few years?”

“Farm station is dying. We are trying to produce and algae bloom to prevent that from happening sooner.” Callie explained. 

“The air filtration system only has about 10 years left. So if we don’t all kill ourselves to survive then we will all die then,” Sinclair added.

“Anything else?” Kane asked eyeing up everyone in the room other than Abby.

“Yes. There aren’t enough exodus ships to take the entire population down,” Diana explained. 

“Why didn’t you tell me this years ago?” Kane demanded. 

“It was better not to give out more false hope without a sure solution.” Diana shrugged. “I want my mate back. I will do everything I can to get on the first ship to find him again.”

“This is a nightmare,” Kane said, running his hand through his hair. 

“2 years,” Abby spoke up upon hearing everything they had to say. “We take 2 years to prepare the ship. We already know that they are still alive thanks to Diana so we know there is food. We don’t need to prepare for that. We need to prepare the ship and make sure it can hold up to reentry. We need to fit it to hold as many of our people as safely as possible. If you can get the algae bloom to work we buy sometime. We no longer float the dead,” Abby said, starting to cry.

“What are you saying?” Kane asked, looking at her in disbelief. 

“She is saying what we all don’t have the stomach to say,” Callie replied. “We can’t be weak now, and that will buy us all some more time. No one has floated in months, so it isn’t like it would be very often. We might not even get to a point where we need to do that if the algae bloom works.”

“We can hold off as long as possible,” Diana said. 

“I don’t like it.” Kane said. 

“Do you think any of us like this?” Abby screamed. “I have worked day and night to try and get back to my daughter. I don’t want to have to wait two more years to see her. I don’t want anymore people to die in that time. I want us all to be back on the earth where we belong.”

“2 years,” everyone started to nod their heads in agreement. 

In 2 years time she would hopefully have some answers. She knew in her heart that her baby girl was still alive out there. She wanted her to be safe more than anything. She hoped that she was happy, and healthy. By now she probably presented and she hoped that if she was an Omega that the people of the ground treated them a lot better than those did on the Ark.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later, and Clarke is still struggling. Lieta helps her out, and her training begins.

Chapter 30

Time jump 1 year

Clarke’s heart hurt so much, she rejected and pushed away anyone who came near her. She started to sit in her room and draw with the things that Luna would bring her. After spending the first night with Luna in her bed Clarke felt sick. Like she was cheating on Lexa. Then she had to remind herself that Lexa didn’t want her. That Lexa didn’t care enough about her to keep her with her and keep her safe.

She still couldn’t share a bed with Luna without feeling that pain. Luna had cleared out the room beside hers and visited her every day. She made sure she ate enough and drank fluids. She even forced her to walk everyday before her children were born. Now Luna only brought her food, and didn’t bother to talk to her. The Beta even stopped bringing her children to feed and she didn’t bother asking about them.

Everyday became worse. Even Luna was starting to reject her and she didn’t understand why the Beta wouldn’t just let her die like she wanted. Luna had dismissed her wishes in order to bring her children into the world. She knew that, but now. Now they were here, and she didn’t want to see them. She didn’t want to look into Abby’s eyes to see the same green ones that haunted her dreams. Or think about how Alexander got his stern looks from his sire.

Lexa, Lexa, Lexa, her wolf cried out in agony to the woman she loved. She could hardly even look at Luna without remembering all the times she shared with her and Lexa. Then her mind would go back to thinking about how much it hurt not to be wanted. To be cast aside so easily by someone she thought loved her. She was startled when the person who entered her room wasn’t Luna, her father, or Raven.

“What are you doing here,” Clarke asked her voice full of malice. When her blanket was ripped off of her she was furious. “What the fuck.”

“Wake up child. You have someone who loves you more than anything. Someone who cries when she thinks no one is looking because her heart is breaking to see you like this,” Lieta screamed at her.

“Fuck off. I don’t have to listen to you,” Clarke said rolling over ignoring the woman who ruined her life. If she had just stayed away from her father in the first place none of this would have happened. Lexa would still be alive and they would all be together.

“You do. You have pushed away everyone who loves you. You are pushing away your children who have done nothing wrong. We all thought you would just snap out of whatever this is after they were born. But no. You refuse. You refuse to see that the people in your life need you. So what Lexa rejected you. You know how often your father rejected me? He ignored me for years, Clarke. Years. I loved him and had to marry another man in order to save my people, and where did it get me? Stuck on a boat with a miserable brat who just thinks about herself and no one else. You got rejected by one person and now you are rejecting everyone around you” Lieta sneered at her.

Clarke had had enough and swung out with her first. She didn’t need to hold back anymore. Lieta was no longer Heda and her hand wouldn’t be removed for striking her. She was pissed though when her hand was caught. She swung out with the other one and it was swatted away, like an annoying fly. “I hate you,” Clarke screamed.

“Good. Now you can hate me some more,” Lieta said and Clarke was suddenly picked up and dragged from her room kicking and screaming. When she was finally placed down she found herself in the gym that Luna had turned into a training room. 

“Fuck you Lieta. I’m going back to my room,” Clarke said trying to storm past her.

Her way was blocked though. Lieta was pushing her back, shoving her further and further along into the room. “If you can get past me you can go to your room,” Lieta said with a wicked smile.

Clarke looked around the room until she found a sword. She grabbed it and swung at her like Lexa taught her. Her aim faltered though as her mind went back to that dark place. Lieta dodged her swing. Everytime she struck out, Lieta would dance around her. The former commander hadn’t even bothered to grab a weapon. It was beyond frustrating and she eventually marched back to grab a different weapon.

“You’re weak Clarke. So weak you can’t even beat a defenseless opponent. So weak Lexa didn’t want you around. She didn’t want to have to worry about saving your pathetic ass every time you got into trouble.” Lieta said to taunt her.

Clarke grabbed the spear and threw it across the room at Lieta and the bitch just had to catch it and twirl it around. “I fucking hate you,” Clarke screamed at her.

“Good hate me. Channel that anger and strike me down and you can leave this room,” Lieta said looking around the empty space.

“You are never going to let me leave this room,” Clarke said, realizing it a few minutes ago. They had been sparring in hand to hand combat and Clarke had lost multiple times. Sweat was pouring down her body and she was too exhausted to fight anymore. 

“No. I’m not going to let you quit on your family. Lexa may have rejected you but Luna didn’t. Luna has been raising your pups because she loves you. She rejects the men and women who show up at her door every night because she loves you. Your children cry out in the middle of the night calling for you. Your father and Raven have tried to get you out. Luna makes sure you eat every day. I have seen the good in your heart Clarke, and I have watched you grow for years. You are part of a perfect triad of that I am certain. The last perfect triad our people were witness to was the first commander. It is only fitting that the current one has 2 perfect mates, even if they aren’t with her. Lexa may be your Alpha, but your Beta is here. How many times has Luna told you that Lexa wouldn’t leave you like she did. You have to let go of Lexa. Lexa is the commander now. She has the flame in her head telling her what to do. You know how many times the commanders told me to wait, when it came to your father. I married a man who was the son of the woman who tried to kill me in order to protect him. Heda was protecting you Clarke. I know your wolf feels like it is dying, and you will feel that pain after every heat. Lexa wants you safe. Lexa was protecting you, and Heda made the hard choice of pushing you away to keep you safe. Clarke if Nia was dead and the mountain destroyed and all the clans joined together do you not think it would be safe to stop hiding?”

“How though. How do I live to see that?” Clarke cried out.

“By fighting Clarke. You must fight everyday. Everyday you must get out of bed for the people who need you. You Clarke are going to train and I will help you. If you truly want to be with your Alpha again you need to be able to defend yourself. You need to be able to defend your children, and you need to be able to defend your mates. The only way to do that is to go on the offence. I can teach you how to fight. Quinn can teach you all she knows about healing. Together we can take down the Queen. You have such raw and natural talent Clarke, you can protect the ones you love and I can teach you how,” Lieta said, stressing the importance of every word.

“I want to kill the Queen,” Clarke said, more determined than ever. Lieta was right. If she wanted to get Lexa back and live with her and Luna and their children she needed to get rid of everyone who would challenge them. 

“Then you will. You were Nyko’s seken. Now you are mine. Every morning we train. You will listen to everything I say and do exactly as I tell you. Do you understand,” Lieta asked her. 

“Yes Seda,” Clarke replied.

“Good. Tomorrow I expect to see you up top at first light. We will begin your training then. After lunch you will train with Quinn who is going to teach you everything she knows.”

“Thank you,” Clarke said before opening the door.

“Your welcome. It’s about 3 now. Luna is probably just putting them down for a nap in her room.”

“How did you know I would go to her?” Clarke asked.

“You have finally awoken. It’s time you become the person you are meant to be. Also you thanked me. I think that is as close to a compliment I will ever get from you, so I assumed you were going to make some apologies.”

Clarke stepped out of the gym and headed back towards her room. This time she didn’t enter and go into bed. She walked down the hall a little further and knocked on the door. “If you wake up my children I will kill you,” Luna growled out before opening the door.

From the look on her face she was shocked to see her up and out of bed. She supposed she should have changed from her sleepwear but she didn’t care. Lieta was right and she had been rejecting them and pushing them away. It wasn’t fair. “I’m sorry,” Clarke said, not knowing what else to say. 

Her body started to feel weak as the tears fell down. When she felt like she was going to crumble Luna just picked her up and walked her to the bed. “No, I don’t want to lay down. I’ve done that enough. I… I am so sorry for everything I have put you through. You aren’t the only one feeling her loss and that was selfish of me. It was selfish of me to push you and our children away. I’m so sorry that it took me so long to snap out of this self depression that I put myself in. Just please. Please give me another chance. I don’t think I can do this without you,” Clarke cried out.

“When you came here I promised you that you wouldn’t be alone ever again. Everyday hurt Clarke. Every single day seeing you so upset hurt me to the core. I knew what I was getting into when I knocked Lexa out during the conclave. I never lost hope though that I would see you again. Then you show up when I was feeling my worst. Feeling like I would never get to see my family again. Then you gave me one. You are my reason to live Clarke. You, Abby, Axel. Jake and Raven. Everyone on this damn rig now. I love Lexa. You know that. I love you both the same though, just like you love us both the same. It’s never one over the other, but watching you suffer like that broke a piece of me, and I had to pull back. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to spend time with you like I did before the children were born. I just thought that maybe you would realize that I loved you just as much as she does. Even after moving into another room I understood. I get you Clarke. I feel what you feel. You are meant to be my mate Clarke and I forgive you. Now Lexa on the other hand… I will kick her ass for making you feel like she did. I will beat her within an inch of her life just to nurse her back and kick some more sense into her. You can’t do what you did ever again Clarke. Talk to me. Trust in me. I… I feel bad about being here with you when Lexa is all alone. I just have to remind myself of how I felt when Lexa and I couldn’t be with you. It’s painful. We have each other though and we shouldn’t deny ourselves of that. You didn’t want Lexa and I to not be together just because you couldn’t be with us. You wanted us to love each other and you only did that because you knew we loved you. Clarke I love you. Lexa loves you. Our children love you. Our family loves you. We need you Clarke. Please don’t leave me like that again,” Luna started to cry.

Clarke couldn’t stop her tears at this point. She was such a fool, and was surprised that Lieta was the one who brought her back to the light. “I promise. I promise Luna. I am sorry. I am going to change and be the person who you need me to be. Who they need me to be,” Clarke said now looking at her children who were fast asleep in the crib that Raven and Finn made. 

“They are perfect Clarke. I don’t know how Abby got hair like mine. Everytime I look into her eyes I am reminded of Lexa. I assume you feel the same. She looks so much like you though. Axel has your hair,” Luna said smiling happily before brushing a piece of her hair out of her face. 

“Lieta. Lieta said we are part of a triad. I mean I know that triads exist but maybe it has something to do with your blood. They are yours as well. I don’t know why Abby would have red hair otherwise. I wish my mother was here. She would have the answers,” Clarke said.

“Lieta. You spoke to Lieta?” Luna asked her in shock.

“More like she came to talk to me.”

“And you didn’t try to kill her?” Luna asked with a raised brow which made her chuckle. She stopped abruptly when she noticed that Alexander started to stir.

“Believe me I tried. She is much stronger than she looks. Tomorrow I have to be on top of the rig at first light.”

“If you want I can wake you. Axel usually wakes up around then,” Luna said grabbing her hand and looking into her eyes.

Clarke could see the love pouring from them. She could see it now that she was finally able to look her in the eye. She continued to gaze and Luna and studied her face. She looked beyond tired, and after how she treated her she still looked at her with so much love. So much devotion. She was right. Lexa would want them to be happy. Clarke kissed her softly before pulling away. “What if I just stay here?” Clarke asked.

“You may sleep wherever you like ai prisa. You are more than welcome in my bed in whatever capacity you wish,” Luna said holding her face in her hands.

“I’m not ready yet,” Clarke said knowing Luna would respect her answer. The red head just smiled at her like she already knew the answer. Maybe she did. If Lieta was right and they were part of a perfect triad maybe they didn’t need bites to know who they belonged to. To be able to feel emotions. “And who is this Axel?” Clarke asked, smiling back at her. 

“Axel is your son. Yours and Lexa’s I swear he doesn’t have any of me in him. He has such an attitude. He only likes when your father or I hold him. Raven said his screaming sounded worse than a broken axle, and his name is Alexander. So it just stuck,” Luna explained to her. That night Clarke had the best sleep of her life and woke up with her son. She helped Luna to change and feed the children before leaving to go meet with Lieta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos<3
> 
> Next Chapter is a Lexa one.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has to handle Titus, and a new spy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys don't hate me for them not getting together yet. This is a pretty long rollercoaster ride that we are on. Lexa's POV isn't going to come up as often. I don't want to anger anymore of you than I already am, and well the rest of the gang is working hard on creating change so they can all get back together. 
> 
> Trust me when I say I want them all together... but it would be a very dull story without a little drama.

Chapter 31

She had finally travelled through all the major villages amongst the clans and recited the lineage. She even had to go to Azgeda and had to fight the urge to kill the Queen. She wasn’t faring any better around Titus. Her life had been thrown into chaos ever since she had woken up to the commander's voices in her head. Luna had knocked her out and fled without so much as a goodbye and Clarke…

Clarke’s death was all her fault and she should have done things differently. She wished that she did. She wished she told the blonde how much she loved her. She wished she could have told her where Luna was and had her sent there. Her death weighed heavy on her mind and the commanders of the past did their best to comfort her. They were the ones to drive her decisions to be closed off with the blonde and push her away. 

Her mind would forever be haunted by those blue eyes that glared at her with so much hate before she left her tent. If she had known that those would be the last moments with her she would have done everything differently. She would have told her how much she loved her. How much she hated pushing her away in order to protect her. That she would always check up on her and be there if she needed it. 

That was not the way of the commanders though. To be Heda was to be alone. Most commanders agreed with the statement based on their own heartache. After visiting the 4th village she had grown to accept that. She accepted that she would be alone for the rest of her life, and she should not let Lieta’s death be in vain. 

At every village she spoke of uniting all the clans. How they could benefit from each other instead of stealing from one another. How eventually they could live in a world without fear if only they put down their swords. The commanders all agreed with her and encouraged her to talk about peace with the leaders of the villages. Every leader wanted something from her though. 

Someone always seemed to want something and she had to sort through the previous commanders memories of old leaders. Trusted their judgement upon meeting young ones they had never heard of before. It was slow work but she at least got them all to agree upon a meeting with her. She asked them all to send an ambassador to Polis to talk on behalf of their clan.

Something Lieta tried to do before she was murdered. Some leaders agreed begrudgingly. Others readily agreed and promised to send a worthy candidate who would represent all the individual villages. She had learned a lot from watching people during the many feasts that were held for her. She observed people talking in the background in hushed whispers. Some gossipping about how much it would help their clan to join a coalition. Others whisper their opposition and plan to take her out.

Lexa easily disposed of those who voiced their displeasure with her becoming Heda. She wasn’t going to be seen as weak. She needed to be viewed as a threat if her word and law wasn’t respected. Lieta let too much drama go on between the clans in her last year. She didn’t travel through them like she used to and spent too much time in the tower. Love was her downfall Titus would preach. 

So she closed herself off from love. Even banishing her own mother because Clarke saved her life, and not the other way around. Lieta’s parents had been targeted throughout her time on the throne and her mother was better off not staying in TonDC. Everyone knew she led one of the largest armies, and resided there. Now Indra took her position and fended off attacks from Ice Nation.

“Heda. I am sorry to interupt your meditation but we have received news,” Titus said storming into her throne room.

“What news Titus,” she said annoyed. She hated the man and wished she could just kill him. Somehow he had been the only one to survive the attack on the order of the flame. Now thanks to the commanders she knew why. It would be years before his apprentices like Gaia would be ready to take over. Whenever she would ask about their progress he would reply that they had much to learn still. Even if it was a lie she couldn’t risk the faith of her people by killing him, especially because there would be no one to pass along the flame. 

“TonDC and surrounding villages have been being attacked,” he said as if it was nothing to bat an eye at.

“Azgeda?” Lexa asked.

“No. The report states that they are attacked by men who don’t act like men. They seem to be hunting like wolves in a pack trying to track an unknown prey. Some have been recognized as hunters who have gone missing.”

So it wasn’t the Queen. Maybe it was the people who had taken Clarke then. The mountain men that her nomon warned her about. She didn’t tell anyone about the men in the mountain. Only her mother and Indra knew. She confided in Indra because her village was the closest to the mountain with the waterfall that her nomon described. They decided it was best not to scare the people of the community and just tell them that wolves had made a den there. That way the people would stay away out of fear. It wasn’t a complete lie. From what her mother learned from Clarke they are really wolves hiding in a den.

“Who was the messenger?” Lexa asked.

“Costia kom Trikru Heda. Her village was one that was destroyed by the Ice Nation raids last year. She was the lone survivor and TonDC took her in,” Titus said.

Hmmm. That was a lot of information for someone who’s background she didn’t care about. What was Titus playing at she wondered. “Send her in. I want to hear what she has to say,” Lexa said.

“As you wish Heda. Have you given any more thought to my nightblood proposal?” Titus asked her. 

Lexa had thought about his proposal ever since he pitched it to her. To gather all the nightbloods and bring them to Polis. That way no one could train a nightblood to take over the throne of Heda like Nia tried with Ontari. The fact that he blamed the deaths on Azgeda and their Queen told her that he had another agenda. He could have just related it to any blood thirsty ruler, but he brought up Nia. 

The pawns were being played across the board she thought to herself thinking of the strategy game that Jake had taught her. She remembered playing that game for hours with Clarke, always losing to her no matter how hard she tried. She lost Clarke. Her Queen and her knight were taken off the board. She had to play smart. Time all of her moves just right in order to survive.

“Take the nightbloods from their homes. They are safer here in Polis. Do not attack their families unless they attack you. To be commander is to be alone, but they don’t have to be alone just yet.”

“As you wish Heda. Very wise decision,” Titus said singing her praises. 

Lexa didn’t trust the man at all. She wondered what excuse he would come up with if Nia happened to ambush them and take any nightblood children they found. She thought better of her previous statement. It gave Titus too much power and control, she needed to take that away from him. “Titus. Take Gaia with you as you go through the clans. I want you to check in with me every 7 days and if you find or hear of a nightblood child I want to be the first to know. If at all possible I want to be the one to talk to their parents and offer them a home in Polis if they bring their child without a fight,” Lexa instructed him.

“Yes Heda of course. I will send in Costia right away,” Titus said.

Lexa closed her eyes once the doors closed. She had to agree with his proposal as much as she disagreed with it. If he had Gaia with him then maybe she could spy on him for her. She knew she hated Queen Nia for the death of her father in one of their raids. She also would rather it be her that talk to their parents. Explain how she didn’t want what happened to the last nightblood class to happen to a new one.

Safety measures would have to be taken first. They would have to train in secret, and she would have to try to keep Titus away from them as much as possible. There was no telling when a child with the blood would be found. It could be a matter of days, weeks, years even before one is found and brought to her to train. She would train them she thought. ‘Yes you must train them, and keep them safe,’ the past commanders whispered. 

“Sorry Heda am I interrupting,” a soft voice asked. 

Lexa had been so consumed by her own thoughts that she didn’t even hear someone walk in. She really needed to work on training her senses. If she was to become the commander that united the clans she needed to train harder than ever before. She had only been at this for less than a year and she already felt like she was failing. “No, sorry there is just a lot on my mind. Tell me the message you were told to bring,” Lexa said lazilly before looking up.

The girl before her had hair lighter than Clarke, and a body like Luna. She could not deny that she was beautiful. “Forgive me Heda, but I volunteered to bring you the message. TonDC has been invaded twice by those monsters of men.”

“My apologies,” Lexa said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Of course she volunteered to bring the message. Great job of trying to hide your spies Nia. Titus already made her suspicious of the girl, and now this Costia told her she volunteered to deliver it. Either she was stupid for risking her life if it is as dangerous as she said, or smart for volunteering and trying to get close to her. “Please tell me about the attacks.”

“They look like men, but they are completely mindless. They sniff around like wolves searching for a prey they cannot find and kill those that get in the way. They are beasts of men who eat the flesh of the fallen. They have attacked TonDC twice and neighboring villages have moved in. Indra fears that the store won’t get them through winter,” the girl spoke with sincerity.

Lexa studied her and she seemed sincere, but she still couldn’t trust her. There was something Clarke used to say to her when they were younger than struck a chord. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer, or something like that. “Why don’t you stay the night. Rest here in the tower while I talk to Doren of the boat clan to see if he can spare any of his stores and people to help fight these beasts as you call them,” she said, keeping her tone neutral.

“Thank you Heda,” the girl said, bowing low and exposing her cleavage to her. 

‘The outfit seems to scream for attention,’ one commander said. ‘Just plough into her, she wants you,’ said another. ‘Just a scared girl,’ one thought. ‘No a gift sent by the Queen, another pawn Lexa kom Trikru,’ the first commander whispered. The past commanders offered her wisdom, but they didn’t know facts until they heard it or saw it through her eyes. “You are very beautiful,” Lexa found herself saying. She looked exactly where the Beta woman wanted her to look. 

“Thank you Heda. If that is all I would like to retire to my room,” the woman named Costia said.

“No it isn’t. Have dinner with me,” Lexa said feigning interest. 

The girl looked shocked and then she schooled her features and smiled at her. “Of course Heda, I am sure it will be a pleasurable experience for the both of us,” Costia said before smiling at her once more and leaving the throne room.

Yes a pawn for sure Lexa thought. Sure she was Heda and people smiled at her and tried to get into her chambers or tent often. Usually with just as much seduction if not more. This woman was a good actress, the Queen had made her move, and it was best for her to think she had fallen into her trap. It might break her into pieces but she needed to let Costia get close to her. Make her believe that she had secrets worth keeping. 

The deciding factor if she was truly a spy would be the next morning. She would have to stay in bed. That way the girl would sense her interest, and Titus would come to find her. Titus’s reaction would be the tell of all tells. She told him she expected someone to help her through her rut, not a bed partner. Love was weakness was what he preached. If she kept Costia around long enough then Titus would play his hand, and she would be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. Also thanks for answering other peoples questions in the comments before I get a chance to. 
> 
> Stay safe<3


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya get's another chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter because I hate leaving you all on a sad note.

Chapter 32 

A year. A whole entire year she had wandered through the clans before catching wind of news from Polis. She had been camped out in the ‘loveshack’ as Raven called it. Her friend had been the one to help build it for the former commander. It was way up in the tree’s of the Trishana forest. It was well over a 2 day ride to Polis, and the nearest village was a days walk away. 

Jake had picked this spot to be the perfect getaway for him and the love of his life. She felt bad for the man that they had only spent 2 cycles there. Although she hated guarding them from prying eyes she hated that their time together was cut short. In so many ways she could see the love that the commander had for Jake. She also knew how much that she meant to him. It was painfully slow to watch them grow together.

Only the last 2 years of their lives did they fully get to live. She had more time with Lexa’s mother than Jake had with Lieta. She understood why her commander waited so long. She also understood how hurt Jake was by her decision to marry Roan. Anya chuckled to herself remembering their first reunion together in the tower. How Raven had literally plotted to drive Lieta mad with jealousy.

She had to hand it to that young woman. Raven was a genius. She loved watching her grow, pranking all of her friends in order to exercise her brain. She had no restraints and usually didn’t cause any harm to the people involved. Lexa was hilariously and hopelessly in love with Clarke and so was Luna. It was comical to watch them fight over someone who loved them both with equal fervor. 

Anya was surprised by the hooded figure who appeared in her hideout. Not many knew of this place. Only those who had a hand in building it knew of its location. Which was just Raven and Jake. Both of whom were long gone by now. Jake by Azgeda, and Raven just vanished. She supposed it was for the best though. If Nia got to Raven all the clans would be doomed. “State your business,” Anya growled pumping out her pheromones making the hooded figure submit. 

The cloaked figure took off her hood and Anya was in shock. She had not seen the young girl in years, and she had grown to be a very beautiful young woman. God she had been alone for too long. Now she was looking at one of her friend's children thinking about how beautiful she had become. “I’ll state my business when you stop with your Alpha posturing,” Gaia called which made her laugh. She was always the first to tell an Alpha off for being ridiculous.

“My apologies seken to the flame,” Anya said, muting her scent and putting away her knife. 

“I have heard whispers of your presence here and thought I would risk it. Titus is getting close to finding a nightblood. Heda will lift your banishment if you bring the child to her first,” Gaia said.

Anya scoffed. Of course her daughter would make such a deal. She had heard the rumours of the order of the flame trashing homes trying to find one of the blood. Of Azgeda gona tearing apart villages in order to find a child who bled black. “And why does Heda offer such a gracious reward for a child?” Anya asked.

“Because she doesn’t have many she can trust. Titus has been meeting in secret with the Queen’s men. I reported this to Heda and Heda confided in me about his allegiance to the Queen. We have both lost people we love to that vile woman. Heda doesn’t want Titus to have the child because she fears it will only end up in the hands of the Queen.”

“Tell Heda to find the child herself,” Anya scoffed. It was a death wish. The only reason why she heard whispers from the townsfolk was because one of her old warriors retired there. She didn’t know of a safer location than the one she was in now.,

“I will tell Heda no such things. She is preoccupied with the Queen’s latest spy,” Gaia spoke fiercely.

She was glad that Lexa had someone in her corner. Especially after hearing that Titus was working with the Queen. She always wondered how that weasle became keeper of the flame. She hated that her daughter only had Gaia she could trust, but she didn’t understand why she was letting these people get close to her. “You send me on a fool's errand. Why not get your mother to find the child.”

“Indra is busy in TonDC keeping the mountain monsters away.”

“Ugh if she wasn’t so preoccupied with the whore she would be able to get the child herself,” Anya growled out. “Fucking pup can’t keep it in her fucking pants.”

“Not that you need to know this but Heda has no love for her. She is just playing a part. We all have our parts to play. In order to get rid of Titus, I have to act faithful to him until he teaches me all there is to know about the flame. Lexa has to continue to sleep with the spy and make her fall in love with her. She wants to double cross the Queen if she can, and to do that she has to play her part. If you think it doesn’t hurt her to sleep with Costia you are wrong. She still mourns the loss of Luna and Clarke, and cries out for them when she thinks no one is looking. She is working on building up her senses, and trying to create her own spy network to take down the Queen. We are trying to stay one step ahead of her Anya. It is the only way Lexa will survive. We all must do what we have to. You must do as your Heda asks if you want your banishment lifted.”

“What if I refuse. What if I like being out here and living alone.”

“Then I give up your location to every bounty hunter in the area. Where else do you have to go Anya? Your daughter needs you. Lexa needs your help. She doesn’t want the nightbloods to fall into the hands of the Queen, and she needs someone she trusts to train them.”

“So basically she wants me to take the child straight to her?” Anya asked.

“No. She wants you to protect the child from those who come after it. She doesn’t care if you bring it to Polis or not. If you decide to bring it back there and train it, that is up to you.”

“Where is the child?” Anya asked, finally giving in. She could care less about her banishment when the Queen could be training the next successor to the flame. 

“He is in a village a days ride from here. Close to the water. I don’t know the exact location. This was all I was told. I have to get back to Titus before he becomes suspicious. One can only pray to a commander's spirit for some long. He has informed Heda, and Heda is on her way, but he sent word to the Queen a day before.”

“Great so I am walking into a fight,” Anya said, starting to pack up her things. She had to leave right now if she was to beat the Queen. 

“That is the most likely outcome. I must leave. You will find a horse over by the stream. I hope to see you soon Anya. It would be nice to have another familiar face in Polis,” Gaia said before taking her leave.

Anya packed up the rest of her things and made it to the town by morning. She perched herself high in a tree watching those down below go about their day. She saw nothing unusual and no one else approached the village by the small pool of water. It was quite tucked away and hard to find. One would have to know of it in order to find it. It was the perfect place to hide a nightblood child, and she wondered how the news got out. 

Children ran and played in the village square and she analyzed all of them. There were only a few to watch, but still she tried to look for cuts or wounds or anything that would set the child apart. Gaia had been so informative…. She cursed herself for not demanding more information but she doubted that she knew more than she divulged. 

It was getting dark and she needed to find shelter, but she didn’t want to leave the village. She crept down from her perch and made her way closer to the cluster of homes. It had been years since she had camped out with nothing but her armour and weapons. Her horse was grazing a few minutes away near the water and she would have to check on him in the morning. She hated having to leave, but she needed the horse Gaia left her if she needed to make a quick escape with the child. 

“Move an inch and you’re dead,” a man called from the tree above her. She cursed herself for being so stupid and not looking above. Her sole focus had been on the small town looking for the child. “What are you doing here,” the man asked in a gruff voice. 

“I don’t answer to you Beta,” she said, swinging her legs out and dropping him to the ground. They fought and grappled until Anya had him pinned underneath her. When his hood fell back she didn’t stop the press of her blade against his neck. She felt some pressure on her cock and looked down to see his blade pressing up against her most precious part. 

“Nice mark,” he said, gesturing to her head. “I ask again what are you doing here.”

“I could say the same to you. I thought your mother took your head after you brought her the news of Lieta and Jake,” Anya sneered at him. 

“Believe it or not I tried to kill the messenger before he made it. Sadly I wasn’t on time and I was tortured and beaten before being banished for failing in my mission.”

“You got them killed.”

“They got themselves killed. I even mated with Tomen to try and keep it a secret. I have kept Lieta’s secrets for years. I never betrayed her trust,” Roan said pressing the blade even harder into her. “I ask again what are you doing here.”

“Titus is after nightbloods, and Lexa worries your mother might find one first. Gaia tipped me off that one was hiding here and that Titus knew about it and sent a rider to tell Nia. I am here to protect the child and train it. Take it to Polis if it comes down to keeping it safe, but I have a place a day's ride from here where they will be safe. What are you doing here prince,” Anya sneered pressing her blade into him. “Trying to get back into your mother's good graces by stealing the child?”

“Drop your blade and I will do the same. We want the same thing Anya. I don’t want my mother to have the child. I have been watching Aden ever since she banished me. I made a promise to Lieta to look after him if she died. I came here even before that happened to protect him. He knows me Anya, he is a sweet boy and so innocent. I don’t want him to go train under my mother. I saw first hand what she does to nightbloods. Ontari wasn’t the only one she trained. She was just the only one to live through it.”

“Then I guess we have to work together,” Anya conceded and dropped her blade. “We both want the child to live. What do you suggest we do? My plan was to wait to find out who he was and then take him away. If you already know who he is we should move him now.”

“If we move him now the Azgeda spies on the other side of that stream will follow us and take him, after they kill us. We are better off waiting until they attack, and take him in the chaos. That way we can hopefully lose them, or won’t have to fight off as many.”

“You think they will attack?” Anya asked him. She hadn’t even noticed anyone on the other side of the stream. It was smart of them to hide their scent from the village by hiding near the water.

“Yes I do. I don’t know what they are waiting for. I haven’t slept in days. I noticed you from a distance but didn’t know who you were. I thought you were one of them trying to sneak in and take him so I attacked,” Roan explained to her.

“Get some sleep then Roan. I will take the first watch. You cannot protect Lieta and Jake's child if you are exhausted.”

“How do you know it is Jake’s and not someone else's?” Roan asked teasingly. 

“I had my suspicions. Also you didn’t have to guard them when they shared a bed.”

“Worst kept secret in Polis,” Roan mumbled sleepily.

Anya had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. “That it was,” she said thinking sadly about the couple. Lieta sacrificed so much of herself for her people. Giving up her child must have been the hardest thing she had ever had to do. She wondered if Jake even knew about this child, but she doubted it. 

She knew that they had fought over having children after they mated. She just didn’t know that they had any. Anya must admit that Jake’s handmaiden idea was ingenious, and it saved Lieta’s life more than once. Could it be that they had more than just this one child. Would her life now be dedicated to going from village to village finding their children. God if they weren’t already dead she would kill them.

First she had to endure their endless love making because Heda didn’t want her brothers guarding her. Now she was going to be stuck finding the results of said love making. She knew she should have stopped Lieta from seeking Jake out when he went into rut. If Roan knew about the child for this long it had to have been born before they got back together. 

Roan slept like a rock as she kept watch over the village. He must not have been lying about not sleeping for days. When he finally woke he was shocked to find it was light out. “I have to check my horse,” she said storming away.

Jok, Jok, Jok, she cursed coming up to where she had left him. A slash was made against the tree he was tied to and she quickly climbed up it, trying to get to a higher vantage point. Everything was silent but she could see the group Roan had said was across the stream. It took her awhile to find them. Their faces painted blending in with the trees and shrubs that they hid under. 

She steadied her breathing as she looked around her trying to see if anyone had spotted her. She had been silent in her approach and used the trees to get to where she had left him. She only dropped down to make sure she was at the right tree. There was no point in hiding there longer than necessary and she climbed back the way she came.

The prince was seated on a tree branch watching over the village when she came back. “They took my horse,” she said angrily.

“Well it’s not like they could kill it without alerting attention,” Roan said rolling his eyes.

“No… I guess not. How do we escape now?”

“Plans don’t last long in battle. Didn’t you used to say that?”

“Sometimes planning things out leads to victory.”

“We aren’t winning anything. We are keeping Aden safe. I would die for that boy if it came down to it,” Roan said looking out to the village.

Anya followed his line of sight and that was when she saw him. God he looked like Clarke did when she first landed, except with shorter hair. Anya watched him play with other kids his age while parents went about their daily duties. He looked so sweet and innocent and she wondered how long it would last. How long he would have until his world was turned upside down.

Days… Aden had days before Azgeda attacked. The villagers had started to get sick, a few of the healthy ones went out to find help. Her and Roan had to watch sadly as all but one was slaughtered by the Ice Nation. If the man was lucky enough to get help, they wouldn’t make it here in time.

They took turns watching the healer go from house to house with the help of those who were yet to get sick. Roan was the first to start feeling the same symptoms the villagers were having. They were running short on time and they both knew it. It was either they get the boy out now, or their bodies would be added to the growing pyres.

Even the Azgeda were dwindling in numbers. There were just a few of them left, and she realized too late that they poisoned the water. Whatever poison was put in it was running its course through everyone who drank from the stream. Bodies were piling up and it became clear to them that they were trying to weaken the town's numbers before going in and grabbing the child. It was a smart play. They both caught on to late.

Azgeda struck and they went in and grabbed the child. Aden recognized Roan right away and followed him saying a heartfelt goodbye to those who raised him as their own. They were not among the dead but they soon would be as they fought to keep warriors at bay. This was not a fighting village. They were peaceful and were not warriors. It wasn’t long before they picked up their trail.

Roan and her had no choice but to stand and fight. Even in his weakened state Roan was an excellent fighter. She dispatched 3 men while Roan took out 2. Much to her surprise Aden had taken one of the dead warriors' sword and driven it into an Ice Nation Alpha triple his size. She helped the boy along as he recovered from the shock. They moved in the cover of darkness not sure how far they made it from the village before they found a cave and decided to rest.

Both Roan and her were weak, and would most likely die in a few days like most of the people from that village. Aden somehow looked unharmed. “He isn’t sick. Why isn’t he sick?” Anya asked Roan who was about to fall asleep.

“His blood. My mother has been testing poison for years.”

“Is there a cure?” she asked.

“None that I know of. I haven’t seen one like this before. Some are fast acting. Some slow. She has a cure though. Why do you think her warriors didn’t attack sooner? They wouldn’t have made it against a whole village. Even one without warriors. They waited to weaken them and in turn weakened themselves. They only attacked when they started dying. Which leads me to believe she has a cure and was using it against the head of the child.”

“Your mother is a cruel vial woman. What I don’t understand is why people follow her.”

“Fear. Alpha ideology. She is a master manipulator. We must get him to safety before it takes us. Leave me if you have to, the child is more important,” Roan said before he fell asleep just like the child a few feet away from her. 

Anya stayed up as long as she could before she was finally woken from her slumber. She tried to move but found her muscles weak, as she slowly reached for her blade. Something wasn’t right, she could smell it. It smelled like blood. That was when she looked up to see Aden with a hooded figure and another man outside the mouth of the cave.

“Aden get away from them,” Anya said, struggling to stand.

“It’s alright. I tried to wake you and Roan when I heard people outside. I followed them and asked them to help the people in the village. It was too late for them. You saved me and I want to return the favour. They said they would help,” Aden said pleading with her.

“Get behind me,” Anya said, struggling to her feet. Slowly raising her dagger before it fell out of her hand because she was too weak to hold it. 

“As stubborn as ever I see,” Anya heard the person say before the darkness took her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case any of you don't like the character of Aden, he will not get a chapter. This author finds it super hard to make up other name's and I let Lieta name him after Quinn's son.
> 
> Also I hope you like the other surprise :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, fluff, and Wanheda

Chapter 33

Clarke’s first heat without Lexa was excruciating. One of the few things that made her forget about Lexa was training with Lieta, and her brothers, and on the rare occasion Luna. So in the midst of her heat when she felt herself slipping she asked Luna to make her submit. To make her forget about Lexa and only focus on what Luna was doing to her body. 

Luna was a kind soul and she knew she was asking for something that Luna was going to feel bad to do, but she also needed it. Luna made her forget. Took her body for her pleasure and that made her forget. It made her focus on the pain and pleasure she was receiving at once. She begged and begged for her bite on the first night and finally Luna claimed her. Her soul felt alight and it felt like she gained back a part of herself.

“Harder,” Clarke begged Luna who was fucking her from behind with her hands tied behind her back. It seemed like Luna’s rope tying skills became extremely helpful in the bedroom. She felt guilty for needing this, but she knew it was the only way to distract her mind from the person that was missing. 

“You aren’t in control here Omega,” Luna reminded her by pulling her hair and growling in her ear before smacking her ass. 

“Fuck, shit. Luna….” Clarke cried out as her orgasm washed through her body.

Even though Luna couldn’t knot her and tie them together she was still packing and made her feel full. She loved feeling used by her mate. Completely and utterly dominated, and when she talked to Luna about why she needed it and enjoyed it her mate respected her. Luna continued to pump into her and alternated between smacking her ass and pinching her nipples that were desperate for attention. It was only mere minutes when she came again and Luna came inside of her.

Luna untied her after and rubbed her wrists to help her regain circulation. Then she rubbed lotion into her ass, and massaged her back. Her Omega was perfectly content. Luna’s aftercare was masterful, and so was her love making. She slowly gained more control of her inner wolf and stopped crying out for her Alpha. Lieta had been right. Luna was here and she loved her.

Clarke rolled on top of Luna and kissed her neck and nipped at the mating bite she left there days prior. Her heat had started to wane and she was coming back to herself. “Thank you Luna. I’m sorry for making you do that. I know you don’t like hurting people, but I promise it was a truly pleasurable experience for me. You took away the pain that was threatening to eat away at my heart again. When we claimed each other I felt like I gained a piece of myself again. Thank you my love,” Clarke said leaning over to kiss her on the lips.

“Whatever you need ai prisa I shall provide you with. I must admit I was hesitant at first, but it was rather an enjoyable experience,” Luna said before kissing her back.

“It’s been a year,” Clarke said sadly.

“It has. A lot has happened this year. You have grown so much this year, and I don’t just mean your belly,” Luna teased.

“I wonder how the twins are,” Clarke said, resting her head on Luna’s chest.

“I am sure their many uncles and aunts are keeping them well entertained. I wonder if Finn will visit again soon,” Luna said rubbing circles on her back.

Finn had left to go back Podakru and promised to keep their location a secret. He also promised that he would try to return with news of their families whenever possible. He hadn’t met the twins yet as he left after bringing back Lieta’s brothers and their family. She had to admit she missed the ever positive man. Also she wanted to see how he would be around the twins. Finn loved kids and always confessed that he wanted a big family. He just knew he hadn’t met the right Alpha yet.

“I’m sorry you can’t see your family again Luna. I wish I could give you more pups.”

“More pups. Clarke you can’t be serious. Abby and Axel are a handful and your dad and Lieta have practically made repopulating the nightbloods their life's mission.”

“Ugh don’t remind me. I was shocked to find out I didn’t have anymore brothers or sisters than the 4 that are here with us. Well maybe 6 or 5 now. I do want more though. Eventually. Maybe when the mountain men are dead along with the Ice Queen. I really fucked up during that pregnancy and I didn’t experience it fully. I regret not being there for Abby and Axel when they needed me.”

“They have you now ai prisa. They won’t remember anything until a couple years from now anyway.”

“Thank you for being my mate. You are the best mate an Omega could ask for Luna. You are so kind and always take such good care of me. Even when I don’t deserve it. I love you so much, and I can’t wait to show you. I drew up a design for a tattoo and Lincoln is going to put it on me. I wanted to wait until we mated to get it done. I want it on the same side as your bite,” Clarke said snuggling into strong arms.

“Good choice in getting Lincoln to do it. I regret asking Raven to give me one that would represent the skai people, and my love for you.”

“You mean you don’t like having Property of Clarke Griffin permanently marked on your body,” Clarke asked her, lifting her head from her chest to look at her. 

“She said it was a tradition. I should have asked your dad…. I should have known she would play one of her tricks on me,” Luna growled out.

“I happen to love it. It’s a funny story, and I also happen to be extremely possessive. Now everyone knows you are mine.”

“You know the only people who can read here are in our immediate family,” Luna reminded her.

“Yes but that is changing. Dad is teaching all the kids and adults how to read, while Raven runs the maintenance of the rig. Eventually all of our people will be able to read and write.”

“Which makes it even more embarrassing Clarke. We have communal baths. I am the leader of my people and everyone and their child will soon be able to see my most embarrassing moment. How will my people view me after that?” Luna asked her purely stressed.

“If anyone says anything I will beat them up.”

“Clarke we are a non violent clan. You cannot be an exception to the rules. Especially when it is your family that is the one who says things.”

“Well you mated me. Now you are stuck with me. Maybe if you are lucky I will draw something up for you to cover it up and I will do it myself so no one else can see that cute ass of mine.”

“Rest ai prisa. We get to see our children in the morning. Also I am sure Lieta plans for you to train,” Luna said to her before singing her a grounder lullaby that she sang to their children. It put her right to sleep and she dreamt of a future without the fear of war. Where all of their people could live on land without fear of being attacked by their neighbours.

“Again,” Lieta called out after she had been beat by Luna again that day. Lieta had taken to training her in how to use a sword, and how to shoot a bow, but Luna was a true master with a staff. Her mate struck at her again without holding back and she blocked and countered. Her father and Raven sat with her children in the corner of the gym, while Lincoln was in the corner talking to Quinn. 

She had grown very close to Lincoln since meeting him. He reminded her a lot of Bellamy with how protective he was. Clarke loved the way Luna interacted with him as well. She wasn’t jealous like she would have been. No Luna had made a friend in Lincoln as well and he had become an integral part of her family. He worked with the children teaching them how to make nets as Luna had taught him, and how to start fires. Simple things that would stay with them for the rest of their lives. Lincoln was the most patient man she had ever met, and was loyal to a fault. 

He had ended up marking her right arm with the symbol that she drew up to represent their clan that they made. It became a popular design and many of her people chose to get it as well. It wasn’t the only tattoo she had him place on her arm. With the help of Quinn they had made some dyes and she had a whole world of sea animals brought to life on her arm. Once it was full she got Lincoln to fill in all the empty spaces in blue to represent the water. A place that Luna grew up on and that they now lived on.

Luna had loved the tattoo and even Lieta admired it. The pain she felt after every session didn’t stop her from training though. She was more determined than ever to get her left arm done to eventually match the right. All she had on it was the Trikru symbol to represent Lexa, She devoted Luna to one and she would devote Lexa to the other. She was already working on a wolf to take up part of her arm, in memory of her first day with her mates. Even though Lexa didn’t claim her she was just as much a part of her as Luna was.

When Finn showed up it was with urgent news. The local village on his way to the shore had taken ill. He had run into a man on the road who said his village took ill in days and people had started to die. Him and a few others ran to get help, but his friends were cut down by Azgeda and he was the only one to escape. Lincoln immediately volunteered to go and aid them. He had been training with Quinn, who was getting too old to make the long trip and feared she wouldn’t make it in time to save anyone.

Upon hearing this Clarke immediately ran to grab the new medical bag that Lincoln had made for her. Lincoln and Lieta’s brothers were the only ones who ventured to shore to hunt for meat other than fish to feed their people and gather furs to keep them warm as well as herbs for medicine. She wasn’t going to go alone. As soon as she heard Azgeda she wanted to be there, and help those people out. She hated the Queen and her people with a passion and didn’t want to miss an opportunity to weaken her. 

Instead of stopping her Luna looked at her with understanding and told her to make it home safely. She had gathered all of her knives, her sword, and her bow. Lincoln navigated the boat and Quinn warned her about the Queen's passion for poison before her departure. It was hard to leave her family but she needed to do this. She had been going stir crazy and missed the feeling of soft grass under her feet.

Grunt and Dax wanted to come with her but she convinced them to stay as they didn’t have any healing knowledge and would most likely slow them down if they got sick as well. She told them to wait. Her word was law when Luna wasn’t around. Her mate was quick to make sure that everyone knew that, and Lieta made sure to support her in that decision. The brothers knew better than to question her. She had proved herself a fine warrior in the past year of training and had beaten them a handful of times.

“I think we are getting closer. The man told Finn to follow the stream,” Lincoln said as they trotted along on the horses that awaited them on the shore, always happy to be ridden. 

“Sha,” Clarke responded as she continued to rub the red berry dye into her hair so no one would recognize her. She already had to wear a hood that covered her features. Her one arm was covered in tattoos and her body had changed drastically over the past year. But she still worried about being recognized. It was better that Lexa thought her dead. She finally understood and accepted Lexa’s decision with the help of Luna and Lieta. It was hard but it was for the best. 

“Help. Help,” a young boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes said running out in front of them.

On the ride Lincoln and her decided that it would be best if she didn’t talk so much. That way if she did run into someone she knew from her past they would have one less thing to recognize her by. She even got Lincoln to scent mark her, which she knew she would have to wash off before returning to Luna. As much as her mate wasn’t jealous of Lincoln she still didn’t want to show up smelling of someone else.

“Your village is sick?” Lincoln asked the boy.

“Yes please help,” he pleaded. Clarke and Lincoln followed the boy on foot deciding it was best to leave the horses at a distance. 

They ran behind him as he led them towards a bloodied village. There were people still bleeding out on the ground begging for death, and Clarke gave it to them. She killed any Azgeda that tried to attack them and keep them from helping these people. She threw her knives and they hit their mark and then drew her sword and slashed through bodies as Lincoln did the same. Both of them protected the child that begged them to help.

“Wait don’t kill him,” Clarke said looking around and realizing Lincoln had the last Ice Nation man in his grasp about to slit his throat. “The poison. Where did you put it,” Clarke asked. The man just spat in her face but she stayed strong. “I can let you die or I can save you,” Clarke said. 

“I am already a dead man. If I am saved the Queen will kill me. It is better to die an honorable death.” 

“Your death will be anything but honorable. Lincoln tie him to a tree. Either the animals will take him or the poison will run its course.” Clarke ordered before going with Aden to the door the men were trying to break into.

She was too late though. The people inside were not strong enough for them to survive. Lincoln took the crying boy out of the house as she gave them a swift death. It was better than them dying a slow and painful one like their friends. She was sad that she couldn’t save them. She really thought that she could. At least she took out 10 Azgeda. But 10 Azgeda didn’t make up for an entire village.

“Come with me please. You have to try to help the people who saved me,” the boy begged once more.

It was clear to Clarke that the lives of his people mattered to him. He was clearly upset when she shook her head sadly at him after coming out of the house. Clarke and Lincoln didn’t have time to respond before the boy ran off in the way that he had come from. They had no option other than to follow, especially if they wanted to keep the sole survivor of an entire village safe. Clarke was surprised that he exhibited no signs of sickness like his people. No red spots, fever, or rattling breath.

When she entered the mouth of the cave someone immediately tried to stand on their feet and protect the boy. There was another man who lay unconscious near her. Once she heard her talk she knew who it was. She didn’t need the Alpha’s stubbornness to confirm it. “As stubborn as ever I see,” Clarke said before watching Anya crumble.

Her and Lincoln were quick to move to them. As Lincoln looked over the man she quickly shoved a tonic down Anya’s throat that she prayed would help her out. Quinn had been working with her on various poisons and their antidotes and this was a common one that helped to cure many different poisons. She watched as Lincoln did the same to the man, giving him the tonic she handed him.

“Will they make it” the boy asked solemnly.

“Lincoln take him back to the village and burn it. I don’t know where they put the poison. Nothing is safe to take and I don’t want anyone else to die,” Clarke instructed.

“Sha ai prisa,” Lincoln said, pulling the emotional young man with him. Clarke couldn’t fault him for being sad. She knew what it felt like to lose the people she loved. This was a rather strange sighting though. Anya was here and she bore the mark of the banished.

“It was in the water,” Aden told them. “That’s what Roan and Anya told me as they carried me away. They saved me. Please save them,” he begged, tears welling in his eyes.

“I will do what I can,” Clarke said, not promising him anything. She wanted answers to all the unanswered questions floating around in her head. Anya had been banished and that was curious enough. But what she was doing with Roan kom Azgeda was the real thing picking at her brain, and why were they working together to save this one boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's POV

Chapter 34

Clarke got Lincoln to grab the horses with Aden after they grabbed everything out of the village. They strapped a wagon to two of them after setting the rest of the animals free. They wouldn’t be able to take them all. The wagon was already going to leave a trail, and she had no idea where they would leave it. She cursed Nia as she sat in the back with Anya and Roan on their way back to meet up with Dax and Grunt.

At least with them knocked out she wouldn’t have to administer the knockout dart. She had no idea how that would affect their bodies with the poison and its antidote running through their system. “So, how did you survive if the water was poisoned?” Clarke asked as they left behind the burning town. 

“I… They were after me…” he said sadly.

“Who was?” Clarke pressed.

“Everyone. Azgeda, the flamekeepers and everyone they send. They're all dead. They all died protecting me,” Aden said, starting to cry. 

“Once again I would like to know why. I promise we are taking you somewhere safe. Somewhere no one will ever find you,” Clarke said as sweetly as possible. There was something in his eyes which pulled her in. Which made her want to help him and trusted him when he jumped out in front of them and asked for help. 

“Help,” Clarke heard someone croak. 

“Shit. You need to stay here Aden. Lincoln guard the kid. Get him back to the rig if something happens to me,” Clarke ordered.

“Our leader will kill me if anything happens to you,” Lincoln not so kindly reminded her and she rolled her eyes at him before jumping down from the wagon.

She didn’t have to answer to Lincoln. She knew the risks and she was more than prepared to face anyone who tried to kill her and stop achieving their goals. Once she had located the cries for help she noticed a woman. She had no markings on her, but she didn’t look like anyone from the village and she was wearing green war paint to try to blend in with her surroundings.

This woman looked to be in a worse state than Anya. Her face was growing pale and instead of killing her like the rest of her team something pulled her to save her. She got the tonic from her bag and held her up as she poured it down her throat. “Thank-” she gasped, struggling for breath. It would have been a mercy to kill her but something inside of her told her that she needed to live.

Clarke dragged her the rest of her way from the hiding spot in the bushes and had no choice but to drag the majority of her body through the stream. Once she was back at the wagon Lincoln helped to lift her into the cart, cursing her foolishness. “We must hurry Lincoln. Dax and Grunt must be getting impatient and it is nearing nightfall,” Clarke said jumping into the wagon again as he continued to curse. 

It was becoming crammed back there and the only sounds that were made were the groans from the 3 patients in her care. It had been awhile since she had used her skills as a healer and she needed them alive. She needed Anya alive especially to tell her what the fuck has happened to everyone while she has been living on the rig for the past year. Roan… She could care less if he lived or died. This new woman she needed alive, and she didn’t care if she had to torture her to get information. 

Clarke started to whistle as they neared the boat. She needed to let Dax and Grunt know that they could come out of hiding and not kill them on the spot. “Help Lincoln unload them and put them in the boat,” Clarke instructed.

Grunt just grunted his displeasure. She knew his disapproving look, and Dax grumbled just as much. God Lieta’s family was no fun. All of her brothers and sisters were training with swords on top of her father trying to teach them the alphabet. 3 year olds and 2 year olds running around with swords. Not to mention all of their cousins. The rigs adults were greatly outnumbered by their children. It would be the perfect torture for Anya if she lived through this, she thought smiling to herself. 

“Aden, help me with the horses will you,” Clarke said and started to untie them.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Please don’t call me ma’am. I’m not even 18 yet.”

“Oh. My apologies. What do I call you then?”

“Well since I sadly have to knock you out after you help me drag this wagon into the water and tie it to the boat so no one can see it from shore, you may call me Clarke.”

“Okay Clarke. But why do you have to knock me out?” he questioned.

“No one knows where we live and it must stay that way. You said they were protecting you?” Clarke said, gesturing to Anya and Roan, who had been loading into the boat along with the Azgeda woman.

“Yes.”

“Well… We live in the safest place in all of the lands because it is offland. No one knows about this place. Any people we take in are drugged so they can’t remember how to get there. If people decide to leave. Which no one has. Then we will drug them and return them to shore.”

“Ai prisa. We are ready,” Lincoln said, coming up to her and Aden.

“Great. We will tie the wagon to the boat and we will drag it deeper into the water before dropping the rope. With any luck no one will find it, and in an emergency we could use it again,” Clarke explained before helping Aden into the boat that was already in the water.

With the help of Dax and Grunt they made it into the boat, and Aden nodded to her in understanding when she pulled out a dart. She stuck it in his neck and soon he was just as still as the other 3 people they were saving. Clarke and Lincoln got into position to help row as Dax started to sing a tune that they could row to. It surprised Clarke at first on her way to shore but he said it helped to calm him. He didn’t like the water much, but he did as his leader and sister commanded.

Eventually the sun started to set and they had to wait until they were far enough away from shore to light a torch. That way they could follow the point in the compass that Luna had marked. Even though it was her first trip to shore she paid close attention to how Luna described it. She loved that her mate took the council of everyone to heart. Listening to all their ideas.

The rig had grown in the past year. More pups were added. Raven finally got the toilets in the rooms to flush, which blew most of the grounders minds. She loved being able to take a bath. Showers were a waste of materials that Raven could use, so they welded together a large tub, of her dad and Ravens design. It could hold about 10 people and the water was always kept warm. She didn’t understand how. That was her fathers and Raven's expertise. She didn’t care to learn. She loved healing and Quinn was teaching her a lot.

Quinn had many stories of what the other commanders were like, and past fights with Azgeda. She even told her how Nia had come into power. How she had taken the throne by force, and eventually killed off her husband when he couldn’t produce an Alpha heir. The more she learned about Nia the more she hated the woman. Quinn grew up in Ice nation and moved when she mated a man. She took all of her knowledge of healing and different poisons with her and passed it down to her son.

A son who ironically had the same name as the boy she saved. Clarke looked at his features once more and remembered his eyes. They were the same as her fathers. The same as hers. Roan was protecting him. People were after him. Fuck. She stopped rowing and took out her blade gently piercing his skin. Black blood leaked out of the mark she had made, she looked to Dax and Grunt and both of them refused to look her in the eye.

She knew that they knew. They all but confirmed it by avoiding her stare. Clarke continued to row as her mind raced. Aden looked about 9 years old. She remembered how years ago they went out on Dorens boat for a week while her father went with Lieta to visit her village. How he returned days later and she stayed mad at him for months. Refusing to talk to him and avoiding him at all times before he promised that she would never have to see that woman again.

What lies. Although he did keep his promise for a while. She didn’t have to see Lieta again until she was 13 and called to Polis to train as a healer. Now that she thinks about it Nyko most likely wasn’t the one who suggested the move. Not long after they moved there did her father take a mate. She knew who it was. Her dad had been ignoring Lieta for years and the commander used her, in order to bring her father and the rest of their family to Polis knowing her dad would never leave her.

It wasn’t long after that that rumours started to fly. Roan even took the commander's brother as a mate to try to cover up the fact that Lieta mated her dad. The man eventually vanished one day, and that was when the Queen started all those horrible attacks. When she was called out to different battlefields to aid the wounded.

They were a bit more forthcoming after she arrived at the rig and she could truly see how happy that the woman made her father. Lieta was different when she wasn’t being the commander and she didn’t have to hide her love. Hell even she was growing to love the woman and began to think of her as a mother. This thought she never mentioned, and she didn’t think that Roan was there just by chance. There was more to this story and she intended to find out the truth of the matter. 

Once she was aboard the rig she marched straight to her father's room knowing that in there she would find Lieta. Instead of knocking politely she hammered on the door. “Open the fuck up,” she shouted.

Luna stormed out of their room down the hall as Lieta opened up and she marched in shoving the woman back into her room. “Clarke what are you doing?” Luna asked.

“Clarke stop. What’s wrong?” her father asked.

“Lincoln and I found the village. I think Lieta knows it very well,” Clarke said getting up in her face. She loved how her usual stone face faltered and filled with shock as her eyes started to shed tears. 

“Clarke I don’t understand,” Luna said.

“Seriously Clarke. Back off,” her father said. 

“Oh no. I am not backing the fuck off. I am so fucking mad at you. You left me on a fucking boat so you could fuck her,” Clarke said.

“No Clarke. I mean well. Yes… But I went to help her broker peace. Then she announced her engagement, after helping me with my rut and I left.”

“So you knew you had a son?” Clarke asked.

Clarke watched as the strong woman she knew crumpled to the ground. Clearly never having thought of having to face this moment. The woman who made her face all of her demons now had to face her own. “Is he alive?” she asked weakly.

“What the hell is going on?” Her father asked, looking from Clarke to Lieta. 

Luna looked on just as confused. Well this was going to be as dramatic as ever Clarke thought. Finally she would see Lieta at her worst which might make up for the amount of hate she felt towards the woman years ago. This was different though and her father deserved to know the truth and she wanted to be there for him. For both of them after Lieta confessed to the truth she knew and felt in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up in a few days


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Lieta was shocked when she opened the door and Clarke pushed her back in followed by Luna. She could see how enraged she was. Once she said his name she completely broke down, barely adding to the conversation. 

“Aden is alive and your brothers are bringing him aboard. Azgeda attacked them before we got there. Some villagers barricaded their doors and Lincoln and I killed them all. They were weak. They had poisoned the water to try to weaken the village before they attacked. Don’t worry Roan got him out of there with the help of Anya. They are on board and I am sure Quinn is looking at them. We brought a prisoner on board as well that is being held in holding.” Clarke said.

“Roan?” her father said rather confusedly. 

“Yes it seems your mate told her husband about your love child and not you,” Clarke said looking at her father.

Clarke watched a plethora of emotions go through Jakes face as he started to cry. Lieta still hadn’t moved from her place on the floor. “You were pregnant?” Her father screamed. “You said you drank the tea.”

“It doesn’t work. The tea doesn’t work. Jake we weren’t together for years after that day. You refused to talk to me. I did what I thought was best for him. What was best for the coalition was having me as a ruler. I had him and hid him away. If I told you you wouldn’t have let that happen. You barely let me send our other children to live with their cousins for their own protection.”

“You lied to me,” her father said sadly.

“Clarke, maybe we should go,” Luna said tugging on Clarke’s arm.

“No. I want to hear this. She made me face my fears and get out of bed. She helped me get better and I started to respect her. Now I want to see how she deals with this betrayal because in all honesty we might have to do the same one day,” Clarke said and Lieta could hear the sincerity. She knew that one day Clarke would reunite with Lexa, and that maybe it would be safe to bring her children out into the world. 

“Jake we were targets after we mated. The Queen was after us, and we always had to sneak out. We always had to be careful. We had our children in secret and it broke my heart not to be with them just as much as it broke yours. When I found out I was pregnant with Aden I had my handmaiden dismiss me from service and only took Tomen with me to find a quiet village where he could be raised.”

“But Roan was there. He knew,” Jake said angrily. Clearly her mate was jealous of her ex husband and she tried to sooth him with her scent. 

“Roan only knew because I was stupid enough to visit him in the years we didn’t see each other. He was the only part of you I had, and I used to take Tomen with me. You know just as well as I that Roan mated my brother when we mated to try to keep it a secret. Roan followed me one time because he thought Tomen was cheating on him…. He confronted me about it when you visited Polis and told me I shouldn’t deny my wolf. Roan swore a blood oath to me that if anything happened to me that he would protect the child with his life.”

“Why didn’t you tell me.”

“If I told you you would have gone after him. You were already being watched. We were lucky to have survived as long as we did when you moved to Polis and we had our children. Can you say that you wouldn’t have wanted him to be raised with his brothers and sisters.”

“No…. I…. You should have told me and given me the choice,” Jake said to her before crumpling on the ground beside her.

“I already bore the burden of leaving him. I wanted you to be spared of that choice and it was selfish of me. I am sorry Jake.”

“Okay now that you have apologized and all, I am sure my brother would possibly like an introduction to his siblings? You know the other ones you kept hidden? He just lost his family. Might as well just give him a new one,” Clarke said before leaving with Luna.

Lieta sobbed in her mates arms. She felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders now that Jake knew. She was also aware that her strong Alpha was upset but he was trying to comfort her. This is why she loved Jake. He was the strongest man she knew, the smartest, but also the most kind and caring individual she had the pleasure of knowing. 

“I’m sorry Jake,” Lieta whispered.

“He’s here now. Safe. I don’t know how you kept it hidden for so long. The pain you must have felt.”

“I… It was the worst pain I have ever felt in my life. My heart broke each day, but eventually it became an easier secret to keep. It was always hard when I visited him.”

“Do you think he will recognize you?”

“No. He might recognize you though. You helped to build some of the homes in his village. You both look alike and if anything he might find our scent comforting.”

“Let’s go comfort him then. He just lost the only family he thought he had. We can’t force ourselves on him as much as we want to. We learned that with Clarke.”

“Well it seems like we get along better now,” Lieta threw him a glare. 

“You do. I love you. I love our family, and I am sure I will love him. Let’s go greet our son,” Jake said, picking her up off the ground.

“You’re not mad at me?”

“You did what you thought you had to. I think you punished yourself enough over the years. I forgive you. I think it’s time you forgive yourself,” Jake said before kissing her forehead. They were all together now. All of her children.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Luna POV before things really start heating up. 
> 
> Lexa's next chapter is chapter 38 and it will be an emotional one.

Chapter 36 

Luna listened as Finn delivered his message and she nodded goodbye to her mate. She would see her again. The gods wouldn’t see fit to punish her anymore. She was certain Clarke would return, and she would return stronger than ever. Finn visiting was the first time she had seen him in nearly a year, and a lot had changed since he left. Clarke had finally had their pups and soon she would introduce them. 

Her lover needed to get off the boat and she found the perfect reason for herself to do just that. There was no stopping Clarke when she set her mind to something. The villagers would need her aid since Quinns health was declining. It was only a matter of time before the old woman succumbed to her illness. Lincoln and Clarke were the last of her students that she was willing to teach. The rest Clarke and Lincoln would have to teach when she finally passed. 

First she needed to get Finn alone and find out what is truly going on outside of the rig. If there were villages she could send aid to, or if there were people that she could trade with. She needed to think about the future of her people, and right now her brother was the only one on the outside who could help her with that. 

“What of Lexa?” She asked when they were finally alone. 

“She ummmm… She…” Finn was wringing his hands out and pulling at his shirt. It was rather comical if she wasn’t so pressed to get answered. 

“Tell me now before I throw you off this ship,” Luna threatened. 

“You won’t like what you are going to hear.”

“I don’t like anything I hear nowadays. This rig is barely getting by, and the people are tired of eating fish. We need furs for next winter, so that we don’t go through resources to heat this place.”

“Lexa has a lover.” Finn spat out quickly and then clutched his chest like the secret had truly pained him. 

“Who,” Luna growled. She was angry and upset, but she knew that Lexa thought Clarke dead, and her to be gone. She had fooled around with people before Lexa and Clarke, and that hurt her. She wondered if Lexa was going through the same. If she was feeling that guilt. 

“Her name is Costia. I don’t know more. She is supposed to be coming to my crowning ceremony in a month's time. Do you want me to interrogate her or give Lexa the cold shoulder? I only invited Heda because the people like Heda’s blessing when a new ruler is decided.”

“Do what you want. Just don’t tell Clarke. She ummm. She didn’t do well when you left. Jake said she fell into a depression and I didn’t think that it would get worse. Then it did, and my world started to shatter. I don’t want her to know. I can’t lose her again,” Luna said pleading with Finn. 

“I won’t tell her. Now can I go play good uncle for a little bit?” Finn asked.

“Good uncle?”

“The best uncle!” Finn said, puffing out his chest. 

“Alright. Let’s go see if we can find Axel, and Abby.” Luna said to him as she moved about the room. 

“Two of them? I only brought one toy.”

“Looks like you will be known as the worst uncle,” Luna teased before running off through the rig with Finn hot on her heels. 

Jake was standing behind a waddling Abby and Raven was standing behind a waddling Axel. A few people were all around them cheering the waddling children on. They had just taken to walking and Luna was happy to see them up and about. Soon she would teach them everything she knew about reading and writing. They would speak a combination of english and trig, and learn everything there is to know.

“What is going on here?” Luna asked when she noticed Quinn and Lieta exchange some rations. 

“We win!!!!” Raven shouted when Abby landed on her behind.

When her baby started crying she rushed to pick her up and sooth her. “Shh little love. You made nomon proud.” She rubbed her hand up and down her back and soon felt a tug on her pant leg and lifted Axel up as well. 

“Maybe I should come back later?” Finn suggested. 

“Hey Abby, Axel. Your uncle Finn is here and he brought you a gift. Do you want to see what it is?” Luna asked her children. Once the two of them had calmed down she placed them between her legs and watched as they started to approach Finn who had now sat down on the floor as well. 

“Heya. I didn’t know that there were two of you. I will bring more presents next time. For now you have to share this,” Finn said, pulling out a doll. Abby and Axel got excited upon seeing it, and when they both reached for it the look of horror on Finn's face was priceless. 

“No destroying it. If you take care of it nomon will talk to mommy about getting you a little brother or sister,” she promised them. They didn’t have to know that they wouldn’t get one anytime soon. Luckily they understood the meaning of family and Abby let Axel take a turn with the doll first while she sat on Finn's lap. 

“She looks so much like Clarke, but has your hair, and Lexa’s eyes. Axel looks more like you but with Clarke’s hair.”

“A perfect triad.”

“Seriously?” Finn asked. 

“Lieta and Quinn think so. I feel it and so does Clarke. The more time we spend together, the more I can predict what she is going to do.”

“You didn’t even really say goodbye earlier.”

“We have said goodbye to one another too many times. I trust she will find her way back to me.”

“You’re starting to sound like a flamekepa.”

“Not you too,” Luna groaned. Jake and Lieta had been teasing her about sounding more and more like Titus’s predecessor as she taught the children. The last thing she wanted to be reminded of was the stupid cult preachings that they practised. She was different. She wanted peace and not just to have one ruler, but to have a democracy back in place, and try to replace Alpha/ nightblood hierarchy. It didn’t matter the color of anyone's blood. They were all created equal. 

Finn and Luna walked with the children around the rig. Abby and Axel waved to their friends and families and gurgled and pointed to things to show their uncle. It was Abby's turn with the toy now and she was clutching it to her chest. The sea breeze was nice and it was a beautiful day so they continued to wander around outside as Finn looked at all the changes that they had made. 

“What can I do to help?” Finn asked. 

“We need furs for winter. Herbs for medicine from the hills. Chickens even would be helpful so that we have something to eat other than fish. This last thing I am going to ask of you is personal. I want you to find art supplies. I don’t want them just for Clarke though. I want our children to be able to read and write. All of them. Not just the nightbloods. We are even teaching the adults but we are running out of resources. Chalk might be best. We can use it on almost any surface and we can wipe it away and continue teaching.”

“That sounds brilliant. It could take me awhile to get all of that stuff for you. Especially without drawing suspicion. I need to be with my people Luna. I…”

“You are about to lead. I get it. I was thinking I could come to you. Maybe have all the supplies ready in a ship. I can come in with a couple of the brothers and we could steal it. We don’t have any marks so your clan wouldn’t be able to blame others. Can you part with a larger boat?” Luna asked. 

“I think we can manage. Although it wouldn’t look good to steal my boats when I am going to rule. How about stealing the commanders boat instead? A little sweet revenge? We can fill it with the goods the people would give her anyway. It wouldn’t draw suspicion if I sneak in the supplies that you asked for. It will just look like gifts for the commander.”

“I like it. I think Lieta might like back the ship that father and Jake helped to build for her. Maybe she can move her brood of a family onto it. The walls may seal in scents but they are not soundproof.”

“Still that bad?”

“Worse than ever.”

“Ahhh love,” Finn teased. 

“Speaking of. Find anyone yet?” Luna asked.

“If I did you would be the first to know.”

“I’m honored you would sail all the way out here just to tell me you are about to court someone. Although maybe bring more than one gift for the children this time.”

“They seem to share just fine.”

“Wait until they start pointing at it and saying brother or sister. Clarke is going to go ballistic. Thankfully all they can say is nono and momo. Heaven knows what they would call Lexa if she was here.”

“They are that smart?”

“Well they are when Clarke is around. Around me they turn into sucks.”

“That’s because you let them.”

“I just want them to stay babies forever. The world outside of here is too cruel. I have had to do so many things that I am not proud of in order to survive. I don’t want them to have to do the same.”

“You can’t keep them here forever,” Finn said sadly. 

“No. I cannot.”

They sat together quietly for another minute before her brother had to leave. It was hard for him to come up with excuses when quite a lot of people knew who he was and depended on him. Luna helped him load up his boat with fish so that he could use that as an excuse. She grabbed some more rope from the ship and a few barrels that he had promised to bring. 

The next time she would see him she would be stealing a ship from his docks. They were a peaceful village so no one would expect a raid or a fishing ship returning late from a voyage. Especially if it bore the Podakru mark. She would just be trading one ship for another, and hopefully it would go off without a hitch. Her people on here were surviving, but they were not truly living. Not yet. She planned to make this place a home, and an actual clan that could eventually be part of a coalition. 

When Clarke returned it was late at night and even she couldn’t predict the next series of events that would unfold. Lieta and Jake having a love child before mating wasn’t a shock to her. The shock to her was finding out that Roan and Anya were still alive. She thought them both to be dead, and was happy to see such familiar faces. Now she just had to make sure they didn’t talk to Clarke about Lexa’s new bed partner. If she was to hear it from anyone it should be from her.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo awakes in a strange place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the show has finally ended. I really hope they do a spin off. I would totally ship callie/ becca......
> 
> Also thank you guys for the comments. For helping me out, and inspiring me to write more things, and add certain things in. You are the best :)

Chapter 37 

When Echo woke up she had no idea where she was. She was close to death the last time she was lucid and she didn’t think she would wake again. The Azgeda didn’t believe in an afterlife. They believed that they had one life to live and that was all they would ever get. So most of the people did as they pleased, and took whatever they wanted just because they could. 

She hated being a part of Azgeda but that was where she grew up. That was where her parents were murdered by the Trikru. She had no one left to live for, so she might as well continue to fight for the people that trained her. 

When she was tasked with following a raiding party that was going after a child her personal morals were in question once more. She was a powerful Alpha, probably one of the most powerful under Nia’s command. She just didn’t like killing or capturing children. They were innocent, and had no choice under what clan they were born into. 

Roan was the true king of Azgeda. The only one who had a true claim over the throne, unlike Nia who mated into the royal family. She was sad to see him go, but she helped him out as much as she could. She tried to make up for all the times that he helped her out over the years. She didn’t know him personally at all but their slight interactions were enough for her to put her faith in him over his mother. 

Dead. She should be dead, not waking up surrounded by metal walls. Her lungs ached and her throat was parched. She coughed and tried to move her hands up to her face but they were bound. She groaned and fought against the binds.

“Shhh. Child. Stop fighting. The binds are just for my protection. My clan leader didn’t want you to injure a poor old healer if you woke.”

“Where am I.”

“You are where no one will ever be able to find you. You may leave once you are fully healed.”

“Who’s incharge.”

“Many people work to keep us alive. I am the head healer, you were rescued by our elected leaders mate.”

“Elected?”

“Yes. Drink,” the old woman said, handing her a tea.

When she gagged on it the woman held back a bit then continued to pour the disgusting liquid down her throat. “You were poisoned, but I take it you knew that already. I will tell the leaders you are awake. I have other patients to attend to,” the woman said before setting the cup aside.

“Thank you.”

“Quinn. You may call me Quinn.”

“Thank you Quinn. My name is Echo and I am in your debt.”

“I am not the one who saved you. Just the old weak woman sent to care for you. Rest child,” the woman said before closing the heavy medal door. 

Rest she did. Her dreams were always haunting. It was never an easy sleep for her. Most people woke up from their nightmares of their families being taken, or being chased by an unbeatable foe. No...All of hers were psychological. If her life of serving the Queen was not already torturous enough she always had to relive some of the decisions she has had to make. 

There was Roland the poor old farmer who didn’t produce enough to appease the Queen and her guards that she had to kill. That death always haunted her. She was only 14 and tasked to kill a man 4 times her age who was a cripple because of the Queens last war. Echo had to even deliver his head to his family's door as a warning. The next year when they returned to get the Queen’s grain and livestock they were gone. 

The Queen wasn’t going to have that though so she was part of the team that was tasked to return them. When her and 10 men came across clues of their whereabouts they followed them, and killed and tortured people along the way. When the family was found they didn’t murder them. They snuck in and took the children in the middle of the night, and when their parents went searching for them they were faced with the small army. 

Children. She soon learned that the Queen of Azgeda would hold the children captive from their parents in order to get them to obey. To do as she commanded. The Ice Queen was cruel and torturous and she was soon learning that her own upbringing would be similar to that of the children she was recruiting. 

When the door opened again she was startled awake. It was just waking her from reliving the slaughter of her parents. How she returned home from her first solo hunt, a long standing Azgeda tradition. Her house was on fire and so were others in the distance. The Queen was there and so were her men. Dead men in Trikru clothing were scattered around with battered weapons. It was one of her first traumatic experiences, and one that she was never going to forget. 

“How are you feeling?” a familiar voice asked. 

She looked over and much to her surprise she saw the man she hoped one day would be king. “My Prince,”

“Please just Roan. I am no longer, nor do I wish to be Prince of Azgeda.”

“Roan,” Echo said. She bowed her head and tried to be as respectful as possible given her current state. 

“Echo, right?”

“Yes, Roan.”

“Well thank you for what you did for me the night I was banished. We do need to have a little conversation though….. You see the people that rescued you are enemies of the Queen. Probably going to overthrow her eventually…. So you see we might have some differences of opinion… I for one would love nothing better than to see my mother's head hanging on a spike outside the wall of her castle… You… well I am not sure where your loyalties lie….”

At this point of Roan’s story he took out a knife and started brandishing it. “They aren’t going to kill me… You know it pays to have friends in high places, and to be allied with like minded people. Now you on the other hand…. You saved my life once so I am going to grant you an audience with them. I am going to cut your binds now. If you want to kill me go ahead, I had the best meal of my life, and every meal I taste from this point on is going to be bland in comparison.”

If Roan looked so at ease with these people then she could grow to like them. She knew where her loyalties lied. She also knew now that there were other people like her. Other people that wanted to take out the Queen, and if the Queen was gone another person would come to take power. If Roan didn’t want to be the Prince maybe he would want to be the King of Azgeda.

“Keep the blade my King,” she winked once she had sat up. She rubbed her wrists for a minute and then stood up and nodded to Roan.

As he walked out of the room she followed him, and started to feel brave. “What no comeback?”

“Come on sexy let’s get your cute Alpha ass into this room. Everyone is waiting.”

Echo tried to hide her blush, but she knew that she must have failed miserably. 

“Welcome Echo kom Azgeda,” a woman with wild red hair said to her.

“Thank you for saving my life,” she said, trying to be as grateful as possible. Her clan had a bad reputation for not showing appreciation, and she didn’t want to make a bad impression. 

“That wasn’t me. That would be my mate,” the woman said gesturing to a petite blonde woman to her right. 

“Well thank you. I owe you my life.”

“I don’t want your life. I want information. What is the Queen doing?” the small woman said, taking a step closer.

“The Queen has many plans.”

“And we all wish to know them. My father and his mate nearly died at her hands. Her plan failed. Now she is trying harder than ever to succeed.”

“I do not wish for her to succeed. Now that I know the true King is still alive I shall do his bidding. I still owe you my life so I shall do what you ask. I want Azgeda to be ruled by a fair and just King once more.”

“Clarke I think we should introduce her to the rest of the class,” Roan said cutting in before Clarke could continue to question her. 

“I think so as well Roan,” the leader spoke up once more. “My name is Luna and I fled the conclave after killing Ontari. I came here and brought others with me. No one knows of this place, nor will they. We drug people on the way in, and we drug them on their way out. The people who choose to live here gave up their clans and have chosen to live a free life. All we ask for is peace.”

“Very noble. But how can you maintain peace? What if someone murders someone for food?” Echo asked.

“Food is an abundance here. Anything we want we work for, or trade to get. We are teaching all children and adults how to read and write. We are trying to bring back education because we believe that a more educated society is a more civilized society. We have open communication, and we think all opinions matter, and we take that into consideration going forward. I don’t plan to lead this clan for the rest of my life, but I will if the people choose it.”

“That is… No one has done that before,” Echo said in shock. She didn’t even know how to read and write. 

“No one had tried it because they want to keep their people compliant. If everyone could read and write they would have their own free thought. I am Lieta. The previous commander that your Queen tried to kill. Unsuccessfully though thankfully. Now I get to live in peace with my family. I get to teach young children everything that I have learned, and get to teach adults how to defend themselves.” Lieta said, stepping up to the table. Echo was shocked to see her still alive, and she couldn’t help but shed a tear. 

“My name is Jake Griffin and I fell from the sky over 10 years ago, and have been living on the ground ever since. I was an engineer when I lived up in space. On the ground I became a builder, and I used old world tech to make improvements to homes, and weaponry in times of war. I am mated to Lieta, and thanks to my daughter Clarke, I am reunited with a son I never knew existed.” The man said, stepping up beside his mate.

“I’m Clarke Griffin. Mate to Luna, leader of the Floudonakru, and I was kidnapped by Azgeda. I have fought wars and healed those that the Queen has injured. I saved your life, and I truly hope that it was worth saving. We have people here that are counting on us. People out there that we leave to go help or take in. We are slowly trying to amass an army of supporters so that one day we will have enough men to defeat the Queen, and protect those she wishes to harm.”

“Raven Reyes. Explosives expert and all around badass,” a woman said slowly leaning back in her chair. “My sister Clarke was kidnapped because the Queen’s men thought that they had me. I was the one who took down the wall. I was the one who helped design the catapults that destroyed some homes. I am preparing to take a war to those walls once more, and I suggest you stand on the right side.”

“My name is Tomen, and Roan is my mate. We fell in love, and put our duty before our hearts. Now we will fight to put our hearts first.” Tomen said. Echo couldn’t see his bite but he could see Roan’s. Much like Lieta’s it was exposed and on full display. Jake’s was well hidden, just as well as Clarke’s and Luna’s. 

They went around the room going about introductions for a little while long until the old woman from earlier was pushed forward by one of Lieta’s brothers. “I am Quinn. I was healer to Heda Lieta, and many Heda’s before that, but no one has called my loyalty like Lieta. Commanders come and go because they try to create change. Some bad rulers like Sheidheda were eventually murdered by the order of the flame. Most other commanders tried to change the world for the better and were killed by those who profit off of keeping everything the same. The Queen doesn’t want change because she doesn’t want to lose her power. True power. Real power is people coming together to stand up for what is right. I am head healer here, and am teaching everything I know to Clarke, and Lincoln so that eventually they can pass on my knowledge.”

“What do you want from me?” Echo asked at last. She got the feeling that they didn’t want to kill her, they just haven't told her why she is being kept alive. 

“We need information. All that you can give us, when you can give it.” Luna replied.

“The Queen has many spies in the tower. I had to assassinate the old flamekeeper so Titus could take his role. Nia also has a niece that is now a lover to Heda. Those are the only spies I know that Heda had close to her.”

All of a sudden she was hit to her knees with a blast of pheromones and when she looked up Luna was standing over her and Clarke was gone. 

“Please excuse my mate,” Luna told her. 

Echo was just now aware of the shifting people and their solemn stares. Whatever their relation to Heda may be it was a personal one, and she owed her life to the woman that saved her. “I’m sorry. I am just trying to be of help.”

“Spy for us. Try to save any nightblood you can, and send those that need protection from your Queen here. We just want to be of help to all the people, and I think we need your help in order to make a larger impact. If you can let us know something before it happens if it is safe to do so, do it. If you choose to spy for us your safety comes first though. I don’t know when or if we will have another opportunity to have an inside man.”

“I’ll do it.”

“Good. Get a good night's sleep and we will row you to shore in the morning.” Luna told her before exiting the room. 

Everyone slowly exited the room aside from Roan and Tomen who were sitting there with hungry looks. She was only human, and she hadn’t been touched in forever. If her King wanted her, she would gladly give him her body. “My King,” She said with a bow.

The next morning she woke up tangled between two men that were trying to snuggle into her. She froze when she felt them against her. It wasn’t common to show affection, and she was wondering how Roan ever learned to love after growing up how he did. It was a weird sensation. One that started to arm her frozen heart, but staying any longer wouldn’t help her new directive. So she got dressed and walked out the door.

She was just helping the brothers back up the boat when Clarke came up to her, and she wasn’t sure what she should do so she just stood up and exposed her neck to the young Omega. She was strong and she could sense that, but there was also something commanding about her presence. Something inside of her that she felt could snap and kill her with just a look. 

“Echo,” the woman named Clarke said coming up to her. 

“Yes?” she asked.

“I want you to deliver a letter for me before you head back to your Queen.”

“Then a letter I will deliver. I am forever in your debt.”

“No. You will deliver this to Heda. You must not be seen, and you will serve her. That is how you can repay me.”

“Then that is what I shall do. Farewell,” Echo nodded. She would do more than that though. She would now try to save everyone she could. Something shifted inside of her over the course of her stay here. A new purpose, and she would surely give her life to this cause. 

“Stay safe,” Clarke whispered to her before returning up the stairs. 

Roan and Tomen were coming to drop her off at shore, and she felt them pump out a comforting scent. She was soon administered the toxin by Roan, and she drank it willingly. She was ready to do her part. To hopefully end the war with the least amount of bloodshed. She was now returning to the world with a new sense of purpose, and she would complete this mission. She wouldn’t stop until the Queen was dead, or she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write Tomen/Echo/Roan smut but that didn't happen... The chapter was already getting too long, maybe in a future chapter if any of you are interested.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets a surprise visitor in Polis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a Lexa POV... not many are written because it is kinda sad and depressing that she is all alone and trying to unite the clans. So more chapters are focused on what is going on in the background as she tries to settle disputes, and create alliances.

Chapter 38 

Lexa didn’t know what to make of the strange Alpha in front of her. It wasn’t everyday she found a worthy opponent throwing her into an alley. The fight had been remarkable, and she wished to one day have a rematch. In all honesty she was surprised no one noticed, which made her think that this had to be planned. This woman had been watching her for awhile. 

“Where did you say you got this from.”

“I didn’t. I was told not to leave until you opened it.”

“How do I know it isn’t poisoned.”

“I was told it would make you weep. I was told it would give you heartache and happiness all at once.”

“Sounds like a poison.”

“Well they could kill you. I mean personally I would after what you did.”

What the fuck did she do. Who in the hell gave this woman a letter. Now she didn’t really care if it was a poison. This Alpha was testing her. She never even drew a weapon, and deflected and disarmed her when she pulled her. When she drew her sword she had a letter slap her in the face. It caught her completely off guard, and the Alpha then had the nerve to laugh at her and tell her to pick it up. 

“Well let’s hope a healer comes by soon then,” Lexa said before she unfurled the roll.

It was everything the woman promised and more. It broke her heart all over again and she couldn’t help the tears that started to fall. She rolled it up quickly before letting it all sink in. She couldn’t succumb to that right now. She didn’t have the happy fortune of having time to herself. Her morning run was a luxury she lived for, and now she might have to change her usual route.

“My name is Echo and I work for Queen Nia. My loyalties lie with the true King. King Roan.”

“Roan’s alive,” she said shocked. She thought he had died years ago, along with everyone else in Polis. 

“Alive and is about to start a campaign. You have allies Heda. Every person has their own individual ideas and beliefs. Some go against their own clan's way of life, but they are still loyal to their fellow people. I have sworn my life to the one that saved mine, and all they wanted was for me to serve you. How shall I serve you Heda?”

This was what she needed. What she had waited for. This was almost all too good to be true. What if this was someone completely loyal to Nia and Azgeda. She didn’t kill her though…. “Who is the Queen’s spy in the tower.”

“Why stop at one Heda?” The woman named Echo said with a smirk.

“I already know about Titus, and I suspect the Queen has another that is… Well close to me.”

“Costia is Azgeda yes. She is Nia’s niece.”

“So I wouldn’t be able to turn her?” Lexa asked. She had to know. A part of her still wanted to try. She was being so patient in waiting to see what she would do, but she hadn’t found a good opening, or proof of her being a spy.

“Not when she is next in line to the throne she has craved since she was 5. I’ve seen her cut off servants' heads for keeping warm by her fire, during blizzard season.”

Lexa grimaced. This Costia woman seemed to be an even bigger actress than she thought. “I guess it is better to know about her than kill her off and worry about who else she will send,” Lexa sighed.

“You are after nightbloods. I will try to protect them, and if I hear of any plans for war I will send someone to let you know. That is all I can do for now. If we are all going to come out of this alive we need to be patient. Good day Heda,” the woman said before disappearing. 

She shook her head and had to make sure that this really had happened. Then she felt the paper in her hand and rolled it up tightly and tucked it into her bindings. She needed to get dressed and meet with her war council before Titus got curious. She was doing good at keeping him at bay, but she was losing patience. She was exhausted, and felt like she hadn’t slept since the last night she was together with Clarke and Luna. 

That night she didn’t sleep. She spent all night looking at the piece of paper that Echo had given her. Clarke and Luna were front and centre with Raven and Jake behind them. Lieta was there beside Roan and her mother. Others were in the background, and they were all standing on a large boat floating on some water. Clarke truly was a talented artist. The boat even had a name, like the boats in the old world. Not many people were able to read but she doubted boats were named burn me.

So instead of tossing and turning she dipped her pen into a pot of ink and pressed it to the paper.

Dear Clarke,

I am so sorry for the way that I treated you. I know now that it was wrong. I should have went about it differently. I trapped you, and I was too scared to have you sent far away, but also too scared to have you near. I feared if you were near you could die, and I thought you had. I mourned you. I still cry out for you. My body still craves yours and Lunas and I wish I could be there to hold you both close. 

I need you. I need you more than I will ever voice out loud. Knowing that you are alive, and ready to fight another day gives me hope. Hope that one day we can try to start a family again and we can all be together. I wish the commanders weren’t in my head telling me what to do. I wish that I could be free of their opinions. It is hard to explain. I guess Lieta is most likely doing the best she can explaining my behaviour. 

It isn’t excusable though. I owe you and Luna a thousand apologies. I love you Clarke. I love you so much, and I don’t want to be with anyone else. Sometimes my head has to overrule my heart in order to succeed and do what is best for all the people. I wish it didn’t have to be this way. 

I will love you everyday until my body finally leaves this earth,

Lexa

Dear Luna,

We were always raised to be great people. To know how to sacrifice the few for the many in order to lead. You defied all of those teachings, and for that you are the greatest of all. You proved that the way the flamekeepers raised us, was not right. I am working with the order of the flame, and I promise you I will change the rules of the conclave or die trying. Okay I will try not to die as well, but I want my legacy to surpass Lieta’s and she left some big shoes to fill for someone with such small feet. 

I wish you were here. I wish that Clarke was here as well. I just… What we learned and what is actually happening are different things. It is hard to explain but I feel like if anyone else would understand it would be you. All of the lessons of the past commanders being in our head when we become Heda is right. It is just that they all have opinions and I sometimes have visions of the past. I am constantly at war with my head and my heart. 

Before I knew that you were both alive I felt like a shell of a person. Now my heart is full of happiness but still full of worry. I am glad you are all somewhere safe, but now i feel emptier. All the things I have had to do in order to keep myself alive and my people safe has become heart breaking. I can now understand your reluctance to kill. I feel it everyday.

Every night when I sleep I dream of losing the people I love all over again. It is haunting and it is something I can’t escape. I have to do what is best for all the people of the clans, and not just the core clans that we grew up in. People are changing, and hopefully for the better. It is a constant battle not to have the clans at each other's throats. Azgeda are causing most of the chaos and sitting back and watching the battles ensue. 

Queen Nia will not step close to me, and I am afraid that if I challenge her then I am giving her everything that she wants. I don’t want to play into her hand but it seems like everything I do is leading me to it. I want to cut off her head, but I feel like facing a pauna would be easier. Please stay in hiding and keep Clarke safe. Keep them all safe. I will try to find my way back to you, once everything is safe.

Love always,

Lexa

Once she was done writing her letter she folded them up like they used to do as children. Soon enough she would have two boats that would sail out into the waters. Two letters that would never be read, but voiced her feelings. Things she never dared to say out loud, and apologies that she would have to make when she got to see the two of them again. 

For now that was all she could do, so she gathered up the picture Clarke had drawn and snuck out of the tower. It was easy to do in the middle of the night with no one watching. Costia had her own quarters in the tower, but she was away helping the Trikru. She would have to find some other excuse to send her away soon enough. 

It was all getting to be too much for her. She started a fire and pushed the boats into the water. It would wash away all the words she had spent hours pouring over. It was worth it though. She looked at the picture and started to cry. “Until we meet again,” she whispered to the wind as she threw the picture into the fire. 

She now had to get ready and prepare a caravan to go to Finn's ceremony. It was a duty of Heda to approve clan leaders when they felt the need to. She felt like she had to with Finn. She owed it to Luna, and to his parents. They were the only people left from her past that truly knew her, other than Gaia and Indra. She would have to pick them up on her way to get Costia. Titus was all about appearances, and now she would be sailing to Podakru instead of riding like she wished to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the emotion, it is rather hard writing a poly relationship.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna leads a rescue mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this chapter and the next one. I hope you all do as well :)

Chapter 39 

It wasn’t even 2 weeks before Echo returned and lit a signal fire. She never came to the boat but just relayed a message to Dax before fleeing to head to Azgeda. The Queen was going to launch an attack during Podakru’s transfer of power ceremony. Her prior clan, her family was going to be under attack. 

“Attention everyone. We just received news that my father's clan is going to be under attack. This is a chance for our clan to aid others. I am going to go and I will lead any able bodied fighter that wants to help. We are just going to collect as many people from my former clan as possible. We are not going to fight a war, we are going to try to save the lives of those who will be slaughtered in one,” Luna said to everyone at the top of the deck. 

“I am too old to heal on a battlefront. I shall prepare herbs here and ready an infirmary while you are away.” Quinn chimed in before leaving to get to work. 

“We will stay and watch the children,” Dax and Rex’s wives replied knowing that their husbands were part of Luna’s rescuing crusade that were onshore at the moment.

“I shall fight and protect,” Anya said, stepping up. Her body was too weak to make the meeting with Echo but she had been briefed on it. In general it was best that the haughty Azgeda hating Alpha stayed asleep in her bed. 

“I have some bombs we can use,” Raven said excitedly.

“No… We can’t use bombs. Not yet. If we do we will become a target. Azgeda’s goal is to take out a clan while it is weak and unsuspecting. There is no worse time for an attack than during a time of peace, where even slight unrest can shift a balance of power. You have to stay here as well Raven. If I die, I want you to take over until a vote can be held.” Luna explained.

“Okay but we should still plan this. I can be there for the planning right?” Raven asked.

“Jake, Lieta, Roan, Anya, Raven and Clarke to the meeting chambers. Everyone else, contribute where you can. We need masks, and we have to wear clothes with no clan markings. We will need bandages as well as salves, and warm water flasks.” Luna said before turning to go into the building. 

“So what’s the plan?” Jake asked.

“Well clearly we all have to stay in hiding. So while we come up with a plan our families are going to help us prepare. Jake you have been working with everyone on muting their scents so we need to be cautious coming in. I already planned with Finn to take the boat he brought for us and trade it for a bigger one with supplies to last us through winter. We will stick with that plan and steal Heda’s ship.”

“You were going to steal my boat!” Lieta shouted.

“Baby I don’t really think it is yours. It is the commanders.” Jake chimed in.

“Okay well I feel like I know what my job will be so I will just go hang out with the children and you try not to die,” Clarke said to her.

She put a hand on her wrist and stood up and pulled her into a hug. “No,” she said before pulling back to look at her. “It seemed that Echo may have embellished an old tale from the ground about her rescue. Other people are already talking about how Wanheda swept through a village. You have to dress up as you did when you saved Aden. We will use grounder superstition against them. Wanheda will lead the charge and save the lives that Azgeda wishes to take.”

“So I get to come with? What if something happens to the two of us?” Clarke spoke sadly.

“Then our children will be taken care of. They will be safe, and continue to be safe until they can make their own decisions, or until Lexa unites the clans and Raven finds it safe to come out of hiding.”

“What about the boat we ride in on?” Roan asked. 

“Tomen has been learning how to sail, and he will stay on board with Lieta. We can’t risk the clans finding out you are alive Lieta or else it will cause unrest. You know how to heal, and you and Tomen will take the first wave back. I am assuming it will be mostly children, and you are both Omegas so you won’t have anyone else interfering with you pushing out your scent.”

“Smart,” Lieta chimed in. 

“We don’t know what we will be coming into. If war will have started already or not, so we need to be prepared either way. Clarke if there are people fighting you need to be seen. You need to help those you can, and never stop moving. If you stay in one place for too long you will become an easy target. We will all follow you, and protect you, and ferry those to the boats and protect them.”

“What about your family?” Jake asked.

“I will go to them,” Anya said, speaking up once more. “Everyone else is thought dead. I am alive but banished, but still a friend of the families. They will trust me if I go to them. If I am seen at least I don’t have a kill order. Lexa didn’t say I couldn’t help anyone else out, she said that they couldn’t help me.”

“So Jake, Lincoln, and Grunt with Clarke. Blend in, and only reveal yourself once a battle starts. Roan and I will ready Heda’s boat and steal all the supplies we can if there is time. Lieta and Tomen will stay on the boat we ride in on, and wait for my fathers and Anya to load the children.” Luna said. 

An hour later and they were all packed onto Finn’s boat. They all had room to move around but it was still cramped. They would be able to load it with many children, but it would not hold a lot of supplies. She prayed to the gods of the sea to keep the waves calm. In a few hours she could very well be going to war, and she had a feeling Lexa would rather use her new trident as a candle holder than a weapon. She would rather it be that way as well, but Raven was right about them using different weapons, and she was grateful for her sister in law for making a weapon worthy of the leader of Floukru. 

It was dusk by the time they got to the docks and she could hear music playing and fire pits were lining the shore. The parties were always held on the beach but far enough away from the homes so children could sleep. To any of the people who noticed them, they would just assume they were a fishing boat returning late with a haul. 

“See you later my love,” Luna said, giving Clarke a kiss goodbye. 

“You will,” Clarke said, giving her the brightest smile. 

It was hard to watch her go, but she trusted her mate more than anyone. The commander's boat was guarded just as Lieta predicted, but the sly Omega creeped up on the men and used sleeping darts to knock them out. Tomen and Roan loaded the bodies on board the ship after they tied them up and stripped them of their uniform. They would be used to send a message to the commander if they all made it out of this alive. 

Tomen and her traded places with the guards while Roan and Lieta stayed hidden aboard the ships. No one came by to check on them or passed them by as the moon continued to climb in the night sky. She could feel her bones ache in anticipation. It was coming soon. She could feel it. 

She could see Anya’s blonde hair approach and she had to get ready. She was pushing a cart and was followed by one of her fathers men. “He can’t escape the festival, but he is spreading the word. Families are leaving one at a time to bring their children to the healing tent. From there we will continue to wheel them here,” Anya said lifting the blanket off of the carts they were carrying. 

“Smart. They shouldn’t be able to tell what we are unloading from a distance. Be quick,” she said to her.

Luna and Tomen watched as Anya and Lieta helped load the children onto the boat as her father's friend helped to load up the boats. She recognized him from years ago as a fisherman in the village. He was the one who taught her how to make nets, and he was a loyal man. Also someone that no one would suspect was up to something.

“Are we going on a boat ride?” She heard a child ask Lieta.

“Yes we are. We are going to go see a floating island. We have to be very quiet though or else the island will know we are coming and will disappear. It is very shy. Do you think you can all be very quiet?” Lieta asked, pumping out her scent while trying hard not to push it further than need be. 

She was a strong Omega and soon the children were brought below deck, as more began to arrive Luna kept her eye on the festivities. All seemed well on shore but she could see birds take flight from the trees in a distance. If Azgeda was going to draw their swords right away the fight would be upon them in 30 minutes. 

“Get everyone who can’t fight here now Anya!” Luna shouted, and Tomen ran to grab the cart that Anya dropped.

The music and noise from the party drowned out her commands and she left the commander's vessel to check on Lieta and the small ship they came in on. They had only rounded up 16 children but more would be here soon. Lieta’s boat was almost full, and she needed them to get ready to go.

“You ready Tomen?” Luna asked when she saw groups of elderly and children coming towards them.

“We flee today to fight another day,” he grinned back at her. 

“Get ready to set sail then, and light the fires as you leave. Put them out after a few minutes. That should be long enough for the others to see. Then it is up to Clarke to bring the rest of the people.” Luna said before parting from him.

“Be quick. If you can still draw a bow get on this boat, and save room for those who can’t fight,” Roan instructed.

Luna was proud of him for staying hidden for so long. Roan was not a man who liked to sit still, but it seemed that over his banishment he learned patience. That was what they all needed to practice in order to win in the final battle. The war to hopefully end all wars was going to come upon them whether they liked it or not. They would just hopefully be prepared enough to fight in it. 

She was blown away by her mate being able to blend in almost seemingly and the way Lexa seemed almost oblivious to their presence. It looked like Lexa was searching for something though, but sadly she didn’t think she knew about the ambush. She wouldn’t be able to come to her family's rescue, this was all she could do. She had to live another day and get these people to safety. Sacrifice the few for the many.

Once Tomen and Lieta’s boat was filled she helped them push off and the few elderly on board helped row them away from the docks. The sea was calm and it didn’t look like it would turn anytime soon. Although the sea could be unpredictable, and it held many dangers she had faith they would all be safe. 

The people were all spaced out, still not drawing too much attention when she heard a horn off in the distance. Azgeda was here and making their presence known. Lieta and Tomen had already lit the torches, and she could see Clarke moving forward through the crowd. “Everyone on board. If you can’t shoot a bow, pick up a shield and guard an archer. People are still coming and we have to wait. Roan, get them all organized,” Luna said before travelling down the dock.

She ran down and untied the knots to all the boats and slightly pushed them off. The commander's boat could still hold 50 more people but she wasn’t sure if it would be enough. She left her father's large ship tied to the docks. All other boats were now drifting with the tides and would be useless for any who wanted to catch up to them. 

There were people screaming and she pushed past small groups of those who were going to flee. Luna soon found herself face to face with a group of Azgeda soldiers. She pulled out her weapon from behind her back and struck. There were her people and she would fight for them, and kill for them if she had to. 

Something was growing inside of her. She felt almost out of body as her mind took over and made calculated moves against all of her foes. She had never had this amount of focus during her training before, and she was twarting all foes that came after her. It was like her body and mind were finally in focus together and were working hand and hand. She wasn’t being ruled by her emotions but guided. 

She could see most moves before they were made, and analyzed her opponents' features. Some of them looked like they were hungry and out for blood. Almost like they needed to have her lifesblood against their blades in order to feel like Alphas. Some of them looked pained though. Sad to even attempt to kill a life, but most likely doing as they were told. She made the decision of which ones to save, and which ones to end. 

Some would have to fall, if she wanted to stay standing. For the greater good, she thought letting her wolf take over on its hunt for blood and the need to prove its worth through battle. It was easier to let it take hold of her, now that she was in agreeance with it for once in her life. Luna moved through them with precision defending the stretch of beach in front of the dock as people continued to run down it behind her. 

Blood splattered her face, and she could hear the thunder rolling in the distance. The gods of the sea seemed to be waking just as her wolf. “Luna,” she heard her mate cry.

She swirled around ready for blood but was surprised when her mate pulled her in for a passionate kiss. “Time to leave,” a familiar voice said coming up behind her.

“Nontu,” she said in surprise.

“Not now. We must move,” Doren said, pulling her along.

Luna looked behind her and saw that Jake, Lincoln, and Grunt were now blocking off their path as her mate and father pulled her along. Her body was exhausted and nearly giving out below her, she had completely lost track of time. Both the commander's ship and her fathers were now full of people.

“Push off,” Luna shouted as she started to move after with Clarke. 

Her father ran to her ship followed by Lincoln, Grunt, and Jake, all of which were throwing obstacles in the path of the few remaining Azgeda. As Roan organized everyone to push off she found herself at the helm of the boat as Clarke was with some of her people readying the sails. The fires were now dying like the people beside them. 

When she looked to the spot by the docks where she was fighting she was shocked at the sheer number that were on the ground, and those that were now being detained. Lexa was there now standing on the docks looking out at the ships that were now fleeing the shore. 

She shivered when she smelt Clarke come up beside her, but a part of her was excited to see her alive and well. “Clarke,” she smiled happily but was busy looking over her mate for injuries.

“I should be the one checking you out. I didn’t think you would be in the fray of it,” Clarke said to her looking her over. Her mates' small hands wrapped around her body once she felt assured of her presence. “I love you.”

“I love you both,” Luna said looking back once more, but now she was unable to see the figure that was still looking out over the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Clarke's POV and some smut ;)


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's POV on the rescue and some Clarke/Luna GP smut

Chapter 40

She could see them, laughing together and flirting at the head table with Finn and his family. Lexa actually looked more exhausted than anything else. It seemed almost forced on her part, and the other woman was throwing herself at her and into the conversation. She was dominating it, and no one else seemed to mind. No one except her, who knew that the place she was sitting in should be occupied by herself or Luna. 

Anya had been by before everyone sat down for dinner, while Lincoln acted like a drunken fool in order to distract most of the party. He even juggled for a few of the young children before sending them off to see their parents. They could only hope that they took them away under the guise of going to sleep. It wasn’t unheard of for children to fall asleep by the fires while the party goers raged on. 

“She doesn’t love her,” her father said, coming to stand beside her.

“How can you tell?” Clarke asked. She didn’t take her eyes off of them and had her arms folded across her chest. 

“When you meet the one, or one’s you are supposed to mate with you just know. I know how you are feeling. I felt it after the first time I was with Lieta and then I had to see her with Roan,” he whispered.

“It hurts.”

“It will get better. I promise,” he said to her giving her shoulder a squeeze before returning to his spot with Grunt.

Lincoln came up to her after her father left and spun her around, and she was careful to keep her hood up. “I noticed you looked sad. Care to dance? They already think me a drunken fool.”

“You have been far more entertaining than Heda and her party,” Clarke answered seriously.

Lincoln spun her around so that her back was pressed against his front as he slowly widened his stance in true grounder fashion and lowered them both slowly down. “Why do you hate Heda so much?”

“It isn’t that simple.”

“Love rarely is,” he said dipping her down and then kissing her on the cheek before fleeing. 

She was then swept up by the sea of dancers and she pushed her way out, and finally got close enough to the water. She felt safer there. Safe knowing that all she had to do was flee again and she would be able to see her children. Birds flew off in the distance but it didn’t seem like the party goers paid it any mind. She looked to the docks and noticed that Luna and her team were moving around.

Clarke felt for the daggers hidden in her sleeves and clutched onto them. She moved through the crowd and first gathered her father, and Grunt. Lincoln was already making his way towards them. “They are coming. Movements in the trees. Be ready, they are already moving people to the docks. We go to the weakest first, and get them to flee. I don’t care what Luna said we are grabbing Doren and Aram before we leave. As much as the people we save trust in Luna they will trust in them more. Finn will have to rebuild the clan.”

“What about the commander?” Lincoln asked.

“Lexa can take care of herself,” her father answered for her and Grunt voiced his agreement. 

Not 30 minutes later the people who were once celebrating were starting to wake themselves, and grab whatever weapon was at hand. It was now her time, she threw the pine needles into the pine needles into the fire and pulled down her hood revealing her red hair. The three men standing behind her had their masks on but their hoods were drawn back as well and they stood imposing behind her. 

“Ai laik Wanheda. If you can fight, grab a weapon. If you can heal, help the injured. If you can’t do either you must flee. The Queen has brought an army that was raised to slaughter. Get to the boats and I will bring you to safety. Wanheda will spare your lives,” she screamed before running into the fray. 

She felt Lincoln by her side as she moved and cut down the enemy. They moved to groups of elderly and urged them to flee, while saving their lives and slashing down the Ice Queens men. She moved on and helped to bandage up a wound before getting some men to help him to the boats.

Lexa was dancing with her sword and swinging with deadly precision while Costia hid behind her. She saw Doren and Aram move through the crowd and urge everyone forward. Finn was leading a charge against the first wave and she hoped her childrens uncle survived. 

Clarke didn’t stop moving though. Even when she got an arrow to the leg she ripped it out after assessing it while Lincoln bandaged it. During her down moment she caught sight of Lexa once more and saw Costia with a knife fast approaching her. She didn’t hesitate as she threw her knife at her back. If she lived Lexa wouldn’t trust her, and that was enough for her. Although she hoped she hit a lung, she knew that she didn’t.

“Wanheda we must go,” Lincoln said coming up behind her.

Her father and Grunt were holding off some men as she called for the retreat. Her father couldn’t blast his scent here but Lincoln could. He wasn’t nearly as strong as Jake or Lexa but he could still shock people with bursts. On the way to the docks she saw Doren out of the corner of her eye clutching onto his mate. It tore her in two and she made a decision at that moment. She wasn’t going to leave Luna without any family. Not again. 

“Doren,” she said pulling his arm.

“He was hit,” the man said, shaking.

Her father, Lincoln and Grunt were rotating around them killing off those that got too close. “You need to come with me. Luna needs you more than Ever. Finn is now in charge here, and Lexa is working to keep the rest of your people safe. Luna will need your help keeping those that were saved safe.”

“My mate is dead. My Clan is crumbling. My son is fighting to save what remains, and my daughter was banished long ago. She isn’t here,” Doren shouted at her.

Clarke grabbed the man's head and made him look by the docks. She had seen Luna fighting there earlier but she was now surrounded by bodies and she needed to get to her soon. “You may not be able to recognize her, but Luna is there holding off Azgeda while those that can’t fight flee,” she said blasting him with her scent, taking a risk. 

“Clarke,” he looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

“Come on old man, we have some cute grandpups for you to meet,” her father said coming over and helping Doren off of his feet.

“Pups.” He said in shock.

“No time to talk about this,” Clarke hissed and dragged him forward. 

Once she had caught up to Luna she pushed her forward, and back onto the docks. Both the commander's ship, and now Dorens were filled with people. Those that were on top fired arrows behind them at Azgeda warriors who started to follow. Soon enough both boats were being pushed off, as those below rowed them away from the docks and the carnage that was caused.

Her heart ached for all the lives that she couldn’t save as she helped prepare the sails. Roan was still on the boat and once he stopped the few elderly warriors he started to help her out. Soon enough they were away from the docks and the wind was catching their sails. She could feel her mate’s distress and she stepped towards her and pumped out her scent. 

Luna needed her and she wrapped her arms around her and looked out to the end of the dock where their Alpha was standing. It was almost as if she could hear Lexa’s wolf howl out to them. How it ached for them. It was confirming, and heart breaking at the same time. No words were needed as they comforted each other and held one another as they sailed back to their home.

Her body was burning up, she could feel it start to ache and shift under her finger tips. She had never witnessed Luna so out of control before, and she was worried for her mate. Worried about how the fight would affect her mental state later on. Luna was a kind soul, and she didn’t like to kill, and battle always weighed on her. 

She could smell her mate’s arousal, and as soon as they touched the docks on the rig their people were helping those from Podakru get off the boats. “Come with me,” Clarke instructed, pulling Luna through the crowd and back into their room. 

“Woah. What’s going on with Luna?” Raven asked sitting up from their bed.

She had almost forgotten that they left Raven in charge of watching the kids. “Raven grab the kids and bring them to your room,” Clarke instructed her.

Once Raven and the twins were gone she pushed Luna down on the bed and climbed on top of her. She was incredibly hard and Clarke wasn’t sure what to make of it. All she knew that was Luna wasn’t going to be thinking clearly until her bloodlust was gone, and that meant… Well….

Clarke kissed Luna passionately and soon found herself flipped on her back. Luna started to unbuckle her pants but she still wasn’t coherent enough to talk, so she started to strip herself. Her body wanted this just as much as Luna’s. Although it seemed like she had some self control whereas Luna had none. 

“Fuck,” Clarke moaned when Luna entered her.

She felt big. Larger than she had ever felt her be before but her body was ready for it. Her Omega was aching for it. “Harder,” Clarke instructed.

Soon she was flipped onto her belly and Luna was taking her from behind. Her mate was grabbing her hair and nipping at her neck causing her to moan. When Luna bit down on her side she came hard and exploded around her mate. Luna didn’t expel her seed yet and Clarke wanted it, craved it. “Give into me. Let our bodies become one just like our souls,” she whispered. 

“Oh god,” Luna shouted, starting to hammer into her hard. 

Clarke clutched onto the bed with one hand and started to rub her clit with the other. Luna’s pace was painful but it was also grounding. It was a distraction that they both needed in order to forget reality for a bit. This time when she came spasming around Luna’s cock, the Beta released her seed inside of her, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her entire body.

Luna held onto her from behind, and she grabbed her hands and wrapped them up with her own. They were both struggling to catch their breath when they heard a knock on their door. “Come in,” Clarke called wrapping them both up.

Luna let out a low growl but Clarke just swatted at her face as Quinn came into the room. “I was told by a little bird I might be needed here,” she said. 

“Is everyone okay?” Luna asked.

“Those that made it will survive. Only a few were injured, and are in need of monitoring but I think they will all live. You did well Luna.”

“What is happening to Luna?” Clarke demanded.

When Quinn stepped further into the room Luna growled. “Oh shut up Luna. Let her do her job. You know you feel disconnected.”

“Beta’s can experience bloodlust as well if their emotions are heightened enough. Sometimes when one is so young and hasn’t fully developed into themselves and their wolves they go through changes. Luna has always pushed away her wolf's need and desire for vengeance because I think she is scared of letting it take over,” Quinn said and was rewarded with another growl.

“So what does this mean?” Clarke asked once more. 

“She is learning to accept her wolf, her mind, her heart, and her emotions as one. She had separated them all for so long, and by all accounts of the battle I think she is accepting her transition. She won’t change Clarke. She is just becoming the person she was meant to be. She is becoming one with herself, and when we do that we become stronger. I believe you felt such a power after Lieta took you in as her second. You have always been good at working with your wolf. Luna worked against hers because of what she was taught. Luna would have appreciated the teachings of the first flamekeeper. Traditions have changed over the years and have only become darker. Blood didn’t used to demand blood.”

“The first flamekeeper?” Clarke asked.

“A story for another day. I am afraid I only know the story because it was told to me as a child, and one day I will pass it onto you and your children. Rest for tonight. Lieta, Roan, and Doren are looking after the people.”

“Thank you,” Clarke said looking up from stroking Luna’s hair. 

“Goodnight Wanheda. Luna,” Quinn said taking a bow before exiting the room. 

Clarke held Luna and brushed her hair and massaged her muscles all night. She was scared to fall asleep worried she might miss a shift in behaviour. Luna needed her now, and she needed to see what was happening in order to help. Once she was dead asleep she got the flask of tea which she let steep constantly by her bedside. They were not taking anymore chances, and Abby and Axel were already enough to handle. 

The next day she took her mate's hand after helping her dress and they went to the communication room. Raven was there with her children which she gladly took back. Abby and Axel cuddled against her and Luna while Raven worked with the intercom system. They needed to address everyone, and get them all into one place.

“This is Luna formerly of Podakru. I was banished and have a kill order on my head, but I still risked my life to save people from my home clan. You’re on Floukru territory now, and I ask you all to come up to the top of our encampment for a meeting.” Luna said, ending her speech. 

“Do you think they will choose to stay?” Raven asked.

“Only time will tell,” Clarke said, handing Abby over to Luna as they made their way out of the room. 

People were gathered on the top of the barge and she stood there with Luna holding their two children as they looked out amongst the people. 

“We are a clan that fights for peace. We do not start battles, but we will come in and offer aid. You all have been saved by ghosts some might say. We have been working on collecting those who want to flee their clans and stop fighting. We typically drug them so they don’t know our location, but we made an exception last night. If some of you want to leave you will be free to do so, but we won’t be dropping you back off where we picked you up. You will not get to know of our location. The people here are under my protection, and I vowed to keep them all safe. I offer the same protection to you. I offer you protection for the foreseeable future so that one day we may return to the lands of the earth when it is safe. When the Ice Queens head has been removed only then will some of my people want to return. Until then we keep everyone safe.”

There were murmurs above the crowd and Clarke spoke next. “The Queen is after nightbloods. If you have to find a reason to stay, do it so that you can protect the children from being taken to the Queen and being trained to be the next commander. My children bleed black and I refuse to let them leave this place until I have the Queen's blood on my blade,” Clarke said, speaking up.

Lieta came up behind them and pulled off her mask along with Jake. The gasps of those in the crowd were enough to demand everyone's attention. “Luna has proven to be a great leader. She has a vision for this clan, and her mate supports her, and leaves to help out those in need. Luna is teaching all children how to read and write, and we even offer classes for adults. My life was spared thanks to my mate, and our healer. Jake administered an antidote and left to get Quinn who helped take my body back after the flame was removed. I am no longer the commander and I wish to live in peace here with my family. I teach self defence to those who wish to learn, all are welcome.” Lieta said and motioned for her children to come and join them. 

Lincoln stepped forward with Quinn next. “My name is Lincoln and I was a healer for Sangedakru. I didn’t like what my clan was doing. I didn’t believe in it. Here we treat everyone as equals, and we share all knowledge. I teach medicine to children with the help of Quinn who is teaching Wanheda and I everything she knows so we may go out and save those who need our aid. We hope to be able to grow and help more clans, but remain anonymous and safe here on our island.”

Anya came up beside them next as well as Jake, and Roan. “I was the former general of the Trikru army. I was banished by my own daughter, and saved by Wanheda when I was trying to protect a nightblood child from being taken. Azgeda poisoned a village of 50, in order to take one boy. The former prince of Azgeda, and former husband to Lieta helped save the nightblood, and helped rescue all of you. He is now part of the war council led by myself and Jake, in the planning of dethroning his mother and placing him into power. The Queen has many spies, and many back up plans. We need to have our own plans in place, and the people of Azgeda are led by a monarchy, and even banished he is next in line to the throne. I live here, and I will protect and train all nightbloods, and attack those that mean to harm them,” she growled out before taking a step back. 

Clarke watched as Doren moved through the crowd, and up onto the stage. Luna was crying and Abby watched patiently as a man approached her. She was proud of her daughter and her curious analytical gaze. It was piercing and she knew that one day she would make a great leader. Axel on the other hand was still coming into his personality, and she rocked him as he started to get fussy. 

“My name is Doren, and I gave up my leadership role over Podakru. The loss of my child was too much, and it affected my ability to lead. I am shocked to see her alive, and beyond proud of the leader she has become. Any of those who are loyal to me, I urge you to stay. I will be staying until one day we have enough voices to stand up against a woman who wants us to live in the stone ages. If you want to return to your families my daughter already promised to return you to shore. I urge you to stay though. I urge you to embrace all the heartache you are feeling and turn it into something productive. She is teaching everyone how to read and write. One day we might be able to make a village and transfer messages between our people. I urge us all to stay and think of how we can be of help in the war to come. All the children are safe here. There is no war here. We need to do what is best for everyone and not just ourselves. I urge you all to find a new purpose here. We are all we have left. My mate died, and I feel his loss, some of you are feeling the loss of loved ones as well. They wanted us to be safe. I encourage you all once more to stay,” Doren said before stepping back. 

Clarke stepped up beside her mate and held her hand giving her all the support she possibly could. “All those who wish to stay please take a knee if you are able or sit down. Those of you who remain standing I shall personally escort you back to shore with a week's worth of supplies per person, as is our law. This isn’t a one time offer. You are all free to go at any time,” Luna spoke up. 

She could feel murmuring in the crowd, but all Floukru kneeled and bowed their heads. She could hear everyone behind her bend the knee, and saw waves of people in front of them all fall down. No one was left standing. No one was left wanting to return to a place that could erupt into chaos at any moment. 

Clarke was proud of them. All of them. She was proud of her family for exposing themselves and aiding a clan in desperate need. She was proud of Lieta for setting a boundary on her life, and her father's life. She was proud of Anya and Roan who were publicly banished but were both still working hard. She was proud of her mate for being a visionary, who wanted the best for everyone, and was giving everyone purpose and a future to believe in. She was especially proud of all the people down on their knees. They were making a decision to play the long game, just like all of them. Everyone on the rig had one thing in common. Hope.

Most of all she was proud of herself. She was a part of this. She was embarrassed about the way she had reacted previously and now she was stepping up. She was pushing forward and living a day at a time, she gave herself a new purpose. A new will to push forward, and make the world a better place. She didn’t want her children to grow up without Lexa, but they all needed to live day by day in order to have that outcome in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all staying safe and being cautious. Thank you for all your comments and kudos.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna has to go to Polis to start a trade route for her clan.

Chapter 41 

With more mouths to feed than ever she needed to go to Polis to trade. She had been thinking it over ever since rescuing her father, the elderly and the young children of her former clan. Most people who could fight were left with her brother, and she wouldn’t receive news of the outcome of battle until Echo came to visit, or Finn if her brother was still alive. 

Polis was where she needed to go if she wanted to make sure everyone made it through winter. She would not have her people living in poverty. There was fish, and water, but they needed more tools to teach, and furs to keep them all warm. She needed to do this. She was feeling cooped up lately, and it was her idea so she wanted to be the one to see it through. 

She knew the fish that she was trading, and their value. She knew the goods that Raven and Jake needed and understood them. She also could read, and could find more books for the children in the public library of the tower, and she also knew how to sneak them out. She knew Polis like the back of her hand which was why she needed to be the one to go. Lieta was too much of a risk, and her brothers stood out in a crowd and could easily be recognized by the new guard and questioned. 

“Raven I need a haircut,” Luna said storming into the mechanics shop.

“What makes you think I do hair?” Raven asked and then turned on the blow torch a few times with a wicked smile. 

Yes she most certainly should not have asked Raven about this. It was considered an honor in grounder culture to ask someone to cut your hair. It was rather intimate, just like braiding someone's hair, or applying war paint. With Clarke gone, Raven was the closest family member that she had.

“Nevermind,” she grumbled.

Instead of sticking around to see what Raven would say next she raced out the door. She would ask Jake next, He had nicely trimmed hair for a man and was one of the few men she knew that sometimes shaved so she assumed he would know how to cut her hair. She didn’t want to ask her father because that would mean worrying him with her leaving. Jake was really her last option, and she would need to tell him her plan. 

“Jake,” she called, knocking on the door to his chambers.

“He isn’t here,” Lieta said, opening up the door instead. “Is there anything I can help you with Luna?” Lieta asked and did her signature motherly look of affection. She had been much more open about showing love since not having the spirit of the flame inside of her. It was nice to see, but she still didn’t know what to think of it after all the years of her having her commander persona on.

“I suppose I should really ask your advice about this anyway,” Luna said, stepping over the threshold of the door before allowing herself to sit down at their table. 

“What are you thinking? I can always tell when something is troubling you. You second guess yourself too much. Tell me what it is you want to do?” Lieta said from her seat across from her. 

“How do you know I wish to do something?” Luna asked skeptically. 

“Hmmm… Where to start. You never voiced your displeasure in lectures, just voiced your opinion afterwards. Titus you rebelled against because he tried to control you. You crave freedom, and have always escaped when you needed to. So… Tell me what you plan on doing so I can support you while you do it.”

Well there was no point in holding back. “I was coming to see if Jake could cut my hair. I need to dye it as well. Then I plan to take the small fishing boat and bringing it to Polis with fish to trade. We need more supplies for all the people we have.”

“I agree.”

“You agree?” Luna asked.

“Yes. I agree. You are the only one that can do this, and remain unnoticed. You were always the best at sneaking around in broad daylight, and you could be back by tomorrow night. No one would have to know, and the children can just have a sleepover with grandma and grandpa tonight,” Lieta said before getting up to find an old pair of scissors. “Jake loves it when I give him a haircut. So how short are we going here,” Lieta said sticking her hands in her hair. 

Luna was a fool though. In her efforts to avoid the harbour she docked a little away from Polis at one of her old hiding places. No one came to the rotting house on the water. It still had a broken down that she would swim out to. So she docked and grabbed her wheelbarrow and brought it to shore. Then she lowered the 4 buckets full of fish and loaded them into her cart to start her journey. 

She was a fool because she left her catch to help a poor man on the road only to find herself being robbed. She of course let them take her things. She was so shaken up that it took her a while to get back up on her feet and into the tree’s once she woke up.

When she caught up to the couple that had stolen from her she noticed that they had dropped their disguise, and we're almost at the gates of Polis. She dropped down and pulled the man back with her with a blade pressed to his throat. “Bring the wagon,” she directed to the woman. He was indeed who she thought he was. His appearance had changed over the years, but the scar on his cheek was a reminder of what she had once did.

She watched as one awkwardly gloved hand picked up the wheelbarrow and followed her. “What do you want?” The woman spoke up. 

“I would like to know what you see in him,” Luna teased before throwing him back at her. 

“He is a good lay,” the woman teased back. 

“John Murphy…. First you hurt Clarke, and I marked you for marking her. Now you steal from me. Tell me what you have for me to steal?”

“I…. you…. You’re banished. You have a kill order on your head.” He stammered. 

His partner looked at him in shock but she stared back at them. “I do. You also have one on yours,” she said pointing her knife at him. “And I know who is the most skilled out of all of us. I offer you your life, but there is a catch.”

“Look I was sorry to hear about Clarke alright. A few of us didn’t feel safe living with the Trikru after Lieta died. So I left… I have to steal now to survive but I don’t kill anyone. I don’t know what you want me to do, but I won’t do it. We only steal to survive.” John said, backing away.

“Move one more inch and I will tie you to a tree.” She threatened. “You and I have not had any issues since you marked Clarke. I don’t want to start any now. Especially when you have a pregnant mate,” Luna said looking between the two of them. 

“How do you know?” The woman said in shock.

Luna could tell she had been clenching her jaw together and trying not to growl and agitate her. She clearly didn’t know her, and John was loved by someone. “I have a good sense of smell. I do not mean you or your pup any harm. You know I am banished. I know that you are doing what you must to survive. Polis is a good place for a thief. Polis can be an even better place for a street vendor,” Luna said. Her brain was working on overdrive, but if she pulled this off it could be beneficial to all. 

“We don’t have anything to start a stall,” John replied.

“Take my cart, and my fish. Sell them and trade for a stall. I can bring you a new shipment every couple of days, as well as salves, tonics, art. You can trade enough for yourselves to live comfortably in Polis, and any excess you will trade for paper, furs, and old world tech.” Luna proposed.

“If we refuse?” The woman asked.

“If you refuse I will give you one barrel of fish to help you get started. The rest is up to you.” Luna said tilting her chin and trying to warn them not to refuse her.

“John is carrying my child. I was born an outcast. A freikdreina, but somehow I survived. Someone took me in and helped to raise me, and then they were murdered for doing so. I ran that day and have been doing everything possible to survive, if my child is. If our child is born like me, do you have somewhere safe where it can be raised?” Emori asked.

“You sell these fish while I attend to other business. We meet back here before dark, and I will take you to my safehouse just to show you how protected it is. If you ever wish to leave Polis you may come to me, but what I am proposing to you now could benefit more than just yourselves.”

The two of them looked to one another and nodded. It seemed like they were all in agreement and she wanted to get this day over with as fast as possible. Also if they met back here she could approach in the trees and find out if she was about to be ambushed. She had a feeling she could be back before them anyway. 

So she left. She snuck into the tower, and headed to the library. It was deserted as it was most days. The only people who could read in the tower were Titus and the order of the flame, and Lexa. Those were just the people she knew of, but either way, the massive library was deserted and she had her pick of books. Jake liked a series by George R.R. Martin. While Clarke liked some books about a boy named Harry Potter so she kept her eyes out for those ones.

Luna grabbed over 20 children's books, and a few young adult books she remembered reading when she could read by herself. She also grabbed some medical texts, an indoor farming book, and a book for both Clarke and Jake. She hoped that they liked them and would forgive her for escaping. Once her bag was secure she scaled down the side of the building and into the courtyard below. 

People paid her no mind, thinking that she is just an everyday traveller who had never been to the city before. She moved around unnoticed and found children playing in the street. She paused for a minute and kicked the ball around with them, and began to explore a little more, keeping her eye out for John and his partner. 

She heard whispers about the commander's lover taking a knife to the back during the battle in Podakru. She didn’t hear any more about the battle but she did find out where Costia was staying in the tower. A little detour wouldn’t hurt, and she snuck her way into the infirmary dressed as a healers seken.

Costia was laying on her stomach in a separate room. She watched the woman for a while before she made her approach. The wound wasn’t fatal, but she shouldn’t be up and moving. Nyko most likely gave her a sleeping sedative. She looked at the face of a woman who was pure evil, and had her claws in her mate. 

Her wolf snarled, and became protective. She didn’t stop her wolf, and what it wanted. She trusted it now more than ever since that fight. Luna climbed on top of the prone woman and pushed her face into the furs. The woman woke out of her slumber and tried to fight back, but she was no match for her. She was no match to the protector of the flame.

The dropping of instruments stopped her, and made her snap her head to locate the source of the noise. The body beneath her had stopped moving, but another one was stumbling to the far corner of the room. Luna grabbed her knife and approached the scared man. She supposed she looked menacing in this state. Clarke had told her she looked like a wild pauna ready to take on an army. 

“Nyko,” she smiled before quickly shutting the door.

“Luna,” the man said, eyes wide before collapsing on the floor.

“Sorry for the scare. I heard that the commander's lover had taken a knife to the back during the battle, and I wanted to check on her. It seems she must have passed away in her sleep. Possibly heart failure. You know the stress warriors are under when trying to heal. While i’m here do you think you can spare any supplies? Quinn would be delighted to work with proper tools again.”

“Quinn?” Nyko said in shock. 

“Nyko can I trust you, or should I knock you out now so you can tell Lexa that this was all a robbery gone wrong? Luna asked looking down at the man.

“I’m glad you're alive,” Nyko spoke truthfully, looking her in the eye. “I only wish Clarke was alive to be with you.” 

Nyko started to cry and Luna turned around and pulled part of her sleeve down revealing her mating mark, and her tattoo of the space station that Jake had drawn for her. “She is alive and well. Misses everyone like crazy, and would have probably killed Costia as well if it was her that showed up here. Alas Wanheda is busy saving all the people Heda is too busy to save.”

The man got up and started travelling around the room, grabbing different herbs and rubs and stuffing them into his satchel. He stuffed it full of things that she had no knowledge of but knew her healers would. When it was in front of her she hugged the big man, and thanked him for the goods. 

“I will have a stall set up in the market soon. People who will trade on my behalf. The man is pregnant, and worries about his pup and his mate is a freikdreina, look out for them, and trade when you can. I trust them, and I trust you.” Luna said to him. She knew that John would take her deal. It was too good of an offer for someone looking to start over.

“Then I will happily trade with them, and help when able,” Nyko said, bowing to her.

“Farewell my friend,” Luna said to him before leaving the room. 

Luna made her way out of the tower and started to search once more for her new traders. When she saw them finish up their trading she followed them back to the meeting spot. She climbed a tree and snuck up above them, and listened to them talk. “Do you trust her?” John's partner asked him. 

“I don’t trust anyone,” John said sincerely. She knew that his time on the ground had not been easy. It hadn’t been easy for any of the children who fell from the sky. 

“Good,” Luna said, dropping down from the trees. “Now follow me,” she said leading them back to her boat. Once they had carried the furs John and his mate had traded for and all her books carefully across she loaded them in and then got them the sleeping tonic. “Where I live is safe, but it is only safe because no one knows where it is. John, seeing as you are with child, I won’t make you take it. Your partner on the other hand will have to drink it.”

John was about to start a fight but his partner took it. “My name is Emori,” she said, taking the drink from her hand.

“Well Emori. See you in a few hours. I will set you and John up in a suite, and then we will talk business,” Luna said handing a rag for John to tie around his eyes. The Omega curled up against his Alpha, as they made their voyage. He trailed her as she carried Emori up the stairs and to a suite, where she left them with Grunt guarding their door.

The goods from the boat were then unloaded and she went to knock on Jake’s door and found herself face to face with the stocky man. “I thought the kids were having a sleepover,” he said with a glare. 

“Oh get over it. I am alive and well, and I need your help,” she said to him. 

“Sure thing kid,” Jake said leaving the room.

On her way through the barge she gathered Raven, and Quinn. Both of which she would need to consult about possible trade. Luckily enough for her, Raven was already awake, and Quinn was in the healing quarters. The old woman practically lived there. Her own quarters going nearly untouched. 

She nodded to Grunt and moved into the room with her entourage. When Quinn put the smelling salts under Emori’s nose she woke up. John was still in shock seeing both Jake and Raven alive and well. “Does this seem like a safe enough place to raise a child John?” Luna asked him.

John snapped out of his gaze and nodded his head. “You will both be welcome here if your child is born a freikdreina or not. We are Floukru. A new clan who wants to live in peace and aid people whenever possible.”

“You saved your old clan awhile ago didn’t you?” Emori asked. 

“We did. Do you have any news?” Luna asked eagerly. 

“The mate of the previous ruler is dead. His son survived but the clan is weak. Heda has been sending people there to help rebuild the clan, and relocating others there. We considered moving there but decided it wasn’t well guarded enough for our liking. Also I’m a bit of an outcast,” Emori said in light humor gesturing to her hand. If they were sent to rebuild someone would surely notice, Luna thought. At least if she was in Polis selling or trading no one cared about those kinds of things. Only about getting the best deal. 

“We want to destroy Azgeda but it is hard to band people together. Some clans have different villages with different ideals. We are working on picking up stragglers at the moment building up our own safety, and aiding those when we can. If you choose to stay in Polis you can help us by trading for us. We can guarantee that you eat well, and have enough to provide for yourselves and your young. You just have to gather supplies for us and we will exchange it for a fresh haul. If you don’t feel up to it you can stay here. We need a spy in Polis though. Someone who can be our eyes and ears and pass along information. In return we will pay you and give you a safe haven if your cover is blown and you need to flee,” Luna explained. 

“We’ll do it. Azgeda killed my parents for helping me,” Emori replied and pulled the glove off of her hand revealing a mutated one. 

“Do you know of any others like you?” Jake asked.

“There are rumours of a colony past the dead zone, but those are just rumours. Apparently there is a lighthouse built of mirrors there as well. It is said that anyone who looks upon it turns into a freikdrena themselves,” Emori explained. 

“There is truth to some rumours. The first commander’s mate escaped and headed in that direction and freed the rest of our people from underground on her journey. She only came back when she destroyed the city of light, but she was never seen again after that. It is said she was driven crazy by seeing her love again, and she removed the flame from her head, and gave it to her son,” Quinn said.

“You are very wise Quinn. Do you think we should send someone to investigate these rumours?” Luna asked.

“We only have ourselves to lose. We would need volunteers. This is one mission you cannot go on Luna,” Quinn said resting her hand on her shoulder.

“I will go, if you keep John safe. There is a passage into the dead zone that you can get to by boat. We can explore from the water before heading to shore if we find it,” Emori suggested. 

“I can’t sit around and wait for you. I am coming to,” John said.

“It isn’t safe for you. Go to Polis, and start our booth. If I can help people like me I will. I trust these people John. They want to help give us a life, and are not asking for much in return. If we hear something in the market we pass it on. We get to eat, and we will be able to afford a place of our own. All we have to do is trade for them, and I know a certain cockroach who is rather good at bartering. Look, we help these people out now, and they will help us once our baby comes. If we have to flee, then this doesn’t seem like a bad place to live, and at least we earned our place.”

“I will send my Father, Tomen, and Grunt with you Emori. You will drop John off in Polis with supplies to set up a booth, as well as supplies to start your trade. I will have someone that we rescued go with John, and help him run the stall. Give him some basic lessons on how to season and prepare the meat. Quinn will give you a crash course on our healing supplies so you know what you are talking about, and Raven will tell you what parts to look out for. If you hear news of Wanheda, romanticize the story. Clarke is doing all she can to help save people and people love to believe in myths and legends.” 

“Wait Clarke is that Wanheda person?” Murphy said in shock. 

“Yes. We are trusting you John. I am promising safety for people like your mate’s. I am promising you a home if you want one, but what I am really offering is for you to be part of our family. There are more of us right now, out there trying to help from the shadows. We are a family, because we protect each other, and want a brighter future, but we know we have to be patient. All I am asking is that you tell no one we are alive.”

“We can do that,” Emori said, looking at her.

“Jake you helped save a lot of us, you pulled me from the wreckage and you set me up in a good home. I messed that up, and that was on me. I learned a lot when I moved away, and Emori has taught me what it means to love. I don’t want to mess this up. Count me in,” John said standing up and sticking out his hand.

Jake shook it, and then he held his hand out to her, which she shook as well. “Jake go ask my father, Tomen, and Grunt if they are up for this mission. I will go find someone to protect John and help him set up his business.” Luna instructed. 

“Great, I will play tour guide, and show the cockroach what parts I need,” Raven said sarcastically. “Glad I don’t have to travel to the land of the dead or whatever,” the Alpha grumbled. 

She walked to the door and turned around to look at them once more. “Enjoy your night. Tomorrow you join us on our journey to create an equal and just coalition. If you find anyone like yourself, reach out and offer aid, protection even if need be. Set up trade with them, and let them know of our goal to aid others while we wait for the revolution to begin. Make it clear we want nothing from them other than friendship. We are willing to educate those who wish to learn how to read and write as well. Help in any way you can,” Luna said smiling sadly at the couple. 

This wouldn’t be easy. She felt the same at times when she was separated from Clarke for more than a few days. It could take them weeks to find what they are looking for in the dead zone. That is if there was something to find. Her idea of trading today had grown into something more. Something that could possibly further their crusade in allying themselves with the less fortunate. She only hoped that Roan and Anya were having luck with the banished and nomads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Anya, Roan, and the nomads/banished.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Roan look for the banish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 42 - Anya

After rescuing members of Podakru Luna sat down with all of her co leaders and had a meeting of the minds as Jake called it. She didn’t mind it at all surprisingly. Everyone had a different perspective and idea. Together they had come up with a plan to help gather people, and continue to forge alliances. 

Luna was right that this clan needed to be an escape for others. A safe place that would be able to protect against others. Hell even if she was tortured even she wouldn’t be able to tell her captors where it was. Only the brothers navigated the boat to shore, and she had to admit that they would never break. The compass would be the key, but if you didn’t know how to read it you would never make it. Luna and her family seemed to be the only ones who knew how to navigate the sea and read old maps. 

Everyone was safe there. She was safe there. She didn’t want to be safe though. She couldn’t be safe while Lexa was living life day to day worrying about who was going to stab her in the back. Lieta had explained a few things to her about the commanders being in her head. Like voices telling you the difference between right a wrong, a conscience. Lexa was experiencing multiple consciences and opinions that helped guide her decisions. It didn’t make some of the things she did right, but at least she was able to understand her daughter a bit better. 

So now she was drudging through sand looking for a colony of banished that had been reported to Lieta but not acted upon during her rule. Roan was the only company and she was getting tired of him being such a jovial ass. He was at least good with weapons and she had someone to train with daily. If she ever got to see her daughter again she would show her up, and show her that a sekens journey is never over. There are still new things to learn, and the prince had taught her quite a few new moves. 

Clarke was gallivanting around the clans with Lincoln, and a nagging part of her wished she continued to follow her. Lexa and Luna originally tasked her with protecting the blonde, and she had a hard time letting go. She was teaching all she could to Clarke about self defence, and having a good offensive lead. She would be able to protect herself, but she didn’t want to disappoint her daughter once more if she found out. Luna assured her that she had all the faith in the world in her mate, so she did as her clan leader said. She aided the blonde, and that was all that she could do. 

“So…. Echo… Trying to produce an heir?” Anya questioned.

The Beta man growled at her and she knew it was a sensitive subject. She just couldn’t help but rile him up. The sandbanks kept shifting and if they looked back at their tracks they were slowly starting to disappear. “Purely a sexual release. She is attractive, and we saved each other's lives. That builds a certain connection, and Tomen and I are quite exploratory when it comes to the bedroom. Are you interested?” He winked back at her. 

“In your dreams,” she swore back at him.

“You weren’t that good sadly,” he teased.

Anya tackled him from behind and then ran ahead. She was growing tired of this conversation and hoped that she might find something over the next hill. What she found was dozens of arrows pointing at her. Roan tackled her to the ground before he realized that they had just headed into an ambush.

“We seek an audience with your leader,” Anya said holding her hands up. 

“Who says we have one?” a young man replied. 

“Look, we are merely asking to speak on behalf of our clan leader,” Roan said to them.

Slowly Anya stood back up and revealed the mark on her forehead, undoing the wrap she had put up to protect her skin from the harsh sun. She nodded to Roan and he did the same. As much as the Azgeda had facial scars, the mark of the banished was always clear. A circle with an x in it was a standard banishing brand used amongst all clans. That was one of the few things they had all agreed upon over the years. 

“Your scars grant you an audience, but you must pass the trials first,” an older woman said. “You need to prove your worth.”

“What are these trials,” Roan asked skeptically. 

“They are meant as a way to prove yourself. You need to show that you can protect yourself. In order to protect others, you must first be able to protect yourself in order to join our ranks.” Another man responded.

“But what if we don’t want to join?” Roan asked. 

Anya elbowed him hard in the ribs. Sometimes Roan’s big mouth was not appreciated and she could tell that these people meant business. If they had to prove something she would prove it. “I will gladly take the trial,” Anya said.

A blindfold was soon placed over her eyes, and the last thing she saw was Roan’s worried glances. When the blindfold had been placed her hands were then tied behind her back, and she was knocked unconscious. 

When Anya woke she had no idea of the time that had passed but she first removed the blindfold. She noticed that everyone was gone but there was still a trail to follow even though it was slowly disappearing. There was a knife to her right and she stretched out her body, and got it so that her hands were now in front of her. She quickly picked up the knife and started to follow their trail. 

The binds on her hand started to become free as she slowly worked on the knot while following the marks of the people who stopped her. If this was a trial she would be sure to pass. She tripped on something in the sand and nicked herself with the knife, causing a small cut to form. She used the remains of the binds to wrap around the wound. It wasn’t pretty but it would have to do for now. 

Her foot had come in contact with an old world cantine. She had seen a few of them up on the rig, and was quick to open it up to check its contents. She was not disappointed, and she guzzled down the water. Only after it had gone down her throat did she realize that it had a strange flavour. 

She carried on though. She couldn’t lose the footprints. She needed them to guide her to where the rest of the people had gone. She needed to do this for everyone that she cared about. If she didn’t push on, how would they. This was an important mission for her people. Probably the most important mission she has ever been on in her life, and so far all she has been doing is punishing herself. 

Whatever she had drank was finally getting to her head. The sun was setting, and her vision was starting to get hazy. Up ahead she could see nothing but dunes. She couldn’t understand why the people kept climbing them. Why they didn’t just walk on top of them, was beyond her, but she wasn’t about to give up. 

Anya was feeling dehydrated, and she didn’t want to drink the water but she had to. Whatever was in it was going to affect her either way, but if she didn’t have water soon she would perish. The winds shifted and she soon felt like scratches every now and then. Her clothes were already tattered and now they were practically shredded. 

There was little protecting her from the wind storm and she removed the binds that were around her wrist. That was when she noticed something wiggling under her skin. She grabbed at her wrist to try to prevent it from moving but whatever it was was determined to go further. Determined to grow as she tried to push on and her body took the impact of the wind.

It was growing and she could feel it. There was only one option and that was to cut it out. She quickly wrapped the bind further up her arm preventing whatever it was from going further. Anya grabbed the knife and cut into herself. Pain radiated from the wound. The cut before was only minor, just a slice, but this was deep. She put the knife back on her belt and dug her fingers into the wound, and wrapped her fingers around a white worm. It was by far the largest worm she had seen before, but it was more like a leech in the way it went after blood. 

Anya bit into his head and chewed. She had nothing else to eat and it was getting late. If this worm wanted to feast on her she would feast on it. She washed it down with some of the water, and it burned this time going down her throat. Then she used some more of the water to wash out the wound. It burned as well, and she hissed in pain this time. The wound bubbled and hissed, but she felt relief after. 

She had to be quick or else she would lose the footprints. She gathered herself and started to follow them once more, increasing her pace. She was starting to feel better already, and in the distance she could see a fire. It encouraged her to move faster. To finish this trial as quickly as possible. 

People were lined up on either side of a pit of coals. There was a fire at the end, and she could see people dancing around it. Drums were beating and it became rather ominous when she approached the pit. It was clear there was no going around it, so she had to go through it. Back when she was a seken she used to dance over the fire with her friends. This was going to hurt no matter what. 

Anya was stopped by two men with spears on either side of the pit. They didn’t say anything, they just looked at her boots. This was going to hurt a lot more she thought before taking them off one at a time and placing them beside the one female guard. She could smell the Omega, and it was pleasant. Calming even, and she knew she could do this. She had to do this in order to help save her pup. 

The coals burned her feet but she walked across them at a steady pace. She wanted to sprint across to the very end, but she had a feeling that she would be met with a spear. Every step she made a new place on the bottom of her foot got burned. She was sure that when she reached the end, her whole foot would be scarred up to her ankles. 

When she had made it to the end she was handed a blindfold once more. She put it on only after scanning the crowd. There was an area with tents in a semicircle around the fire. She didn’t see Roan in the crowd so she assumed that he was being held in one of the tents. There were nearly 50 of them, and no children. It was a variation of people, and not at all the Alpha destroyer type people she pictured. 

“Huh,” the warriors started to shout and dance around her. She reached for her knife but found it was not there. 

She squatted down and defended her face as much as she could without knowing what was going on. She could feel warriors running around her, but then she also felt corralled. Whenever they were getting to close on one side she slid over to another. She couldn’t just attack one of them. She needed to pass this trial. Whatever the hell it may be. 

A drum beat started to pick up and she felt herself get tackled from behind. She flipped herself over and reached up to try to catch the arm or her opponent who was now on top of her. A blade dug into her other unwounded arm and she screamed in pain. She punched, throwing her arm out and it connected with a crunch. 

The blade was in her arm and she quickly pulled it out. In her head she imagined Quinn scolding her, and Clarke shaking her head at her carelessness. She clutched the blade and slashed out in front of her. The people dancing and drumming were still moving around. She felt centered no matter where she moved. 

Her opponent kicked her legs out and she was once more on the ground. She felt a boot to the ribs and as much as she wanted to drop the blade she struck. Her opponent screamed and she used the sound of her voice to help her connect the tip of steel up and into the chest of her attacker. 

The crowd stopped and she removed her blindfold, and faced with a shield wall. It was a tight circle she was in now and she wasn’t sure what was happening. She didn’t look to the person she had slain. She could see someone moving outside of the wall and when it opened up she looked into the eyes of something just as scared as she was. 

The beast looked similar to the cats of the forest. It’s coat was a speckle of browns, and around its chest the fur was thicker, and longer. The shields that were in place were now being banged against by swords and other weapons. The beast only had eyes for her, and not the person she had just killed. 

Anya held the knife and adjusted her grip. She widened her stance and approached slashing in wide arches drawing the attention of the beast. When the animal swiped for her hand holding the blade she dropped the blade and twisted her body. She grabbed the neck of the animal and landed on her back. The beast thrashed and she twisted its head until she heard a slight snap. She didn’t kill it, but it wouldn’t be able to harm her. 

She picked up the knife she had dropped and quickly tore through the beasts neck killing it as quickly as possible. She didn’t wish to see anyone suffer needlessly, but she needed to do what she had to. This trial was wearing on her. Her feet ached, and the knife felt heavier than an axe in her hand. 

The body before her was that of an elderly woman, and she wanted to cry, but she held it in. When she looked up the warriors had lined themselves up and made a path towards the fire. Anya dropped the knife into the beast she had killed and picked up the woman from the ground. Her body was small in her arms, and each step she took was painful. She fell down on her knees before she made it to the fire. She took a breath for a moment and got back up. She struggled the last few paces and took a minute to gather the last remains of her strength. She tossed the body into the fire, and the warriors moved around it and started to drum again.   
“It is an honor to die in a trial Anya kom Trikru. She was ailing and knew her time was up, and wanted to die a warrior's death. She sacrificed herself, because she was ready to go and saw a worthy replacement.” A young Omega male replied. 

“Who was she?” Anya asked. 

“A warrior who wanted peace. She met her true mate years ago while travelling. She was banished, from her clan, and together they fled. They met people much like themselves and they started to travel together. They picked up more people as they moved, and had to defeat many enemies. They travelled with no direction, and followed the prints of animals, to try to find water. They went through many trials themselves, which is why you need to show you can protect and defend yourself. Because if you can’t do that you can’t protect anyone else. Roban could only stand for short periods of time, and knew the inevitable was coming. We can only help for so long. We need to pick up and move or else we risk getting overtaken by the sand, or are easy targets for prey.” The man explained to her. 

“You made it,” Roan says, waltzing over from one of the tents with a drink. 

“No thanks to you,” Anya says to him before grabbing his drink and punching him in the face. 

She guzzles the beverage down greedily, while people are moving around preparing the animal she had just killed. “We need to talk to your leader,” Anya said. She was starting to feel dizzy. Overcome with exhaustion, her limbs were frozen and her body wanted to drop now. 

“Well that will be impossible. You see you just killed her.” The young Omega male told her. 

“You let your leader die,” Anya growled out. She was beyond pissed. She had just walked for miles, been snacked on by a worm, had to walk through fire, fight someone blindfolded, and killed a beast with a knife.

“She chose to give her life to invite another into our small village. You should feel honored.”

“I feel tricked. Who leads now that she is dead?” Anya asked. 

“Now we hold a fight to the death. Any who wish to lead will enter the circle, or challenge the winner if they don’t think them fit to rule.”

“Fuck it. I AM NOW LEADER HERE. ANYONE WHO WISHES TO CHALLENGE ME MAY DO SO,” Anya screamed. 

The crowd went silent for a minute, and then some of the people stopped what they had been doing and started to approach her. All she had were her own fists, and she wasn’t ready to die. Not yet. She wanted to live to see the day Lexa got to be reunited with her mate’s. A chance that they would never get, but always dreamed of. She watched Roan give her a bow as backed away. 

A burly man approached her first and she leaned back and avoided getting hit by his spear. She grabbed it and twisted when it was overtop of her, taking the weapon away from her opponent. A circle was now formed around them and she went on the offensive. She danced around his punches and waited until he made a misstep and fell over. She was careful not to step too close, but was quick to hit the but end of her spear into his head. 

If she was to take over a clan she wished to have people to lead. The next was a woman who dove into the fight and gave her a gash on her back. She was raging now and didn’t care to cover up her scent anymore. She pushed it out, but didn’t attack. She wanted them all to feel her rage. To question if she was worth challenging. When she found an opening she knocked the sword out of her hand and grappled with the woman until she was behind her. She put enough pressure on her neck to knock her out, but she still didn’t kill her. 

5 more members of this pack came and challenged her. 5 more people that she didn’t kill but could have. She was a general for a reason. She was the leader of TonDC for a reason. She was strong, and could withstand physical pain. Emotional pain she channeled into her punches. She used that to drive herself to be better, to fight better, to be more aware of her surroundings. She had learned how to channel her feelings long ago, and she knew if she had to face every last one of these people she could do it. 

“ANYA KOM BANAKRU” the male Omega shouted. 

No one stepped up to challenge her, and she dropped her weapons. She flopped down onto the throne that was brought before her, and was too tired to send the Omegas away that approached her. The people ate and drank like the events of earlier didn’t happen. Roan was laughing with some men and telling stories. The Omegas tended to her wounds and fed her like a god, and eventually took her to bed. 

When Anya awoke she was naked and not alone. She jolted up, and looked around for her clothes. The two women below her protested but soon rested against one another and fell back to sleep. She felt up to her neck and was thankful that it didn’t get that far. She was no longer in control of her body after the fight. She could only look on and watch, and wasn’t even an active participant in the bedroom. Both women took their pleasure from her, until they had had their fill. She prayed that they had herbs to make tea. The last thing she wanted or needed was to have more children who hated her. 

The sun was blinding and she lifted her hands to block it out. She heard some cheering and clapping and looked up to find Roan and a few of the people she had knocked unconscious last night. “I knew you had it in you,” Roan cheered. 

“I wouldn’t have agreed if I wasn’t so exhausted. Do you even have moon tea here?” Anya asked, looking to the burly man she had first beaten. She assumed he would have been a shoo in to lead given his size. 

“It is considered an honor to be able to carry a pup out here. An even greater honor to carry the pup of a leader. Omegas who want to have children tend to pick the strongest to mate with, when they decide they want to carry. You are lucky there was just 2. Your friend Roan said you prefer females. There was a lineup of male Omegas at your tent that he had to send away. Don’t think about it too much, you were merely a donor of seed. They will want nothing from you, and the pack will take care of them.”

Anya was shocked, but she also sent Roan a thankful look. She had a bad experience with a male Omega once, and ever since she had avoided them. The mere thought of being with one again was enough to send shivers up her spine. Last night reminded her much of the experience and she needed to forget. “Roan pick up your staff,” Anya instructed. 

They fought for hours. Well into the day as people watched, and went about their daily chores. She needed to stop soon or she wouldn’t be ready to leave and head back. She needed to tell these people what they wanted. What they needed in order to move forward. When she stopped she gathered up all the people, by banging loudly against a shield. People approached and she finally saw a few children in the crowd who she assumed were in the tents last night. 

“I was sent here on a mission by my leader. She wished to offer you aid if you need any. You are all more than welcome to come back to our clan, and I promise you you will be safe from any attacks. No one knows of its location. Even when I return, I will be knocked out and brought to our sanctuary. My name is Anya kom Banakru, formerly of Trikru and allied with Floukru. A clan that takes in anyone who wishes to stop fighting. Our leadership has a goal, and a plan to take out Queen Nia of Azgeda. I bare the mark of the banished because Heda didn’t think I did enough to save the woman she loved. We all have loved ones. We all have people we care about. With Queen Nia gone, the clans are given a chance to reform. To form alliances with all people, for all the people. We want everyone to be created equally, and we protect those that can’t defend themselves.”

“When the Queen dies someone else will take her place. We live out here. Some of us are banished and cannot return back to the land.” Someone spoke up. 

“When the Queen dies. I Roan kom Azgeda, son of Nia will become King and I promise you all safety on my lands when that day comes.” Roan said, speaking up.

“And I will speak to my daughter, Heda Lexa kom Trikru, about changing the laws of banishment. We need to fight for our freedom though. We all need to stay alive long enough to see that day, and we all need to work together to get there. Now what can I do as your leader. What can my allies do to help you.” Anya asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments, kudos, and support. 
> 
> Stay safe, and please wear a mask if able :)


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and the others lend a helping hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the last chapter there was some non con Anya action. I wrote it that was because it doesn't happen often but sometimes women take advantage of men. It isn't as common but it still happens non the less. It will be talked about a bit here, between Jake and Anya because I wanted it to be talked about.

Chapter 43

Jake had no idea what to make of the list of demands Anya and Roan came back with. Or the large Alpha man and his tiny Omega mate. “Sorry who are you again?” Jake asked the large man.

“I am Oryan. Seken to Anya kom Banakru. This is my mate Boca,” the large man said pointing to the Omega beside him. 

“I don’t believe Luna instructed you to become leader of a clan Anya,” Jake scolded.

“Luna said to do what we must,” Roan said, backing her up. 

“Jake, we can do what they asked. You are an incredible builder. If we help them build a permanent shelter, and deliver fresh shipments of water they may be able to grow. We can even work on getting them equipment to build a well so all we do is replenish a supply.” Lieta said, stepping up.

Jake had to admit that she was right. If they provided help to these people then they would be able to grow and maybe take in more people. Every person that they could help keep alive could be another willing to fight a war in the long run. The only trouble was that they didn’t have the supplies. He didn’t have any of his tools that he used to build. They were all back at the mill, and those tools left in Polis would have been guarded or picked apart with only Bellamy left knowing how to use them.

“We have to take a team to shore. We will need horses to transport equipment because there is no way we can cut the wood without arousing suspicion. We load them onto the boat via the dock, and bring them to the edge of the dead zone. There we will have to work quickly in groups. One cutting the wood into planks, another team transporting it, and one team building. We also need a distraction if we are going to be able to take the equipment.” Jake said, sighing. This was all a long shot. Everything depending on getting the equipment, because they couldn't dismantle the rig to help build a wall and longhouses. 

“I know you said no bombs when we rescued Podakru, but what about a distraction. I can use some of the gas we produced to start a fire. Nothing that they wouldn’t be able to put out, but one that will keep them busy,” Raven suggested.

“That could work,” Lieta said. “Anya should also dye her hair like Wanheda and wear a hood. Her legend is growing and people always fear death. If they see her with you taking the equipment they might back away.”

“Okay then. Raven light the fire, and come back to the mill. We will strip it for parts while we are there. Tomen will have to stay and guard the boat. Anya you will play the role of Wanheda, and Oryan you will stay with her and act as Wanheda’s guard. Boca will act as a lookout on the docks, you are small and will be able to hide easily. Roan will be with me dismantling the equipment, while Rex and Dax steal a couple horses to help haul it back to the boat. We will use shields, and we won’t harm anyone,” Jake said, laying out the plan. In the command room they had maps of all the clans and territories. Slowly he moved around pieces as more pawns came into play. 

On the way to his previous home he was aching with anticipation. He had not been back since leaving to live in Polis with his family. He wondered if someone had moved into his old home. He hoped that they did. It was strong and well built. It would keep a large family warm throughout winter. 

Raven swam to shore with Dax and Rex, leaving them all on the boat waiting for the signal fire. Once they saw the smoke cloud in the distance they made their way to shore. Tomen tied them off, and he and his men followed by Anya and her seken made their way to the mill.

It had been abandoned just like he thought. He worked on unfastening the bolts teaching everyone else how to do the same. By the time They had finished loading the wagon Raven was with them and had everything that she wanted for parts for The Rig. 

They only encountered trouble when they had to cross through the village to the dock. Anya stood beside him and deflected and pushed back those that tried to stop them. It took awhile for Dax and Rex to drape clothe over the horses eyes as Roan, Oryan, Raven, and Boca hauled the wagon up the ramp with the help of Tomen and a pulley. The horses were loaded on next and the signal was given for him and Anya to retreat. 

As they moved back a man with a knife lunged at him, and Jake grabbed him before he could hurt him. He spun him around and dragged him back into the boat with him. They stayed down and out of the way of the arrows that were fired at them. Everyone other than Tomen, Anya and their captive were now below deck rowing away. 

Jake panted. He was out of practice and very fatigued after trying to push people back. He didn’t want to hurt anyone from his former village. When he finally caught his breath he pushed his captive off of him and finally got a good look at him. “I don’t know who you people are, but you stole from us,” the Omega man said furiously. 

“Charles Pike. It;s good to see a friendly face,” Jake said, pulling off his mask. Anya pulled off her hood and dunked her dyed hair into a bucket of water. 

“You… You… You’re dead,” Charles said shaking. 

“Very much alive, and happy to see a familiar face,” Jake said to him.

Charles cracked a smile, and pulled him into a hug. “How?” 

Jake regaled his tail of how he survived, and what his people were doing. He trusted Pike and if he agreed these nomads could use his help. They could use someone who had the knowledge of earth's different growing conditions. They could use someone who used to teach, and could help them learn how to read and write. It didn’t take much convincing for Charles to leave behind his clan. Most of his friends were long gone, and he was just a simple farmer. He was giving Charles Pike a newfound purpose, and Anya was handing over her leadership, while she continued to work under Luna. 

When they arrived on the outskirts of Trikru territory closest to the dead zone they had to leave the equipment and the horses as they travelled to meet with the rest of Anya’s clan. They would need all the man power available to them to help build a dock, and ready the location of their new town. 

Many hands make light work, and by nightfall they were almost done. Tomen, and Roan took the boat, and he was glad not to be near them. The ancient vessel didn’t exactly have rooms that seal like the rig, and the air got stale fast down below deck. Everyone out here was very open about who they were with. It seemed like a very lively bunch of people, who liked to just drum, and move together. 

He was thoroughly enjoying Anya’s attempts at pushing Omega’s away. Roan had told him about what had happened with proving her worthiness, and then what happened after. Jake wasn’t even sure if his body would be able to handle all of that fighting anymore. Ever since what happened in the tower he has stayed away from it. He was safe on the rig, and for once since mating Lieta he felt settled. He could actually see a future with her, and live to a right old age. 

What they did to Anya was wrong. Sure he had heard of warriors going through trials before but, this one sounded harsh. Life on the ground was harsh, but they needed to feel safe. Some of the things she went through could be considered sport and a right of passage. Others were just unsafe, and a waste of a warrior and friend. What the Omega’s did to Anya in her tired state was another thing that wasn’t right. On the Ark that would even be considered rape. 

“She’s mine. Back off,” Jake said, pumping out his scent before pressing a kiss to her cheek. He had noticed another Omega approach her and felt like saving her friend. The women were all over Anya and according to the Banakru it was popular to offer oneself to the leader. Another issue that brought to mind the safety of the clan. Selling oneselves for sexual favours was a mindset that he hoped to help erase from the clans. 

Anya growled at him, and Jake made cute kissy lips that he used to jokingly do with Abby when they hung out with couples that they hated. “How are you doing?” Jake asked.

“I don’t even know those 2 women and they could be carrying my child,” Anya said looking into her drink. 

“How do you feel about that?” Jake asked. He knew that Anya hadn’t slept with anyone since Lexa’s mother. He knew people that were interested in her, but she didn’t seem to notice. 

“I…. I’m worried about if they are born with the blood. Lexa has the blood, and it put a target on her back from day one. I pushed myself to get stronger, even though it was against the healers wishes. I just don’t know what they want from me. I don’t even remember it. I haven’t slept with Anya since Lexa’s nomon. I want to sometimes, but the fear of passing on the blood is scary to me. I am not the warrior I once was, and I don’t think I did a very good job of protecting my own daughter.”

“Lexa is safe. She knows how to take care of herself,” Jake replied.

“Yes, but she doesn’t know how to love. How to take care of someone else while taking care of yourself. I told her love was a weakness because even thinking of her mother made me feel weak. It reminded me of how I failed my mate. She doesn’t know how to love and that is because of me. Clarke and Luna have each other, but we all know that Lexa is a piece that is missing. While my child ever get to experience what it means to build her own family. To go camp in the woods and hunt for days, and then trading your wares. She… I feel guilty even getting to enjoy a moment with the pups, when she hasn't even met them. I don’t love those woman, and I can’t deny that I most likely needed it, but I feel used. The men explained they just want the seed of a strong Alpha to have pups. Not that they wanted a strong Alpha to mate, or love.”

“They approached you a few times, since dinner finished,” Jake pointed out. 

“How do you?” Anya looked at him questioningly until she came to the conclusion. “Roan.”

“Don’t blame the man, he was just trying to get me to look out for you while he spends the night on board the ship with his mate.”

“I feel like the choice piece of meat someone is cooking around the fire,” Anya complained.

Raven was busy talking to Pike about farming on the Rig, which she would eventually be in charge of setting up. Someone else would be running it because Raven didn’t have a green thumb and either did he. Everyone seemed to be mingling with the new crowd and enjoying laughter and conversation. This was what it was all about he thought. People coming together and helping one another in a time of need. 

“Anya other people have different traditions. What they did back up on the Ark would be considered rape and they would be floated. On the ground I have gotten the feeling that only Alpha’s are punished for their urges. You are their leader. If you want to say something to them do it. You shouldn’t allow it to eat away at your mind, and you have just a right to the pups as they do. I know a little bit about someone hiding a pup from me… Although the circumstances were different.”

“I… I’ll go talk to them,” Anya said storming away.

Jake had a fitful sleep that night. He had been so used to sleeping on a soft mattress with his mate over the years, it was tearing him up to be apart from her. He missed his children, and he missed getting to know Aden. His own son was having a hard time coming to terms with learning about his parents who gave him away. Even though Lieta explained that he had no idea, Aden still had animosity towards him and he didn’t blame the kid. He also didn’t want to push so he felt himself stalking his own child around the rig everyday, just watching what he was doing. 

He wished that he could take him with him. Maybe have some bonding time like he had with Clarke when they were younger, and she needed to feel connected and acknowledged after he decided to raise not only Raven, but Bellamy, and Octavia as well. There wasn’t much he could do though from afar, but maybe he could come up with something by the end of the trip.

After the dock was made they brought the equipment to shore, and the horses started to pull cut pieces of wood to the builders. He operated the saw while others cut the tree’s and helped him line them up. Raven was supervising the building and helping out. Anya was… Well Anya was trying to talk to some of her people about Pike being co-leader with her seken in command Oryan. 

Soon longhouses were going up that would house all the members of the clan. They had all been used to sleeping in close quarters that they kept the design simple. They also built them a smoke house to help preserve any meat that they hunted, and Roan and Tomen were digging down for a well. That wouldn’t be completed during their stay, but it would at least be started, and hopefully they could complete it by the time they visited next. 

Once all the longhouses were completed they worked on fortifying the shelters. They started to put walls around the encampment while others started to make pens for the horses. They wouldn’t be taking them back with them, and Anya wanted her people to use them, and help find others. They cut and left enough wood to build another longhouse in case they found more people, and then they were on their way. 

“They don’t want anything from me,” Anya said while he was nose deep in one of the books Luna had brought. 

“Is that good or bad?” Jake asked. 

“They both said if there pup wished to know their sire they would allow it, but were adamant they could raise a child without an Alpha.”

“Well they are right that they can. People have been doing it for thousands of years.”

“I… I don’t love them. I never thought I would be with another woman and now that I can’t remember it… I… I don’t think I am ready for a mate. I think I am ready to be open to the idea of one once again. I am still young enough to have pups. I just might not be able to chase after them as readily as I once could. My clan is now banned from sleeping with anyone without their consent, I thought you should know.”

“That is great Anya. Think you will go back out there after we kill the Queen?”

“I have sand in places there shouldn’t be. I do not wish to build a home there,” Anya growled.

“The rig does have it’s benefits. It also has a bunch of kids who would hate to lose one of their teachers,” Jake teased her. 

“Brats,” Anya growled, which made him howl in laughter. 

Their journey had been a success and he only hoped that everyone else was faring just as well. Luna should be back by the time they get there, but Doren and his team didn’t have a timeline, and either did Clarke. He worried for his first born pup, but ever since Lieta smacked some sense into her, Clarke had found herself. He was proud that she found her power, even if people were calling her the commander of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed it, and the world that is being built. Thank you for all your comments, kudos, and support<3


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa holds a meeting in Polis about her future plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for you, my friends in Peru<3

Chapter 44

Lexa was in the throne room talking to all the clan leaders that had decided to gather with her. Azgeda refused to meet for this summit and she had a feeling she knew why. Costia had died under her protection, and as much as Lexa wanted to believe she could turn the spy, she couldn’t. It was clear in the way Nia was avoiding all summit invitations that she had sent out. Every rider she sent out, never came back alive, and she was lucky if the horse was even returned, so she stopped sending them.

All the other clans were in front of her and listening to her proposition of unification. She was glad that they had made it all to this point. She had to write them all strongly worded letters implying that all of their people wouldn’t be safe if the mountain continued to exist, and in order to eliminate it they all needed to work together. 

She needed warriors, and those warriors needed to have weapons, and food. They needed to have shelter built to keep out the elements. She needed healers, and hunters to find all the game her warriors would chase away. She needed the best trackers to find the reapers and entrances into the mountain. She wanted to launch a full on assault and wipe out the people who almost killed her mate and mother. 

“For years our people have been disappearing, and we haven’t had any idea where they had gone. Now we know I was given information months ago and until a coalition formed I didn’t want to share any details of my knowledge. With Azgeda clearly setting themselves apart from the rest I am glad I withheld some knowledge from you all. Please forgive me if you are not pleased by what you hear. 

The mountain just outside of TonDC has been housing people ever since the first bombs destroyed the world. I must warn you that they are worse than any clan we have ever had to deal with. They steal our people and use their blood to heal themselves, and then they eat them,” Lexa spoke solemnly. 

“What are we going to do about this Heda?”

“They are Trikru’s problem.”

“How come we haven’t seen them.”

“THEY ARE EVERYONE’S PROBLEM,” Lexa’s voice bellowed and everyone in the room fell silent and bared their necks in submission. 

“Bellamy Blake kom skai kru has already volunteered to scout the mountain and try to get inside. If we get inside we can find out their defences and pick apart their weaknesses. So far we know they push out a yellow fog that burns, and that the people they take sometimes get turned into monsters who don’t recognize their own young. I propose we put this coalition to use. If they get past the Trikru army they will get passed through to every clan out there. We suffer some losses now in hopes that we won’t lose many in the future.”

“Wise words Heda,” Titus spoke.

For now Lexa was happy with the way the ambassadors were agreeing with her, but she needed more from them. She needed an army. Nia’s army outnumbered the Trikru and she needed all the clans' support in order to beat the mountain because she was sure that Nia would strike after that and she would need to be ready.

“I want each clan to send a legion of ten warriors with one captain to Indra in TonDC. There they will train to fight against the reapers and scout the mountain. On top of that I would like another 100 warriors sent to Polis that will personally train with my guard. A war is coming and we need to be prepared. We need to learn all that we can from each other and fight together. We are stronger together than we are apart.”

“Boudelan agrees to this Heda,” the ambassador said. 

“Floukru will give as many people as we can spare Heda,” Finn said. 

With Finn’s declaration every other clan soon fell in line. They knew how much Finn lost to Azgeda and the man was still willing to give more warriors. Lexa knew Finn could be foolish at times but she always knew him, and knew that he would do whatever is right. 

Once the meeting had ended she returned to her room where she found an angry Octavia. Octavia was really the only connection she had left to Clarke in the city. She also was the only one giving her a hard time about her loss. She couldn’t tell the brunette the truth or what she suspected to be the truth. It was hard to trust the word of someone from Azgeda. 

“When were you going to tell me my brother was gone,” Octavia shouted.

She hadn’t taken the loss of her found family very well and Lexa was running out of ideas to keep her busy in Polis. By all rights she should be training her own fos she was that skilled, but her tempter couldn’t be contained. 

“I am Heda. I don’t report to you,” Lexa said cooly before heading into her room. 

She needed some time and space to think. She kept thinking of that drawing and watched as it burned. Keeping the tears at bay lately was harder than ever but she needed to be Heda. Or she needed to start being her own version of Heda. The commanders were still inside of her and she had barely heard whispers from them. She didn’t blame them though a lot has happened, and she really isn’t sure who to trust. Another voice in her head was the last thing she needed to guide her. Their advice drove Clarke away and now there was a chance of getting her back she was going to do everything she could to do that. First she needed to take out the mountain, and then she needed to mount Nia’s head on a spike, and then maybe she would see her loved ones again, then maybe she would feel whole again. 

“Get out Octavia,” Lexa said when she heard the door open.

“No. Not until you tell me where my brother is.”

“He is where he is needed. Now leave.”

“Fuck you commander.”

“What did you say,” Lexa said whirling around. 

She marched up to Octavia and grabbed the younger girl by the shirt and slammed her up against the wall. “You need to learn some respect. If any of my guards heard what you just said even I couldn’t keep your head on your shoulders. I am at a loss for what to do with you. I strip you of your rank. You are now a seken. Indra is now your fos. You will report to her, and you will tell her exactly what happened here. Maybe she can knock some sense into you because throughout all our hours in the pits I still can’t and you still haven’t landed a blow,” Lexa said before letting her go. 

“GUARDS,” she yelled.

Within seconds her guards were in her room dragging a screaming Octavia out. “Put her in the cells for a night and have a horse and an escort ready by morning to bring her to Indra in TonDC. Octavia kom skai kru is her problem now,” Lexa growled.

Once the door was shut she went to her bed and sank into the furs. They enveloped her and when she slept she dreamt she was on a boat out in the ocean with Clarke and Luna by her side. She let them hold her as she cried and showed her true weakness. She cried with them, and they held each other and that was all Lexa needed. That was all she wanted one more time before she died, for she would be launching the first strike against the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that it answers some questions as to where Bellamy is, and what is going on with Octavia. Another chapter or 2 and The Ark will be down on the ground and an unexpected run in is going to happen soon :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think. What you want to see etc. I love hearing from you. Thank you for all the comments and kudos. I will update when I have time to do so. I have time to do so. I hope you are staying safe. 
> 
> Much love ❤️ 
> 
> Louwesy


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven makes contact with someone from up on the Ark....

Chapter 45

She had been able to hack the Ark wide computer system at 12, so when she got the Rig powered up she was able to hack into it once more. The Rig was a perfect set up, and she had to solute Luna for that. There was guaranteed safety here, and no one was allowed to walk around with a weapon. 

They had set up training grounds with a locked weapons cabinet that only Lieta and Luna had the keys to. No one ever seemed to protest and items were logged out and cataloged for everyone's safety. All the grounders here were very interested to learn how to read and write. She took joy in watching some of the adults wander around the rig reading different stickers and other safety precautions located all over the place. 

There was no war here, and she enjoyed not being called into meetings all the time discussing various ways to stop armies. She got to sit back and fix up an old machine and get it running. This place would be able to sustain them all on more than just fish and clean water soon. With the books that Luna brought back she was already setting up a grow room, for herbs, and potatoes and other root vegetables. 

She was happy to be back on the Rig she hadn’t spoken to Abby in days and she was going crazy. She was going crazy keeping it a secret from Jake and everyone else, as well as not revealing her true identity to Abby. This was all she had to keep her close to the Omega and she didn’t want to ruin it and scare her off. She also didn’t want anyone else to know or else they might ruin the little bit of peace she found on the rig. 

The laptop was old and powered back on after 5 minutes and she straight away went into the Ark wide chat and started a new message to Dr. Abby Griffin

SuperGenius: Sorry I was away for a few days. There was an urgent matter that I needed to attend to

Dr.AbigailGriffin: Do you work in Mecha? I still don’t know who you are and it thought we would have run into one another by now.

SuperGenius: I work wherever I'm needed, but I tend to fix things.

Dr.AbigailGriffin: Still won’t give up your identity will you?

SuperGenius: I know it isn’t nice to keep a woman waiting, but would you wait for me? I think it might be best if we just let fate decide when we are to meet

Dr.AbigailGriffin: I will wait, but know I am not very patient

Supergenius: I am not very patient either. How is planning going?

Dr.AbigailGriffin: I still can’t believe I told you about that.

SuperGenius: I’m glad you did. I want to help you in anyway I can

Dr.AbigailGriffin: There is one thing I would like help with.

SuperGenius: And what is that?

Dr.AbigailGriffin: My heat…. I’ve been on suppressants for years, and we are running out. Me and a few others have been rationing the stock, and I don’t want it to run out for those who still need to learn to control themselves.

Fuck. What the fucking hell was she suppose to say to that. She shut the laptop down and groaned into her pillow. She wouldn’t be able to help Abby through her heat, and just the thought of it was driving her mad. She was due soon to go into rut, and she still refused to take a partner. She wondered if Abby was going through the same thing, and finally felt connected enough to someone to ask. Or if her Omega was desperate and any Alpha would do.

She ached and shook. She tried to consume her mind with fixing the radios so they would be able to communicate with the different parties going to shore. She worked on sorting out her piles of wire’s, and then started splicing. Everything had a place in her room, and even in her workshop shop. It was a disorganized mess, but she knew her way around it. Everyone knew that the prime reason she worked on them would be to keep in touch with Clarke. 

The blonde had been bringing in more rescues than the brothers lately, and they all worried for her safety. The great Wanheda going from village to village with only Lincoln as back up was starting to worry all of them. A part of them all knew that the legend would only keep her safe for so long. She could take care of herself, but if she ever ran into trouble it would help to be able to send for help. 

The radio she fixed would work with the central command station on the rig. It’s signal should be able to be picked up even from shore. The satellite radio was a saving grace of parts left over from the old world. She fired it up, and turned the dials not expecting to hear anything other than static. Voices… But no one left on the ground that she had met was able to use any sort of technology. They all thought it cursed, and didn’t bother touching the stuff.

Raven hammered on Jake’s door and ran up to the command station. Clarke was out but scheduled to return, but Luna was watching the kids and they had the rooms closest to there. “Luna,” Raven shouted through the rig.

The doors were scent proof but they were not soundproof. And soon she was joined by Luna and Jake, as she started to turn dials and get the command centre fully operational.

“What is going on?” Luna asked.

Raven didn’t answer. She just moved around the room from computer to computer, and then back to trying to dial in on the frequency she had just heard. She kept checking the satellite radio in her hand, as she tried to catch the station.

“Raven, you’re scaring me.” Jake stated.

“Someone on the ground is using tech,” Raven said frantically, until she caught the signal. “There!” she shouted excited that she finally tuned into it, on the main computer. Now she could work on tracking the noise to the source. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Still want me to hold back the reapers sir?” A man asked.

“Keep them chained and wanting for now. I don’t want to sacrifice my band of working dogs after I trained them to find that bitch. They have already brought plenty of fun toys for us. Wouldn’t you agree Emerson?” Another man answered.

“She was fun while she lasted. Thank you Mr. President.”

“Please Emerson. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Cage.”

“Well then I look forward to the next Omega these beasts bring back. I think I have started to enjoy blondes myself.”

“Make no mistake Emerson if they bring Clarke back, that bitch is mine.”

“Yes Cage. Of course Sir.”

“Cage, out.”   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Was that?” Luna started to ask.

“The mountain men,” Raven growled as she pinpointed their location. 

“They want Clarke, and have been sending people out to find her,” Jake said, collapsing into a chair.

“Beasts. They are sending the monsters of men that the villagers around TonDC have been reporting.” Luna growled as she started to pace. 

“What do we do? What can we do?” Jake asked.

Raven was looking at the computer system and she knew that she could hack into their computer system given some time. The only reason she was able to hack into the Arks so easily was because she grew up there. She helped fix the server room, and installed a back door with her friend Wick. She could try and get into their systems from a distance, but it would be better from close range. 

“What’s going on?” Clarke asked bursting into the room holding her crying toddlers. Raven watched as Luna gulped, and she felt sorry for her. She got her out of bed, and gave her the worst possible news. Now who was going to be the one to break it to Clarke.

“Raven got the radio to work, and she picked up a signal coming from Mount Weather. A man named Cage has been hunting you, and capturing those that resemble you,” Jake said without giving away the rape part. Clarke already suffered so much trauma she didn’t need to be triggered more than she already would be. Raven looked at Jake and nodded. The man had shared that news better than either her or Luna would be able to. 

Raven was quick to grab Axel and distract the little man, and Abby clung to Clarke. “We have to do something,” Clarke looked at them pleading.

“We can listen in on them whenever they talk on this frequency. I don’t know what kind of systems security they have, but it would take me years to try to hack in from here without giving away our location. I need to get up close, and maybe just maybe I can hack into their cameras and we can watch as well as listen.” Raven suggested.

“What if we moved their cameras. Just a little,” Jake said excitedly. “They had to have cameras or else they wouldn’t have been able to know Clarke, and Anya were there that night. Clarke said they can’t leave the mountain so they wouldn’t waste oxygen on patrols. What if we slowly move the camera’s and then we can use them to monitor Azgeda’s movement’s near that side of the Trikru border. We would be able to send aid, and possibly stop attacks, heal wounded. We could try to do some good while we wait to figure out how to take him out from the outside,” Jake said. 

“That could work. Anya should go on this mission. She knows the woods better than anyone, and Raven you need to go to work the tech. I will see about the rest of the guards,” Luna said.

Raven was about to get up and hand Luna the baby so she could go get ready but Clarke spoke up. “I’m going. Lincoln will come with. We can see if we can help the people Cage sent to hunt me. He must have done something to them. Worst comes to worst, Wanheda is seen slaying the people of enemies that wish to hurt them.”

“Fine,” Luna huffed. They all knew from years of experience that there was no arguing with Clarke.

She handed Axel back to Luna after pinching his little nose. She stroked Abby’s hair as she passed, reminded of her namesake. She was quick to run back to her room, and get back to the conversation she was having before she turned into a chicken. Raven opened up her laptop once more, but closed it immediately. She had a mission to focus on and needed to pack up her gear. Abby would have to wait.

DrAbbyGriffin: No alpha I know would be able to resist helping an Omega through her heat. The reason that you can’t help, that I haven’t met you yet, is because you aren’t on the Ark.

DrAbbyGriffin: The earth is survivable. We already know that, but where are you?

DrAbbyGriffin: It doesn’t matter now anyway. We are dropping down soon.

DrAbbyGriffin: I have never felt quite a pull to someone. Especially someone I haven’t even met. I am sure my inner wolf will lead me to you once I step out onto the ground.

DrAbbyGriffin: You know things about the Ark that you shouldn’t. You fell from the same section my daughter did. 

DrAbbyGriffin: Raven….

DrAbbyGriffin: I miss you SuperGenius. See you soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe <3


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Anya, Lincoln, and Raven head out on a mission. A drop ship lands on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 46

Clarke and her team of Anya, Raven, and Lincoln had made it into Trikru territory and it wasn’t long until they started to skirt the small villages that grew in size the closer they got to TonDC and to Mount Weather. She tried to focus on the sounds around her as they moved silently above in the tree’s.

Anya seemed to trail her just as closely as the first time that they were near the mountain. If she didn’t stop hovering over her Clarke was going to drop her out of the next tree and leave her behind to catch up. Right when Clarke was going to let a branch snap back and hit Anya they heard a scream rip through the forrest. 

All of them looked to her before she took off after the scream. Friend or foe she would soon find out, and then she would decide what to do. 

Reapers surrounded a group of 8, outnumbering them, and slowly starting to close in on them. A man with an arrow through his leg was propped up against a wagon, and it was his scream that woke the earth. That called her and her team right to them. 

Clarke strung up her bow and fired 2 arrows into the heads of the closest reapers sneaking up on the group. She watched the Trikru people spin around wildly looking for where the arrows had fired from but she had already changed position and had another drawn back before jumping out of a tree and firing at the crazed man running at the nearly defenseless group with an ax. 

Her bow was handed off to the nearest person before she handed them the arrows and drew her sword. She sliced through the flesh of the attacking animals with renewed vigor. Anya, Lincoln, and Raven had all joined her, and the few able bodied people helped to defend the rest of their group with the aid of hers. 

“I think that was the last of them,” Anya said, kicking a deformed man off of her sword. “I don’t think you can even turn them back into men, Wanheda,” Anya said respectfully to her. 

“Wanheda,” the small group they just saved started to whisper. 

Clarke ignored them all and went over to the man with an arrow in his leg. She handed a blade back to Lincoln to heat up as she cut the shaft and shoved the rest of the arrow through the wound. She poured water into it, and made sure the tourniquet she tied was still tight. When Lincoln returned with the blade she pressed it to both the entrance and exit of the wound before applying salve. 

“Thank you Wanheda,” a big man with a bald head said to her, taking a knee. “You saved us, we are forever in your debt. What we have is yours,” the man said gesturing to the wagon. 

“Where are you headed?” Lincoln asked for her.

“TonDC the commander is headed there and they are trying to bring in a lot of us stragglers who live outside of the city walls. We grabbed all we could,” a middle aged woman answered this time. 

Clarke shared a look with Anya and the older woman shook her head. A silent conversation that only they could understand. These people were Trikru. They were loyal to Lexa, and to the flame. They would not be recruited to the Rig. If they wanted to live in isolation the Rig was not the place for them. They would be far better off on TonDC. Happier, not necessarily safer. The Rig was the safest place on the entire planet right now. 

“Heda will be lucky to have you,” Clarke said helping brace the man from earlier in their meager wagon. “We will escort you part of the way,” Clarke said before climbing up the nearest tree and disappearing from their sight. 

They followed the group for another few hours making sure that they weren’t attacked again by Cage’s monsters. She didn’t have one to study on but right now that was important. They needed to get eyes inside, and outside of the mountain. Anya and Raven broke off ahead and she followed them with Lincoln behind her. They could only hope that the people they saved made it the rest of the way to TonDC without them. They couldn’t get closer to the city, not without fear of being caught. 

Anya brought them around the mountain slowly, and she finally held her fist up for them to stop. It was nearly skyfall and Clarke could just make out an Antenna before them a couple yards off in the distance. A door was directly below the tower, and Anya and Lincoln quickly scouted the area before returning back to her and Raven.

“Think it will work?” Clarke asked Raven.

“We have to try, and they will have eyes on us in the morning if they don’t already. We are sitting ducks and need to push this mission ahead. The Antenna room looks detached off the main bunker. Like in case something happened they could access video feeds, and radio signals from outside. I don’t think living in there was ever their long term goal,” Raven said shouldering her backpack and pushing forward.

“Anya, Lincoln, be on the lookout we don’t want the commander or the mountain to know what we are doing,” Clarke told them before entering the room with Raven.

It reminded her so much of her time growing up on the Ark. Wire’s ran everywhere and she followed Raven, as she seemed to know where to go. Raven popped open her backpack and pulled out a data pad and connected it into their feed. “I’m in,” she said after a few minutes.

“Good. Think you can set up a sequence to slowly rotate the camera’s we need turned every day? In a couple weeks we should have eyes on Azgeda. Like you said they won't keep the feeds for more than 7 days, so they can’t look back and see how much they have moved.”

“Already ahead of you. I hope this helps. I don’t like these guys Clarke. Not just for what they did to you, but for what they did to the people living here for years. It’s wrong Clarke. Remember when we thought the grounder way of life was inhumane… They are cannibals. A ticking time bomb, of unknown catastrophe when they finally get out of their tomb. We can’t let that happen.”

“A girl in there helped me though.”

“One person out of that entire community helped you. If others were so willing they would have abolished their way of life sooner. Clarke… We have to take them out.”

“We save who we can,” Clarke told her.

“Save them for what? You told us they can’t go outside. So really are we saving them, or keeping them as exotic pets that need constant attention, and food, and water.”

“Raven…”

“I know…. Clarke I want to save the people we can as well, but in order to do that we need to know what we are dealing with. We can’t do anything now. This is simple recon, and preparation on our part. We don’t have the might of even a full clan. We are literally living like a bunch of pirates minus all the gold teeth.”

“Rrrr,” Clarke said, faking her best pirate voice. 

Clarke had to hold onto the wall because Raven nearly fell over at her attempt at trying to joke. She knew she had been more serious as of late, but a lot was weighing down on her. She was almost 17. She had 2 mates, and two children, Cage Wallace wanted her alive, Queen Nia now demanded her head, Lexa was all alone, and she wasn’t able to talk to her about any of this. Luna was busy trying to keep her people together, and most importantly alive. 

Her mate had done a fine job with Murphy and Emori, but they needed to cash in more favours. She needed to get all the help she could with the plan that was starting to form in her head. She wasn’t sure what would be worse. Suffering torture, and then leaving the earth at the hands of Nia, or staying alive and being tortured by Cage knowing her family was only a few hours away. 

She wouldn’t let herself find out though. She was going to attack first and she was going to attack hard. Raven seemed to want to have no mercy, Lexa would be the same, her father was even struggling to see why the mountain was important. Hell her father and Raven even talked about crashing satellites into it from space, but it wouldn't be controlled and the damage could be catastrophic for tonDC and its neighboring villages. 

“I’m in,” Raven said, pulling Clarke from her thoughts. 

Clarke came over and looked at the tablet and watched the different video feeds pop up until she saw him. Cage Wallace. No matter how many times she checked his father wasn’t on any of the feeds. “Is there a way to listen in?” Clarke asked, pointing out Cage to Raven. 

“Give me a minute,” Raven said, tapping away at a few things.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“The Reapers are coming closer to the mountain, it is like all of them have returned. Do you think she is close, president Wallace?” 

“She is either close or they are hungry.” Cage muttered pointing to a screen. 

Raven pulled up the screen they were looking at and they watched how tiny specks started to move closer to the mountain.

“We should chip her if they catch her. That way she can’t escape,” Emerson muttered like they should have thought of that the last time. 

“She is supposed to be an Omega. I have never encountered one so… Feisty…. I can’t wait to break her down.”

“You will sir. The reapers are coming in, and we will see what they bring in.”

*beep beep beep beep beep*

An alarm started to sound in the room the two men were in. “What is that?” Cage asked.

“Something just entered the earth's atmosphere,” a guard spoke up.

“Jam them. We can’t risk Clarke’s people finding her. Do what you must, but I want them all dead. Every last grounder will be destroyed as soon as we Lorelei can figure out what is so special about Clarke.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Raven,” Clarke panicked but looked to her friend pleadingly. “Do something!”

“I…. I can’t do that without giving away what we are doing and where we are.”

“Save them, we can worry about Azgeda Later. If anyone gets to that ship before us they are all dead. Nia won’t let more of our people live, either will Cage, and Lexa…. Lexa is the commander now and must do what is best for her people… We don’t know who is on that ship but we know we have to save them.”

“On it,” Raven said typing away on her computer. 

“Raven… Should we….” Clarke wondered if it was better to try to kill them all now before they could harm their people. 

“Not yet. You are right. We should try to save who we can,” Raven said before disconnecting. “They are going to know someone was here. We need to move before the reapers get here,” Raven said shouldering her pack. 

Clarke was the first out the door and Anya turned to look at her while Lincoln kept an eye on the perimeter. “We have to go. A ship is coming down, reapers are headed this way, and the mountain men know we are here.”

“How?” Anya growled.

“It was either move the camera’s or save the ship. We chose the ship, and we won’t be saving anyone if we don’t move now,” Clarke said running into the woods. 

She heard the pop in the sky as the ship entered the earth's atmosphere. She looked up and followed it’s descent before taking off in the direction it appeared to be landing in. “It looks like it is landing near where we found you two useless lesbians,” Anya said, throwing around the slang she had heard Raven use countless times.

“Mom,” Clarke said, picking up her pace. 

Clarke was sprinting through the woods with Lincoln close behind her when two reapers appeared. She didn’t stop running and she used her momentum to slide under one of them slicing his femoral artery, while letting her friends take care of the other. If her mom was on that ship nothing was going to stop her from finding her. 

Another reaper came at them and Raven used one of her knives to take it out before she got close. The sprint didn’t stop. She was racing against time, and she was afraid she was going to lose. Her heart was beating so fast, but she refused to slow down. She had never felt this wild or unrestrained anymore. She could hear people closing in on them but she kept running, and they fell at her blade, or her posse’s. 

They worked together and cleared a copse of tree’s when the ship came into view. “Mom,” Clarke shouted. 

There were already people climbing out of the ship, some with guns, but most without. A few were injured and she ran to the first injured person, and before she could even reach them a shot rang out. “We aren’t alone,” Someone shouted.

Clarke felt the bullet tear through her shoulder, and she fell to the ground.

“No,” Raven screamed.

“Clarke!!” Lincoln shouted. 

They wouldn’t be able to make it to her. She could hear more shots ring out. “Abby Griffin. I need Abby Griffin.” Clarke shouted. 

“STOP SHOOTING,” she heard the voice of her mother scream above the crowd. 

Her mother was not a very emotional woman back on the Ark but now she could hear her panic. She had children of her own now, and she couldn’t imagine losing either of them. She was working on trying to make the world a better place, so they wouldn’t have to do all the things that she had to. 

Clarke looked up to see her mother running over to her, but the guards still didn’t put down their weapons. She looked behind her and found Anya kneeling on the ground over Raven, with Lincoln. “No… No. no no no no.” Clarke pulled herself away from the woman who was about to embrace her and ran towards her friend. 

“Where is she hit?” Her mother spoke looking at Raven.

“First shot hit her knee. Second into the hip, and third into the side of her head,” Anya growled. “She saved you all. She stopped the mountain men from crashing your ship, and you repay her with the same weapons used against my people for years,” Anya spat at her feet.

“Anya not now,” Clarke said. “Lincoln pressure dressing on her head, it was just a graze, then stitch up her hip. Mom you need to get everyone ready to move”

“Clarke, you can’t be serious. We just landed and we have injured people. I just found you.” Abby started to protest. 

“Anya give her one of the knockout darts now,” Clarke said as she saw her friend start to jerk.

“Stay with me Raven. Stay with me,” Clarke said. 

Her mother returned shortly and shoved a needle full of a black substance into Raven’s arm. “She must be really important for you to want to save Clarke. Is she your mate?” Her mother tried to ask her. 

Clarke quickly put a hand to her neck and felt Luna’s bite. It wasn’t comforting right now. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach, and they needed to start moving. “Take a closer look mom.”

“Raven,” Abby gasped in shock. She watched as her mother tenderly brushed some of her blood soaked hair out of her face. “Diana is coming with some guards and a board. Most of our people can limp along but Raven shouldn’t be on her leg and if you aren’t letting us stay in place she needs to be stabilized.”

“Clarke here,” her mother said, loading up another dose of what she gave Raven. 

“What is it?” Clarke asked.

“Blood. A woman in space figured out how to help our bodies metabolize radiation. I had to recreate the formula in order to convince everyone to send an exploratory mission down to earth. I knew you weren’t dead,” She said, finally pulling her in for a hug and breathing in her scent. 

War cries sounded from the tree’s and Clarke was no longer concerned with her shoulder, as she was for getting everyone out of here safely. “Reapers,” Anya shouted and strung her bow standing in front of them. 

Clarke ignored the pain in her shoulder and threw her knife at a reaper that popped out of the woods. “Guards perimeter,” Abby called.

When Clarke looked behind her, her mother, and Diana were working on getting Raven onto a board. Guards soon joined them and the reapers that attacked were soon brought down. “There will be more. We need to move,” Anya said pragmatically. 

“Mom… You said that that shot you gave me helps metabolize radiation. How many more doses do you have?” Clarke asked hopefully. 

“About a thousand. We weren’t sure if we would find people but we figured we could offer medicine. Not only does this stuff keep you safe from radiation, it turns your blood black, helps Omega’s and even Beta’s become pregnant, and cure’s cancer. I have never seen anything like it.”

It was then that Anya looked at her shoulder in shock. She felt the bullet rip out the otherside, but she also felt the flow of blood start to slow. “Natblida,” Anya said with wide eyes. 

“Fuck,” Clarke wanted to scream but kept it reigned in. “Mom does everyone have this shot who landed with you?”

“Of course.”

Lincoln, Anya, and her shared a look, and she knew what needed to be done. Reapers were on their tail. They had caught her scent and they wouldn’t stop now. She figured that much out when her and Raven looked at all of them approaching the mountain. “Anya you need to lead them out of here. Go to the village that Indra brought us to, with any luck more skai people will be there, and it isn’t far off from where we usually signal Luna. Signal her from there. There is a dock and she will need to bring the boat. I am sure she saw the ship go through the sky. Lord knows my mate never sleeps, and only sleeps like the dead when I return.”

“I am to protect you Wanheda,” Anya looked at her defiantly begging her not to make her do this again. Not to have her break her vow to Lexa once more. 

“You will be protecting me by getting them far away from here. If anyone from the clans discovers that someone can make nightblood it will be a catastrophe. If my mother falls into Nia's hands we are all dead. Your mission is to get her to safety.” Anya nodded that she understood and would carry out her orders. 

“Mom I need 50 of those doses, now.” Clarke looked to the woods as she spoke. It was only a matter of time before they were joined. 

“Lincoln you will place the doses in the reaper tunnels, for me. Hide them near the access door down there. Mount Weather is going to fall within the next few days,” she said feeling more determined than ever. 

Her mother handed off the doses to her and she gave them to Lincoln. “Lincoln after you drop the dosses off I need you to go to TonDC and offer your skills as a healer. If they decide to attack while I am still inside they are going to need all the healers they can have.” He nodded but she moved closer. “If I don’t make it out you are to escort the mountain men I save to safety. I will fire a flare when ready. Be on the lookout, and you know where to find them in the tunnels.”

Clarke approached her mother then and the pile of people approaching behind her. She spoke loud and as clearly as possible. “You are on the ground now. It isn’t like up on the Ark. They are a different kind of people, with different laws, and traditions. The blood you have pumping through your veins now places a target on your back. My name is Clarke Griffin and the mate to Luna kom floukru and we offer you safety. We offer you a home with your loved one’s but if you want to see them again you have to leave now. Anya,” Clarke gestured to the warrior woman who stood tall. “Will guide you to safety. It is important for everyone to get to Floukru. Listen to her. Trust her. She is going to bring you through a village which housed our people when we first fell. With any luck you will be reunited with your loved one’s and safe on the Rig by the time people have caught your trail. Go now. Be strong. Fight through this pain, so that we may meet again,” Clarke said looking at her distraught mother one more time before running into the woods. 

Lincoln had his orders, and she knew that he would carry them out. Anya would keep them all safe, and help her moms guards stay on alert. She could hear reapers on her tail now that she was back into the treeline. Her shoulder stung, but it was now or never. If she stayed they would all be doomed. The reapers were after her, and she would make them work for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to kick some mountain men butt, and rescue the skai people next.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna. To the rescue or does she need rescuing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of story time, and we get to learn more about Quinn.

Chapter 47

Luna had had her eyes on the sea where the shore would meet the water ever since Clarke started to sail away. She was once alone to care for their children, and worry about her mate. It was hard whenever Clarke left, but she never wanted Clarke to feel that kind of loss. She always kept her trips out a secret. That was her time alone at sea. Her time to collect herself and find the beauty in life and share that with her children.

Axel and Abby were a force of their own on the Rig. Jake and Lieta had their hands full, and Quinn had been too sick to train anyone else, leaving those of her around her to care for her. Luna brought the children into Quinn’s room after she collected them and left the lower rails. She made a promise to Clarke to care for her, and with both her and Lincoln gone, she and Lieta had the most healing experience, but Quinn told them she couldn’t be cured. That they could only ease the pain. 

“My favourite patient,” she said happily.

“Your only patient,” Quinn coughed. 

“For good reason. Look how well I am doing,” Luna sighed and took a seat.

Abby started to pull herself up using the furs and stood along the edge of the bed gripping the fur’s joyfully. Axel was happy to crawl under the bed and started to pull out different packs. He reminded her so much of Clarke, always so curious to discover, and explore.

“I see you brought the best medicine,” Quinn said, taking Abby’s hand. “They are so strong. The next generation will guide us safely home, just like Flaimkepa Calli Kom Trikru predicted.”

Flaimkepa Calli was someone Luna had never heard of before. “Oh wise healer, please do tell us a story,” Luna said pulling Axel into her arms and taking the bed beside Quinns. “I have never heard of this flaimkepa.”

Quinn helped to pull a struggling Abby up into the bed with her, and her child smiled happily at finally getting to her destination. Her pup nuzzled into Quinns side, as the older woman stroked gently down her back. Axel squirmed but she held him tight to her chest so he could hear her heartbeat and he started to slowly settle, only kicking his legs out occasionally. 

“Which story do you want to hear. I am sure Abby and Axel will be out within minutes,” Quinn teased.

“You caught me. How about the story of Calli?”

“Alright. Once there was a group of people who hid underground when the first bombs fell. Calli long with her family was one of the few survivors, and one day after she left the safety of the underground to look for supplies she came across a woman who fell from the sky. A woman you now know as Becca Primheda, she carried the flame inside of her like Lexa does now. Calli’s father didn’t like Becca because she challenged his way of life, so he put her on a stake and burned her to the ground. 

But not before she gave all of her knowledge of the flame to Calli. The flame was Becca’s life’s work and she didn’t want Calli’s father and his cult worshipers to find it, so Calli took the flame after Becca’s death along with her journals, and medicine to help those survive on the ground just like Becca helped Calli survive on the ground.

Calli read through her journal’s and saved as many lives as she possibly could, but there was something inside the flame that was calling to her. It needed a new host, so Calli after years of holding onto the flame and protecting it, put it inside of herself and found out the truth about her father and the end of the world.

The world was already starting to fade into darkness. Ash was polluting the air, and people were at each other's throats fighting for what they believed to be right. Becca went into space to save mankind and when she could she returned. Calli’s father prevented her from saving the rest of humanity so Calli picked up where Becca left off, and went on saving everyone she came into contact with.

Her followers became the first nightbloods and from there they left her to save more people. They went out into the world finding shelters and liberating those trapped inside while Calli spent months meditating talking to the commander before her. In her meditation state she described it like dreaming, but the dreams brought visions. She could see the past, and in it she saw Becca deep in space as the bombs fell.

Becca wrapped her arms around Calli and made her watch the events of the past that brought them to where she was today, and when she woke Calli travelled to the city of light.”

“The city of light!” Luna exclaimed, eyes going wide. “That is just a children's tale.”

“Hush child. Your brood is already asleep, and if you want me to finish the story before I die you shouldn’t interrupt me.” Quinn stated sternly.

Once Luna had settled back down with Axel she nodded to Quinn to continue. “Calli crossed the dead zone with a handful of followers in her wake. She crossed deserts and seas and eventually she made it to a lighttower, and her followers took shelter. They took turns on watch that evening, but when Calli woke up all of her followers had slit their own throat.

She couldn’t believe her eyes when a woman in red stepped out from behind a corner. Apparently the woman in red had been waiting for her, and expected her visit, but not her visitors. When Calli asked her about their deaths she told her that they were in the city of life and no longer felt pain. The woman held out a chip to Calli, and the new commander took it and entered the city of light herself.

Becca’s body was a clone for the woman in red, but Calli knew that it wasn’t the woman she grew to love. The woman who gave her her beautiful child who was safe with her nomon. Calli reminded herself why she was there. Life was about overcoming pain. Without it, we wouldn’t be who we are, so Calli did what her predecessor could not. She stopped ALIE and destroyed the city of light, leaving the lighthouse bunker behind. 

Calli locked the doors behind her after releasing the souls of her people. Calli returned to her people and her mother removed the flame from her head. Once her child was old enough Calli placed the flame in his head, and he took over leading her people. He united Trikru with other clans, and took a mate from Azgeda to solidify an alliance between their people who were at war.

The Flaimkepa advised against it, but they were true mates and no one could stop destiny. Not even an overprotective mother could have predicted what happened next. Her son and mate became with pup, and when her daughter in law gave birth she birthed one boy and one girl, before dying.

The boy was taken by his mothers family and became King of Azgeda. He was raised to hate Trikru blaming them for his mother’s death. He fought and killed his own father, while his sister watched high above in a tree. Calli held her grandchild close to her heart, as she watched her son and grandson fight to the death. The old flaimkepa was then forced to watch as her grandson tried to take the flame himself, but he didn’t have the blood.

One by one the people of Azgeda tried to take the flame, until she came out of hiding and put a stop to it. Only one with the blood can take the flame she explained. The Azgedans weren’t happy. They had lost many people to their King's failed battle, including their king. When other clans finally came to Trikru’s aide they were greeted by the bodies of a thousand men. Only Calli was left standing in the middle with a knife to her throat.

She didn’t fight back. She stood tall and didn’t look up into the tree’s where she left her granddaughter. Everyone stood gazing at the miracle of the flame and the flaimkepa did what she had to to save the lives of the many. She proposed a series of tests, and each clan would get a chance to send in one with the blood to participate. All clans agreed to this and a temporary truce was made until the games had commenced. The games were meant to test the pillars of a nightblood.”

“Wisdom, compassion, and strength,” Luna said quietly as to not wake the children. She had never heard of this story before, and she was hanging off of every word.

“Yes. Calli tested the participants' knowledge of the ground, their people, language, and numeracy. Then she asked the contestants a series of questions in front of several other judges who would aid in her decision. Lastly she tested their strength. One contestant was soon thrown out, when Calli discovered he had little strength of heart, compassion, or wisdom. The testing resumed after the man was dismissed, but it was soon stopped when the former contestant arrived with the heads of all of those they had questioned.

The clans were in an uproar, and one brave who had hid up high in the trees was witness to these events. He looked at the younger girl before jumping down with his sword in hand. Aden kom Trikru slew the Sangeda traitor, and was soon made into the next commander. The little girl in the tree’s granddaughter of Calli kom Trikru became his mate, and their people prospered for years before Sangedakru decided to take their revenge.

Calli was old and weak by this time and had trained a new kepa. Her grandchild then had a child of her own, and she gave her life to save her great grandchild. Before she died she spoke of a time when people would eventually return from the sky, and how it would be mankind's biggest test. Calli passed on what she knew to the next flaimkepa, but she made sure her granddaughter knew that only the purest of heart could pass the test.

Years passed after Calli’s death. Aden kom Trikru seken to Calli kom Trikru and commander of the flame died in battle but his namesake lived on and roamed the lands. He was free of his father’s legacy, and the legacy of his family. He may not have had the purest of hearts but he had the purest of intentions. He became known as Wanheda, up until his death, and he himself fathered a child of his own. 

The flaimkepa’s granddaughter now had a granddaughter of her own. She raised her without the help of her son, and watched as she fell in love. Alexandria was beautiful, and kind, she left the world far too soon, but she left the world with another nightblood. Since Aden Kom Trikru’s death and the death of the oldest flaimkepa the conclave formed, and every year since less natblida have been born.”

“Why was the granddaughter not made flaimkepa?” Luna asked. 

“I couldn’t watch as those that I loved were killed around me. I would have been the next target had my grandmother not saved me. Instead I took a vow, and I tried to save every life I came across”

“YOU!!” Luna exclaimed this time waking Axel as she sat up. “I thought this was a bedtime story, something meant for children. Not a history lesson.”

“Luna… please,” Quinn started to cough and Luna who was already juggling Axel was quick to pick up Abby as well.

“Does Lexa know?”

“No…”

“Does Anya?”

“No one knows who I truly am but you. Anya suspected I knew more than I let on, during her mate’s pregnancy and especially after Lexa was born with the blood. It is part of the reason why we get along so well,” Quinn teased.

“They have a right to know.”

“And you will tell them. Once I am good and gone. You will rule with Lexa. Every Heda needs a flaimkepa Luna, and you have the purest of hearts. You keep both Heda and Wanheda grounded. You also helped give me these two precious beings,” Quinn said, lifting a wrinkled hand to gently touch Axel's foot. 

“But I am no Alpha. Beta’s can’t have kids.”

“You are no ordinary Beta. You have the blood.”

“I have the blood,” Luna said, losing herself to that train of thought. “I have the blood. I have the blood.”

“You do child, but it won’t be staying in you unless you let this old woman sleep.”

Luna was about to leave but she lingered in the doorway. “Quinn Kom Floukru the greatest of nomon’s you must keep your spirit where it is. Abby and Axel deserve to know you. If you will not fight for yourself. Fight for them,” Luna said lifting the two sleepy children slightly in her arms.

“Til my last breath,” the old woman smiled.

Luna left Quinns quarters but found herself with more questions than answers. The sun had set and she walked with her children along the bridge, and met up with Jake. Her mate’s father grabbed Axel from her arms giving her a reprieve from the child that might one day drain all their resources with his hollow leg. Although Clarke assured her that his leg wasn’t something to worry about she still sometimes tapped it and listened when she wasn’t around.

“How is she?” Jake asked.

“She told me a story,” Luna said thinking back to everything that Quinn had recalled. She had heard of the city of light before, but most of her people believed that to be a myth. All myths and legends seemed to hold some truth, but to find out that it had been real had thrown her for a loop. Lexa’s great great great grandmothers both had the flame in their heads and she wondered if their spirits talked to her. She hoped that they kept her company, while her and Clarke could not be there with her. 

Jake chuckled to himself. “She is full of them.”

“It seems that the lighthouse we sent our people to find is real. I don’t know what to believe. Some days she seems fine, and other days I wonder what version of her I am speaking with.”

“She has been sick for awhile. She confessed to Lieta years ago of her fears. She came to her telling her she was losing her mind. On the Ark it wasn’t uncommon to have those who slowly regressed and only held memories of their past thinking it was the present.”

“What did you do?”

“Well we usually floated them. They were a drain on resources. Abby though had read many studies and tried to help many of those with early symptoms. What she found was what was best for them was to stay in their own environment. Doing familiar tasks. So Lieta and I kept Quinn busy with her healing and she never left Polis for the longest time. Not until I woke and found Lieta and took her to her, did she even think about leaving. She was the one who helped us escape. She knew the way out, but even then she was acting on a memory. It took everything in me to try to stay alive, keep Lieta alive, and keep Quinn safe. We have known about her condition for a while which was why Lieta pushed Clarke and Lincoln to learn from her.”

“She told me things. Things that are going to make my chest ache from keeping them inside. My heart already breaks for her and the things she has had to endure in this life. I find myself questioning what I should do next. If we brought her back to Polis would she live longer?”

“I am afraid she wouldn’t be able to make the trip. She held it together long enough to make it here and it took her a while to finally rest. Now that she is resting and has trained both Clarke and Lincoln I am afraid it is only a matter of time.”

“Then I will make sure she gets everything she could possibly want.”

“That’s all we can do.”

Jake stepped closer and wrapped his arm around her, and together they looked out over the water. Luna closed her eyes and listened to the waves lapping against the metal poles keeping them above water. She calmed her breathing and felt a brief moment of peace and tranquility before it was interrupted by a large boom. 

“What is that?” Luna asked Jake snapping her eyes open and peering up at the sky.

“That would be dropship,” Jake looked confused up at the sky as they watched the ships ark.

“If there are more of your people we need to get to them before Nia,” Luna started to shout orders as she covered up Abby’s ears. By now everyone aboard the Rig had heard the noise and had come to inspect. “I need a team of 5 to come lead an expedition with me to wherever that ship landed.”

A couple of Lieta’s brothers stepped forward and Jake stepped towards her as well. “You grandpa are on babysitting duty,” Luna stated handing Abby over to him. “Nia will have her people race there if she thinks they can make weapons like you and Raven did. The commander will send out her own scouts to see the site, so will the mountain. That is if your people survive looters and the locals that are sure to be drawn to the commotion.”

“If Clarke saw that ship she is already on her way there. Where would she send them if she made it there first Luna?”

“Back to where we first sent your people,” she said after taking a moment to think it over. It was the most logical place for them to head. Most people who came down with Jake still lived there, and their loved ones would head there first.

“I’m coming with,” Lieta said emerging from the stairs. “Aden is watching the kids. Jake why don’t you go bring Abby and Axel there. Luna and I can use the radio Raven has been working on to update you.”

“Fine,” the Alpha said before storming off.

Luna grabbed her weapons and cloak and made it to the deck of Lieta’s old ship by the time they were ready to take off. Men and women lined the dock, awaiting her decision on who to take. She decided to bring 2 strong Alphas, and a Beta fishing woman and her Omega mate. That way they would have a well rounded group that were strong workers, who could also help feed a large number of people.

She watched the stars as she sailed and kept well away from the shoreline until the sun was well across the horizon. She could see the dock awaiting them at Clarke’s old village and she remembered the many times her fathers ship had been docked there. All their visits they had growing up, and how Clarke would always run to the end of the dock and wait for her. She remembered how Jake would have to pull her back so her fathers men could lay down their plank. She wondered if her skai prisa would run down the dock once more.

Luna gently guided it against the dock and people were already there to grab the ropes, but when she looked to the dock Clarke was not there to greet her. Instead villagers had spears and arrows pointed at them. “Hod op” Lieta commanded.

“That’s the commander's ship. It was stolen when she visited Podakru. I am sure the commander will give us a reward if we return her ship and bring her the people who stole it,” an angry Alpha spoke and the others nodded along. 

“No….” Luna spoke but it was too late. 

Lieta had removed her hood and showed herself to the people. “Years ago a piece of metal flew out of the sky, and I asked your village to take them in. Another piece has fallen and we are here to offer aide. This is my ship, and has always been my ship,” she growled out and put on the face of the commander once more. 

It was a scary transition after getting used to her being the smiling mother of now 6 children that were back on the Rig. Making it a hideout for 10 natblida children, including hers, and the 2 who’s families Clarke had found and relocated. All she could think about was what would happen if these people turned on her. 

Luckily she didn’t have to think about it for too long. “Don’t shoot,” she heard Anya yell in the distance. 

When she looked up she smiled at Lexa’s sire and was thankful that she was here. She no longer cared if the people on the dock shot their arrows at her she needed to get to Clarke. She laid the plank down and passed gaping Trigeda warriors who were stuck between looking at Lieta and their former Wormana who just appeared out of the woods.

She broke past the dock and sprinted head fast towards Anya and the emerging people. *Bang*

Luna fell to her knees and looked down to her stomach. “I said don’t shoot,” Anya took the gun from the guard that had shot her, and knocked him out as she struggled to her feet. 

“Stay down, I got you,” a woman said rushing towards her.

“Get the skaikru on the ship now,” Anya yelled. 

The villagers started to help the injured onto the commanders vessel, as she struggled to breathe. “Clarke.” She rasped coughing up blood.

“Natblida!” A villager cried and pointed at her.

Luna needed to move. She swatted away the woman’s and stumbled to her feet. “Clarke,” Luna cried out as loud as she could, before falling down.

Strong arms caught her and she felt herself being jostled as the person started to move. Luna sniffed and she smelled Lexa. “Lexa,” she nuzzled herself into the neck of the person trying to get more of a scent she missed so much. She started to cough again, and she felt like her life force was draining. 

“If any of you speak of this, your village will be visited by Wanheda next. Wanheda spared my life you best believe she will take yours if you betray us,” Lieta shouted to the remaining Trigeda before Luna finally let her eyes shut completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abby's POV

Chapter 48 

Abby didn’t know what to expect when she was called out from the ship. She certainly wasn’t expecting a red haired woman in a full fur outfit to know her name. When she got closer she nearly fell to her knees. “Hold your fire,” she screamed at those around her. 

Clarke was here. Alive and well on the ground. When she saw the wound in her shoulder she gave her her serum and hoped that it would keep her free from infection. She didn’t know what kind of diseases there were on the ground, but it didn’t take much to cause infection. She was soon running on autopilot as Clarke directed her to her injured comrade. 

She didn’t appreciate everyone hovering over her, as she did her job, but saving people’s lives was more important than her reunion. She had waited over 10 years to see her baby girl again, and she was alive. Clarke also warned them that they had to leave and she trusted her daughter, and soon her people had gathered everything important. Her daughter's speech was a warning, and she was left to trust a stranger with the lives of those from the Ark.

Raven was fading in and out of consciousness as they moved along at a steady pace. The woman named Anya had set up 8 guards at the rear to guard their tail, with the instructions not to kill. Apparently firing warning shots would be enough to deter most people from the ground. The rest of the guards flanked the sides with 2 at the front leading with Anya.

Abby’s heart broke in two the further she got from Clarke, and the more she looked at Raven. Raven had lost a lot of blood and if she had any chance of saving her leg they would need to stop soon. “Ab--”

Raven was now looking at her, and she could see it in her eyes how much pain she was in. She was happy to stare into her eyes all day, but she tripped and fell scraping her knee. God she felt like a hormonal teenage Omega, when she looked at the cocky woman before her. 

“Shhh… Save your breath.”

Abby was getting to her feet when one of the guards reached out to help her up. “Mine,” Raven growled and ended up rolling herself off the body board they were using to carry her. “Ahhh,” Raven screamed and tried to touch her knee.

She moved over to the injured woman and pushed out her scent trying to comfort her. “Yours,” Abby said, bending down and brushing the hair away from her neck letting Raven appraise the smooth skin. With some help she managed to wrestle her back onto the board, but the scary grounder woman was now standing above her.

“You better keep her alive. This one is still a virgin,” Anya said, slipping a dart into her neck. 

“What did you-”

Anya held up a hand cutting her off. “Raven needs to reserve her energy. We have a long way to travel still, and I can’t have you two mating in the forest while I try to save your people. Do not make me separate you two. I should have darted her earlier, you best hope that there are no Pauna’s in the area.”

Abby hustled to keep up to Anya. It broke her when Clarke left, and it was breaking her to be away from Raven but she needed to find out what was happening. Her people had a right to know and she had a duty to her people. “Where are you taking us?” 

“If I told you and you got captured or your people got captured, how long do you think it would take them to break under torture?” Anya looked at her with a serious expression.

She thought about it a moment before replying. “My people are loyal to me, and the council. We would have died up in space. Even in Clarke’s generation they were never going to see the ground, but I made that happen. We are all following you now because Clarke told us to, and I want to keep my people alive. You say there are people out there who want us dead. Explain.”

“I owe you nothing.”

“What do you owe Clarke? I saw that you didn’t want to leave her.”

“Wanheda, is fighting a war no one has been brave enough to battle until now. Before she was named I was to protect her, and I failed in that duty. Wanheda wants me to protect your people so I will do that. Nothing more.”

“What happened to her?”

“She fell down to the ground, and she did what all children must do to survive. She adapted. She embraced our ways, and even challenged them at times to make life better. Clarke helped to create a clan, and now she leads it with her mate. I am taking you there. The Floukru clan is dedicated to saving those who want to escape war, those who want to live in peace, and those that need help. We are a non violent clan, you will have to keep your people in line, but Luna and the rest of our council will help you along.”

“Luna is Clarke’s mate?” Abby asked.

“One of them.”

“But she only had one mark.”

“Just because one isn’t marked doesn’t mean that they are not mates. You and Raven, do you not see her as your mate?”

“Raven is… Raven is….” Abby was struggling to find the words. Raven meant a lot to her. She loved the smart young girl, and she loved the intelligent young woman. Raven was beautiful even when she was asleep and in pain.

“Let me save you the trouble. Raven is your mate even without the bite. That one has been talking my ear off about Clarke’s mother ever since she landed. Most days I wanted to end her fight myself, but watching her pine after someone she thought she would never see again was torturous. If you even think about breaking my friend's heart I will end you before you get to see another sunset,” Anya said pointing her knife into the distance. 

Abby could see sunlight trickle in through the trees and she continued to march along and follow Anya. On occasion she would make her way back to Raven to check her pulse. The other wounded were helping each other along. A few cuts would have needed stitches if they didn’t have the blood alteration, but broken limbs didn’t seem to heal any faster. 

It took them another few hours before they made it to the outskirts of the village Anya had talked about. So far they didn’t run into any humans on their travels but her people stopped to marvel at the animals they spotted and she had to urge them to move on. It was a hard trip. Her people were not used to this much exercise as it was restricted on the Ark but everyone seemed to work together. 

By the time Abby had broken through the tree’s when she heard a shot that was fired. “She… she was running right at us,” a guard said to Anya.

Abby ignored the fight that ensued between the two of them and went into doctor mode and straight to the short haired Beta who was shot. The woman was losing a lot of blood but was screaming out her daughter’s name. “Save her or your people die,” Anya told her coldly. 

When Luna woke again she was in the commander's room aboard the ship. “Don’t move,” Abby said.

Luna looked over and saw Raven on a cot beside her bed. Luna reached out and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her head. “Clarke.” 

“Is my daughter.”

Luna’s eyes went wide, and she examined the woman's features. “Where is she?” Luna asked her. She already couldn’t live with Lexa, but she really couldn’t live without Clarke. To do so would be like living without a part of herself.

“I don’t know,” the woman broke down and cried in front of her.

Then Lieta stormed into the room and started to pump out her scent. “That doesn’t work on me,” Luna tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. 

“No but this does,” Lieta struck her with a dart before she could react, and then she watched as Lieta struck Abby with another dart. She could no longer move her limbs but she was still alert. “Raven thinks Abby is her mate. Jake told me. I am inclined to believe her because she has only left her side to treat you. Her pheromones are completely out of control, Anya is struggling with the skai people, and you might die if you try to move. Abby said there is a bullet still inside of you, but she can’t get it out here. The Rig has that room that Clarke and Jake said Abby could use. She has been marching for days and we don’t know where Clarke is. Our people need you, and Clarke is going to need you to stay alive, as well as Lexa. Your fight isn’t over, and you will see them again.” Luna blinked and Lieta wiped her tears that she let fall, and once more she was a mother and a commander no longer. 

Abby woke in a room that was similar to the medical room that she had on the Ark. Although the room wasn’t quite state of the art it was still better than operating on a ship. “Hello there,” Abby heard a man speak.

She turned around and saw her husband and threw her arms around him. “I missed you both so much,” she said and started to cry. 

“We missed you as well Abby,” Jake held her close and she tried to calm her breathing. 

“Raven.”

“Is doing just fine. I had someone remove the bullet, but you need to work on Luna and fast,” Jake said before pulling away.

Abby saw the young woman with short hair on an operating table with a sheet already draped over her. Diana Sydney was in the room, and was helping an older woman move about as she spoke to her in another language. “What is she saying?” Abby asked.

“She is just trying to find some herbs to make tea for Raven when she wakes up. She means a lot to the people here Abby, and she is sick. Like the people back on the Ark.”

“When did her symptoms start?” Abby asked as she looked around the room and spotted her medical bag. 

“3 years ago was when Lieta started to notice.”

“Lieta?” Abby asked.

“My mate. Which you can’t judge me for by the way because guess who is your mate,” Jake teased.

“We always knew we weren’t each other's mate. I am happy that you found yours.”

“I am sorry you were separated from yours, but I assure you Raven is an amazing woman and I hope you have a lot of time to catch up.”

Abby grabbed a dose of Becca’s serum and walked over to the old woman. It was best that she didn’t know that it was coming, and she quickly struck her rear and injected the dose. “Jok” the old woman screamed. 

“What did you do?” the other angry woman from the boat came and ripped the needle from her hand.

“Lieta leave her alone. Abby still needs to work on her bedside manner it seems.”

“If I would have told her about it, it would have hurt more. Now she has a chance to get better. I decrypted a file with Diana’s help, and we made this serum that turns your blood black but immune to radiation. It also has other curative properties and increases the chances for Beta’s to get pregnant and get a mate pregnant. It cured Vera Kane’s cancer just last year, she was the first human trial.”

“Crazy tree lady is still alive!?” Jake asked.

“Still alive and waiting to plant that tree in earth's soil. I will have Diana assist me. Please escort your mate, and ummm my new patient out of the operating theatre. I will need blood so ask for volunteers from skaikru. Once you have the blood you are a universal donor, and Luna needs blood.”

“Take mine,” Lieta said, sticking out her arm. The look in the woman's eyes was pleading, and she nodded, and began to hook her up while Jake escorted the elderly woman out. 

Abby started to cut into Luna and Diana worked on passing her her instruments. Diana had been very helpful in medical and seemed to have an all around working knowledge of most things on the Ark. The Alpha worked hard every day trying to get back to her mate, and now she was helping to save her daughter's mate, while her own was now out in the desert somewhere helping a new clan. 

“You care for her,” Abby stated as she started to pull bullet fragments out. 

“Like she is one of my own. I trained both her and Lexa in the ways of the commander before my death. Lexa is now leading our people.”

“Lexa?” Abby asked.

“Clarke and Luna’s other mate.”

“A triad?” Abby asked in amazement. She had read about a few tales of them back on the Ark but she had never seen a real triad connection. If what she felt for Raven was true, then both Luna and Clarke loved someone with the same intensity as well as each other.

“Yes. It isn’t uncommon for our people, but Lexa knows that if she takes a mate she risks not only their death but hers. That is why I am no longer commander, and why Jake and I must live in hiding. Same with Luna. If anyone recognizes her she will be killed.”

“What makes a commander,” Abby finally asked as she began to close up.

“Our blood,” Lieta looked at her and Abby rose to the challenge.

“That is why Clarke wouldn’t let us stay. She said there was more to it.”

“There is. Our people now fight to the death for the honor to become commander. I was working on changing that before I was assassinated. Every clan wants their own commander but Azgeda has been trying to get control of the flame for years. After Jake fell I spoke to the spirits of the commanders of the past, and they told me to give them a chance and to let them prove themselves. They did, and Jake proved to be more knowledgeable than most, but then Raven and him realized that the spirit wasn’t an actual spirit. It was a piece of tech. Now my people fight for a piece of tech that holds the memories of those that fell before them.”

“The Infinity Project.”

“Infinity?” Lieta asked.

Abby grabbed her ipad out of her medical bag and opened up a folder labelled the The Infinity Project and handed it to Lieta. “Can you read english or would you like me to translate?” Abby asked kindly. 

Abby checked the monitors that Jake had got online and started to take down notes, as Diana cleaned up the blankets and Lieta looked at her tablet. She came over to check on her and she used her finger to pull up the page. “I know it is a lot to take in but I can show you how to use it if you like?”

“Is there more to read? I read all the books here and in Polis.”

“I doubt you will ever run out of things to read with that.”

“Then yes I would like to learn,” Lieta stated. “I am happy to have finally met you Abby kom Skaikru.”

“Well let's find you something more interesting to read then. What kind of books do you like?” Abby asked.

“I think she would love A song of Ice and Fire. All the people down here look like wildlings,” Diana commented.

“Wildlings?” Lieta asked.

“Well you haven’t read it then. George RR Martin it is,” Abby said pulling up a book and handing her data pad back to Lieta. “Jake loved it so I hope you do as well. He wouldn’t shut up about it, so maybe don’t tell him you are reading it in case you don’t like it.”

“What doesn’t that man love,” Lieta smiled at Abby.

“Space. That man hated space.” That caused all 3 women to laugh. It was a laugh Abby didn’t know she needed until then. It felt like one happy moment surrounded by darkness but it wasn’t allowing darkness to pass. She would save Luna, and help heal Raven, and she would do what she could for the older women in the coming weeks to see if she improved, but for now she had to wait, and her company seemed better than she could have ever hoped for.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone still wondering what is going on with Clarke?

Chapter 49 

Clarke ran as fast as she could away from her mother and the people that she loved. The reapers were after her and the only way to save her family was to draw them away. She raced through the woods taking out every reaper than ran into her path. She could hear them all hooting and hollering calling to others, telling them that they had finally found their prey. 

She was too busy running from her life to notice the people on horseback who were heading in her directing until it was too late. Clarke had been spotted and an arrowed landed right at her feet. A warning shot, that she didn’t have time to adhere. She broke in another direction and saw a low hanging vine and used her momentum to swing herself up and into the tree’s. They would prove better cover, and she would have a better chance escaping Trikru warriors on horseback if she was running above them, and the reapers chasing her below.

Hopefully they would occupy each other and she would be able to find a way to break into the mountain instead of letting herself get caught by those half mad beasts of men. Clarke worked on her breathing just like Lieta taught her, and focused on her objective. Buying time. She needed to buy her mother time, and she needed to buy Lincoln time to hide the blood alteration her mother made. She had her chance to rescue Maya and destroy the people who were slowly taking away Lexa’s.

Cage was psychotic and she would take pleasure in his death, and the deaths of those who hurt people in attempts to get to her. She would make them all pay, and wish that they hadn’t been born. Clarke could hear reapers off in the distance fighting with the Trikru people most likely sent to investigate her mothers wreckage, but she could also feel someone on her trail. 

After hours of constantly being on the move her body was starting to tire, and the tree’s were finally spacing out, and she would no longer have cover. It was now or never to make her stand, so when she swing down from the tree she drew out her remaining daggers and got into position. Once the first reaper broke through the tree’s she struck true. 

Her wrist snapped and another blade met its target, and she continued until all she was left with was her sword. She screamed a warrior cry as she engaged 3 reapers striking quick and fast she made her strikes count. The 3 reapers would bleed out before they could catch up to her, and she only got about 20 feet before running into 5 more. This time she knew she might not escape, but she was ready. 

Clarke’s blade collided with a shield and she was pushed back. Using her momentum she turned her blade backwards and it embedded in the reaper behind her. She pulled it out hard and caught another reaper in the stomach. She had to keep moving, she reminded herself as she kept her sword up. She dodged a hard swing and slammed her foot down on the arm holding the sword that dared to try and strike her. 

His arm broke and she kept on the move. She had brought a group of 5 down to 2 fighters, but more were closing in. She held out her sword and spun around but she felt herself surrounded. She kept delaying, trying to swipe and dash as much as possible to escape the inevitable. She was going to get captured, and she would be in front of the filthiest Alpha in the world soon enough. 

Once she was completely surrounded and her arms were finally bound, she gave up fighting. She was going to need her energy for what was to come. Cage wanted her, and now she was using herself as bait in order to keep him from killing anymore people. She had a feeling Maya would find the right people to give the blood alteration to, and all she would have to do is open the right door.

The reapers pounded their chests as they brought her in through the tunnels. She had no idea how Cage had made so many of them, but she needed to stop it. Right now there was nothing she could do for them, and she wasn’t even sure if her mother would be able to help them. All she could do was try to stop everything before it got even worse. Lexa had Nia at her neck, and was trying to form a coalition based on defeating a common enemy. The mountain. If she took out the mountain there would only be Nia left.

“Well… Well… Well…. Look who we have here,” Cage said clapping slowly. “I knew you survived. My perfect future mate.”

“Sorry already taken,” Clarke said exposing her neck.

Cage came over and took her neck in his hands before pressing his thumb to her neck. “No matter. You can still be bred, and Dr. Singh can fix that mark of yours.”

Clarke fought as she was dragged back into the mountain and away from the reapers. As she was dragged away she spotted a pile of rocks in the right hand corner by the door. Lincoln had made it. Now all she had to do was stay alive long enough to find Maya. The girl had helped her once and she was certain that she would help her again. 

She was scrubbed clean and then brought into a white padded room before being cuffed to the bed. The flimsy robe was barely enough to cover her body, and she looked at her tattoo’s. She loved them, and loved that they brought her comfort and made her think of how much Luna loved her. Her mate would most certainly have something to say about this little plan of hers, and she couldn’t wait for that scolding if only to be able to reach out and hold her once again. 

Lexa’s side was as bare as it always was, and for a brief moment she wondered what would happen to her mates if her fight ended here. It wouldn’t be the first time Lexa had lost her to the mountain or for Luna to have no idea where she was. She really wanted to say that this would be the last time, but as long as she loved them, she would never stop putting herself at risk in order to save them or their people. 

A woman in a lab coat came in next, and Clarke could see the iron in her hand and she started to pull against the bonds that kept her in place. “If you stop fighting Cage said I can give you something to help with the pain.”

“Fuck you,” Clarke spat.

She screamed when the woman pressed the hot iron against her neck where Luna had placed her mark. A part of her already felt disconnected from Lexa because they didn’t complete their bond, but now she was cut off from Luna. Tears poured down her cheeks and she embraced the pain because she knew that she would cause them pain in return. She would kill them, and she would completely embrace the spirit of Wanheda. 

After she finally screamed herself into exhaustion, she slumped against her bonds and began to plan. Cage wanted a feeble weak minded Omega to take, she could play that role. She would transform herself in order to be what she needed to in order to get back to her family. 

Someone coming in to change the bandage on her neck woke her. She scented the air, and knew who was there. “I was hoping you were alive.”

“I am glad you are but what are you doing back here,” Maya said inspecting her wound.

“I came to save you and stop him. I trusted you last time. Do you think we could trust each other again, and come out alive once more?”

“How can you possibly save us?” Maya asked.

“You need to get down into the reaper tunnel. To the right of the tunnel is a case full of black vials. You need to inject yourself with it and you will be able to survive. You will be able to breathe the outside air, and everyone you give them to will as well.”

“How can I do that without everyone knowing?”

“Don’t kids go to school? I am sure you have a teacher that is on your side. You need to talk to the people you trust. I can’t do this alone. I can buy you time though. With Cage occupied with me, you can get the briefcase and start handing out the shots. Once everyone has them, all you have to do is let the air in. I have someone on the outside ready to meet us in the reaper tunnels once we escape. I promise I can get your people to safety and we can live on the ground together in peace.”

“I can try.” Maya said.

“You can do it Maya. Test it on yourself first if you must, just to know it works, but it will. We can save the people that deserve saving and bring justice to all of my people that yours have wronged at the same time.”

Before Maya could respond the door to her room opened. “I told you I don’t need your help. I can change my dressing myself,” Clarke growled and started to buck.

Maya nodded to Cage and slowly backed out of the room leaving her alone with a man she still had nightmares about. “Well darling how are you feeling?” Cage asked, resting a hand on her thigh. Instead of shying and slithering away like she wanted to she let him keep his hand where it was without protest. 

“Tired.”

“That’s to be expected. You had quite an ordeal, but you are finally back with your people. Civilized people Clarke. You are a smart girl, and a brave Omega. I need you, so save your strength,” Cage said before injecting her with a needle.

When she woke she found his blazer overtop of her, and she looked to be in some sort of nest. She had never heard of Alpha’s nesting, but Cage was his own sort of crazy. His scent was everywhere, and the small closet like space she was in, was full of soft things that smelt like him. She assumed a lot of Omega’s would love to be trapped in a room full of a powerful Alphas scent so she would have to do her best to not throw up all over his things. 

The reaper fight had taken a toll on her body. All the hits she had taken were now bruises that were starting to heal. Her neck hurt every time she swallowed or breathed too hard, but she wouldn’t let it stop her from striking. Except there was nothing in here to strike Cage with. A room full of clothes and blankets, at best she could smother him, but she was exhausted and wasn’t sure if she had the strength to fight him right now. She had to be patient, her plan required her to be. 

“Look at how cute you are,” Cage said to her when she opened the door. 

Clarke had buried herself under the blankets, and hoped that they would keep him off of her. Instead of responding she just hummed and burrowed further. Cage stuck her with another needle and then wiped her hair out of her face. “Soon Omega you will be begging for my knot,” Cage said before closing the door. 

At least she didn’t have to deal with him anymore. She just had a heat to deal with, and Maya to wait on. She focused on her breathing like Lieta showed her, and she calmed herself. She remembered why she was here. She remembered her goal, and she remembered to have faith in the people who put faith in her. Maya would come through. She had to. 

It could have been hours, or days by the time Cage returned. She was already sweating, as he started to pull the blankets off of her. By the time they were almost off she grabbed the blanket she had wrapped around her hands and moved around him and pulled. Clarke held tight as she started to choke the life out of him. 

He slammed her into the back of the wall and she was forced to let go. “Feisty. Just the way I like them. You won’t stay that way for long though,” he sneered before reaching out to grab her. 

Clarke dove out of the way and an alarm started to sound. Cage looked panicked and then he made for the door put she grabbed him and held him back. She pulled at his skin that started blistering and as he started to scream she pushed her thumbs into his eyes, as she started to smash his head into the ground. He was going to die by her hand.

Once she was sure he had breathed his final breath she took his keycard and exited the tiny closet emerging into a large bedroom. She found a dresser and inside she grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a shirt and threw them on before exiting into the hallway. Two guards that were placed outside of the door were dead on the ground and she grabbed their weapons. 

Her dad had taught her how to use a gun a few times. They didn’t have many of them, and they would eventually run out of ammunition, but she could still shoot. Clarke walked through the halls, and was eventually met by Maya and another man. “Clarke,” she exclaimed, coming up to her and wrapping her arms around her.

She felt weak. She wanted to collapse. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Our people are waiting in the tunnels,” the man said, keeping a respectful distance from her. 

“Good. Let’s get down there,” Clarke said, putting some of her weight onto Maya. 

When they passed through the freezer Clarke noticed that there were no more people in Cages. “We let them out. Used them as a distraction to keep the guards occupied while she shut down the power, and reversed the vents. Most survived, I sent some of the older kids to help them.”

“Smart,” Clarke replied. It was a good plan, she just hoped that no one recognized her when she got to the tunnels.

Once she was down in the tunnels she could see all the people that they saved. The tunnels were full of children, and a few adults, including some elderly. “My name is Clarke Griffin, and I fell from the sky many years ago. Maya saved my life when Cage took me, and I came back to repay that kindness. You can now live on the ground, but in order to survive you can’t live near here. I live in a place far from here, and it is similar to the mountain. We could use your help to make it better. I promise you safety if you come with me.”

“Wanheda,” Lincoln said coming up to her, and through the crowd of scared people from the mountain. Lincoln pulled her in for a hug, and sniffed at her before pulling a suppressant out of his bag. She took it down as Lincoln dyed her hair back to red.

The few grounders that were in the cave with them all bowed down to her. “Let it be known that Wanheda destroyed the mountain, and will destroy anyone who dares to do harm unto others. I am sorry it took me so long to free you all,” she said speaking to both grounder and mountain men alike.

“Heda is in TonDC the path is clear to the right and scouts are searching that area,” Lincoln said to the crowd of grounders who nodded to him.

“Wanheda demands that you aid those who aided you. Help me save those from the mountain who saved you.”

“It will be done.”

“I am sorry I can’t take you there, but you are now safe. Hold your families close,” Clarke told them before they departed. The grounders heading right while she went left with Lincoln and a crowd of mountain men carrying all their possessions in pillow cases. 

They had barely cleared past TonDC by the time her heat had struck in full swing. Lincoln and her shared a look before she went to go talk to Maya. “I can’t travel any further with you, I am getting too close to heat and I put you all in danger. There is a safe place I can ride it out not far from here, but I can no longer travel with you.”

“Do you need me to stay with you?” Maya offered.

“I’ll be fine on my own. Lincoln knows the way, and your people are doing great so far.”

“They are highly motivated Clarke. You offered them a chance to truly live.”

“Trust Lincoln. He will keep you safe, your world is about to get a lot bigger,” Clarke gave her shoulder a squeeze before going to find Lincoln.

“Take my kit. The mountain men have some medicine, we should be okay to make it.”

“I will see you in a week,” Clarke smiled at him before taking off. There were many hideouts near TonDC, so she headed in that direction. 

With the tree’s as her guide she finally found a bunker and pulled herself into it. Clarke’s nose was affronted with Alpha pheromones as soon as she dropped down. She gasped when she saw who the Alpha was in front of her. Lexa was tied to the bed, and nearly feral deep into a rut. The Alpha looked half mad, and when she locked eyes with her, she worried that Lexa wouldn’t be in there, but she whimpered. 

Clarke quickly moved to her and unwrapped her wrist from its bond. “Lexa. It’s me. I’m real,” Clarke said blasting her scent at her Alpha. 

“Clarke,” Lexa growled.

As soon as the Alphas hand was free she found herself pinned to the bed. Lexa was above her, and rocked her hard member against her clothed centre. “Lexa,” Clarke moaned and pulled her in for a kiss. 

It felt like a lifetime since she had tasted those lips, and she melted against Lexa’s hold. She let her Alpha pin her down as she worked on slowly taking off her pants to get to her pussy. She was aching with need now as Lexa started to nibble at the vacant side of her neck. When her pants were finally removed Lexa slid inside of her, and started to pound into her. 

This wasn’t making love. This was pure animalistic fucking, and Clarke was letting her brutalize her as she succumbed to her bodies need. She was cramping and desperate for Lexa’s knot. She hadn’t had it in years, and her body was aching to be stuffed full of Lexa’s potent seed. She moaned and canted her hips as Lexa’s knot started to form. She kept moving her hips to try to catch it but Lexa growled and held her in place as she forced it in, inch by agonizing inch until all of her was sheathed inside of Clarke. 

“Yes, give it to me. Fill me Alpha,” Clarke begged.

Lexa started to release her load inside of her, and she could feel how brutalized her cervix was, but her Omega was content that she was finally being bred. That the Alpha she wanted had chosen her to be with during her heat. She was just so happy that she wasn’t with Cage that she started to cry when her heat started to abade. 

Her Alpha was now resting peacefully beside her, and she felt safe in her arms. Just like when she was with Luna though she felt like she wasn’t complete. She also felt guilty that she got to share such a moment with Lexa while Luna was worried for her safety. She would have a lot to talk to her mate about when she returned, but right now she could enjoy another few moments with Lexa before she had to leave. 

Clarke might be able to catch up to the group of mountain men, now that she had an Alpha to help. If she could make it to the coast on time, she could hide out there and wait for one of Lieta’s brothers to get her. She would be safe with them, but she would need to leave soon. Lexa may have been in an Alpha daze last night but if she woke up and was coherent she would never forget that she had been here. 

She needed Lexa to forget about this. It was the only way. She knew that Lexa wouldn’t let her go again, but she couldn’t go with her. She couldn’t risk her children’s lives in Polis with Titus there, and whoever else is under Nia’s thumb. She also couldn’t leave Luna wondering what happened to her, especially after Cage seared her mating mark. She would have to wait for it to heal, and then as Luna to bite her again.

Slipping out of Lexa’s arms was hard, but manageable, and she went straight for her pack by the ladder. Lexa grumbled in her sleep and hugged the pillow she had just used to rest her head. Clarke grabbed what she needed and stroked Lexa’s hair out of her face before kissing her one last time. When Lexa’s lips started to respond to hers she pressed the dart into her neck before she lost herself to passion like she wanted to. 

Clarke quickly got dressed, and before leaving tied Lexa’s hand back up to the post. She ran as fast as she could in the direction Lincoln and everyone else was travelling. They were taking the long way to avoid villages, but her hair was dyed and she smelt like strong Alpha and she knew the people were more than likely to avoid her. 

Her shoulder had healed nicely from the gunshot wound, thanks to the blood her mother gave her, and she was glad to be free, but she needed her mate. She needed both of her mate’s but she couldn’t allow herself to be with Lexa, while she had a duty to her people. Luna needed to know she was alive, and she needed to make sure her children knew that she was alright as well. 

She hated leaving them for long periods of time, but every time she left she accomplished something, and this time she may not have finished what she started out to do, but her mother was on the ground, and the mountain was now destroyed. All she had left to do was get rid of Nia, and she already had started to plan for that. It would soon be Winter, and with all the extra mouths they had to feed she would be needed on the Rig.

Knowing that her people needed her pushed her faster, but she knew that Lincoln and the others were most likely picked up by now. She hoped that they were, because she needed them to be. They all had experience living in confined spaces, and how to grow food, and recycle resources. They could learn from one another and they would integrate with her mothers people seamlessly. 

When she finally made it to the shore she quickly lit a signal fire before collapsing against the nearest tree. She had made it to shore, she defeated the mountain, she found her mother. Clarke kept repeating all her accomplishments on this mission to herself as she waited for a boat to come and take her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that little surprise. I think it is time for a Lexa update next.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think. I love hearing from you and reading your comments, and appreciate all the kudos that you guys leave on my works. 
> 
> Every decision we make has a consequence, this is going to be a long ride with a lot of ups and downs, frustrating moments, the starting of the coalition, clan building, secret lives. Most importantly showing that love isn't weakness, and it can be ones greatest strength. 
> 
> I am going to try to post a chapter every other day while practicing social distancing. I hope this story helps you all pass the time. Stay safe out there<3


End file.
